Changing lives
by kimikomsy
Summary: Naruto meet someone special at the beginning of his life. Someone who cared and loved him and someone he would do everything to protect. She changed his life and now is his time to shine and make her proud. Strong Almost Godlike Naruto in later chapters. Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto so please son't sue me. Also Harem fic ahead, beware.

Through the later chapters I will bash Sasuke, the civil council for sure and Sakura slightly. I don't really have anything against her she is just really and I mean really useless at the anime's beginning.

"Talk"

'Thought'

Pairing still undecided I take suggestions you guys can also suggest side pairings, first chapter is only prolong kind off.

~ch 0: Meeting her~

The boy's tears run down his face like unstoppable rain drops. The older Hokage didn't know what to do but to sigh. How many times now that this small boy had to shoulder all that pain and suffering caused by this villages irresponsibility and blindness. If they would only try to see the small and broken boy behind all the prejudgment.

"Is going to be alright Naruto. Don't cry anymore. I'm here. " The elder repeated again and again until the boy finally passed out from all the crying and hurt. He gently laid the boy on the couch in his office and sighed again.

"Sir are you alright?" asked his secretary. He was really blessed to have such a helpful and beautiful assistant. She was pretty tall for a women with beautiful curves and forms. She was wearing a purple one piece dress that stopped just over her knees and had a zipper on his right side. The tight dress showed off her form quite beautifully while leaving little to imagination with black high heeled shoes which's heel and sole were made of black metal. Her long silver hair left to fall free over her shoulder and reached past her waist. She had a tattoo right under her collar bone which looked like a cross through the end of the cross was hidden by her bosom. If you were a proficient in fuinjutsu you would realize it was a seal along with the two that were on each of her wrists. Through probably her most stunning feature were her golden colored eyes.

"Wolf-chan, I'm fine just really tired." The white-haired women's right eyebrow slightly twitched at the stupid nickname. She was called the silver wolf in ANBU and the stupid nickname seemed to stick.

"Well then Hokage-sama you have a meeting to get to and this" she said as she dropped another stack to the paperwork which was messily left on the Hokages desk. "Please get back to work and don't slack off."

"No more paperwork! No more please!" The Sandaime begged while crying anime tears. The women looked at him with a blank expression. "Hai-hai, I'm going back to work. You're so heartless." Then his eyes shine with mischief. "Only if Naruto wakes up… you'll have to take care of him until I'm back from the meeting."

"Hok-" she tried to call out but the other disappeared with a grin on his face via Shunshin. The silver haired woman looked desperately around but she was alone in the Hokages office with two ANBU hiding in the shadows that won't come out through she could hear them giggling. She sighed while massaging her head. Then laid eyes on the blond boy who was sleeping peacefully well as peacefully as someone could while crying. Kami why did he have to punish her. She knew who the boy was well who didn't, that wasn't really a problem she knew how to distinguish a kunai from a scroll… the problem was that she was bad with kids and truthfully she didn't want to be good with them. They were brash, loud, dirty, undisciplined, stupid and either scared of her or wanted to touch and pull on her hair. Yeah they could be cute sometimes but 99% of the times they acted like that. And on top of that it was well known that Naruto Uzumaki was all the above. She prayed that the boy would sleep through the meeting but right as she finished the boy begun to stir, she was sure she could hear all the gods laughing at her. She glared at the roof hatefully.

The small boy opened his deep sea blue eyes, glancing around timidly. He was slowly realizing where he was as the haziness from sleep left him. The blond still didn't see the white-haired shinobi next to him, as he sighed and curled into a ball.

"I'm going to be fine, I'm fine, I'm going to be fine- " the boy repeated again and again while the secretary looked at him while rising an eyebrow. He was very different than she expected.

"Hey!" She called with a hopefully gentle voice. Through judging by the way the boy jumped in his seat she didn't manage to do so. "You alright, little boy?" she asked again sincerely.

Naruto looked up at her with a curios expression. As she looked into his eyes she was lost, those blue eyes were just so expressive that she felt her heart break into a thousand little pieces. Such a deep hurt and loneliness, fear and just a glimmer of hope almost as if he didn't want to allow himself to hope. That look pierced through the hardened shields she put up and cold demeaner. She kneeled gently in front of the couch and then ruffled his hair while smiling gently. The boys eyes widened then slowly watered and begun crying again.

"Bra-… Naruto-kun stop crying."

"But I'm dead! I DIED!" the boy yelled hysterically. "You're here for my soul aren't you Tenshi-san?" Wolf slightly flushed but her expression quickly changed into irritation as the boy continued to cry.

"Brat stop crying you're not dead." she tried to explain gently.

"Yes I am." The boy said with conviction

"No you're not. You're at the Hokage's office."

" Am dead. Because beside jiji no one would be gentle or ruffle my hair so I am dead – and you're an angel." He said as if he was pointing out something obvious. She resisted the urge to smack him.

" Shut up! …I'm not an angel, I am the new secretary. " She said as she stand up. "You're not dead you just fell asleep and Hokage-sama had to attend a meeting and asked me to take care of you until he gets back."

"Oh… so I'm not dead… and you're not an angel?"

"That's what I was saying." She said while her eyebrow begun to twitch. Like she said kids were stupid, she would definitely get her revenge for this, the stupid old man was so going to pay for this.

"But you look like an angel." Well he will definitely be a ladies man when he will be older. "I didn't like the one before you she was really mean and didn't want to let me see jiji. But I like you, you're really pretty and kind." He said with a big sunny smile… 'Huh a natural Casanova.'

"Thank you, but I don't like you." She said as she watched him look a little down then smile again through it was so fake that it almost hurt.

"People don't like me so it doesn't matter besides… I still like you."

"Hmph don't group me with those idiots." She said irritated. "I dislike you cuz you're such a crybaby besides I don't like kids in general." She explained as if she wouldn't had insulted him twice or was this third time in row.

"I'm not a crybaby." Naruto countered angrily.

"You're. You cried through three hours in continue and then you cried in your sleep. A crybaby you see."

"I'm not a crybaby, besides I was injured if you hurt like that you would cry too." He shouted angrily as he jumped up on the couch

"No I won't, I'm not a crybaby like you " She said as she gently flicked his forehead and he felt back on the couch with a small tud. "You're a crybaby and weak too. See?" she said as she held up her finger to point out how easily she defeated him. He pouted then begun shouting. It was true she was strong and even through he hated to admit it she was stronger then him well for now.

"I'll be strong, I will be the strongest ninja I'll become the Hokage someday and then I'll defeat you- you just wait!" His blue eyes glowed with determination. Damn it she was sold, the boy was truly interesting. If it was in her powers she will help him.

"Sure brat." She said as she turned around.

"I'm not brat. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, datebayo." Naruto shouted as he jumped up on the couch again.

"Ayaka, Ayaka Kazuma brat." She smiled as she said pocked him on the forehead and sent him flying into the wall this time.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

She looked at him and smiled gently while venom dripping her every word. "Because that is not the correct way to introduce yourself more ever don't use such a vulgar catchphrase as 'datebayo'; you're talking to a lady. Do it again and I'll send you through the wall next time. Understood?"

"H-hai." The blonde replied while gulping and covering in fear.

"Good " she set herself down on the couch crossing her feet elegantly. "Then let's talk about today. Come and sit." She patted the space next to her gently.

"H-ai." Naruto set down shyly while looking at his feet. Sue him she was really pretty and was kind to even through she disliked him and hit him. Somehow he felt that she would do the same to anyone in his situation. Which made him happier then he would admit it.

"You said you were hurt what happened?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it…"

"Well too bad were talking about it. So speak up and look me in the eye when we are talking."

"I …they… he "

"Naruto… tell me." She said gently coaxing him to open up.

"You'll just call me a liar too…"

"I promise I won't. I believe in you." She said while slowly ruffling his golden looks.

"They give me a bad mark… but I really studied and they give me a bad mark even though I learned and written it just as it was in our scroll and book they cut through it. I told them that I knew and he called me a liar and a demon and that I'm worthless and stupid …and that I should just go and die. And then the other sensei hit me and called me a little shit ...and then sensei hit me too and I run but … they cached me at … at the door and they…they sensei and …the kunai… and practice…" the blonde was a sobbing mess through the end.

"Naruto what about the kunai? Did they hurt you with a kunai?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"They said it was punishment … because I lied …and that I at least now … now I'll learn how to … to handle a kunai and they stabbed me and I cried and shout but they didn't listen … and then I said I'll tell jiji …but they said that no one will believe me… cuz I'm a liar… and spit on me and kicked me and punched me… but when I …I waked up … I was already healing… and I can't show anything to jiji… but I didn't lie, I'm not a liar! I didn't lie!"

"Is alright, I know you're not a liar and Hokage-sama knows it too…" she said as she gently rubbed his back as he cried. She glared at the village through the window in the office. He knew that the civils disliked the boy but to think that the shinobis would act like this. And to think that they would go as far as hurting the boy psychically and so badly. Sincerely it was a miracle the boy was still sane. She hated to admit but they covered their bases the boy healed at an incredible rate because of the fox and they didn't have any evidence. Not to mention if they sent Naruto back to the academy he will be only beaten again. She tensed slightly but relaxed as the Hokage entered the office while fuming. The civil council did something again. She sighed as she ruffled the boys golden hair.

She set up and bowed with respect. "Hokage-sama welcome back."

"Hey jiji!" Naruto asked cheekily with a big smile. And bam he flew into the wall.

"Learn some respect brat." Ayaka said to the disrespectful boy sternly. The older man's eye softened as he looked at the two of them. He knew they would get along just fine. Their personality was just too similar through Ayaka was respectful, level headed and more of a cool type he knew that Naruto will to one day become a shinobi just like her. Not to mention that Naruto reminded him in almost every way of the young Ayaka, it was like seeing her at being six again.

"Hokage-sama?" Ayaka asked respectfully.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something. Naruto-kun won't you go Ayaka's desk and play there a little." Naruto nodded and left quietly. "ANBU look after him until we're finished speaking." The four presence disappeared and Ayaka eyed the old shinobi cautiously.

"The council refused to allow Naruto to go back to the academy. They say he assaulted a teacher…"

"He's six years old."

"It doesn't matter. The school said he's too dangerous and they don't want him near their children. I have to grant them otherwise they would withdraw their children. And if he doesn't graduate… the civil council well keep him under their thumb and there's Danzo."

"So what are we going to do now Hokage-sama?"

"For now I asked Shikaku to look for any loophole he can find. This situation is disastrous, as it stands now if he lives as a civil he will either get killed, go mad or try to escape which we can't let happen, if Danzo gets him he will be turned into a mindless killing machine."

"Can't he become a ninja?"

"If he was older and stronger then yes, but unless we're in war, or talking about a prodigy right now I can't make him into a ninja. He doesn't have the necessary abilities. And that bring us here."

"Us?"

"Yes. I want you to become his sensei."

"What?!"

"If he's to ever live in peace he has to become a ninja. If worse comes to worse he will have to pass a test before me the ANBU and Jonnin commander. That means someone has to teach him of the shinobi ways. I can't do it unfortunately, I could ask Kakashi or Asuma but they have missions, but you, you're the perfect choice. "

"I think you're mistaken Hokage-sama I'm not good with brats."

"I can't even pay you for this and it will have to be done in secret even so… Please Ayaka do it for Naruto, you're his only chance." The white-haired women wanted to scream because she couldn't say no to such a request. Damn the old man for knowing exactly how to manipulate her.

"Alright, alright I'll do it. But you own me one old man." Ayaka said while narrowing her eyes not even realizing she felt back at the old way she used to address the Hokage who was nodding satisfied.

"Sure wolf-chan." As expected the woman's eyebrow begun to twitch furiously.

"Hokage-sama" she said with an overly sweet smile which promised sure pain for the elder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me. Also Harem fic ahead, beware.

Pairing still undecided I take suggestions you guys can also suggest side pairings. This chapter is more of a description and introduction of Naruto, I skipped six years so here he will be 12. Hopefully it will make you understand his skills. I try not to making him too overpowered... but is hard not too... Haha Maybe slightly Overly Strong almost Godlike Naruto ahead. ^^ Read, find out and leave me a review so I know how to improve this story. Till next time Everyone!

~Naruto Uzumaki Daily life~

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He looked around with caution, why you may ask would someone do that when they wake up in their room and their own bed well because -He jumped out of the bed just as a three kunai pierced his pillow. He quickly rolled on the floor as something imbedded itself on where he was just a second ago. Glancing at his ruined floor he sighed as he saw the fuma shuriken disappear in a 'pof'. He carefully and silently made his ways downstairs while avoiding every trap.

He lived together with Ayaka ever since 6 years ago when she saw the apartment where he lived previously. She had a family house close to the training ground 44, people in general avoided the area so it was rather peaceful. He quickly made his way to the kitchen area where Ayaka was making breakfast.

"Not bad Naruto you managed to avoid everyone trap I set." She turned around and give him a dazzling smile. He just couldn't be thankful enough to this women, she was truly an angel. Unfortunately that didn't mean that she was less sadistic in her ways of tou- cough training him daily. "I wonder how you'll manage tomorrow without your sight." She continued to say with a dazzling smile as she put the dishes on the table.

"I'm happy my suffering can brighten your day." He retorted with a bitter laugh.

"Ah! Don't be so sour." she said grinning then gestured him to sit down. Naruto looked at the chair giving it a glance over- after detecting no chakra he checked the bolts and then the surrounding and last the surface. Finding no missing bolts, no active traps and neither glue on his seat he finally settled down at the table. "Anyway the Hokage would like to see you he has something important to discuss with you regarding the genin examinations." She continued while both muttered a silent "Ittadakimasu" and begun eating. Naruto smiled in content as he took a bite.

"Ayaka you're the best. This is delicious." The white-haired women was tempted to tell him that he told her the same thing every morning but seeing the honest expression on his face she just couldn't. It wasn't simply the fact that she was a pretty decent cook but the fact that she prepared food for him that made it so delicious. The boy never had someone cook for him prior meeting her and it was a big thing for him. It was amazing how grateful the boy could be for such a small thing. That was a good thing since he hated ungrateful people but normally people would forget about it. It was really a small thing and after such a long time she was prepared for that to happen but the boy as always just kept surprising her. Smiling to herself Ayaka continued to eat while shaking her head slightly. He was really one of the kind.

"It seems like he Nara-san managed to find a loophole and you can become a genin by taking the exam with the rest of the students at the academy no need for you to fight a seasoned shinobi."

"Hmm… okay" Naruto nodded. He didn't particularly liked the idea of going back to the academy but it was the easiest way and hopefully he won't attract as many attention to himself. While training with Ayaka made him stronger he knew that he couldn't take on a seasoned shinobi because he simply lacked the experience and more importantly he knew that the council would send an opponent he had little to no chance of beating. Through he had to admit that he got stronger over the years but Ayaka took every chance she got to remind him the difference between their skill. After finishing breakfast he did the dishes as usually while Ayaka prepared to leave.

"Okay, be at the Hokages at 1200." The kunoichi said as she stopped in the kitchen.

"I'll hit the Casino till then."

"If you smell like a bar I'll gut you." Ayaka said simply then kissed his cheek as she left the house via Shunsin. Naruto smiled as he finished drying the dishes, carefully making his way back to his room because while he was sure that he disabled some and most of the traps went off but he could never be too careful. Not to mention that Ayaka's clone's had a bad habit of turning up in the most unexpected times and attack him. After a long shower he dressed up(AN: think of adult Colonello from Khr only a bit younger, boyish face) and double checked his weapons while releasing the clones that were reading battle tactics in the library and the ones reading up on his clan's teachings.

He hummed to himself as his brain sorted through the information. He created thirty other clones and send them out to library in henges respectively downstairs to their study, five to practice his chakra control exercises and other five to try out what he learned the night before. The Shadow clone jutsu was truly the most useful technique ever. After he learned that they won't dispel unless he wanted or they were taken out he send them to the library every night and trained with them every day. He truly abused their power but hey he had enough chakra to create a hundreds of them. While first he had a freaking headache from all the information he received, his head had literally felt like it was going to explode. It took some convincing but Ayaka agreed to let him continue only if he took it easy. He sent one, then two and even so it took him an entire year to get it up to five. And even so after six years he could now send out thirty if he wanted them to learn different things. But if they were learning a single specific jutsu, technique he could create hundreds of them to help him out. He was from nature someone who learned to do from experience so that probably had to do something with it. But thanks to Ayaka's training and the fact that he read so many books he developed a somehow photographic memory. Maybe it was just the way his brain choose to cope with the loads of information he was getting daily.

As he was still thinking about what his clones learned in the library he finished putting on his shoes and after thinking he took a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. Unknown to many it had a storage seal on both hands it was something he was working on last night well his clone was. He waved to the clones in the living room and they send him a glare. He wasn't sure why through maybe because he was going to the Casino, no that was unlikely maybe because he interrupted them while reading.

That must be it, he dodged a kunai aimed for his head and three others witch passed him he had to jump over one aimed for his feet and was attacked while in mid air by Ayaka's clone who had her sword ready to pierce him. Naruto quickly countered with a kunai sealed in his right glove. They pushed back but Naruto simply hurled the kunai toward her. She simply planned to side stepped it but she had to dodge and move backwards as he throw some senbon in succession. She kept dodging them and dancing around them but he didn't let her close up on him. Finally having enough of playing around she used her sword to deflect them and took off toward him but before he could she felt to the ground she looked up at him questioning.

"After I dodged the first kunai I took out this-" he held up a small senbon, it was no bigger than a needle. "Then I misdirected your attention when I unsealed my kunai and thrown them-"

"… because they're so small." She said understanding and coughed a little.

"Yes because of their size is hard to make them hit the mark so I know I could only use it when you're close up… you didn't even felt the small discomfort they caused when they hit. They had a fast acting paralyzing agent on them. I only had to make sure that your body was pumping blood fast enough and I needed a small time so I throw some more senbon to keep you moving."

"Good plan…" The clone said before puffing out of existence. He smiled at the praise she didn't give them everyday. He truly learned many things from Ayaka but the most important thing that was literally beat into his head was ninja mindset. Many would probably find it weird that she not only allowed him to go into casinos but encouraged him. She actually brought him there first time on his 8 birthday, she said that his luck could become an asset someday and he should polish it. Not to mention games like poker not only helped him develop his 'poker-face' made him learn how to read body languages, reactions and the ability to tell when people lie or bluff but helped him develop a strategic mind too. He made quickly a name for himself and while playing games against normal players he had 100% winning percentage through he quickly learned that people at the Casino don't like winners that much so he dropped some games just so no one would get suspicious. Against pro players he had a 57,2% winning percentage which considering his age is great. Of course only when he wasn't cheating. He brought it to a level where one could consider it an art really. Then again he had many skills that people would be normally ashamed of like pickpocketing, safe-cracking and his favorite the art of bs –bullshit-ing. Before you get confused it's not the same as lying. Lying is a telling deliberate untrue, when he was bs-ing he could spin a tail round and round until no one knew what they were even talking about. He was a natural silver tongued devil as Ayaka said.

She also believed that no ninja should be embarrassed or uncomfortable when gazing upon uncovered flash that belongs to the opposite sex. Meaning that she usually walked around naked after a bath or even took a bath with him. Well that wasn't so weird when he was kid but now it was kind of weird and he couldn't even say no. He never had a chance against her after all she was a master seductress. She even promised to take him to a brothel once he passed the genin test. He freaked out but she explained that such strategies could be used against him and a moment of hesitance could cost him his life. He had believed after she described how many ways she used such strategies when she was working on missions. Men are after all usually weak against a pretty face. And eventually even he agreed, that's how he actually came up with the Orioke no Jutsu. It was kind of embarrassing how many perverts resided in Konoha and how easily they did whatever he asked while using that jutsu.

Ayaka trained him while using many different kind of seals, the most used was the gravity and resistance seal. No need explaining that next the chakra sealing one. It did just as the name said it sealed the chakra making him unable to access it, no need to mention Taijutsu training was very draining. He himself developed some kind of weird thing for seals. The blond liked to thinker with them so the white-haired secretary got him a starter scroll on sealing. He picked it up really fast, it didn't take him much to move on to the next level. He was currently at level 3 out of 5 but almost finished it. He took to it like a fish to water but then again it wasn't that surprising taking in account that he was an Uzumaki.

Yes Ayaka told him about his clan and secrets regarding his birth, it was one of the conditions on which she agreed to teach him. She didn't want to lie to him and he would have been very angry at the Hokage if Ayaka hadn't explained that there were many reasons, one of them was to protect him from his parents enemies. Through she didn't tell him his mother or fathers name, refusing until he was at least chunin respectively a jonin. Well he already had an idea who they might have been. Taking in account that there weren't many Uzumaki's running around in Konoha it wasn't that hard to find out who her mother was. He was a very capable spy when he wanted to be. Another thing he appreciated that Ayaka didn't stop him from finding out. After the many special trainings Ayaka put him through in stealth and again ninja mentality it wasn't such a surprise. Even remembering them brought back painful aches all along his body after all his first instinct was to rush in and face everything head on. Than was a hero's mentality and fighting square and fair was a samurai's way he was neither of them. A shinobi used everything he could, after all deception was just another tool for a ninja. Ayaka had put him through hell but now he understood that such things would get him killed.

It was surprising that he liked to read and well his clan's history was really interesting. Ayaka even took him to the ruins of Uzushiogakuren and the temple near Konoha dedicated to Uzushio on her holidays when he was ten and they visited every year since. It brought up many unnameable feelings along to gaze upon the ruins with a new goal, to find his clan scattered through the world and bring his clan back to his previous status of glory. There were many hidden and blood sealed doors. He found many scrolls with clan techniques and other useful things that he brought back to Konoha. They left it behind probably because of the war but he would be damned if he left his clan's secrets in a cave protected only by a blood seal. But in case someone came looking for them he left them a message and a way of contacting him.

His clan had scrolls just about everything. He had been researching and reading through them for more than two years and still didn't finished, let alone learn everything he could. There were just too many techniques and things to learn. For example many people knew that Uzumaki's were extraordinary sealing masters, along with the fact that they were very capable kenjutsu masters but few knew that beside that they were excellent sensors and very good medical ninjas. He could see the advantage of knowing medical ninjutsu and tried to learn some. Her sensei really encouraged him in this, a ninja can never have too many skills after all.

Genjutsu training was the worst. Thanks to his condition- namely the fact that he had a freaking giant fox demon in his gut, he was mostly incapable of using Genjutsu. Of course this was Naruto we're talking about. When someone told him that he couldn't do it he just had to do it. Which brought us to the most draining and inhuman training possible in Chakra control and manipulation. He shuddered just thinking of them, but thanks to this he was able to use a B and a C ranked genjutsu. It was impossible for him to try anything bellow high C-ranked ones.

Ninjutsu well, Ayaka refused to teach him anything else beside the academy three before he become a genin. Though he managed to convince the Hokage who showed him the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto disliked the clone technic so he was skeptical at first at after realizing the fact that they were capable of transmitting memories it rapidly become his favorite jutsu. He tried to learn some Jutsus from his clan and it always brought him warm feeling, it give him a feeling of belonging it was quite hard to explain though.

Ayaka was a kenjutsu user and he was yet to learn the art of kenjutsu. Don't get him wrong Ayaka did teach him in kenjutsu but she begun from using rolled paper and katas when she deemed him ready after almost a year of practicing with non pointy objects they moved on to senbons and then gradually increasing the size of the weapons. He couldn't feel amiss but learned through painful ways not to question her sensei's methods. Admittedly he was capable of using a large variety of weapons thanks to this but she told him yet again and again that he wasn't ready yet to wield a sword nor to use her personal style in battle. He was learning his clan style too which was very different from his sensei's.

Ayaka was using a rapier and she her style was shift, fast and you had to had a pinpoint accuracy while the Uzumaki style was fast too it was more based on power and was using usually katanas. If he had to explain he would say that both would be like a dance. Ayaka's style at was like a tango sometimes a salsa even while the Uzumaki style was more like a traditional dance, both beautiful and elegant but completely different. If he needed to he would say that his sensei style was exploding like fire and shift like lightning while the clan's style was flowing like water and strong like earth. Through probably the easiest way to understand was through the damage they caused. If they were to attack an arm while using Ayaka's style he would pierce through the skin and cut through the nerves but using the Uzumaki style he would cleanly cut down the arm.

He sighed slightly as he arrived to the Casino, since it was morning there were few people here. He quickly decided which game he wanted to play and brought some chips. He had around 3 hours to get some money. There were some chakra conductor daggers he was just had to have and like any chakra conducting material it cost a small fortune. He smirked as he sit down and the dealer paled slightly.

Let the games begin.

~Later~

Naruto was whistling happily as he skipped through the halls of the Hokage tower then stopped before a door and smelled his cloths. He didn't smell of Tabaco nor alcoholic drink so he knocked and waited patiently.

"Come in." he smiled as he entered.

"Good evening Ayaka," he learned etiquette too but it was more of a do or get killed thing. His life was seriously in danger because whenever he said something he shouldn't have or in a way he shouldn't have he was sent flying by the silver-head. "Is Hokage-sama ready to see me?"

"Good evening Naruto. Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

"Thank you." He knocked and entered but even so he caught a glimpse of a suspicious orange little book. Oh black mail material. He smiled to himself as he greeted the elder respectfully.

"Naruto-kun just sit down no need for all the formalities." He let out a sigh in relief, Ayaka would beat him up but if it wasn't official business or the Hokage allowed it, he could call him jiji. The white-haired secretary knew after all that the man looked at Naruto like a grandfather would, and she couldn't and didn't want to destroy that relationship. If Naruto knew how to differentiate the situation in which he was speaking to the Hokage and when to his grandfather figure she seed no problem. Hell she herself called him 'annoying stupid old man' sometimes.

"Okay jiji then," he smiled cheekily as he sit down. "what do you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Tomorrow there are the Genin exams and while Ayaka assured me that you're ready I wanted to see how you feel."

"Don't worry I'm going to pass it without a problem. Believe it –tebayo!"

"I believe in you. Then about your living arrangements. Ayaka already said she doesn't mind you living with her, but if you'd feel more comfortable I can arrange you an apartment in the Barracks."

"No if I can then I would like to stay at sensei's place… even through I know I'm selfish- Oww!" Naruto gazed at the said secretary who just hit him on the head. He didn't even hear her enter the room.

"Shut up brat wanting a family is not selfish. Besides I'm your teacher even if you become a genin until you master everything I know including Ninjustu or get married you'll be living with me."

"But… Ayaka I know is annoying to have a 'brat' to take care of." He said with a grimace then seeing Ayako's hardened look he quickly added "also how many man do you think will date you if they know that you not only hit as a gorril-"

"Shut up!" she said with a sweet smile "Besides if someone can't accept me for myself than I don't want them as a lover. Is just so easy." Naruto sweet-dropped, dating was something that her sensei was really bad at and it wasn't her fault. She was a gorgeous and funny and she knew it but… she was really unapproachable, kind of like a goddess out of this world for normal people's reach. And if you did manage to get past that you had to deal with the jealous gazes and hate of her fans plus there was he the ultimate which no one seemed able to get past by. Even if they didn't hate him their relationship was a weird one. Not just because not many students lived nowadays with their teacher even through in the past it was common for apprentices to do so, but they were more close then that. It was a strange mixture between teacher-student, brother-sister sometimes even mother-son and lovers. Through the later because she didn't mind him seeing her naked or bathing together. No need for an explanation why she didn't had a healthy relationship in the last six year.

"Alright then another matter settled. I'll write you the letter which you need to give to someone named Iruka he is a teacher replacing the Kiyoshi." Who after being trapped in Ayaka's genjutsu 6 years ago confessed to his crimes against Naruto and even give up the name of the other teachers who participated in beating the blond up. No need to say they have all been send to Ibiki and are never allowed to teach again. He sent them to prison for a small while and the Hokage made sure that his shinobis understand that such actions won't ever be allowed. "He will tell you what to do next. And don't worry he knows what the consequences will be for any attempt to sabotage. I believe you know where your old classroom was." The Hokage finished writing the letter and give it to Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah got it and thanks jiji."

"Nothing to thank me for my boy."

"We all know that's not true, if it wouldn't been for you I would have been without a doubt dead or worst." Naruto said slightly grimacing. "Which taking in account I'm the current head of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha is really disappointing. No one even knows what the symbol on the shinobi jacket means so much for honoring their memory." He couldn't help but let the disgust sweep through his voice, he let out a sigh. "I know that they hate me but I can't help but feel ashamed that they would stoop so low. Overlooking the blood of my clansman just because I'm a jinchurikin is unforgivable, but I will never overlook this."

"Naruto-kun… I'm so sorry" The Hokage said bowing apologizing.

"Don't apologize to me. I have no reason to resent you."

"Thank you …but please don't hate them …they are just scared of what they don't understand… forgive them I beg you."

"No don't …don't beg me for something I can't do. As the head of my clan I can't forgive them."

"I know and I understand I am too the head of my clan but even so… I shamelessly beg you as the Hokage, please …forgive my people for their foolishness."

"Be it …for you old men, I'll give them a chance. I would be happy if my clan could be reborn in the shadows of the tree leaves but if they fail my people again…" Naruto didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Thank you that's all I'm asking you to Naruto … will you occupy your seat in the council?"

"I'm way too young to deal with the politics. As for now on I'd like to name Ayaka as my representative if she accepts." Naruto looked at Ayaka who seemed a bit shocked by the request but composed herself quickly and nodded. "Until I'm jonin or at least 16 I have no desire to get involved with such matters. I know she will speak in my clan's and Konoha's best interest. Not to mention this way no one can accuse you of being a demon lover."

"Very well. I make sure that there will no problems on the legal process. But you need to know that they may attack you through the fact that you're the only one in the clan."

"That won't be the case." Ayaka said interrupting the Hokage. "As you know Hokage-sama I am clan-less that's why if Naruto is alright with it I want to become part of the Uzumaki clan."

"I-i-i… sure." Naruto said with a beaming smile. The Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Alright then I will prepare the paperwork for when you pass you're exam."

"Okay jiji. Do you need me here for anything else?"

"Nope."

"Naruto wait for me." Ayaka said and the blond nodded before throwing a "See ya jiji!" over his shoulder.

"He really hates Konoha doesn't he?"

"I don't think he hates them but he certainly isn't pleased with them." The secretary said and the Hokage let out a small sigh.

"I just really don't know what I should do. We disrespected our allies memory and sacrifices If I would have been in his place I would have without an ado took my clan and move to a new village. But that would result in only blood spilling. The village would never tolerate him as a Jinchurikin going to another village and I know he will without a doubt retaliate. I'm just happy this is over…"

"Hokage-sama let's not forget that we didn't dodge the bullet as of yet. He said he will give them a chance but the civil council will not let things go just like that, and I fear if they anger him further there may be severe consequences." Ayaka said and the Hokage only nodded sadly.

"You should go. It's not wise to keep him waiting any longer." The Hokage said remembering the last time they left him on his own in the office … the blond turned every paper to confetti and throw it out of the window. He clutched his head just remembering the paperwork he had to do after that, not to mention all the complains he got.

"Yes also, I would like to take my break now if it's alright." The elder just nodded while smiling mischievously.

"Enjoy your date!" Ayaka only glared at the annoying man.

"Stupid old man…" Ayaka murmured as she exited the office.

"Swearing is unbecoming of a lady." Naruto said as he was stopped spinning around in her chair. The white-head's right eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"Shut it brat, don't forget who taught you that. Anyway let's grab some lunch." Naruto smiled happily as he stood up.

"Allow me my lady-" Naruto asked with a flirty smile and Ayaka sent him flying with a flicker of her wrist. "Oww—that hurt really what was that for?"

"You did it wrong. You were supposed to offer your arm and not take mine, under no circumstance you touch a lady without their approval. IT SEEEMS LIKE I NEED TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS AGAIN!" Ayaka finished and Naruto cringed.

"I'm sorry … Please forgive me I won't ever forget it." He begged her on his knees while he crying anime tears.

"Very well. Let's go and eat. But don't think I'll forget it that easy." The blonde just scratched his head sheepishly. They had lunch at their usual place while Ayaka told him a few things to look over before the exam. He already learned everything that had to do with Geographic and History, Politics and frankly speaking he wasn't interested in literature. Through Ayaka didn't give him a break, she forced him to learn everything. Through for some reason Math and Physics were easier for him to understand. Maybe because it was a lot like Fuinjutsu. Anyway the white-haired kunoichi didn't elude a single thing from his education. And each year the training was harsher and harsher. Even if he complained a lot of not learning some super awesome ninjutsu or learn some awesome fighting style Ayaka instead made him a strong understanding of every aspect of ninja life and study. He had a good and strong base, now he could begin building up on it metaphorically speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so pretty please don't sue me. Also Harem fic ahead, beware.

Pairing still undecided. Also you can of now decide which summon you'd like Naruto to have, something unique fantastic or anything you think would work. Also I have a terrible naming sense so... sorry I guess. Well chapter ahead, leave your comments below.

"Talk"

'Thought'

~Genin aka Uzumaki Naruto problematic's~

"Move it Ino-pig that's my seat!" Shouted a pink haired girl. "Over my dead body Forehead!" The blond shouted back they both butted heads while continuing shouting ignoring the other people around them. Completely obvious to the fact the black haired boy ignored them altogether.

"What did you say?" "Are you deaf too?"

Naruto somehow felt really happy he didn't have to waste the last six years in this classroom. Not to mention he saved his ears from the screeching sounds the pink haired girl let out. The blond sighed as he realized no one even realized he was there. Well comparing to the time he was made fun off by almost everyone this was better, but the fact that he wasn't even trying to hide. He just had a little headache and was sitting on a tree branch from where he could see what was happening inside the classroom. The blond just didn't have the patience to deal with his 'classmates' at the given moment.

Oh the sleeping boy with weird pineapple shaped hair seemed to know if the way he was kept glancing at him was anything to go by. The blond sweat-dropped when the boy just lazily put his head back and continued to sleep. A moment later a boy probably an Aburame judging by the way he was dressed the boy nodded his way and Naruto returned the gesture. The classroom continued to fill in, the students were chatting happily. The Hyuga heiress must have realized he was there too judging by the way she fidgeted in her seat and looked at the place he was. Ignoring the moment the Inuzuka made a fool from himself and ended up kissing the brooder the teachers finally made their appearance, Naruto took this a clue to show himself and simply hopped in through the open widow making some of his 'classmates' get looks of surprise. Ignoring them he moved toward the teachers.

"Hokage-sama told me to give you this." Naruto told him coolly and extended the letter. He didn't have anything against the man but he was never ever going to trust a teacher that easily. Beside a ninja's true nature was to be suspicious and question everything.

The man Iruka looked at him weirdly before taking the letter and reading it. Then smiled slightly, it wasn't a malicious one but a gentle and kind one. "Alright class Uzumaki-kun will take the exam together with you. Even through it's only for today, please be kind and treat him with respect." The man then turned to him as the whispers got louder no question all talking about why the loser who couldn't pass the first semester was there. "Naruto-kun please take a seat, I will explain the rules for the exam in a moment." The blond nodded and passed by the white-blue haired teacher who was having trouble masking his anger and hate toward him. He let his eyes sweep through the other but continue in his ascend to his designed seat. If only someone wouldn't have stuck out a foot to trip him. Well kids were cruel and it seems like they didn't forget about him. Nor did they seemed to appreciate the fact that he was handed a special privilege to take the exam. Naruto sighed as he simply stepped on the leg set to trip him. The teen in his seat shout out in pain.

"Oh!" Naruto looked down innocently still not moving his foot. "Sorry, didn't see your foot there." He said with a clueless smile, while some of his classmates begun to laugh at the boy's misfortune. Naruto then quickly added "I'm really ~really sorry." looking at the boy with now a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The boy whimpered as Naruto eye smiled and continued to move toward his seat. Iruka sweat-dropped at the scene, don't get him wrong he knew that the boy wasn't the Kyubi and he tried to be as fair to all his students as possible but the boy was definitely different from what he imagined him to be. When he heard what happened to the teacher before him he couldn't help but be disgusted. While some of the teachers didn't participate in beating up the boy they did ignore his cries for help and screams. And he was even more disgusted with the fact that he didn't know what he himself would have done if he would have worked here at that time. And that was his eye opener, Naruto saved him from becoming a twisted and ugly person without even knowing it. He didn't see the boy, but a child with a too big burden to carry on his small shoulders. At least that was what he expected, maybe a little sad boy slumped over and dejected, but this happy and sly person with sadistic tendency certainly wasn't it. Well looking at the bright side it was probably better this way.

"Alright now that-"

"But Iruka-sensei are you just going to let him do that, he just stepped on my leg." The boy protested.

"Just shut up and be a man!" Kiba protested.

"What did you say Kiba!"

"Enough." Iruka stopped the developing argument. "Hiroki-kun this a Ninja academy if you're enable to dodge something like this then maybe you shouldn't be here." The boy set down still fuming while Naruto grinned to himself, he was starting to like this teacher already. "Moving on, before we begin I'm sure you all have questions as to why Uzumaki-kun is taking the exams with you, and I assure you the Hokage will gladly answer them. So any questions you got go to him. Now on to the serious matters, the exam has three parts. A written test don't try to cheat we catch you and you'll out here before you can say Hey, a ninjutsu featuring the three Academy jutsu's and one which you can choose either genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu or any other ninja art you are proficient at." The students nodded. "Most of you already choose your third one those who still didn't" Iruka said giving Naruto a pointed look "have time till lunch break. Any questions?" Seeing that no one was going to speak up he continued. "Alright then Mizuki if you would please." The man nodded and took the exam papers and passed them out. "The time limit for the first exam is 60 minutes you have to sit here for at least half an hour after that you can leave if you're finished. You may begin now and good luck everyone." Iruka finished with an encouraging smile.

Naruto looked through the paper and cursed Ayaka in his mind. She used the fact that he didn't know what exactly Academy students are learning against him and made him learn all that stupid bullshit he wouldn't need. He begun to write down the correct answers while letting a colorful swear out under his breath which made those who heard him blush. It didn't take him more than 20 minutes max to finish answering every question. He sighed as he turned the paper faced down and leaned back in his chair and waited ten minutes before sitting up and walking over to the teacher's desk. Iruka give him a worried look

"Did you finish already?"

"Yes." Naruto said trying not to get annoyed with the fact that everyone in the room though he was an idiot.

"Are you sure you don't want to look through it again. There may be something that you missed."

"I answered every question and I'm positive I didn't miss anything." The blond saw the nonbelieving eyes. "Here. Take a look for yourself, better yet could you grade it so I could leave the classroom." The boy said with an eye smile.

"You know that if you give me the paper I can't give it back." Naruto nodded while Iruka took the paper and his eyes widened slightly when he saw everything the boy wrote. He answered every question. Looking through briefly the answers seemed correct too. Iruka took his red pencil and begun reading every answer carefully, every answer was correct. He smiled as he wrote the 100 and circled it.

"Uzumaki-kun good job you passed."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. I'm free to leave right?"

"Yes you're free till lunch break just please don't forget to tell one of the teachers which is your choice for the third part of the exam."

"Oh, my choice is kenjutsu." He said before walking toward the window. "See you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said before jumping out the window leaving an angry and fuming Mizuki, a smiling Iruka and a class of students who looked at the window he jumped through in disbelief behind. The blond smiled to himself as he skipped over to the Hokage's tower while grinning ear to ear. Ignoring the glares he got on the way he knocked at the overly familiar door.

"Yes."

"Good evening Ayaka."

"Evening Naruto-kun what can I help you with?"

"I just finished the first part of the genin exams and passed."

"Good job, but is a little too soon to celebrate isn't it. So my question is the same why is the reason for searching me out?"

"I have a request. I choose my third subject kenjutsu and I'd like to ask for your permission to use Sensei's personal style in the exam." Ayaka looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Do you know the reason I didn't let you use my personal style in a battle?"

"Yes I'm not experienced enough and I lack the knowledge to use it to his full potent which is why it makes me vulnerable and exposes my weaknesses."

"Good answer, it's true you're not fast enough yet that isn't only you're fault. You're 12 so your muscles are not developed enough to handle it, not to mention further training could stunt your growth. That's also the reason we didn't do any serious taijutsu practices." Naruto had to cringe, cuz if running around the village 5 to 10 times with a resistance seal on, hundreds of pushups with her sitting on his back, doing obstacle courses with handicaps such as walking on hands or wearing blindfold, not to mention those stupid stretches which always left him boneless because humans body just wasn't supposed to bend that way, running not through but underwater with limited air from crazy piranha like fishes, climbing cliff's with weight on his legs and so many more tor- training exercises all while wearing chakra suppressing seals didn't count as serious taijutsu training he didn't really want to know what did.

"But there's also another reason. Most ninja use chakra to strengthen their body, but while it does make it easier and certainly produces results fast it has its own back draw's. That's the reason why I used those chakra suppressing seals while you were doing body conditioning. I made your body into a perfect battle machine. I myself did the same but there's a difference, my affinity is fire and lightning. And that being said you need to understand that I have developed my body in the same manner as yours. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to think that's I'm a hypocrite. I use my lightning affinity to gain speed and to up my reaction time. Not to mention my personal style is heavily sustained by both Lightning and Fire Jutsu's."

"So… the reason I couldn't use your style effectively is because I didn't use chakra to up my reaction time and speed. And that's because it could be harmful for my body because I'm still growing. Not to mention it also falls under the category of Ninjutsu which you wouldn't teach me until I became a Genin."

"That's correct. We will also need to be careful from now on, since you're still developing we wouldn't want to have complication in the future. But I believe you're ready to learn Ninjutsu and how to enhance your body using chakra. But I don't think is a good idea to use my style against someone in a battle just yet, that is what I wish for you to understand… I don't want to lose you because your own foolishness, ego or pride… that said if it's only a mock battle, examination or whatever just go on ahead." Ayaka said as she looked back at her paperwork. The blond would be lying if he would say that he didn't resent her a little without even wanting to because she wouldn't let him use her style, he felt like he failed her as a student and wasn't allowed because he wasn't good enough to use it. And worse that no matter how much he practiced she still didn't change her opinion on the matter made him a little angry about it. Now he couldn't feel like the scum of the earth. She was always looking out for his good and his needs and yet he was such an ungrateful brat about it.

"Sensei… I'm so sorry… I didn't know I'm such an idiot. Please hit me." The silver head looked at him weirdly.

"Why?"

"Because I was a freaking brat and I …I …I resented sensei because of it… I'm really sorry." Naruto said bowing before her. Ayaka looked at him sighed walked over to him and punched him. The punch sent him right into the wall Naruto slide down leaving an imprint of himself on the wall.

"Better?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"A little… maybe." He flinched slightly as he touched his cheek. It was going to leave a mark no question about it. Well he deserved it and it will be a good reminder of how much his teacher loved him. He know that without a question she didn't do it because she wanted to hurt him, but because she know that he needed it to move on. She helped him up and petted his head.

"If you pass with top grades we'll celebrate at Ichiraku's my treat."

"Better be prepared to back up those words Sensei."

"Well you have an exam to get to."

"I'll make you proud, Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he left running and in high spirits.

"Hoh, someone's really excited." Sarutobi said with a grin from behind her. Ayaka smiled and looked at the older men with a sigh.

"You were spying on us the whole time weren't you Hokage-sama."

"Ah youth is such a beautiful thing. "

"And you didn't finish any paperwork…" the silver-head glared at the elder who flinched and tried to make a run for it only to be grabbed by his robs. "Ho-ka-ge-sama-" Ayaka said with a sweet smile.

"Wait Wolf-chan let's not be hasty!" The Hokage's painted shouts were heard through the whole Tower. The employers sweat-dropped and continued their work. It was an almost daily occurrence by now.

Naruto was already happily jumping on the top of the buildings approaching the Academy in a fast pace. He saw them all in classroom talking and enjoying the brake they got before the second part of the exam could begin. He wondered if he should go inside but decided against he really didn't want to listen to his 'classmates' rants. He jumped into a tree which shielded him from the view; he extended his senses and closed his eyes to help him concentrate.

Everything around him had energy and chakra was the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy from the mind. In one of his clan's scroll he read that the most gifted sensors could distinguish between the energies surrounding them. The author also theorized on the natural energies used in senjutsu. It would have been revolutionary he admitted if a person could use those energies to recharge when low on chakra or otherwise exhausted. Through he had yet to meet someone who could use such energies. Not to mention even if he meet someone like that he was sure they won't just tell him the secret of senjutsu. He evened out his breathing and let out a small amount of chakra. Manipulating chakra already outside of the body was harder than most would think. It was almost like something water flooding out and as progressed every time it touched something a small ripple would be created. He closed his eyes to help him visualize and decipher those ripples. He could feel his chakra bypass the outer walls of the building, the students fooling around and found him. Iruka-san was in the teachers' lounge checking on the results of his students for the last time. Mizuki his other side of the room talking to someone. He tried to maintain the flow of his chakra, but this technique was very chakra taxing. Not to mention it required fine chakra control. He could feel one of his 'classmates' look toward him. It was the Hyuga girl, Hinata if he remembered correctly. She probably sensed the air being flooded with chakra and used the Byakugan to find him. Naruto sensed Iruka moving towards the classroom with two other teachers. He tried to call the chakra back to his body and had a small success. He could call back around 40% of the used chakra, still he needed to practice more.

Some of his clansman's used this on daily process. Not to mention his chakra felt sluggish and heavy like water which was improvement from the beginning when he felt he was pushing and trying to manipulate a freaking iron wall. Given his condition his chakra felt denser than normal peoples and maybe exactly because of that good sensors were able to sense the air being saturated with chakra. No matter how much he tried to 'thin' his chakra out he had a long way before his chakra would feel like air rather than water.

Naruto channeled some chakra into his feet as he jumped into the classroom through the open window the same time Iruka opened the door.

"Uzumaki-kun, I would appreciate if you would come in using the door next time." Naruto nodded before he moved to his seat.

"Alright class. Those who choose Taijutsu will have to go with Masaki-sensei, those for Bukijutsu with Mizuki and Genjutsu with me." The student nodded and followed their designed instructor. Naruto felt like slowly cursing himself he was so happy that he could show off his Kenjutsu that he forgot about the teacher. Just his luck to have the only teacher who openly hated him grade his technique. Most of the students that surrounded him were civil born meaning they hated him too. They only choose this because it was easier than fighting against someone and didn't have such a fine chakra control -through he doubted that most new what that even meant so they simply couldn't choose Genjutsu.

"Troublesome." The Nara muttered as he heard Mizuki finish explaining the next part of the exam. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he heard his words.

"Everything's troublesome for you …Shikamaru-san." The blond said with an amused smile, the other hearing him smiled then frowned slightly.

"Kind of. And just call me Shikamaru." Naruto nodded as he looked at the kunai and shuriken used for practice. He grimaced, the first thing Ayaka did was get him used to real weapons their weight, form, sharpness how to clean, sharpen and maintain them. She made sure he learned they weren't toys but weapons which needed to be treated with respect and not feared. Everything can become a weapon in a good shinobi's hand, and while the tool didn't make the master, you can open a lock easier with a key then a fork. That said he couldn't help but be disgusted with the way those weapons were handled and not only but maintained.

He wasn't surprised when most failed to hit the target they weren't even weighted right. Shikamaru looked bored as ever as he throw the shurikens and got 8 from 10. Shino got a slightly worse results 7/10. Naruto followed suit and throw the first shuriken which hit a little above where the heart should have been. He raised an eyebrow while he grabbed two other and throw them both hitting the target one embedded in target's head and the other in the heart. The blond took six other shuriken, three in each hand and stepped a little to the right before tossing first those in his right hand then the other three following in a matter of seconds. Each hit a designed area for critical injury then turned taking the last one and didn't even bother looking back before throwing it again. It hit the target and split the dummy in half.

"I would say perfect but the first one was a little off." Naruto said before smirking as he moved past Mizuki who looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Nice." Shikamaru said referring both to the fact he good a perfect score and that he annoyed Mizuki.

"Naruto-baka! How did you get so good?!" Sakura summarized the question most wanted to hear the answer too. But the blond just ignored them as he and Shikamaru talked about how troublesome it was to have to use faulty weapon in their Genin exam while the always silent Shino seemed to nod along.

"Alright those who choose Kenjutsu specifically" Mizuki said grinning "will have to fight so step out." Naruto did alone. "Seeing that you have no sparring partner you'll have to fight against me." The blond through didn't look bothered in the least.

"Seeing there are no practice swords here… I will use my own if that's alright." Mizuki nodded as he stepped in to the area designed for fighting.

Naruto smiled as he tucked up his sleeve, he had a tattoo on the back of his left arm that looked like a sword being chained to his forearm. He channeled chakra in his fingers and moved them down his tattoo. What shocked Mizuki that the chains seemed to move, he blinked and by then most recede. When Naruto's hand arrived to the end of the tattoo, it seemed like he draw the sword out from under the tattoo chains and instead the chained sword it was only a tattoo of two chains binding a sheath in an x. Naruto grinned as he let his sword reflect the sun rays making the blade shine lightly and stepped into the area. The steel was flawless; it was almost a meter long, sharpened along its entire length.

"The name's Crimsonwing. "(Google Crimsonwing rapier you'll find it, I have no idea how to describe it.) Mizuki tch-ed under his breath as he readied his own sword. He angrily thrust his weapon toward Naruto who would have been royally screwed if he wouldn't have been on alert from the beginning. The blond simply sidestepped.

'That thrust just now; he really tries to kill me…' he dodged another series of thrusts. He jumped over the bluenet's sword and moved back just as Mizuki thrust the sword upward almost taking his eyes. 'If I look away ever for a second I'm screwed. He's sloppy but definitely not someone I can take lightly…' They continued to dance around each other while Naruto parried some of his opponents thrust he himself yet had to attack. Through that seemed to only further anger Mizuki. Who become even more aggressive in his tactics and managed to injure the blond and draw some blood. The injury was nothing severe just a cut to his upper arm. The blond tsk'ed more in annoyance then anything. He countered the others trust and Mizuki kicked him but Naruto simply turned with a spin and in less then a second he was in the others personal space. Mizuki who was pressing his sword forward hopping to overpower the blond was left unbalanced. Naruto punched him into the jaw with the end of his sword. Because of the sword's guard and pummel it was stronger then a normal punch so it made the other take a few steps backward but didn't knock him out. Mizuki clutched his bruised jaw and glared at the blond.

"I'll kill you!" The man spit out before he charged toward the blond in anger. Naruto to begun running toward his opponent, his sword in his right hand glowing dangerously in the sunlight. Mizuki thrust his sword out ready to impale the blond. Naruto deflected it easily moving his arm into a wide arc, from the power of his thrust Mizuki's hand flew further up and because his grip was so weak the katana flew from his hand leaving his body wide open and defenseless. The blond took the opportunity to end the match and let his sword fall from his right hand to his waiting left one and thrust it so close that no question he could have pierced right through the others body if not for a millimeter off. Angry for being embarrassed the blunet tried to hit him with his now sword less hand but the blond simply blocked it with his left hand. Like he expected it all along. Which he did Mizuki would think he wouldn't kill him just because he was teacher so he could hit him. Same old song as they say. The blond adjusted his angle sword and now other could feel the blade's cold touch on his neck.

"I win." He stated calmly.

"What are you going to do now kill me? We both know that you can't, demon. I won't ever let you pass." Naruto moved his sword and the other could fell a small tickle of blood.

"Naruto that's enough." The blond almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh then stepped away and let his sword down.

"Iruka-san. What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned around to face the newcomer.

"Shikamaru told Shino to call me since Mizuki was trying to kill you. Of course I didn't believe him…" he said as he looked at Mizuki with anger. "…until I came here. Now everyone who have yet to finish their exam please go with Masaki-sensei." Iruka waited till most student left then turned to the blond "Naruto I will personally tell Hokage-sama about what happened. Also it seems like you passed with flying colors your exam. Defeating a Chunnin is no easy deal. So congratulation. If you keep this up you'll finish first place."

"Well I hope so, for the sake of my ramen." Naruto said with a strange fire in his eyes that made the others sweat-drop. Iruka looked at the place where Mizuki was to find it empty.

"Could he… I have to handle this… Naruto since you finished your free until the last exam. Congratulations again." The brunet smiled before he sunshined away. Naruto looked toward Shino and Shikamaru and smiled almost shyly.

"Thank you for that. Both of you."

"Why are you thanking us? It was but the logical choice." Shino said robotically as he adjusted his glasses.

"Troublesome… but he's right."

"I seriously doubt that, but still thank you. Say want to eat something afterwards? My treat." Naruto asked as they begun walking toward the rest of students. The two looked at each other before nodding with a smile grin. While Naruto had a feeling he shouldn't have offered judging by their smile well Shikamaru's but he was sure Shino had a similar expression. They were planning on eating him out of his every cent no question about it.

After Shikamaru and Shino finished the last part of their exam which was an obstacle course where they had to hit moving targets and dodge lunched weapons they all had free until the afternoon. Naruto smiled as Choji joined them he finally had someone to talk to who wasn't responding with a single word. He saw Kiba look like he wanted to join them but the other disappeared somewhere while they weren't looking. They decided to eat at a close dinner Choji seemed to held in high regard. They each took time to decide what they wanted making small talk. He knew that after that incident 6 years ago most people got the message to not mess with him, or at least not mess with him so openly. There were many times they tried to beat him in an alley or such but thankfully he knew how to climb walls using chakra still there were sometimes they got lucky. But that didn't mean they are attempt to sabotage him stopped. Like right now, everyone but his food arrived. His friends looked at the waitress angry slightly they realized just what happened, even since they entered the establishment the people were glaring at them, well more specifically at Naruto.

"Anything else I can get you please don't hesitate to call me." The girl smiled as he stepped away from the table. Shikamaru clenched his fists. He was no doubt about it angry. Choji looked like he wasn't hungry anymore, while Shino was giving off a strange buzzing sound.

"Hey it's okay don't mind, don't mind!" Naruto said with a sunny smile. His friends looked at him strangely. "I pranked them not long ago, you should have heard their scream. It was quite funny." Choji looked reassured and the buzzing from Shino's clothing quieted. Through he could see that Shikamaru looked skeptical but didn't comment and let him change the subject.

"You do realize you made people who make one of the most amazing pasta angry at yourself right?" Choji asked while Naruto only smiled guilty.

"I just couldn't help it! And in my defense Ayaka makes the most amazing pasta you should have some is like-" Shikamaru tuned out the rest of the conversation. He didn't really care who made the better pasta. And because seriously who cared if white onion or red was better for meat. Through he was quite surprised when even Shino participated in some debates. He shook his head as he muttered a simple 'Troublesome.' under his breath.

Naruto pay for their meal and was almost overcharged but the 'Death Glare' he learned from Ayaka worked wonders. They returned to the Academy and to Iruka's joy he entered through the door this time. The classroom was as usually really loud. Not to mention He was the latest hot topic, in more ways than one. Some girls literally throw themselves at him.

"That's enough class quiet down! I said QUIET DOWN!" Iruka shouted as he saw that everyone was ignoring him when he was trying to be civil. "Thank you. Because of some things happened instead of Mizuki, Masaki-sensei and myself will be the examiners for the last part of the exams. We will ask you to come in Alphabetic order and test you, until then all of you should wait in the hall. "

Naruto couldn't help a sigh escape his lips. His name begun with U… he will have to wait quite some time not to mention he was open to any of his classmates questionings and helpless against fangirls… Not to mention he could feel a certain brooders gaze on him. He probably heard as he 'Single handedly took down a Chunin and probably injured him so bad that he couldn't take part in the exams anymore' and that was the gossip closest to the truth, he heard that 'he sent Mizuki to the hospital' and then 'he killed him' and that he apparently 'had a crimson sword because it was colored by blood' and so on. The blond shook his head in disbelief. Shouldn't ninjas be able to relay information without exaggerations. It seems like he will be able to count those who enough skills to pass on his hands. He wasn't disappointed as soon as they stepped out into the hall everyone jumped at the opportunity to question him.

"I strive to be a shinobi. Which means I have no reason to share anything with you, less my secrets and techniques." He finally said as he got feed up. "Now you should prepare yourself for the last part of the exam and leave me alone? Thank you." Naruto finished with a smile and everyone could tell the last part wasn't a suggestion. He leaned against the window and looked out toward the sky. He felt like an eternity passed before he was called.

"Alright Uzumaki-kun"

"Naruto, is okay if you call me Naruto." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Alright Naruto please do a Henge."

Naruto nodded and Henged into Iruka. Both teachers nodded. Before Masaki begun speaking."I'll throw two kunai. Please substitute yourself." Naruto nodded as the older teacher threw the kunai he did a single hand-sign and substituted himself with a chair in the back of the classroom. Then substituted himself back after both kunai passed by. It was executed flawless and had quite a speed both teachers were amazed by the level of mastery the boy showed. "Very good. Now a clone please."

Naruto nodded and put his hand in a simple cross sign and a clone puffed into existence beside him.

"Is not a simple clone is it?" The older teacher asked. He teach for a long time and saw many types of clones. He could tell instinctively.

"No it's a Shadow clone. Because of my chakra level is really hard for me to make simple clones, more less only one." The blond explained.

"Shadow Clone is a classified as B rank Kinjutsu. I'll have to ask where you learned it." Iruka said trying to not make the other wary of him. He felt closer to the blond and seemed to have earned his trust, it meant him a lot when Naruto let him call him simply by his name. Both as a teacher he had an obligation.

"Sure, Hokage-sama taught me. He also made me promise that I won't teach it to anyone unless he allows me to.

"Alright, I'm happy to be the one to give you this." Iruka said as he extended the Leaf headband. Naruto took it and smiled happily. He finally did it, he became a ninja. He was one step closer to achieving his dreams and out of the civil councils reach for good. He could help but hug the man in happiness. Iruka was taken a back by the hug, the blond while quite friendly he seemed so in control an in check of his emotions that it was hard to imagine he would do something so forward. But he quickly remembered something people seem to forget about this kids altogether and even he himself did sometimes. If even if they were shinobi's they were only 12, kids so they were bound to act childish sometimes. And they as they seniors were supposed to protect whatever innocence this children still held, let them enjoy themselves and let that inner child live as long as they could.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." The blond said then turned to the other male in the room and bowed slightly "You too Masaki-san." Then left the classroom with his paperwork and the head-band in his hand.

"Soo how did you do?" Shikamaru asked drawling out some words in his usual lazy manner while Naruto only held up his protector. "Nice. Do you want to come with us after everyone finishes? Mine and Choji's parent have a small party ready."

"Sorry Shikamaru I have to see the Hokage for some paperwork stuff." Naruto said with a small grimace.

"That bad?" The boy asked as another civilian left the classroom looking dejected. While Naruto opened the windows closes to them. "Yup, probably going to get messy. But thank you for the invite. Gotta bounce See ya!" He shouted the last part as he jumped out the window. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome blonds…"

Naruto was jumping through the roofs happily. He was running at full speed dropping all the resistance seals so he got to the Hokage Tower really fast. He didn't even bother with the stairs but jumped in through the window freaking out a civilian. He apologized as he left the room and knocked on the door right in front of him.

"Enter."

"Ayaka-sensei." Naruto greeted and smiled happily as he let his fore-head protector shine in the light. "Check it out, shineee, right?" He asked with such a big grin that threatened to split his face in two. Ayaka looked at him with a big and sincere smile. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun. Good job I'm really proud of you and I'm sure your parents would be too." The blond flushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Well it's all thanks to you."

"Let's go and see Hokage-sama. He told me to let him know as fast as possible." Ayaka walked over to the private door that connected her office to the Hokage's and didn't even bother knocking. "Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun just finished at the Academy."

"Hokage-sama-"

"Naruto, my boy, congratulations and how many times did I tell you that there is no need for such formalities. Quick sit down, I got the papers ready for you. You too Ayaka come in and close the doors. ANBU Leave us alone for a while."

"By you leave Hokage-sama." Hiruzen only nodded as the 4 shadows and chakra signatures disappeared from the office room. The Hokage quickly summoned a small monkey who left with a message and then put up the barriers necessary. "These papers are related to your clan, they mean that I acknowledge you as the head of the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha. You also need to be aware that as the only male you fall under CRA, that is unless you find at least two other males that belong to the Uzumaki clan."

"But my clan isn't wiped out, they are just scattered through the world."

"Yes but as you try to restore your clan it doesn't really matter. You are the only Uzumaki in Konoha and that classifies you as the clan head you will gain access to your own compound, the scrolls that Konoha has in possession and really everything that belonged to the Uzumakis. As I said unless you can find at least 2 other Uzumaki male clan members you will be forced to marry multiple wife's. It all depends on you. Ayaka since you want to take on the Uzumaki clan banner you will need to change your name. And Naruto only needs to agree to take you under his Clan's protection. It's important that you are both aware of this. This whole plot's weakness lies here. You alone won't be accepted as a clan even if you are the only Uzumaki, it leaves you vulnerable to too many political attacks. The same to Ayaka, you can't be accepted into the clan without it being an actual clan. For that reason you two will need to share blood." Both nodded and completed the paperwork carefully then give them to the Hokage who looked over it carefully and stamped it.

"A little later a nurse I trust will come here to perform the actual blood transfusion. You both need to understand that this did not happen today the nurse is here only to confirm this. It happened while you both out of town two years ago." Both Naruto and Ayaka nodded in understanding it was easy to go along with an easy lie. Besides no one would question it too much, they wouldn't dare to go against the Hokage. Danzo may do some sniffing but again even if he did he couldn't do anything as the blood test will check out. Not to mention this way Konoha could gain another 'weapon' so he surely won't object. The chakra weapon wielding, fuinjutsu and famous kenjutsu users clan was too much a temptation for the old war-hawk to pass on.

"Ayaka was injured by some bandits in the grass village so Naruto helped you but you lost too much blood, needed an infusion and since you both have B type Naruto you willingly donated your blood, really admirable. The next dossier contains compelling evidence that you Naruto belong to the Uzumaki clan, with this paper that you need to sigh you made an official request toward me to let you rebuild your clan in Konoha, the members of this clan at the very moment is only you and Ayaka through blood transfer, she still fits the bill." They listened carefully to every word the older muttered. Naruto sighed the document were already filled out. They continued to talk about documents and problems that could arise the nurse arrived 15 minutes later. She greeted them all to respectfully. Naruto remembered her, she was one of the few who acted nice toward him when he was in the hospital. The women asked both of them to lie in a horizontal position and move their sleeves up. They barely felt the sting of the needle. The elder Hokage looked over the paperwork for anything the civils could oppose. Through it was Ninja matter they didn't really had a chance but to grit their teeth and bare with it. A few other clan heads may oppose but most of them would actually sustain Naruto's case.

"That is all, now I only need to take a blood sample for both of you, but before that I will heal the small incision the needle left, also I'd like if Naruto-san could drink some liquid while I do so, is really important. Ayaka jump around a little, do whatever you need just make sure your hurt pumps blood faster into your veins." Naruto and Ayaka both nodded and did as she told them. Must have been a strange sigh but he couldn't have argue with the nurse, not when Ayaka was right beside her. Frankly speaking he was maybe a little dizzy but he could feel already Kyubi healing him, still the nurse made sure that no needle mark was left behind.

"Now Naruto-san and Ayaka-san I will take a small blood sample from both of you to determine whatever you have or you don't have Uzumaki blood running through your veins." They both nodded and let the nurse do as she wished. It didn't take her long before she compared them to something then hummed. "Interesting… this will take some time but at the first glance I'd like to say that they both carry Uzumaki blood. I will return to my laboratory for now. Hokage-sama."

"Yes go. And don't forget everything that took place today is an S-ranked secret. No one can know unless I give you permission to speak of and only speak what I allow you to talk about. The transfusion never happened. You only came here to take their blood."

"I understand Hokage-sama, by your leave then." The nurse left the office. "You both are free. Eat something, celebrate. I'll send for you later."

"Thank you jiji."

"Hokage-same, thank you very much for everything. Won't you come with us?"

"I would… but I can't. There will be later a meeting with the Chunins from the Academy, then a meeting with the Jonins then a meeting with the council and I'm already behind the paperwork."

"Alright then jiji just… take care of yourself. Bye!"

"Good-bye Hokage-sama just don't forget to finish the papers linked to the Genin Exams before I come back." Ayaka said the last part with a sickly sweet tone that made the Hokage pale slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Yep I still don't own Naruto, only Ayaka Muhahah *.* you're mine.

Anyway as previously stated I still taking suggestions regarding the harem and his summon. But please just not clichés like Dragons, Tigers , Phoenix… something original like Dancing bunny (What is kind of cute. And those who say they're not dangerous you sir surely didn't play Mortal Kombat).

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu

~First mission/missions~

The Hokage sighed as the meeting room erupted in shouts again. Beside him Ayaka looked slightly annoyed through she masked her emotions pretty well.

"That's outrages that …thing should have never become a ninja." Shouted a civilian and the silver haired women was just about to reach for her hidden kunai when the temperature in the room dropped.

"Enough!" The Hokage shouted with enough KI to make the whole room freeze. "I only allowed for the civil council to take part in this meeting because I'd like for your own eyes to see and verify the authenticity of this documents. Naruto is without a doubt an Uzumaki and he belongs to the main house. Ayaka herself shares his blood. So for a clan to stand we need the document we have at our hands, the proof which we also have, my approval which they got. We will open a debate for those who wish to attack this request or question their motives. So to make this talk simple those who are pro- raise your hands… Those who are against… Very well according to this we have 8 votes pro reforming the Uzumaki Clan, 3 against and the rest withhold. Now you three please stand up and tell us your questions."

"Hokage-sama with all due respect I do not believe is wise to give such… a d- young child such a big responsibility. You saw how Itachi Uchiha ended up."

"Until the age of 16 and or until he becomes a Jounin Naruto has no intention of taking part in the council. He named Ayaka his legal guardian. Anything else? No then next."

"I have never heard of the Uzumaki clan what could they even offer us?" The man asked haughty. He was pretty young and the older clan members just shook their heads in disgust. The youth was always so ignorant.

"Well that only speaks of your simplicity." Shikaku shook his head as he looked to the Hokage who nodded and the Nara continues speaking. "Uzushiokagure was renewed for their fuinjutsu, kenjutsu vitality and life-force. Konoha had always strong ties to each other since the Uzumaki and the Senju were distant blood relatives. Senju Mito, Hashirama's Senju wife was also known as Mito Uzumaki. The village was destroyed in the war, but some of the survivors are spread through the nations. The symbol on every flank jackets worn by chunin and jonin in Konohagakure is the crest of Uzushiogakure, representing the strong friendship between the two villages." The man explained while muttering Troublesome.

"If they got wiped out all that easily I don't believe they were all that strong." In a moment every other clan was glaring at him. Even the others who opposed. The Hokage let out a strong KI that made the man's knee buckle underneath him.

"Uzushirogakure was seen too great of a threat in the War. Iwa and Kumo attacked together, and even so they fought bravely and took most of their forces to death with them. They were an enemy to be reckoned with. Our mans didn't make it in time. It was a dark spot in Konoha's history, if we would have gathered our forces fast enough… they lasted against unbelievable odds for almost three days. We failed our allies and I will allow no one to call them weak."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama… is just I never heard of them. If they are such important why weren't we taught about them in the academy?"

"That's a very good question." The Hokage said as he turned his look toward the civils who were sweating bullets. "I want whole material the Academy students learn on my desk by tomorrow. Last clan, Uchiha clan… now why are you against?"

"Is only one person." Koharu spoke representing the Uchiha clan.

"That's ironic coming from you." Shikaku couldn't help but comment.

"It must be, but I need to make you all to realize that we know nothing about Naruto Uzumaki's father. Sasuke Uchiha's both parents were Uchiha's were sure that he will pass on the Uchiha gene. I'm not so sure Naruto will, his blood must be diluted. Need I remind you that one of the most common trait and proof of Uzumaki's were their red hair. So I believe that Naruto takes after his father more than mother, who you confirmed yourself to be an Uzumaki."

Hiruzen almost couldn't help but bit back a laugh. If only they knew who his father was. "Regardless if the Uzumaki gene will be passed down, he asked for permission to search out his clansmen. If they prove their loyalty to Konoha, I find no reason not to allow him to take them under his clan's banner. Meaning that we won't have only one Uzumaki in our hands. Now regarding his blood… Cat search for Naruto and bring him here."

The female ANBU nodded before disappearing soundlessly. It didn't take her long to find Naruto who was practicing with his sword in the forest. She was really impressed, those katas and the way he moved. She couldn't recognize that style, through the ANBU couldn't help but wonder from where did he learn it from.

"Show yourself." Naruto said as he turned toward the place she was hiding. She was about to reveal herself but someone else stepped out from behind the trees she was hiding under. "Mizuki… you know the whole town's in riot searching for you. Yet here you are, did you come here to lose again? I thought last time was humiliating enough-"

"Shut up, demon brat! I came here to kill you!"

"What an honor, but before we begin-" Naruto said as he moved in his initial kata. The black katana in his hand seemed to glow maliciously in the moon light. "Tell me is that the Forbidden scroll of Seals on your back?"

"Che! Wouldn't you want to know?" The bluenet asked as he threw some kunai toward Naruto who jumped backwards into a tree and used it as a spring board to lunch himself toward Mizuki who parried his sword with a kunai. The traitor buckled under the power the blond displayed, it certainly wasn't there when they fought previously. When he was using that rapier his blows were heavy but they were more shift and fast. It kept him on his toes it gave him the feeling that the blond could cut him down anytime and that dread sense that if he wasn't ready he could die any moment. But now it was different the blows were heavy that strike made him almost give out under the strength. Like he was constantly overpowered.

Maybe he could manipulate him. "You know when I'll kill you…" Mizuki said while gritting his teeth "I will frame you for stealing the scroll!" Naruto only narrowed his eyes the other was trying psychological warfare on him? "And you know what they will believe me!" Naruto upped his power he was still wasn't going full out just testing the other. "Che, after all everyone knows who you all! Never asked yourself why you're all alone? Why people looked at you do way they do? Like they hate your entire existence? Is because you are the Kyubi no Kitsune! That night-" Naruto raised an eyebrow and the chunin thought he got him but then the blond spoke up interrupting him.

"I know for a long time." Naruto said "I'm a jinchuriki. And I fully know what that means unlike you who isn't able to distinguish a kunai from a scroll." The katana grinded against the kunai letting small sparks fly, Mizuki moved his head to side just the right moment to avoid getting it removed. Even so some of his hair felt to the ground as he jumped backward to get some distance between them. The demon brat had a bigger reach then him. The blond pressed his advantage and didn't let the other out of his reach. They were jumping through the trees, Mizuki begun to throw some kunai and shuriken toward Naruto forcing him away. The genin unsealed three kunais from his glove and throw them making them collide with the ones Mizuki thrown and it resulted in a chain reaction. The blunet was shocked when Naruto managed to redirect more than 10 throw weapons with only three kunai.

Cat who was observing thing from a distance dropped her earpiece radio to the floor as he saw what the genin did. Lest time he saw anything like it was when he saw Itachi Uchiha. Naruto used the other's shock to get close and attack. Naruto channeled chakra in his sword giving it an eerie glow. The chunin made two clones and trying to confuse the blond who looked as calm as ever. The three throw the big shuriken on their back toward the blond who only adjusted his course a little to the right knowing to well that it won't even touch him, then jumped high in the air avoiding the other two, a clone tried to take him down while in midair. Naruto through didn't even bother with it, and simply dodge. As he move past it popped out of existence since Naruto cut his head down the second clone tried to stop him the moment he landed on the ground. Naruto simply cut it in half as he set up from his crouching position he landed, the clone disappeared in smoke. It didn't take him more than 15 seconds at most to remove the clones from the battle field. Everything happened so fast that the bluenet barely had time to register that the Kyubi brat was running toward him. He took out a kunai from his pouch to defend himself. But it was too late the preteen was too fast. The blade cut through the still shocked Mizuki like knife through butter.

"Sessaku mun: Waxing Crescent" Naruto muttered the name of the attack as he flickered the blood off his blade while Mizuki's still widened eyes looked down at his body. His hands his right hand gripping the kunai was on the ground. He couldn't help but let out a soul wrenching scream. The adrenaline dulled the pain somehow but not enough. He felt to the ground clenching his shoulder where his arm was attached to moments ago. He tried to channel chakra to slow down the bleeding. Naruto pressed the katana to Mizuki's neck as he stood tall before the man who was on his knees before him.

"You should be happy you took a step back otherwise you would be missing a leg too."

Sweat trickled down his face as the blunet realized that this was the end. Maybe he could take that kunai. "Don't move or I'll remove your head too." The blond said with a cold and unforgiving eyes.

"Wait Naruto!" Iruka huffed as he appeared on the clearing. "Don't… don't kill him. He's not worth it."

"Just do it, after all this is what you really are, Kyubi! Show your true nature monster."

"You're right that's a monster's true nature." Naruto stiffened hearing Iruka speak those words. "But Naruto you are different, you're nothing like that. You work hard I know I've seen you, at the library trying, failing, hurting but you never giving up. You might stumble but you always get back on your feet and that suffering only makes you stronger. That's a ninjas true way… to endure. You're Naruto Uzumaki a shinobi from the village hidden in the Tree Leafs." Naruto couldn't help but smile as he heard the other talk. Maybe his dream wasn't so far ahead after all.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." He cleared his throat. "Well now what do we do with him?"

"We'll take him." An ANBU with a rabbit mask spoke. Making Iruka jump slightly and turn around. When did they get here?

"Hokage-sama would like to see you and for Iruka-san to write an official report till tomorrow. Now if you'll follow me." The one with a cat mask turned to Naruto, she was the only female in the group.

"Sure but only if you answer me a question too. You were here from the beginning, why didn't you interfere faster? You waited till I beat him."

"I was here on different business. I let my team leader know the situation who reported to Hokage-sama, he dispatched an ANBU unit but we were to interfere only if you were in life-threatening danger or the fight ended. Now please follow me." The women disappeared in the trees and Naruto took off after her, shocking Iruka who now realized he was alone in the forest. Damn those ANBU's and their stealthy movements.

They moved to the meeting chambers where everyone was anxiously waiting, this meeting was draw out for too long anyway.

"Alright then Naruto we processed the request send to my office. Some clan heads have doubts about your origin and whatever you will pass on your genes to your children. To reassure everyone I'd like you to let the nurse take a little of your blood."

"Yeah… sure go ahead nurse." Naruto said rolling his eyes at the whole faced. Everyone know what will happen they just simply wanted to draw this out as long as possible and find a loophole. Too bad the nurse worked fast. She used some weird jutsu and gasped. "This is amazing. Naruto-kun is without a doubt an Uzumaki as we already know but even more it seems like he inherited a bloodline, is still in dormant stages but there is no question about it." Everyone looked surprised, even the Hokage.

"Now that's a surprise. Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I wasn't sure, I though it was weird but I believed it could have been caused by the… sealing. But now I'm sure."

"Can you tell us witch bloodline limit does Naruto have."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I can't."

"Don't mind. Well I believe this clears it, Koharu."

"Shouldn't we finalize this?" Danzo asked, Hiruzen hated to admit that he was surprised that the old war-hawk remained silent for so long.

"Very well, then from thin moment on the Uzumaki clan is restated within Konoha. Members Naruto Uzumaki, clan head and Ayaka Uzumaki tomorrow well finish the legal process, make us proud." Both ninja bowed respectfully and nodded.

"Yes Hoakage-sama."

"Very well, meeting adjured." The clanheads all give a respectful bow to the Hokage before leaving.

"That was…" Hiruzen begun.

"Awful" " foolish?" Naruto and Ayaka asked, the elder only shook his head.

"Better than the worse… Naruto I still have to talk to you about Mizuki. After everything that took place today I just didn't have time. Anyway good job you will be payed as an A ranked misiion and I will need your official report by tomorrow, for today, just go home and enjoy yourselves." The man finished with a creepy smile causing both Naruto and Ayaka to take a step back.

"Sure jiji." Naruto said with a frown while Ayaka placed her hand on his shoulder and shunshined away.

The next few days were sure busy, the Hokage took them both to the Uzumaki compound. Apparently before Mito and Hashirama married Mito lived here. The place was amazing, not as big as the Uchiha ghost town but definitely not small. There were five houses belonging to the clan.

The main which he and Ayaka agreed to use was a traditional two story Japanese mansion, with an amazing number of rooms and huge garden and even a green house. A fully stocked calligraphy room which he was happy to find, he even found some unfinished seals. He liked to think of himself as a good at fuinjutsu, well where his clan was concerned he might as well be a baby. They had a training ground underneath the main house and by their clan rights more private training grounds just outside the compound. There was no need for mention that the mansion, rooms and almost everything in the house functioned by seals. In an emergency situation he could close down the whole mansion. Put up barriers around the whole compound to protect it.

He also got every scroll in Konoha's possession that belonged to the Uzumaki clan. He may have though he had too many when he brought them from Uzushiogakure. Now he had a whole library. And since the mansion was in close down, it was protected by a blood seal so no one could have entered. Since his clan was specialized in funijutsu they had scrolls just about everything. He felt like he would need to sacrifice at least another room for a library. He left ten clones to sort everything out and renovate that part of the house and he wasn't surprised when he dismissed them later that night only to find out they still didn't finish. Naruto was busy for almost the whole week with the moving, while Ayaka happily realized how helpful fuinjutsu was when making traps. After she was sure no unwanted quest will be able to get inside she took it upon herself to clean the weapons in the armory. Sincerely the blond was a little scared of her when she was off to her lala-land while cleaning weapons. She had that psycho grin on while being surrounded by thousands of pointy and dangerous objects. Mmm yeah better not disturb her.

His ancestors left quite many things behind. So when they finally finished with sorting out everything they were beyond exhausted. Naruto was helping remodeling the library while Ayaka still had her work so neither had it easy. Through happily for Ayaka weekends were free to torture Naruto days. She taught him the Shunshin jutsu and how to meditate with his sword.

A week late after the Mizuki incident Naruto was yet again at the Academy trying his hardest to withhold a sarcastic laugh. Somebody must really hate him upstairs, because for why other reason was he put in the same cell with the prestigious brooder Uchiha emo Sasuke, who did nothing but glare jealously at him this whole time and the pink howling monkey. Okay maybe he was a bit angry but it wasn't his fault. They were sitting here for almost three god damn hours now, waiting for their Jonin sensei and if he had to listen to the pink haired banshee screaming for another minute things won't end pretty.

By some mercy of kami someone their Jounin-sensei finally showed his face. Through the minute he opened the door he was splashed in the face with paint. There's nothing you enjoy more than the dumfounded expression on someone you want revenge on. Through he felt slightly cheated, the man was wearing a mask. Nether less the neon pink, green and orange combination did wonders. Naruto had a good pokerface but for now he simply let loose and laughed his ass off. Judging by the Jounin's twitching eyebrow the man didn't appreciate it. Sakura herself let out a small laugh through the brooder only wore an amused expression.

"My first impression… I hate you all. Meet me on the roof in 10." The Jounin said before disappearing.

Ten minutes later they were yet again waiting for their Sensei. The man appeared in a leaf Shunshin half an hour after later and even through he changed his cloths his hair still was a blinding pink shade.

"And now we can all observe the advantages of fast drying permanent paint." Naruto commented as if he was a sales man through the joke was lost on the brooder who was glaring angrily at the floor and the all too goodie in two shoes teachers pet Sakura who didn't want to make their Jounin sensei angry at her. This people really needed to lighten up. The slightly irritated Jounin decided to put an end to this meaningless show.

"… how about you introduce yourselves?" He suggested in a bored voice.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked making the Jounin cringe. She was supposed to be the best kunoichi in her class, well so much for that.

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams for future and such." The man said as he took out a suspicious orange book from his pouch and sit down. "Pinky you first."

"You mean yourself? Cuz if you haven't realized yet-" And the blond dared to make fun of him. The youngsters really held no respect for their sempai or seniors nowadays. The Jounin's hand trembled slightly in annoyance. "No… I was talking to her." 'Remain calm Kakashi, be cool.' The Cyclops told himself over and over again.

"… " Sakura looked frustrated as she didn't know what to do. "C-Can you give us an example perhaps?"

"Me? Well my name's Kakashi Hatake. Things I like … and thing I dislike… that I don't feel like telling you. Hobbies… you guys are a bit too young for that. As for dreams I never really thought about it."

'The only thing he told us was his name.' The three taught at the same time.

"First you at left."

"My name is Sakura Haruno… what I like is … well the person that I like is" She was practically eye-raping duckbutt. "dreams for future." Insert annoying squealing sound.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi asked not bothering to look up from his book.

"Ino-pig and Naruto for trying to act so cool." The jonin sighed as he muttered a next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. My dreams for the future. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. To restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Naruto could only shook his head, he heard about the Uchiha incident, how could he not but Sasuke had a long way to go before he could even lay a finger on his brother. And frankly speaking brooding all day and demanding others to teach him jutsus just because he was the last Uchiha won't take him a long way. He didn't particularly hate the boy, he only he heard Ayaka talk about him. The practically throw a fit whenever something didn't happen his way. Not to mention he had the audacity to try and disturb the Hokage when working well if not for Ayaka kicking him out of the tower at least 5 to 10 times a week.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, weapons, Ayaka and jiji. I dislike idiotic people, those who look down on fuinjutsu and those who hurt others just because they can. My hobby is training, practicing Calligraphy, reading, taking care of my weapons and I took up gardening recently. As for my dreams for the future that's a secret." Naruto finished with a wink that made Sakura annoyed. Why was the fool trying to act so cool, he was just a dead last. He shouldn't even be here.

Kakashi nodded. 'I have a mister sun-shine, a brooder who thinks he's an avenger and a fangirl… awesome.' He thought sarcastically. "You're each… unique… We'll meet tomorrow for our first mission."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. Shouldn't they take the real genin test first?

"A survival exercise." Sakura begun to shout while Naruto's eyes sharpened. So this is what the man was going for. "Out of the 27 graduates" Kakashi begun ignoring Sakura's ranting's. "Only nine will actually be accepted as Genin, the other 18 will be weeded out and send back to the Academy. The chance that you fail is at least 66%."

"Whatt! You're lying, we graduated the Academy why else would we even have to take the exams for."

"That exam is for selecting those who might have a chance and those who are totally hopeless. That's how it is, also it's me who decide whenever you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot tomorrow at 5 am. That's it, you're dismissed. Oh and tomorrow you better not eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi finished with a happy tone ignoring his newly appointed genins horror stricken faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers! First: Thank you guys for all the positive reviews

**Shadow of the Fallen Sage: **Bats seem interesting enough, fairy too… though unicorn a little too Disney for me BUUUTTT it give me a certain idea. Kelpie… I know that is kind of bloody mythical story. More of a horror story but they belong to the fairy race, and horse like water spirits not to mention they are shape shifters. They kind of perfect for Uzumaki clan summoning contract... I'm still deciding, I could work with bats only they are nocturnal … Anyway thank you I really like this ideas, as for my grammar I have to admit English isn't my first language but I will try to pay more attention.

**RygatAnime: **Dinosaur contract…hmm interesting idea. Talk about big variety. But I feel like it would make Naruto's life a little bit too easy. I mean he'll have to summon a Tyrannosaurus and I'd like to see someone not running away while soiling their pants (tailed beasts not included, though I think Shukaku would do the same). We all saw Jurassic Park and sorry Neji I'd give that fight to Velociraptors 100 times out of 100.

**Thor94:** Kurama won't appear for a while. Actually I'm not sure what to do with him or her yet.

For now the harem is made of: Tayuya, Kurenai, Hinata, Anko, Kin and 5 open sloths.

I'm not sure if I should add Ayaka or Tsunade. Frankly speaking I think Tsunade is a bit too old for him not to mention more like a mother to him. Ayaka is a different story altogether, she is his family almost half-sister you could say. He will and does have a crush on her but their relationship is kind of complicated. For now they together with Karin are on the maybe list.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN Naruto! Also I didn't add this but I realize I should have: you don't like this story, just close this window or go back. No one is forcing you to read this, you don't have to be an a**hole about it. Thank you very much.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu

~Survival exercise~

Naruto stifled a yawn for the nth time this morning. He was beginning to understand why Ayaka looked at so amused when he left the house. Not that he minded, she seemed a bit weird the past days. The blond thought that probably Danzo was pressuring her and the Hokage to let him teach Naruto. He shook his head as he glanced around the training ground. He made an overly familiar cross sign and ten clones puffed into existence. Even since he become a genin Ayaka forbid him from making clones while he left the house saying that he never know when he needed all his chakra. He felt like it was bs but nonetheless complied.

"Okay spread out." He came half an hour earlier so he could booby-trap the place, well his clones will. Naruto himself checked his gear once more. He had both his swords at himself today, his special senbons and kunai sealed inside his gloves. The new poisons he so happily mixed at the green house in the special pockets of his jacket. About special pockets he had some scrolls on himself in his pants poket. His pouch which contained more kunai, senbon and some chakra pills along with ration bars. And of course his Fuinjutsu set along with some sealing tags.

The blond knew he was over prepared but he also knew that Kakashi was one of their top Jounin in the village. He asked Ayaka about it after all information could be a life and death matter in the shinobi world. She also told him that he could trust him and he was a good man but a lousy teacher. Well he himself had Ayaka as a sensei so he wasn't all that worried. But his teammates were a different matter altogether. Speaking of whom also showed up, right on time. Happily the pink banshee and emo boy were also half-asleep. After half an hour standing up he decided that it just wasn't worth the effort. Yesterday they waited more than three hours for their sensei. He moved toward a tree and sat down his back against it.

"Naruto-baka! What are you doing?"

"Shut up Haruno can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He asked with a slight glare the girl was taken aback but she just couldn't get a clue.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to wait for him!"

"Yeah well he didn't tell us that we couldn't sleep, only to be at 5am on this training ground."

"Hmm, the dobe is right."

"It speaks!" Naruto said with awe and barely avoided a punch.

"Idiot! Don't you dare to make fun of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted enraged as she throw another punch just for Naruto to catch it. She tried to move it but couldn't.

"You do realize that you just attacked a fellow shinobi right?" The blond asked not that the girl could understand what she has done, so much for being the smartest kunoich in the year. She was still trying to free herself and what can I say pathetic. "Haruno pay attention!" he shouted while the girl was trying to punch him with her other hand. Which he easily deflected.

"What do you want baka?" The girl hissed angry.

"This was your first shot, you have only one more and if you try to attack me again I will report you to the Hokage. Do you understand now?"

"Hmph you really are an idiot! My mother is part of the council, you can do nothing but listen and do what me and Sasuke tells you to, orphan." She stated proudly and Naruto narrowed his eyes gazing at her coldly.

"You're so stupid that I have no words left. Though I will tell you this. Don't think that your safe just because you're mother is part of the civil council, she can't meddle in shinobi affairs. Now do me a favor shut up and let me sleep." Sakura nodded slightly scared of his icy tone and glare, run over to Sasuke who felt asleep while leaning against a tree promising that she will tell her mother about this. The blond could see how the fear he put in her left her as she blushed while looking at the brooder.

2 hours later. "You're LATE!" Sakura's screeching noise woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked over the middle of the field where Kakashi was making up some lame excuse.

"It doesn't matter just tell us what we have to do." Naruto said as he approached them while stretching his arms out. Kakashi nodded and took out an alarm clock placing it on a tree trunk.

"Alright then the time is set at 1200… your objective is this" The man said as he held out two bells making them jingle lightly. "you have to get one of this from me by any means necessary. Those who fail will have no lunch… I will tie you there and made you watch me eat right in front of you."

Two grumbling stomachs could be heard. Everyone looked at Naruto. "Ayaka made me breakfast, like I'd miss that out. But more importantly why are there only two bells?"

"Since there are only two one of you will have to be tied to that log… that person will fail. And since he failed to complete the mission he or she will be send back to the Academy. It might be just one or all three of you." The man said with an eye smile putting all three on edge. "As I said you can use any means necessary, shuriken and kunai included. If you don't come to me with the will to kill you won't be able to take this."

"But that's dangerous sensei!" Sakura shouted and Naruto felt his smile go away. He should probably act understanding she came from a civil background but still… even the emo gave her the look that said 'Are you freaking stupid?'

"You do realize what Shinobi means right?" Naruto couldn't help but ask her. "Beside our teacher is a Jounin. It will be a cold day in hell before a genin could…" suddenly his blue eyes widened in realization. "…defeat him." The blond turned to Kakashi who only continued to eye-smile.

"Blondie is right pinky." 'And judging by that look he finally starts catching on.'

"But sensei, yesterday you felt for Naruto-Baka's stupid trick!" She said trying to save herself at least Sasuke didn't give her that look. But that still didn't change the fact that both Kakashi and Naruto couldn't help but shake their heads.

"Naruto is very good at surprising people. He managed to prank even the ANBU and the Hokage." He said running his hand through his still slightly pink at the edges hair. Then he looked serious as he continued to speak "Besides in society those who complain more tend to have the less abilities."

Sakura was stunned by his words. "I'm the top kunoichi, and besides Naruto is the the dead-last here!" She said defensively but everyone could see that she was slightly hurt by her teachers words.

"Sakura, Naruto passed the exams with top scores. You are the one who is the dead-last on this team."

"Sensei how can you say that?!" She asked almost crying.

"You scored top only in your written exam, which is theory. Your practical exam together with your physical evaluation is practically a joke. No stamina power or speed. Your aim is really off and you barely passed your Ninjutsu portion. It doesn't matter what your Academy report said. You're a genin now and nobody care how book smart you are if you lack- "

"Sensei I think that enough." Naruto stopped Kakashi's ranting. The jounin looked surprised but not more than Sakura or Sasuke.

"Naruto why did you stop me? You know that everything I said is true."

"That's true but she's my teammate. Also I don't know who taught you but, I was brought up to be a gentleman. Not someone who makes little girls cry. " The blond passed him by to gave her a handkerchief fixing the Jounin a deadly glare. "You want a little too far this time." He said as he stood protectively in front of her.

Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded. "Ma-ma Naruto, don't get so angry I just wanted to stir her up a bit. You know anger makes a good motivator." 'She still doesn't possess the will to try and kill me though.' The man thought with a sweat drop at the icy glare the blond was giving him. "Well let's move on. We'll begin when I say 'START', ready, set –Start!"

In a bit second each genin disappeared from the view. Kakashi looked around 'Well everyone is hidden nicely. Hmm well then shall we start?' he asked as he took out a book from his pouch and set down. Both Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped. All while Naruto made two clones to get the traps ready. Since Kakashi stayed in the same place, Sakura and Sasuke won't move deeper in the forest which was great for him.

He didn't want to catch his own teammates in his traps. Naruto sat down to think as he observed Kakashi and Sasuke fight. He knew that without a question they couldn't beat a Jounin alone. Alone being the key word, they could fight together but did that mean they had to choose someone who will fail? If he teamed up with either of them the third will lose by default if they got the bells. Not to mention there was that weird thing he was thinking about since the day before. He said that 9 of them become actual genins out of 27. There were nine teams made of thee man cells, and he never saw until now two man cells. So the only logical explanation- The blond sighed as the emo got stuck in the ground. He wasn't all that bad considering all facts, not to mention he even managed to touch the bells. But as Ayaka would say the stupid brat was too hasty, he give his position away the moment he throw those shurikens. Kakashi was a seasoned shinobi for a reason, while the Uchiha believed himself strong enough to beat a Jounin alone in a Taijutsu battle or because he knew a Fire Jutsus. That mindset will bite him in the ass later. And what was Kakashi thinking complimenting him as if his ego wasn't big enough already.

Naruto made a Shadow clone and send him to get Sasuke. Hopefully the Uchiha would agree with him, they needed to work with each other in order to pass. Now all he had to do is get Sakura using his chakra sonar he could probably find her easily. He closed his eyes while letting his chakra out his body. Manipulating it slowly as it moved through the trees. His range was big enough to cover half of the training ground. He found her easy enough he took a deep breath as he slowly reabsorbed back the chakra in his body.

He arrived just when she hit the ground, knocked out by a simple genjutsu the blond could only sigh. They give out titles like the best kunoichi and genius too easy this days.

'Did I overdid it? Regardless she should have realized it was a simple genjutsu.' Kakashi shook his head as he turned the page in his book. He watched as Naruto arrived to the clearing, the only one who finally realized what this test was all about. 'Finally', the blond was good at hiding, this way it would be easier to deal with. 'Less work for me.' Kakashi thought with a small grin.

Naruto walked over to where Sakura was and checked her for injuries. There weren't any beside some scratches, probably from running through the woods and bushes. He barely had time to move his head as he kunai passed him by leaving a small scratch on his face.

"I head you are a Kenjutsu user, but I see no sword on you."

"They are here with me, Kakashi." Naruto said as he stood up with Sakura in his arms facing the Jounin.

"And just what are you doing?" The man asked as Naruto smirked.

"I thought it was obvious." His voice seemed to carry on as he slowly disappeared in a Leaf Shunshin. Leaving a cursing Jounin behind. While not an unusual technique he certainly didn't expect him to be able to do it. It was his fault the blond got away. He should have attacked him but he didn't believe he was a real threat.

As Naruto landed on a tree Sakura begun to stir and almost shouted as he saw Naruto. Happily he covered her mouth and begun to speak in a shushed voice. "Morning sleepy head, I certainly hope you felt asleep because you didn't while we were waiting, or couldn't sleep all night because of the tension and not because of such a low level Genjutsu." Her eyes widened in realization and it was all he needed to know. "Now I'm taking my hand away don't shout cuz you'll give away our position."

"Naruto-baka how am I here and more importantly where's Sasuke-kun?"

"The brooder-" "Don't" Naruto's glare made her speak in a lower tone "call him that!" "He is right where test started behind a bush talking to me, well a clone of mine. But before you leave to stalk him-" Naruto had to smile when she glared at him. It was easy to push her buttons if you know which, she will be angry and not break down crying. "we need to talk. Because if you want to pass this test we need to work together, and I mean we like all the three of us."

"Yeah right, you're just saying that because you know you can't pass alone."

"That's true, because no one can pass alone, just think about it! When did you ever heard of a genin beating a Jounin?" He asked waiting for her to finally catch on. But again she disappointed him. She looked so smug.

"Hmph so you admit it, but Sasuke-kun will beat him, you'll see. Also I don't know why you always try to help me out and get between me and Sasuke, maybe you're in love with me. Well I'm sorry but I'm his and his alone. Also I will be there to help him and he will give me the other bell. Because true love concurs all!" she laughed as Naruto face-palmed.

'How could someone be so stupid and ignorant?' "First Haruno" he said with chilling voice brining her back from Lalala land. "I'm in love with someone and thank God you're not her. Secondly I only asked you because I needed to. But since you're too stupid to realize the true meaning of the test I will spell it out for you. Even if you and Sasuke manage to take the bells by some miracle, you still won't pass this test. Because it -" He couldn't finish what he tried to tell her as she run off, probably when he called her an idiot. And know what stupid exam or not he was not going to chase after her. His clone dispelled and just as he expected the Uchiha had a too big of a stick in his ass to accept help from him. Even after he tried to explain the real reason behind this test they just didn't listen, their fault. He didn't even need to use Chakra sonar find Kakashi. The man was still reading his book while leaning against a tree right behind him. "Well I tried, Kakashi."

The man nodded as he put away his book. "Yeah too bad, though I have to ask, how did you know I was here, and also back then when you rescued Sakura, you know from the beginning where I was." He unsealed his katana shocking Kakashi as he did so. The sword was totally black even the metal though it seemed to glow ominously. The Tsuba was a simple back circle with a pattern of a swirl inside. Juts looking at it Kakashi could tell it was well maintained and really sharp.

"I'm know a certain technique, and now I simply felt someone's eyes on my back. Since the emo is at the clearing and she just left, you are the only reasonable deduction." He explained simply enough while Kakashi nodded and took out a kunai. Naruto simply seemed to fade out of existence but Kakashi's eye was able to trace the blond's movement. It was definitely not genin speed, it was somewhere around high chunin maybe even low jounin. He parried the strike and Naruto instead of pushing back against the kunai let the sword fall which shocked the Jounin, the blond used this to his advantage. The sword was about to lend on his grip when Naruto kicked it upwards and Kakashi barely moved his head out of the way. Naruto while the other dodged his katana used as a projectile, unsealed a kunai and his mini senbon from his glow and throw it at Kakashi. The man Jumped back avoiding the kunai but not every senbon. Naruto cached his falling sword using his left hand and run up to Kakashi who moved backward. The blond genin was very dangerous in close combat. He took out the small senbons embed in his hand as he moved away hoping to get some distance between them. He wasn't surprised when the blond kept up with his speed.

Naruto kept pursuing him and sometimes throwing a kunai with deadly precision to get him where he wanted. Kakashi had a small suspicion as the blond kept him going into a certain direction but decided to see what the genin was up to. It didn't take long before Kakashi realized as he was now attacked from three directions. He quickly used a substitution. Only to get attacked again by a kunai he jumped over it but it blow up right then, the shock wave sending him flying back into a tree. He shook his head slightly.

How embarrassing to think that he may need to use his Sharingan against a genin. But he didn't have time to think about if as shinobi wire encircled him tying him to the tree he landed against. Happily his hands were free and quickly substituted himself just as a log felt down. Which no question would have made him into minced meet. He should have known better than to let Naruto lead him here. Evidently the blond used his time wisely and set some traps, far enough so his teammates won't get in the way but close enough to lead someone there without making them suspicious. Kakashi barely had time to block a slash with a kunai midair as he jumped down from a tree. If he would have been a lesser ninja that slash would have cost him his life.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me." Naruto said as they landed.

"Yeah…" Kakashi throw his kunai toward Naruto who simply batted it away "I agree, bad decision." For some reason he felt sluggish. He should probably finish this. He begun to quickly make hand-signs. "Your Kenjutsu skill is impressive unfortunately I'll have to switch to Ninjutsu. Water whip" the whip extended and the blond tried to dodge the swipe's. Naruto throw a kunai with a explosion note on the end toward it. Kakashi only throw another kunai to misdirect it. The blond jumped upwards using chakra to stick to the tree while his clones send each shuriken respectivly kunai toward Kakashi.

Shuriken shadow clone no jutsu / Detonation The clones said at the same time making the shuriken multiply and the explosion tags at the end of the kunai catch fire. The explosion shook the ground. Making Kakashi who was hiding underground blink stupidly. The trees around them fell over by the power of the explosion not to mention it the earth split open in several places. He barely avoided a slash meant to take his head through he could hear the other two genins jaw hit the ground as they arrived to the scene thanks to the explosion.

"Sasuke use your fire technique, Sakura you aid my clones and pelt Kakashi with kunai whenever you see an opening." Naruto shouted from a tree he jumped on as his clones adjusted their positon so they had Kakashi encircled.

"Why would I listen to you dobe, I'm an Uchiha."

"We have less than ten minutes to take those bells, you either help me or get send back to the academy teme!" Naruto shouted angry to the emo who gritted his teeth. He looked like he just swallowed a freaking lemon. But happily did what Naruto asked for. Sakura moved back and readied her weapons.

"Fire release: Great fireball technique" Kakashi was actually quite pleased that they finally worked together. He used Earth release: Earth dome technique as it wasn't possible to hide underground thanks to a certain blond genin. He made a clone who jumped out as the Sasuke stopped his jutsu and headed toward the blond who jumped toward him with his sword draw, all while Sakura send some kunai which his clone easily batted away as he and the blond clashed weapons. He himself used a simple Shunshin to get close to her and was about to catch her but was greeted with a sword instead.

Sessaku mun: Hyotenka (Subzero) The strike didn't cut him instead it generated a wind that made his cloths and everything freeze around him. Kakashi could see as his fingers slightly turned blue. The other clone used this to his advantage and sent a kunai to cut the bells off and a senbon to pin them to a tree, while the other clone quickly took them. The jounin could only watch as his cloths were too stiff to bend in the way his hands moved. Naruto while kept his sword on him ready to send another wave of freezing air at him if needed. But the alarm clock saved them. Naruto left his sword down and grinned as his clones give him the bells then dismiss them. Kakashi saw as the color returned to his fingers, he flexed them all while his cloths seemed a little damp but that's all.

"Well Naruto, since you have the bells you passed. The same for whoever you give the other bell to."

"Cut the shit Kakashi I knew the real test wasn't about the bells. So here" He said throwing each of his teammates a bell. "Now we all pass." He said with a smile and Kakashi nodded.

"Yep. You all pass."

"But how?" Sakura asked stupefied.

"You really should have listened to Naruto when he tried to explain the same for Sasuke. You're a ninja now you should be able to see Underneath the underneath. The bells served only as a way to make you all fight against yourselves and as an objective. The real test was about teamwork. But you were all pathetic. Sakura all you did was run around carelessly. You cared more about Sasuke when Naruto saved you and tried to explain you the real reason behind the test. Even when he was right on front of you and you didn't even know where Sasuke was. Sasuke you dismissed you teammates, assuming that they were only going to be a burden and did everything yourself. Naruto you let them run in head on"

"Sorry sensei, but I did think that they wouldn't listen to what I say. So I let them try alone and fail hoping that they would too realize they couldn't do it alone." Naruto explained and Kakashi looked somehow unconvinced but nodded and carried on.

"While individual abilities are important, teamwork is even more. The actions of an individual that disrupts the teamwork will put the whole team in danger and can result in death. Is true that in the world of the ninjas those who break the rules are called scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum." The Jounin said with a faraway look in his eyes while the tree genin couldn't help but understand. Their teacher was truly an exceptional man.

* * *

That's all for now. Those who'd like to add a certain person to the harem or know summoning animal/creature that would work for this Naruto, can still leave them in a review. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. **

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews:

Sharius: I did decide to put her in the harem. As for the summoning well the Kitsune contract appears in many fics and beside I don't want to make Naruto too reliant to Kyubi and his chakra. But depending on whatever I'll do with Kyubi they may or may not appear. Devil summoning, now that's cool, they definitely give the kelpies a run for their money.

**buterflypuss: **I just wanted to thank you for reviewing ^.^ It means a lot to me.

**RygatAnime: **I am sorry but I do find squirrels too cute to pit them against crows and dogs, giant toads and snakes. They are like kitties with fluffy tails! (Realizes that people look weirdly at her and sweat-drops)… Ahem let's just pretend that didn't happen, anyway thank you for the idea but I'm looking for something a bit more menacing.

**Jojo061: **I'll be more careful with my sentence structure and thank you for brining that to my attention. I really like the idea of Kelpies, you had some amazing ideas for their powers and abilities. Not to mention they would work perfectly as the Uzumaki clan summon. Anyway thank you.

**Saber Alucard: **One:I really like your name and I just had to tell you, second thank you and I hope you will enjoy reading the new chapter.

Harem: for now Tayuya, Kin, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Ino.

**Important: **If you guys really want someone in the harem I will open a poll so from now you can vote. The first three girls will definitely become part of the harem. Also for summoning I'm torn between Kelpies and Devils right now but I'm free to suggestions.

"Talking" / 'Thinking' /Jutsu 

~Trouble on horizon~

Naruto jumped over a kunai and forced his body to turn midair to avoid a senbon. He landed gently on a spike almost like a feather. Torn bandages were dangling from his hands and feet, the contrast between the snow white cloth and the red stains evident. Ayaka smiled as the boy avoided another kunai. He was standing in the middle of a spiked pit, dodging throw weapons courtesy of his clones and some weapon launchers which Ayaka's trigger happy clones handled. The blonde's movements were certainly improving since they first begun the exercise when he felt in to the pit after the second step he took. Happily Naruto managed to grab on of the stakes before he meet his demise, it was certainly a close call. That was almost a year ago now he was able to dodge almost every weapon now, though the genin still had much before he was able to catch the weapons and actually fight back.

"Alright I believe that's enough for today." Ayaka said as the clones nodded before they begun to gather the equipment left all over the field. Naruto looked like he wanted to argue but resigned when Ayaka give him a stern look. He jumped high in the air before turning once in the air and landing softly beside Ayaka. The blond was only wearing shinobi pants, displaying his chest and making the silver-haired secretary a bit distracted. Naruto was well developed for the lack of better word, his body was well defined not bulky rather he was lean and muscular, taller than your average 12 year old with six packs and all that. Considering all the training he's gone through it wasn't all that surprising. But again not everyone could do what he's done; being an Uzumaki and having a superfast healing factor definitely had its perks. She knew just how much he could push the blonde and there weren't many limits since the blond kept surpassing each.

Ayaka couldn't help but felt a bit jealous of her own clone as Naruto flashed a thankful smile and took the towel from her hands. She let out a sigh as the blonde turned his attention back to her. His whole body was covered in black vine like design with thorns.

"Kai." She whispered slowly and the ink disappeared. Iron thorn binding seal , one of Ayaka's own fuinjutsu techniques. The seal was designed to suppress chakra and restrict the target movements. As the target tried to move he will fell pain almost like he was bound by thousands of ninja wires and the thorns were digging in his flesh. She got the idea from a ninja prison she infiltrated on a mission. Of course the technique had different levels; Naruto was only at level two out of four. Really painful but thanks to this the blond had a great pain tolerance.

Naruto smiled happily as he felt the restrains disappear. He stretched his arms out a few times. Ayaka's mouth felt dry as he saw those beautifully sculptured muscles flex as the blond moved around. Naruto caught her looking and couldn't help but grin. "Like what you see." He asked teasingly. She didn't even blink before she replied.

"Yes, your body has become quite pleasing to the eyes. And as your teacher I'm quite proud of myself." She turned around and left him there holding a towel. The blond felt a sweat-drop develop. 'I keep forgetting she's different than most girls.' He sighed before he jogged up to her.

"So what are your plans for today?" She asked as they moved toward the Uzumaki compound.

"For start I have team meeting at 1000, then I'll visit the Yamanaka flower shop to get some fertilizer for my plants in the greenhouse. After that home some training in Ninjutsu, some light reading and practicing my Kenjutsu, maybe playing some Shogi with Shikamaru." The two become quite good friends since the Genin exams.

"Good, but before you do I'd like you to visit the armory. See which weapons can be repaired and separate them from the ones that are too damaged. Also make a list of what we need to restock. I'll handle the rest later."

"Oh you're sending them to that blacksmith friend of yours." The genin nodded but Ayaka turned and smirked.

"No, I'll try to repair them myself." Naruto had to catch his jaw from hitting the ground. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"You didn't know? My father was a blacksmith. I learned from him how to handle the weapons. Unfortunately, I didn't have the necessary tools for working on them until now. But the Uzumaki compound does have one." Naruto's eyes widened then he got that look in his eyes that made every women weak. The dreadful Puppy eyes, she could feel her resolve weakening the more he stared into his eyes. Looking away was out of question; that would be the same as admitting defeat. "Alright. I'll teach you." Naruto quickly hugged her while her eyebrow begun to twitch.

"Thank you! Sensei! Thank you!"

"That's it! Enough!" She shouted as he throw him head first in a wall, a small throbbing vein appearing on her forehead. "First I do not remember giving you permission to hug me. Do we need to relearn Manners?" He smiled sheepishly as he stood up muttering a sorry. "Second and more importantly at the moment, go and take a shower you smell horribly."

"I'll…" he could feel her glare psychically hurt "… go and do it." Ayaka smiled amused as he run into the mansion leaving a trail of dust behind him. He may have grown, become stronger, faster and she knew he will surpass her in no time but for now he was still her stupid brat. And he will continue to be until he won't need her anymore, until he learned everything she had to offer him. But until then- she clenched her hand just remembering Danzo's words. How dare he try and threaten her. Naruto was her cute student like hell she'll give him up to that old fart. She'll fight him tooth and nail, Root be damned.

~.~

Naruto glared at the stupid emo, his eyebrow twitching dangerously. "I demand you to fight me." This has been going on ever since the brooder saw him fight Kakashi. Every morning, every mission, every time they trained, every freaking time. His hands were itching to shut the other up. His sanity and ears was on the line here.

"Kakashi, if Sasuke tells me that one more time I will either poison him or show a kunai down his throat." He told their lazy sensei seriously, he even dropped his goofy smile as they entered the Hokage tower. However the man seemed to ignore them as he continued to shamelessly read his porn. The pink haired banshee tried to keep up with them while holding Tora's cage.

"Naruto baka why aren't you listening to Sasuke-kun? Are you that afraid that he'll embarrass you? I mean he is an elite ninja. Someone like you has no chance of defeating him." She continued ranting on and didn't even realize that Tora was the only one listening to her. And judging by the hissing sound, she didn't like Sakura's loud voice.

"Dobe are you deaf, didn't you hear me?" Naruto let out a groan as he unsealed a small senbon and a kunai from his gloves. He was about to kill the emo but happily Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his jacket and held him back.

"Ma-ma Naruto, take it easy." The man said as he tried to calm down the irritated genin. Why couldn't they just get along? The two were always at each other's throat though it was probably better then how Sakura was being treated or more like being ignored all the time. Sasuke didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence and Naruto well; he at least worked with her on some levels. But nothing beyond that, she was given the cold shoulder and she didn't even know why or didn't even realize. He didn't know which was worse.

"You either teach him to shut up or I Will neuter him." He said holding up a senbon and made Kakashi laugh before realizing that the blond wasn't kidding.

"Hmph! Like you could!" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Oh he can. That senbon is coated with poison." Ayaka said as they arrived to the mission assignment desk making Sasuke and Sakura both look at the blond fearfully. Kakashi while looked at Naruto then blinked.

"Naruto… please tell me that you didn't…" Naruto looked at him questioningly but then he connected the dots.

"No, what I hit you with back in the forest was coated in another poison. You probably realized you were being slower and more tired than you should have been. That your reactions time was off, your movements sluggish maybe you felt a bit dizzy. Depending on how much of the poison enters your system this beauty" he said as he took out a small container from his jacket's pocket "can cause dizziness, headache, hyper-ventilation, nausea, stomach aches, make you feel like your choking and lastly in very big doses, like really big doses can cause heart-attack. So you don't have to worry since you took the senbons out right away only a small dose entered your body; your system flushed it out by now." The jounin couldn't help but let out a sigh. The blond had him worried for a second. He looked up as he heard Ayaka chuckle beside the Hokage who couldn't help but look amused.

"Hah! I knew it, there was no way you could have beaten Kakashi-sensei in a straight and honest fight." Sakura shouted and Naruto didn't even bother dignifying that with a response.

"Little brat, we're shinobi there is no such thing as a straight or honest battle." Ayaka said before she turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake, I'm really starting to doubt your skills as a teacher." The man couldn't help but look away almost like a bad kid being scolded by his mother.

"Ayaka's right Kakashi." Naruto said with a smile, he begun to enjoy tormenting his teacher. The man had a gray cloud of depression over his head as Ayaka nodded. Happily for him the Hokage decided to interrupt.

"I believe that you're here for a reason."

"Yes, mission accomplished, Hokage-sama. We got Tora right here." Kakashi said as he straightened out a small amount of seriousness sweeping through his voice. Sakura meanwhile handed the cage back to Madam Shijimi who didn't hesitate to envelop the cat in a bone crushing hug. They could literally hear the bones getting crushed. Poor animal… the blond couldn't help but feel sorry for Tora. No one deserved that kind of suffering; he could understand why it ran away and couldn't really blame her for it. "Team 7 is ready for a new mission." Kakshi said bringing the genin's attention back to him.

"Hokage-sama if I may." Ayaka interrupted. The man nodded and she smiled. "They already finished enough D rank missions to take on a C ranked one."

"Hmmm" Hiruzen looked at her secretary in contempt. There was something weird about her request. If he was right it probably had to do with old war-hawk, the question was what could be the reason she wanted Naruto out of the village so badly. "Which one were you thinking about?"

"The mission to the Wave country. Is rather close to Uzushio's runes. I'm sure Naruto would like to visit it in his free time if possible." Which caused everyone to look at Naruto for explanation.

"Uzushiogakure was my clan's home village."

"Naruto-baka you don't have a clan!" Sakura shouted while Sasuke nodded. Like the Dobe could belong to a clan.

"Oh I assure you Naruto does have a clan, and while currently only has two members. We hope Naruto, will change that in the future after all as a clan head is his responsibility." The Hokage interrupted with a sly smile. He was both proud and a bit envious of the blond since there was a big chance he will have to marry multiple girls, the lucky bastard. "But you young lady are very disrespectful toward your teammate." At least she had decency to look ashamed. "You too Kakashi, how can you allow her to talk in such a manner to her own teammate?"

"I believe is not my place to correct her. If Naruto lets her then I see no reason to interfere in their childish fight Hokage-sama." The man said in his lazy manner and Naruto decided that it was time to butt in.

"I told her to stop that many times, she just doesn't listen to me so I did what I could, Ignore her. The alternative was to punch her in the face, and while I dislike her I was brought up to be a gentleman." Ayaka had to withhold a smile.

"There you go Kakashi, as their Jounin sensei is your responsibility to make sure there is no conflict between the team members of your unit." The Hokage scolded the man sternly who nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well, let the client inside." The doors opened and the man who entered looked ready to collapse, he was so drunk he could barely walk and let's not talk about the smell. Judging by the way he looked he did manual work for many years, probably all his life. Naruto could also tell judging by the way his body looked and his calluses on his hands that the man worked in construction, his cloths were old but clean and without wrinkles suggesting a women, but no ring meaning she wasn't his wife. Someone he let close and let her take care of him, probably family a daughter perhaps. He had dark circles around his eyes, he probably hurried to Konoha. Must have left in the middle of the night, why would someone leave in the middle of the night their family behind in such a hurry?

"This are the brats that are supposed to protect me? Are you kiddi-" A kunai was pressed to his jugular.

"You're talking to the Hokage, show some respect." Naruto said in a cold voice. The man gulped before nodding. The blond released him and took a step back. The man looked at him with a bit scared as he walked back to his team. Wondering slightly if he was just imagining things as there was no weapons in his hands.

"Naruto I would appreciate if you wouldn't attack our clients." The Hokage chided him. "Now Tazuna-san why don't you please introduce yourself."

"Sure, Hokage-sama" he added quickly respectfully then cleared his throat. "My name is Tazuna, a bridge builder. Until I finish building the bridge in my homeland I'll have you all protect my life with yours. Still …I'm not convinced those kids will be of any use. They look spoiled and useless besides is the pink haired girl really a ninja?"

"You don't need to worry. As you saw this brats are more than capable of handling themselves. Besides I'm a Jounin if anything were to happen." The man couldn't help but look doubtfully at the scarecrow. The blond kid looked more reliable. This man only give of a lazy aura. The mission would only begin the next day, since Tazuna arrived to Konoha only a few hours ago. Kakashi instructed them on what to bring on the mission, and surprise he was actually helpful for the others, since Naruto already traveled before, he already knew all that.

He smiled slightly as he saw the sign, hopefully this shop owner won't be all an anti-demon, die scum kind of guy. While people were beginning to act tolerant toward him now that he was part of a clan and a clan head, some were acting even more vicious. Naruto just hopped that the people won't do anything to Ayaka. It was bad enough her reputation as a demon lover and demon whore was beginning to spread, but if someone so much as touched a thread of her hair with bad intentions. He will rip them into tiny little pieces. No one will ever hurt her, he promised himself that no matter what people thought of him, he will protect her with his life if necessary.

He entered the shop and almost had to double take. "Yamanaka-san?!" He asked aloud while Ino looked up from her magazine.

"What?!" She looked at the Naruto who was doing a great imitation of a fish right now. It was kind of cute not that she would ever admit so. But it was true ever since he appeared at their genin exam he was the topic of most of her conversations. He was just so mysterious, not to mention he was good looking, funny and judging by his grades intelligent. Maybe a bit shy, according to her teammates he was a great guy and Shikamaru even said he beat Mizuki in a spar. Not to mention the last rumors she heard.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I? I know it was Yamanaka I mean I even read the sign; but I just didn't make the connection." She couldn't help but chuckle. He looked sheepish as he realized he was ranting on. "Ah, sorry… I wanted to buy some fertilizer."

"Ok what kind and how much do you need?"

"I… have no idea actually. I guess around 20 kilograms ought to do it. And what kind is there? I have both poisonous and normal flowers, different trees, but mostly cherry trees."

"Depending on what kind of flowers do you need them for there are many types I could show you. But are you sure you will need 20kg?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have a garden and a greenhouse to take care of so I hope it will be enough…" he said with a slight grimace as he realized that Ayaka probably won't take care of his flowers while he left. He could activate the seals in the greenhouse but what of the garden?

All while Ino looked at him at him in disbelief. "You have a greenhouse at home?"

"Yes… Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked a bit taken aback by her expression.

"I don't believe it. Show me." She demanded, her father told her about the Uzumaki clan, which was now officially acknowledged by the Hokage, but she still couldn't believe it. She had to see with her own eyes. The compound few people ever saw.

"Alright but I have two conditions. One you'll tell me what I need to buy for both my garden and greenhouse, two and you have to swear you won't tell anyone where I live." He said giving her a serious face.

"Deal. Wait right here I'll be ready in a few." She shouted while throwing an apron kind of thingy at him and quickly disappeared upstairs, though he could hear her scream "Momm!" He sweat dropped as he waited for her while looking at the pink material in his hand. Why did she give him this? He hoped that no costumer will come because he had no idea what he was supposed to do and he will not wear this pink atrocity. No freaking way. And why did kami hate him? An elder lady entered the shop just then and walked right up to him.

This was the scene Ino came back to, Naruto dressed in her pink frilly apron making a flower bucket while an old lady kept checking him out. She couldn't help but laugh the boy looked so confused as the grany tried to flirt with him and then even worse the old lady groped him. He froze and Ino decided it was time to rescue him.

"Baa-san nice to see you again." She said with an amused smile while Naruto let out a sign in relief.

"Honey-pie, I didn't know your father took a part-time worked. Why didn't you tell me before, he's so cute, I could just eat him up." Naruto cringed and tried to hide behind Ino.

"We didn't, just asked him to look after the shop until I got ready for our date." Now both of them wore shocked expressions.

"Ohohohoho~ well dear he's a nice young man, so polite and such a firm ass. He's a keeper I tell you my Rai-chan was never that fit nor was he such a looker. So handsome, better hold on to him tight there are many who would want to take him away. We have to fight tooth and nail. Believe me when I tell you, this youngster will be a monster in the bed." She said with a hushed voice, but Naruto was a shinobi for a reason. Ino just smiled amused and why did she had to picture that, but the blond did seem to have a good stamina. Not to mention as he took of the apron she saw those abs, and they looked absolutely delicious. Bad bad, Ino! You should think of Sasuke, he's your man no matter how tempting the blond looks. But then again it wasn't like she couldn't play around a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind. For now we-" she said as he took Naruto by the arm. "Will be leaving for our date. Mom's coming down just in a minute you can pay for the flowers then. Good-bye Baa-chan!" She shouted as she took his hands and run out, dragging a very confused blond with her. They run for a few minutes before Ino exploded in laughter making Naruto even more confused.

"What just happened?" He asked slowly.

"You in pink… apron getting molested… by a granny! Oh god! This is hilarious!" Naruto felt shaken up as he recalled.

"Ino please shut up."

"Is that anyway to talk to your savior?" She asked smugly and quickly added "I mean you wouldn't want anyone to find out what happened back there would you?" Naruto couldn't help but cringe.

"Sorry your highness, I was wrong… happy now?"

"Yep, but I still remember and who knows when I might remember again, maybe when I'm with Shikamaru and Choji. I Wonder what they might think about it?"

"You're cruel! You do realize this is blackmail right?" Ino only gave him the 'so what?' look and he couldn't help but sigh. "Alright-alright I get it. What do you want in exchange for forgetting that embarrassing incident?" She looked a bit thorn. She could use this to get close to him but she liked Sasuke and she certainly won't be shaken by a pretty face. Even if the said pretty face had a great body and those abs, bad bad Ino! Don't think of that now. No she will stay faithful.

"Alright I know what I want." She said with conviction while Naruto waited for her to continue. "A date."

Naruto smiled mischievously and damn he looked hot. "Hmm? But Ino-chan weren't we already on a date?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Baka!" She screamed embarrassed while he chuckled a bit, seeing her so frustrated was funny. "I didn't mean it like that!" She was kind of cute with pink cheeks.

"Are you sure? You might regret it later. After all according to some I'm quite cute, polite, have firm ass, a looker and even handsome. And supposedly I'm a monster in the bed." Now her whole face was red. Naruto couldn't help it she was just too easy to tease.

"How…could you even say that with a straight face? You're shameless." She shouted while gesturing wildly. Naruto only laughed good-naturedly.

"You're too easy to embarrass, I can't help it." She looked at him with a twitching eyebrow and he decided it was a good time to change the subject. "You said a date."

"Ah yeah, but not with me."

"You want me to go on a blind date or something?"

"Myeah, my friend she's really withdrawn. So I and my friends want to get her out of the house you know. Hopefully she would make friends, go on dates, enjoy life and learn to interact with males more. You're young only once in life and there is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yup. Since you said you're cute and all that. Besides… I think I can trust you. You won't take advantage of her." Naruto looked into her eyes and so complete trust. She believed in him he couldn't help but let a real smile loose. The effect was immediate, she froze up and begun to blush furiously.

"I wouldn't do something like that. But I'll tell you now that I'm in love with somebody else, but from where I see it this isn't different than two friends going out and having fun so I'll accept."

"Okay… I'll …tell her." Ino said while trying to think of anything else than that brilliant smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, also there are bits of gore ahead.**

**Buterflypuss:**hehe ^.^ , thank you for mentioning that. I try and do hope this chapter will have less grammar mistakes. The last chapter was more about romance, this chapter through will have some heavy action.

**dadofmad007:**thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

**sharius,biology:**omg! That's an awesome idea. But I didn't want to make a crossover… still Rias and Koneko in a ninja world :3 I kind of want to see that. Anyway thank you and I hope you will enjoy the new chapter too.

**RygatAnime:**I think I'm being stalked by squirrels. It's all your fault… (cries in the corner while Ayaka looks at her sternly)… ok-okay sorry is mine still… I blame you. Hmm genies, wow another great idea. Every one of you has freaking awesome ideas, and I have no idea what to choose(sigh). Anyway thank you for both reviewing and the suggestions ^.^

**AnonimadeLima-AnonymusofLima:**Thank you, the truth is I played with the idea of putting him into another team but I thought I could work better with the original team 7. The second reason is well ...I like to make Sakura and Sasuke suffer. Muhaha! (upps…) anyway the reason why I chose the wave mission was because of Haku. I feel that Naruto needs to meet him/her because s/he has such an impact on his character.

**Noname:**I decided to let the vote decide for who will be in the harem beside the original six girls. I actually hope that you guys will put fem!Sasuke because she will appear in the story latter on.

**Guest:**thank you ^.^ I hope you'll like the next chapter too.

Harem: Hinata, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Tayuya, Kin.

Vote: (I add the suggestions from the latter chapters)

Tsunde(1)

Shizuka(1)

Shion(1)

Koyuki(1)

Fem Kyubi(2)

Fem Sasuke(2)

Naruko (1) I will say it now, if I do make her part of his harem she won't be his twin. Possibly a distant cousin but not his sister.

Ayako(1)

Karin(1)

The first three choices will definitely be part of the harem. Depending on how the story progresses and what kind of connection our favorite knucklehead blond ninja makes it's possible that the first six will. I don't want him to have a too big harem, around 10 with 15 girls being the max.

Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter however I'm warning you badass Naruto ahead. I hope he doesn't seem godlike. Also if anyone is proficient in Japanese, could you please tell me if 'sessaku mun' is correct. I tried to translate 'Cutting moon' on google but I'm starting to have doubts.

"Talking" / 'Thinking' /Jutsu

~Wave partI~

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a small blush to his crush who continued to ignore her. She couldn't help but let out a squeal at the thought of how cool Sasuke was before turning to the annoying blond just to realize that he wasn't there yet. "Che!" like she cared about that idiot! Kakashi cleared his throat bringing her attention to him. This caused both members of team 7 to double take. He was on time. "Kai!" they said at the same time but it only made the scarecrow laugh lazily.

"Come on guys I'm not that bad." He sweat-dropped as everyone give him the deadpan look even the chunins who guarded the gates. "Ma-ma, let's forget about that. Where is Naruto and our client?"

"Right here." The blond said with a sunny smile. "Morning Kakashi, sorry I'm late I had to get our client." Tazuna was trailing behind the blond soaking wet while grumbling and cursing some stupid annoying blond who didn't respect his elders. Only making the Naruto smile become wider. The Jounin could easily imagine what happened to their client. Besides the cursing clearly give away the one responsible for Tazuna's bad mood and misfortune… well he could always just ignore it.

"Naruto-ba... agh! Where is your bag?" Sakura barely managed to withhold calling him an idiot. After the dressing down she received yesterday she tried hard not to call the other names. But it was really,really hard. True the blond had a small sport bag on his back but it would be impossible to stuff in it everything they needed for a long term mission. Naruto contemplated ignoring her but decided to amuse her this time.

"I have everything I need in here." He said as he held up two scrolls before placing them back in a pocket on his pants. "I sealed my weapons, water, some snacks and other food supplies, cloths, my sleeping bag and other necessaries for traveling. Oh and I have an upgraded first aid kit for shinobis."

Most of his cloths were special made, the pockets on his jacket was for containing small vials with his most used poisons and antidotes, while his pants had special pockets for scrolls. They had hidden compartments and special seals on them so they were most resistant to shock or piercing, meaning that while they could be damaged but it took some effort and power. Not to mention he had his pouch which included his sealing supplies, plus hidden weapons on himself, senbons and kunais sealed inside his gloves and his swords. The blond had so many weapons on himself that he could be considered a walking armory. Not that his team needed to know that.

"Good Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke what did you pack?" Kakashi asked in one of his rare moments of actually acting as a teacher.

The blond genin smirked "Let me guess. She packed cloths, more clothes, shoes, cosmetics, toiletries other miscellaneous and around ten kunais."

She cringed, did he think she was a complete idiot like him? "No baka! I have my sleeping bag too!"

Naruto snickered and gave the Jounin a 'what did I tell you' look. The man only shook his head. "Naruto do you have some spare things Sakura could borrow?" The blond only nodded before unsealing a set of kunai and shuriken. While Naruto give Sakura some weapons and gear Kakashi turned to the last member of their team. "Alright, Sasuke?"

"Hnn, I have an Uchiha traditional travelling bag. It contains everything I could need for this mission." He said with a gleam in his eyes causing Kakashi, Naruto and Tazuna to sweat-dropped. Ignoring Sakura who was shouting 'Soo cool' with starts in her eyes. The black haired looked like he was worshipped that bag, like it was the most amazing thing that ever existed. Yep the guy was nuts. Naruto could understand love or devotion for your clan but that thing Sasuke had for his clan and clan related things that wasn't love. It was borderline obsession, it just wasn't healthy.

"…ookay… let's just go." Kakashi said with a sigh. He won't ever take a genin team, he didn't care what Hokage-sama said. No money was worth this.

They were walking for hours. Naruto remained close to Tazuna making small conversation with the man who despite his earlier incidents just couldn't remain angry at the brat. Kakashi was trailing a bit behind them. The brooder was walking ahead of them, and the pink haired banshee following him like a lost puppy.

"Hey Kakashi." The Jouin hummed letting the blond know he was listening. "Will you teach us sign language?"

"What brought this up?" the scarecrow asked lazily.

"Just the fact that if I could, I would have used it to sign you that there are two small insignificant puddles ahead." The genin said with a passive voice. Ever since they left Konoha Naruto begun using his Chakra sonar at a set interval of time. Pushing his chakra as far ahead of them as he could then retract it and resting slightly before doing it again. It was good training, and while not fool proof, he could still keep an eye on their surroundings.

The scarecrow " hmmed" again in understanding, it didn't rain for days and it was too sunny, a small puddle would have dried up long ago. The insignificant part was Naruto's way of saying they weren't strong enough to be considered a threat. Tazuna was looking at the blond questioningly. The others were too far to hear it and even if they did the genin doubted that his teammates would understand the hidden message behind his words.

"What?" the bridge builder couldn't help but ask.

"Two?" Kakashi asked ignoring Tazuna's look while he continued to look in his orange book keeping his eye on Naruto nodded. "I'm sure you can deal with them. Sasuke doesn't seem to have problems with them either right?" He asked as he turned his eyes back to his book.

"I guess, too bad Sakura is totally useless." Naruto snickered slightly while the Jounin couldn't help but agree. They continued to walk for almost ten minutes and just as the blond said there were two puddles on the road. Naruto slowed his peace and was now trailing behind Tazuna and walking in front of Kakashi. It wasn't until he passed that the two dropped their genjutsu and their assailants attacked Kakashi. The chain which connected the two gauntlets wrapped around the Jounin body and tightened dangerously. In one shift movement the chain cut him to pieces. Sakura let out a loud scream.

"Sakura protect Tazuna." Naruto said cutting her off while Sasuke rushed in the fight head on. He himself unsealed his katana and jumped over the Uchiha while throwing a kunai to secure the shuriken Sasuke throw to pin the chain to a tree. The two shinobi seemed surprised by this. One of them tried to force it out of the tree but it didn't budge Sasuke used this to his advantage to attack him.

While the other shinobi quickly disconnected his gauntlet from the chain and tried to parry Naruto's sword. His eyes widened as Naruto pushed him back quite some distance, the blond was stronger than he looked. The genin quickly followed up with a series of thrusts but the man managed to dodge them but curiously small cuts begun to appear all over his body. The older hissed slightly as he glared at the boy. He couldn't continue like this, the cuts while weren't bleeding too hard but they hurt like a bitch. He parried the black katana with his metal gauntlet. He tried to press his advantage after all he was taller and weighted more.

The genin only smirked as he let his katana grind against the metal gauntlet before dropping it. The man couldn't stop his momentum and stumbled forward while Naruto kicked his sword by its hilt upwards. The man didn't have a chance to avoid it, it all happened so fast his body just didn't listen to him. A moment later the nin felt to his knees, eyes still wide open in surprise as the blond looked at him with a passive face. Naruto just withdraw his katana still imbedded in the man's head.

Kakashi meanwhile saved the other ninja's life from Sasuke who was seconds away from roasting him with a fire jutsu. He appeared at the right moment to make the Uchiha stop the justu. Sakura looked green at the sight of brain matter leaking through the whole Naruto's Katana created in their ambusher's head. She covered her mouth and rushed to a bush to empty her stomach content.

"Naruto are you alright? This is your first kill, I can understand if you need some time." The Jounin asked with a serious voice.

"It's not the… is not my first kill. When we visited Uzushio a year ago, me and…my sensei, we were attacked by some bandits." He said explaining with a slightly strained voice unwillingly remembering what happened that very day. Kakashi nodded in understanding. It was never easy to take someone's life. "I'll take his head." Naruto said as he readied his weapon.

"N-naruto w-what are you d-doing?" Sakura asked her voice shaking and slipping slightly as she reappeared still looking slightly green.

"The Demon brothers are quite famous, or infamous if you'd like. I'll need his head for confirmation to take his bounty." He said as he chopped down the others head without hesitation. Sakura looked sick again.

"Alright then, unless you want to share your buddy's fate." Kakashi begun as he tied up their captive who was glaring daggers at Naruto who just finished up sealing the head away. "Talk now." The Jounin said as a sudden protective urge overwhelmed him. That was one of his cute genins the man was glaring at.

"Like hell! I ain't got anything to tell you beside the fact that I will kill you!" The man shouted while looking at Naruto. Said genin smiled as he held up a small vial.

"I have something that may loosen your tongue." He matched the man's dark glare with a taunting smirk.

"Hmm… Naruto once again I'm wondering where did you get that poison from." Kakashi asked with a small sweat-drop.

"I make them myself."

"What's that dobe? Truth serum?" the Uchiha asked with a mocking voice.

"It contains sodium pentothal, beside other… things. Unfortunately I can't guarantee it's taste." Naruto said with a crazy scientist smile totally ignoring the brooder who looked had a small pulsing vein on his forehead.

Kakashi could swear, the only thing missing to make this picture perfect were the glasses. "I hope I never get on your bad side." The jounin said as he turned back to their captive. "So you either talk or you become his scientific experiment. Your choice…" The man only glared as Naruto's grin widened.

The silver-haired jounin hadn't spent time in ANBU for nothing still the 'truth serum' helped a great deal. Apparently Gato the business man hired some nins to do his dirty deed. He didn't appreciate Tazuna going around and giving people hope while trying to rob him of what he considered his property. Because as long as Gato was considerate Wave belonged to him and him alone.

"So I was right." Kakashi said studying their client's reaction. Unfortunately they didn't know who else was hired because the man refused to tell them the name of his leader even under the effect of the drug they administrated.

"Hmm I thought something was fishy." Naruto said while turning towards Tazuna. "You know if you would have told Hokage-sama I'm sure he would have come up with an alternative."

"W-what a-are y-you talking ab-out?" Sakura asked while trying to stop shacking.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Obviously he couldn't afford a B ranked mission. Missions where we encounter enemy shinobi are classified at least as B ranked possible A. C missions are known as courier missions outside the village. The most we can encounter on this type of missions being robbers or bandits. Practically small fries, people with no shinobi training." Kakashi nodded as he listened to the blonde's explanation.

"As Naruto said, this is a grade above our paycheck. Since you lied to us, is fully within our rights to abandon this mission. "

"T-that's right w-we aren't ready for something like this."

"Shut up pinky." The blond genin shouted making everyone look at him. While Naruto didn't make a show of it, everyone knew that he didn't like the pink haired girl. But he never until now shouted or shown outright hostility toward her. "You don't understand do you? If we abandon Tazuna now he will without a question die. Are you ready to have that blood on your hands for the rest of your life coward?" there was no reply. "Kakashi I want to continue this mission."

"Me too." Sasuke said with a grin. He didn't particularly care for anything the dobe said. But the prospect of strong enemies made him both happy and eager to continue.

"Sorry boys until all of you three arrive to the same decision we will take a break. Naruto you should do something about that dead body. Also do you have a prisoner scroll I could borrow?" The blond nodded before he turned to their prisoner.

"To you wish that I burry your brother or…?" He didn't need to say the alternative, they were shinobis. Even the fact that the blond asked made the others eyes widen in shock.

"Give him a proper ninja burrier. Also the gauntlets… take them." The man said with a broken voice while Naruto nodded. He took the gauntlets off the body then backed away slightly before going through a quick succession of hand signs. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he realized what kind of jutsu was blond going to use and took a step back.

"Fire release: Phoenix Burrier Fire Technique" the blond muttered silently as his legs begun to smoke he lifted it of the ground and it cached fire. Sakura looked at him wondering why he wasn't screaming in pain. As his leg touched the ground the flames begin to travel downwards, a path of fire slowly made its way to the lifeless body. It didn't take much for the strong flames to burn away everything, not even ashes remained. Kakashi again couldn't help but admire the mastery of the technique and make him wonder at the same time. That jutsu was usually used by ANBU's to dispose of the bodies, how did Naruto know it?

Their captive nodded in thanks toward the blond. "I will come back both for those and revenge for my brother's life. So until then," The man said with a smirk "Don't you die." as Kakashi sealed him away in a prisoner scroll. The great thing about having an Uzumaki on your team beside the incredible amount of chakra they possessed almost naturally is that they always carry around all types of scrolls and tags. And if by some chance they don't have the scroll you need they can always make it. Heh talk about useful abilities.

"Alright then, Sakura what did you choose." The jounin asked while everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I… if Sasuke-kun wants to…" she said in a quiet voice, while the males grinned.

"Good, I want you to know that I will protect you all, with my life. You are after all my cute genins." Kakashi said with an eye-smile creeping them all out.

"He's so weird…" Naruto said in hushed voice while both Sakura and Sasuke nodded. The jounin was crying animated tears while drawing circles on the ground with his finger. Why is that the only thing the three could agree on wholeheartedly?

They begin to travel again only this time Sasuke was talking to Naruto who was walking a bit faster trying to ignore the emo. The Uchiha kept bugging him about the fire jutsu and their 'match'. He never agreed to fight the emo though he was really tempted to just to shut the brooder up. Tazuna who followed them seemed deep in thought while Kakashi and Sakura were trailing behind the older male.

"You know Sakura, what Naruto did was pretty normal for a shinobi." The girl looked at her Jounin-sensei while nodding. She understood that but what she saw, all that blood…

"I know we have to kill… but I just …never thought it would be like that. Besides we are only genins Naruto he shouldn't have… and so brutally" she looked at the blonds back and quickly looked away fearfully. "He killed someone… and didn't feel a thing."

"He was raised to be ninja and a clan head since he was six. If you're scared of him, than you should be scared of all of us. I may not look like it but I passed a hundred long ago."

"A hundred what Sensei?"

"Kills Sakura." Kakashi said letting a bit of his KI out. The genin only gulped as she again begun to shake in fear. "And the fact that you're a genin doesn't change anything. Most shinobi get their first kill while they are a genin. If you're freaked out because of this maybe you should search for an alternative. This life is not for everyone... Also you shouldn't be fooled. As Naruto said those man were quite infamous. They did a lot of bad things, they were criminals. They killed robbed many innocent people, sold women's and kids into slavery, burned down villages. What do you think would have happened to you if we would have been split apart? Would have you kill that man or could you have killed that man even while knowing he wouldn't hesitate to do so?" The man said before turning a page in his little orange book.

For now he should leave her to think about what he said. 'Now where was I… ah fufufu Kasumi-chan you bad girl'. Sakura sweat-dropped even if Kakashi had that mask on she could easily tell what he was thinking about. Why did she had to have such a perverted teacher? Beside what did he mean 'could she'? Sasuke-kun would have saved her… yes he would have. Right?

The rest of the day passed without any other surprises. They were sitting by the fire, Tazuna was watching the blond genin with hawk eyes. Naruto was actually cooking a rabbit stew, the smell made the others mouths start watering. He just couldn't understand, how could the boy change his personality so fast in a matter of seconds. He still remembered the cold feeling of that blade pressed against his neck and gulped slightly. It felt real even now but at the same time he couldn't forget the fun-loving and mischievous boy he got to know. Even if he was annoyed and who wouldn't be? The brat dared to toss him into a lake just because 'he stank'. "Stupid kid" He grumbled under his breath. Kakashi heard it and had to stifle a laugh.

The four days passed peacefully. Naruto either talking with Tazuna and Kakashi, studying Fuinjutsu, or reading up on hand signs. He had no idea how the man did it but Kakashi give them each a book on Hand signs for starters. Apparently they were supposed to study it in their free time. But since Naruto was capable of multitasking Kakashi didn't mind him reading while they traveled. The same couldn't be said for his teammates who let alone being on lookout for enemies or an ambush couldn't even walk while reading without getting injured. Naruto still laughed with tears in his eyes as he remembered the mighty Uchiha fall head in manure. Sakura of course tried to help him and ended up making the situation worse. Naruto snickered as he kept his distance from his smelly teammates.

It was the last day of their travel. After much thinking Tazuna told them the reality behind 'Gato company' and the reasons for building the gigantic bridge. The man's personal sob story let Sakura saddened and Naruto angry. Kakashi sharing the latter's feelings but was masking it better, while Sasuke was indifferent. For him this was just another mission, there was no need for them to get emotionally involved. They were walking toward Tazuna's house when Naruto's senses signaled danger. Since his senses were heightened even without the Chakra Sonar he could easily pinpoint the location of the one who spied on them. He throw his kunai true to his aim but still missed, which made him slightly twitchy.

"Rabbit? What did that poor rabbit do to you?" Sakura shouted annoyed while the blond ignored her and concentrated on locating their enemy.

"Naruto?" Kakshi asked already knowing what Naruto was doing.

The blond shook his head. "The mist is laced with chakra, probably Kirigaukre no jutsu. I can't pinpoint his location." His eyes widened while impossible to see in the dense fog but even so he could sense something coming toward them at a blinding speed. "Kakashi!"

"Everyone duck!" Sasuke did as he was told while meanwhile Kakashi tackled Tazuna. He almost froze as Sakura caught by surprise just sat there frozen with the rabbit in her arm. The blood flew through the air falling on the now collapsed girls face. Before her the blond genin was holding a black katana in hands. His breathing was hard, hands extended and frozen in the position he parried the large zanbato. Slowly the deep cut on his shoulder begun to bleed. Small crimson drips fell to the ground the dark colors of the blood and earth blending together slowly. Naruto lowered his weapon slightly but anyone could see that he was on alert. The jounin sighed in relief, if not for the Naruto Sakura would be dead by now and still one of his genins got hurt. It wasn't life-threatening still it was a courtesy he intended to pay back double fold.

As the sword embedded itself in a tree a deep amused laughter could be heard. "He's not all bad… to think that he could parry my sword. The brat got some skills."

Kakashi looked at the man now standing on the handle of the sword. "If it isn't Momochi Zabuza a missing nin from Kirigakure… I wonder what you are doing here?" The man asked in a deceptively lazy voice as he readied himself for battle. The missing nin sneered, Naruto meanwhile focused his chakra into the area his body was wounded. Thanks to Kyubi's chakra mixing with his own naturally, he could heal small injuries really fast. And while not such a small wound but he was sure he could at least stop the bleeding. 'One millimeter to the left and it wouldn't have been my shoulder but my neck.'

"Don't mess with me, Kakashi you know exactly what I want. Hand over the geezer and I'll let you and your brats walk free." Naruto only che'd as he took on his battle stance.

"Everyone protect Tazuna, don't interfere. He is different than any opponent you fought until now. To win against him, I have no choice." He begun to lift his head protector.

"The Sharingan right off the bat? I'm honored." Zabuza said amused as the mist once again begin to pick up. The genins all quickly spur to action and surrounded Tazuna in a defensive formation. "You know when I was in the ANBU, your name was in the bingo book I carried as Kakashi the Sharingan. The ninja who copied a 1000 techniques. Kakashi the 'copy ninja'." The mist was getting to thick for them to see. Naruto breathed out trying to remain calm as Zabuza's blood thirst begin to mix with the air they breathed. Sakura felt cold and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop shaking. It was just too much, Sasuke reached for his kunai. Ready to take his own life if necessary just to get away when Kakashi's voice cut through the mist.

"Sasuke don't worry, I'll protect the three of you even at the cost of my life. I won't let anyone in my team die." The man give them a small eyesmile.

"I don't know about that." Zabuza's voice resounded from everywhere. All of a sudden the missing nin appeared in the middle of their formation. He was cut in two in a blink of an eye, the water splashing as the black katana glowed ominously with a slight blue glow.

"Sessaku mun: Half Moon" the blond said in a quiet voice. The kenjutsu user could only smirk as he dashed toward the unsuspecting teen.

"You're dead!" Zabuza shouted as he tried to behead the blond who ducked on time and Kakashi quickly overtook. He appeared behind the missing nin and placed a kunai to their opponent's throat. "Don't move, it's over."

"Over?" The man begun laughing deeply amused. Before another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, the copy nin quickly killed the man in front of him. Only for his kunai to slash through a water clone, Naruto's eyes widened as Zabuza cut their teacher in half.

"Half moon was it?" The man asked with a grin looking toward Naruto who smirked. The man realized to late the Kakashi he defeated was also a clone. He ducked just at the right time to save himself from an imminent death.

"Your fight is with me." Kakashi said as they exchanged some light punches. Still trying to figure each others weaknesses and strengths out.

"I see you copied my Mizu Bunshin" the man used his zanbato as leverage to kick Kakashi away and send him flying. He landed in the water but it was much more heavier than it should have been. Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Hah! You felt for it. Suiro no Jutsu" the man said as his hands begun to blur in a fast succession. The water entrapped the Konoha nin quickly.

"Quickly run, you stand no chance against him!" Kakashi shouted. Only for the Konoha nins to turn their attention back from Zabuza who ignoring the copy nin's shouting created a clone.

"What a joke, when I was your age I already spilled blood, and look at you wetting your panties from a little KI. You're just some stupid kids who play ninja. Pathe-!" The clone taunted them but as he stepped on the ground he was cut in half. Naruto stood tall flickering the water of his sword. Everyone's eyes widened, Tazuna's jaws even hit the ground. His katana was replaced by an elegant looking crimson bladed rapier.

"Pathetic." He smirked as sword seemed to pulsate. "It doesn't really matter how many clones you send, I may be incapable of defeating you, but I can cut your Mizu bunshins up, and I sure as hell know that you will exhaust your chakra sooner or later, while I'm capable of doing this" he said as two Zabuzas attacked him from each side. His speed left everyone flabbergasted. There was a small sparks in the air that resembled red electricity as he jumped into the air, landing on the clone's sword. He dashed up and used the clones head as a spring board after stabbing clone in the neck. It dispelled quickly while Zabuza's second clone attacked him while he was midair. The blond twisted his body airborne making the man wonder how the hell did the brat do that as the blond ducked under the large swipe of his sword. As they touched the ground the clone clutched the place where his heart should be before dispelling. "… I can do this all day." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Zabuza frowned. He could barely see that thrust it was executed so fast the clone barely realized what happened before dispelling. The fact that brat killed three Mizu Bunshins and they 'lived' for a while after they died meant that those thrust didn't have too much strength. They were relying purely on the speed and the skill of the user. Still he was at a crossroad he couldn't use a more complicated technique while maintaining Suiron. Clones had no real effect on the blonde they only had 10% of his speed and power. Naruto seeing that the man was distracted begun walking with a sedate pace toward Zabuza careful to stop right before the lake. He smirked as he sealed away his sword.

"You know my clan is originally from a small island, and I have to give it to them they were freaking geniuses. Not to mention their jutsus … absolute masterpieces. But you know there is this one technique I always wanted to use in real combat. I've been practicing for two years now… " The blond smiled as he begun making handsings. "But still… I mean come on-" the genin said as he continued to make handsigns without even looking at his hand. "which boy doesn't-". Zabuzas eye widened as he realized what techniques was the blond trying to pull. "like dragons?" He smirked as the water begun to rise standing at least 50 meters tall. The dragon seemed to let out a roar as his eyes glowed yellow. "Suiton: Suirydan no jutsu" The dragon trashed around slightly still creating giant waves while Naruto jumped on his head and unsealed his black katana.

"Wait you're going to kill your sensei too!"

"I'll be really careful." Naruto said while letting his own blood thirst out shocking the 'Demon of the bloody mist' who quickly released his prison and tried to run away. Hopping to get out of the dragon's range at least. Naruto made the dragon chase Zabuza, while carefully avoiding Kakashi who jumped back hoping to give the boy enough room to maneuver the large body of water without injuring anyone from their side. Zabuza quickly made a tall water wall even so the dragon crashed right into it. Sweat was rolling down the man as he tried to keep up his technique. The dragon broke through the wall of water but dispelled right after making a big wave. Meanwhile both Zabuza and Naruto locked swords and were struggling to overpower the other.

Kakashi let loose a fire bullet from their enemy's blind side but right before it could hit him a mirror appeared and it absorbed the fire jutsu.

* * *

Hehe I'm evil, I know, anyway who would you rather like fem!Haku or just Haku? I'm waiting for the reviews Bye-bye mina!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Harem fic ahead!**

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews ^.^

**buterflypuss: **I agree with you on many aspects. At the same time this is fanfiction I believe the only boundaries are our imagination. Anyway thank you for your review.

**RygatAnime: **Same here, I mean really come on he is definitely a she. As for Squirrel-sama, well I think of searching for a bunker where I can wait out the next 3 months.

**AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima: **Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I don't like Sasuke sorry he just irritates me as a person. I didn't want to make him admire Naruto but reading back the chapters I admit he does feel like it. As for Sakura… admittedly this my first time bashing characters so I may not do that properly so please go easy on me. On the team part, after the Chunin exams I will have him pair up with other people on missions.

Harem: Hinata, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Tayuya, Kin.

Vote: (I placed them in order of the votes)

Fem!Haku (8)

Fem!Sasuke (6)

Ayaka (6)

Younger!Tsunade (4)

Shizuka (4)

Shion (4)

Fem!Kyubi (4)

Koyuki (3)

Not sister!Naruko (3)

Karin (2)

Yugao (1)

Ayame (1)

Tsunami (1)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu

**Summon/Biju**

~Mission to Wave II~

The temperature begun to drop alarmingly fast. Kakashi prepared himself for whatever monster appeared next. Sasuke gulped and readied his kunai while Sakura tried to shield Tazuna the best she could. The misty air felt cold. Naruto meanwhile couldn't take off his eyes Zabuza who seemed to overpower him too fast for his liking. True, the wound on his shoulder didn't help but even so it was stupid for him to challenge the man who was obviously much stronger than him to a power battle.

Kakashi jumped over some senbon. There was another mirror behind him, he had to thanks his instincts for surviving that. He briefly saw something move in it before it disappeared. Two more mirrors appeared both at his right and left. He narrowed his eyes, as someone possessing incredible speed begin to appear from mirror to mirror while raining senbons down on him from every direction.

"Hmm " Zabuza smirked as Naruto jumped back. "As I said you're not all that bad. But you're a hundred years too soon to challenge me in Kenjutsu." Zabuza shouted as he begun running toward him, zanbato ready to sever the blond's head from his body. Naruto dodged but sill some of his hair got cut off. He jumped back as Zabuza kept on pursuing him. The sound of metal clashing again and again resounded as they kept on parrying each others attacks again and again. The blond ran toward the forest area at the other side of the lake, hoping to put distance between his team and Zabuza. He was smarter than to fight someone like Zabuza on a lake.

The Demon of the mist had to admit the damn brat's skill was impressive. The blond's wound begun to bleed again but he didn't as much as flinch under the pressure or pain. Naruto's katana was glowing ominously and he could swear the sword seemed sentinel, almost blood thirsty. The genin kept avoiding or sidestepping his strikes, more ever proved to be quite intelligent. He ran toward the forest, hoping to get him further away from his team and the large mass of water. Zabuza smirked as he disappeared from the genin's view for a second between the tress.

Naruto turned around while remaining on guard. He ducked just as the large zanbato cut the tree that was right behind him in two. No question the sharp edged sword would have cut him in half too. Naruto rolled on the ground then took off running. He didn't slow down in slightest when he saw a tree before him instead he applied chakra to his feet and run up on it dragging his sword a bit behind him. Small scratches were left behin imbed in the tree's truck before the blond executed a backwards kick-jump. Zabuza who followed him to the tree was surprised when the blond jumped over his head and tried to use the height as advantage to kill him. The man tried to parry the blond's slash but he didn't have enough room to maneuver the large sword.

"Shit!" The demon shouted as he moved to the right as much as he could hopping to dodge the slash. Naruto still wasn't finished on the tree he run up on big cut slashes appeared, and almost a second later large chunks of wood begun to fall toward Zabuza just as the blond landed on his legs with an almost feline grace. The dust was kicked up and it obscure his view.

"I thought it was for two reasons but I was mistaken…" Naruto heard a deep grunt as the dust begun to clear. "… the third reason you lead me here was because of Kubikiribocho. Since is so large you tried to use this terrain full of tress as obstacles to slow me down…" The man said as the blood begun to trickle down from the right side of his head. There was a large slash from his right cheek moving through a cut ear before disappearing in the back. He was lucky, a bit lower and the katana would have cut the neck, making him choke on his blood in seconds.

"Hah… stupid brat…" The man run toward the Naruto so fast that it almost looked like he disappeared to the naked eye. A second later the trees that were standing tall only seconds ago give out a loud protesting sound before they begun to fall over. Zabuza's zanbato cut through them like a knife through butter. The blond barely had time to parry; and even so the blow send him flying a good distance. He spat out some blood as his back hit some trees but instead of stopping him, he broke through the trees. He felt out to a clearing and skidded some meters before stopping. His hands were bleeding from gripping his katana so hard.

"Is useless." The demon said as he walked out from the shadow of the trees. The man possessed a terrifying strength. Naruto looked up and cursed slightly.

They were back at the lake's bank where Kakashi was still engaged in a fight with a mysterious ninja. The man seemed slightly hurt but his opponent's cloths were slightly singed. Naruto hoped he could stall long enough for Kakashi to finish his fight.

Zabuza begun to prepare a jutsu while the blond set up a bit dizzy. He knew that whatever technique Zabuza would try he had little chance to surviving it in the condition he was at the moment. Not to mention that mass of water building up was very dangerous, if he got caught in that he could die. His only chance was to stop the man from completing the technique so he begun to build up and coat his legs with chakra. The blond shoot forward with an incredible speed.

"Sessaku mun: Hyotenka" The blond whispered while Zabuza was still in the middle of making a succession of hand-signs. The blond's strike was fast, even if he was holding his katana in only one hand. But unfortunately years of battling made Zabuza capable of not only ducking but counter attacking. Blue eyes widened as he realized he let himself wide open. It was too late, at least he managed to step back and throw the senbon in his other hand at Zabuza who was millimeters away from landing a probably fatal injury. People said that when you're in mortal danger everything around you slows down, for him it was totally different. Hundreds of unimportant fact all jammed together in a total of one second. He knew he couldn't move fast enough out of the attack range. And how sad is to knowing that your about to be cut open but not have enough time to do anything about it. He didn't even had time to close his eyes as the large sword cut through his other shoulder.

Kakashi heard the dreadful scream and quickly felt that something was very wrong. Both he and his opponent dropped their guard as they turned toward the sounds source. He looked toward the blond just to see it all happen, the blade making contact with the blond, the large amount of spilled blood.

"Ghhahh!" Naruto couldn't help but scream as the large blade cut him open. He had a large cut starting from his right shoulder to his hipbone. Pieces of his snow white shirt and green jacket felt to the ground as the blond turned around, using the Zabuza's momentum to slay the demon.

Zabuza felt a small pickle on his skin, since he meet Haku he knew all too well what that meant. He tried to take out the small senbons but he felt that his movement seemed sluggish. 'Poison shouldn't act so fast …' he thought as he saw his fingers turn a bit bluish, they looked like frostbites. His eyes widened in understatement as the black blade flickered dangerously in the light. It didn't hurt, whatever must have been on the poison or maybe that technique made him numb to the pain. He just watched his blood fly then splash it hit the ground.

"Naruto!" / "Zabuza-sama!"

Naruto incapable of controlling his movement felt in to the water with the same movement he slayed the demon. Zabuza meanwhile felt to his knees his cloths quickly becoming crimson colored, his jutsu got out of control. The large mass of water erupted with an exploding power sending those close by in different directions. The blond's eyes felt heavy… he felt he water enter his mouth.

'At this rate… I will drown… fuck … I still have so …much … ' He felt his conscious slip away. Helpless to do anything.

~.~

Drip-drip-drip-drip .

"Ghuagh!" Naruto sat up grasping for air. His eyes widened as he looked around, he was in some kind of sewer. 'How did I get here?' He tried to remember before the events flashed in his mind he quickly searched his body, there were no wounds.

"The hell?" He couldn't help but ask aloud. 'Am I dead? But… this place doesn't feel like afterlife.' He looked around again, there were some pipes, they seemed to be overflowing, hell the whole place looked like it was about to be inundated. He decided that he didn't want to be here when that happened. He had to find an exit. His best bet would be following the pipes. He begun to walk inside the maze like structure. The water levels seemed to be constantly rising, though he observed that one of the pipes which seemed to house some type of green almost gold glowing liquid looked like it was drying up. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"I have to find an exit now." The whole scenery changed as he uttered those words. He was now standing in front of a large cage.

"**You finally here? What the hell were you doing, admiring the scenery dumbass?"** He heard the gruffy and annoyed voice boom from behind the bars. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized where he was and who was he talking to. The large tag with the word 'Seal' on was a dead-give away.

"Y-You're…"

"**We don't have time for that bullshit for now." **The fox almost shouted. **"You're about to die stupid brat. But there is one thing we can do, but you'll have to listen to me." **

"Let me guess let you out?"

"**Stupid Ningen! Listen you idiot! I'm trying to help here, if you die I DIE too!" **

"Can you stop insulting me? I get it alright just tell me your plan."

"**It's simple, I'll pomp your body full of my chakra it will heal the injuries. But if you reject my chakra even in the slightest we will both die. "**

"Okay sounds easy enough."

"**And you ask me why I call you an idiot? My chakra isn't human, and is not something a ningen could handle. It's dark, it's full hatred, despair, malicious. It's going to hurt like a bitch. Are you sure you'll be able to accept it?" **

"I'll just have do it. Failure is not an option I still have a promise to fulfill." Naruto said and the fox smirked as the water on the floor become crimson, almost like blood, and enveloped the blond who felt to his knees eyes wide open, trying to stifle a scream as soon the liquid touched his skin. He felt like he was burning up from the inside out. Like lava was running through his veins. He heard the pained scream but didn't even know he let those sounds out.

~.~

The silver-haired Jounin run as fast as he could battle forgotten seemingly his opponent was feeling the same. The water jutsu was out of control, he was just steps away from the blond when the water hit him with such a force that it almost rendered him unconscious. His lungs were burning up as he tried to swim toward the blond who was only getting farther away.

~Later~

"Tha…t still hurts…" Naruto said panting slightly as he lay in the cold water that seemed to receded. "Hey… baka fox" The Kyubi's ear twitched at that "... what's that… greenish …pipe?" The blond asked as he watched the pipes.

"…**sigh… is your life energy. It stronger than most people's probably why you were able to live with such an injury for so long." **

"But there… was barely any… anything in there."

"**Stupid ningen… I already told you. You were dying." ** The fox said with a sigh.

Naruto laughed lamely. "You're right." Then he stood up. "This is pretty borin'. What are you doing here all day?"

"**Sleep." **

"Hah! Who would have thought the might Kyubi is so lazy? I pray you and Shikamaru never meet." The fox ignored him while the blond continued to look around. "But I guess again there is nothing much you could do in this place, talk about depressing… I still can't believe this is inside my head."

"**This is the real you, not that cheeky happy go lucky idiot you pretend to be. I like this better, is dark cold and calculating." **The fox said his eyes glowing in the dark.

"You know, you're a real piece of work. Mah, I could care less actually… only" The fox raised an eyebrow as the blond turned to face his prisoner. "Is annoying. Having someone like you living in me. I mean what am I a building? And you're old wise ass, cranky bastard too. I mean it wouldn't kill you to smile a bit would it?" The Kyubi developed a tick mark and another one as he continued to listen to the genin's rants.

"**Really than how about this?" **the fox asked as he made a blood thirsty smile that made even the blond freeze mid-rant.

"T…that's ….terrible."

"**You're praising me too much." **Now the blond developed a tick mark.

"That's it baka fox I will make you smile! No matter what or how long it takes!"

"**Sure...nice to daydream isn't it. Now let me sleep." **

"Stupid lazy asshole." Naruto mumbled as he sit down. He should probably wake up by now. 'Kakashi and the others must be worried. But how? Oh!' "I want to wake up."

He opened his eyes and his eyebrow twitched. Of all the things that could have happened to him? He looked down just to see two beautiful black misty eyes open. He blushed as the girl looked up before tilting her head to side in a cute manner.

"You're…" she said before they both jumped away from each other. The water washed them ashore. The girl readied some senbons meanwhile Naruto took out a kunai hidden in his sleeve.

"You hurt Zabuza-sama!" she said with a small snarl while he himself prepared for combat. Her mask was missing.

"He hurt me too, I'd say we're even, miss accomplice." Naruto noted that he was missing his katana.

"I don't have time for you! Step aside I have to find Zabuza-sama!"

"I have to find my teammates." They continued to look at each other as they reached a conclusion but didn't put away their weapons. They were ready for the other to try and attack at any given moment as they begun to walk backwards and further away from each other.

Haku has been walking for almost an hour before she found Zabuza's beat up body. The girl rushed to him trying to bandage the wounds the other sustained all while being on look out for any sneak attacks.

"Zabuza-sama!" She tried to wake him but he was badly injured. She was worried he might slip into coma if this kept up.

"He won't wake up." A familiar voice interrupted she quickly throw some senbons but to her surprise each senbon was redirected. "Don't be so hasty, I didn't come here to hurt you or him." Naruto said as he watched the girl stand protectively over the man's fallen body. "We are on some kind of small island. The lake was probably connected somehow to the ocean, the waves washed us ashore here. Judging by the wind we can't be too far from Wave, but is impossible to make it back at the moment. The tide is high, even if you can walk on water I wouldn't recommend trying it."

"Don't come near!" The girl said as mirrors begun to form from every direction.

"I just want to help." The boy said ignoring the girl and walking closer to the fallen swordsmen.

"I don't trust you." The girl said holding a senbon to his throat.

"You shouldn't. I'm your enemy. But unless you have an antidote for my poison and are a medic nin I'm Zabuza's and your best shot." The boy said as he set down before the man to check Zabuza's wounds. Before he took out a small vial. "This is antidote, but I won't give it to him yet." There was some blood flowing down his jugular as the senbon pierced his skin lightly.

"You will give it to him."

"Unless you want him to die I can't. The poison while dangerous is why Zabuza is not dead yet. Together with my technique it put him in a … what's that word… ah yes he's almost in a 'hibernation' phase. The posion clogged his blood, so the blood lost was minimal. My technique froze his body, so we have to be work quick…" The girl nodded as he continued to examine the cut. "Hmm… this is bad. One of his ribs broke and it punctured one of his lungs. He'll need surgery and you'll have to help." The blond said with a firm gaze and the girl nodded before she spoke up.

"If he dies you'll die too."

~.~

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura scream alarmed those in the room. Sasuke quickly run through the door followed by Tazuna and a women.

The jounin blinked as he slowly sit up cradling his head with one hand. "What… happened?" He asked slowly as the room stopped moving.

"Sensei? What do you remember?" The woman asked as she checked his forehead.

"We were ambushed… Zabuza fought… then the masked nin appeared and then… Oh God! Where is Naruto?" He looked at his team just for them to look away.

"We didn't found him yet. Some of the man's are still out looking for him." Tsunami if he remembered correctly, Tazuna's daughter said before giving him a pill with a glass of water.

"Che! What a waste of time. The dobe is probably dead already." Sasuke said annoyed before getting punched so hard that he flew through the door. Tazuna together with Tsunami had to try and held down Kakashi while Sakura quickly run toward the Uchiha to check if his alright.

"How dare you?! He's your teammate, Saaassuke!" Kakashi shouted infuriated. How could the boy act so indifferent? His teammate was probably badly hurt and he thought searching for him was a waste of time? He easily struggled off the two civils holding him back and grabbed the boy by the collar. "Tell me Sasuke! What do you think your teammates are? Or do you want to end up like Itachi? Becoming a traitor, killing your friends, fellow shinobis and torturing your own family? Is that what you want?" Sasuke glared at the silver-haired shinobi who still wasn't finished. "Because if it's then I'll kill you right now and spare everyone the trouble and suffering you'd put them through."

"I'm an Uchiha! You can't do that!"

"Being an Uchiha doesn't give you special privileges in the real world. Or do you think Zabuza would have spared you cuz you're Sasuke Uchiha? Get real! He would have cut you down just so you won't become a threat in the future. For a brat like you to live in this world you need strength. Strength and protection only us, a village, a shinobi, a team a teacher can offer. All which you replay with your loyalty and devotion. This is what it means to be a shinobi. To be a team, you grow stronger together and you grow unwittingly closer. They become your second family. You got one more shot at it, to protect those who you care for. Don't waste your only chance Sasuke." The man said before letting him fall to the ground.

~.~

"I'm going to restart his heart." Naruto said as he begun to make a series of hand-signs. "I would appreciate if you would take away the Senbon from my artery." He said not a bit intimidated neither by the girls closeness nor her deadly precision. She has been hovering over him, watching every move he made. She wasn't bothered to remind him any number of times that unless Zabuza lived he won't continue breathing for too long.

"That's a Lightning Ninjutsu." The girl said but still didn't move the weapon away. She was very protective of him at made him silently question why. What did the man do to evoke such loyalty from her?

"Yes it's low voltage so don't worry." He said as he touched the ground slightly to demonstrate. Light blue electricity rushed through the blond's fingertips before it disappeared. "The bleeding is stabilized. The small tear in his lung is repaired, his ribs are set straight. Now all that's left is to wake up sleeping beauty here." He touched the man's chest with open palms as small blue sparks appeared around his hands. There was a deep grunt as he removed his hands.

Zabuza opened his eyes feeling a bit lethargic. He really didn't expect the one who caused him those injuries to be the first thing he saw as he woke up. "The hell am I?" The man asked with a huff as he tried to move.

"Zabuza-sama! Please stay sit. You just went through a serious surgery." The girl said and caused the man to huff again.

"Haku?... Don't tell me that this stupid brat did?"

"He saved your life."

"Che! Stupid kid! Who the hell asked you to?!"

"Well she didn't really ask more like demanded- and let me tell you she can be quite scary when she wants to be." Naruto said with a careless laugh as the man continued to glare at him. "If that makes you feel better I didn't do it for free." He added smiling which made it all a bit creepy.

"Hah… fine what do you want brat?" The man asked as he tried hard to stay awake. No one could blame the man for being tired, he lost a lot of blood and he sustained a lot of serious injuries.

"I don't know yet." The blond said with a cheerful sunny and sincere smile annoying Zabuza even more.

"The hell! You stupid annoying damn brat! The fuck is your problem! Just wait till I get better and I'll kill you mothe'fucker!" The man shouted enraged while Naruto cringed.

"No way! I'm too young to die! Besides I don't want to fight with you!"

"Too bad cuz I decided that I will kick your ass! The hell do you think you can save your enemies life? What kind of idiot are you?" The man asked while Naruto was sitting on his knees, a cloud of depression hanging over his head which grown with every word Zabuza spoke. His own enemy scolds him. How did this happen again? What do they say when is raining is pouring? Haku couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his mentor and the mysterious blond's interaction causing them to stop and look at her questioning.

"You two resemble each other."

Both males shuddered "Do I look like Mr. Psychotic mad killer to you?"/ "Do I look like this stupid all sunshine fuck to you?" They asked at the same time making the black haired girl laugh while they glared at each other. Naruto give in first with a sigh and looked away. He still didn't figure out how to notify his team he was alright. Beside now that the tide was so high, he couldn't just walk on water. There were waves bigger then he was. He didn't even know what distance or direction to follow. It would be reckless to go out without getting any information. His wounds were better but they weren't healed 100% yet. For now he needed some information. He sit up gathering the others attention.

"I won't say it was nice to see you, cuz I don't really like you." Naruto said with a smirk as Zabuza got a tickmark on his forehead. "But… I'm glad you're alive." He smiled amused and walked away leaving both dumbfounded.

* * *

I didn't really explained his sword techniques before but, might as well try.

Sessaku mun: Hyotenka mean Cutting moon: Subzero You will see that most of this techniques he uses are 'inspired' by the moon. Hyotenka is a reference here to the cold temperature. The techniques doesn't influence the body from the exterior but the blood stream from the inside. Since the body temperature drops so suddenly the targets suffers a sever cause of hypothermia. It can cause symptoms like shivering, mental confusion, frost bites can appear on the skin. The technique also causes the target to lose the feel of his limbs, or to make them freeze for a small while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, gore, fighting and other dark things ahead! **

Sorry, for not updating last week. Anyway thank you all for your reviews ^.^

**Buterflypuss: **How did you know I wanted to do that? Well not henged, but yeah he sent out some scouts you will see in the following chapter.

**Umbra Venator: ** Thank you. I felt that since this Sasuke and Naruto don't have the same interaction as in the canon I needed someone who Naruto could actually get in a verbal fight with him. I'm really happy you mentioned it :)

**Azrael Akuma:** I have no idea what Kaiju means I tried to google it but no much success. Hmm, scorpions heh reminds me of Scorpion King. Not to mention Naruto does use poison, like lots of poison. Really interesting idea. Thank you ^.^

**thor94:** Thank you, and no I thought of making it Uzushio but decided against. I actually looked it up and Wave is pretty far from Uzushio. Meanwhile the island they are right now is pretty close to Wave through.

**AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLimA: **Hi! Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapters. Is just I didn't really understood what you meant to ask. Well I hope I can answer your questions better now. Yeah I try not to make him too Godlike from the beginning because then can't really grow. That's why even though I made him show off a bit in the next chapter I practically tried to make him seem more vulnerable and human. As for Sakura… well yeah I needed for that to happen. It will have a meaning for her. I mean if someone saves her life she won't be able to just forget about it. Yaoi story No this isn't and I won't make it into. So nope there, I'm not comfortable with making women into just baby machines. I find that degrading toward them. Sasuke will have a rivalry but more like he will look up to Naruto kind of like he did with Itachi. Only because of his brother betrayal he won't be able to handle the similarities between the two so well. Next, well it did give the feeling that Naruto likes/ loves Ayaka, well how that will proceed I don't know. I say it now that Ayaka is important to him but no further comment on that. Okay I'm totally confused (:P Just kidding) Haha well I think I spoke about Sasuke enough before. Also harem fic means that Naruto will be paired with more girls. It won't be a simple pairing like NarutoxHinata for example but NarutoxHinataxInoXAnko. I hope that sums it up. Anyway thank you for reviewing :D

**Patriota1993:** Thank you. I appreciate your opinion, and yes I didn't wrote anything specific down because I'm not yet sure if I want to do a Kyubi or a fem!Kyubi. But I do think that a beast chakra is kind of weird that's why if there will be fem!Kyubi she won't be just a mass of chakra but probably a demon from Makai or something similar.

**Guest**(I wrote here the answers for every guest separated by '/')** : **Mizuki didn't actually get off free. Naruto cut off his hand and the ANBU took him away probably imprisoned I just didn't feel the need to write that down. As for the teams they will stay the same until the Chunin exams. Thank you. / I thought I wrote it in the first chapter, Naruto getting pawed because he used a crude language by Ayaka. So I don't think is farfetched that someone like her wouldn't tolerate our blond hero cursing. Also I like Kakashi, but come on the guy doesn't butt in team's fight. How many times did Sakura hit Naruto just because he asked for something or just because she was angry? She is really violent and I didn't see Kakashi stopping that. In the chapter I wanted to mix his 'stand up for yourself' teaching and his 'lazy' character. Besides it wasn't Naruto who actually was telling Kakashi off it was the Hokage and Ayaka, Naruto just enjoyed the possibility to annoy his sensei and made some comments./ I think I will add this to the disclaimer: gentleman!Naruto who still fights kunoichi but doesn't hurt women meaninglessly. I mean come on it was obvious Naruto could have hurt her in ch6. Just because he act more mature and walks away you call him a pussy? I'm really sorry but I can't understand I don't see the connection between bad-ass and has to hurt or threaten women, sorry little girls because Sakura is practically still a little girl. / Thank you I'm happy you enjoyed and hope you enjoy the next chapter too!

Harem: Hinata, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Tayuya, Kin.

Votes: (I placed them in order of the votes, I count votes until the Chunin Exams begin.)

Fem!Haku (11)

Ayaka (10)

Fem!Sasuke (8)

Shizuka (7)

Younger!Tsunade (6)

Shion (6)

Fem!Kyubi (6)

Koyuki (6)

Not sister!Naruko (5)

Karin (2)

Yugao (2)

Ayame (2)

Tsunami (2)

Also I got a vote to make Sakura Naruto's sister. Nice idea :) Also guys come on there's not even one suggestion for side pairings? You know what I'll make some: ShikamaruxTemari, GaaraxSakura. So please tell me what you think! Anyway enjoy the following chapter :)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu

**Summon/Biju**

~Mission to wave III~

The blond shinobi blinked tiredly. He was still half asleep, happily he was trained by Ayaka for most of his life. He was trained to be aware of his surroundings all the time and even a bit of killer intent would spook him. He dodged just in time for the very familiar gigantic sword to severe in two the branch he had been sleeping on. Naruto leapt to another branch and sent a dark glare to his offended. "The hell man, I just finally fell asleep?!"

"I told you Zabuza-sama, he wouldn't appreciate being woken up in such a manner." Haku said as he helped her master walk.

"Hmm," the man grinned. "Like I care what he likes and dislikes. Besides if he can't dodge something like that he's better off dead. This isn't a game. Brat-" he finally turned his attention back to an irritated blond. "Haku told me that you know where in hell we are. I'll make you a deal."

The blond nodded still annoyed before jumping beside the man and giving a sunny smile to Haku. "Morning Haku-chan!" Before he turned around to face Zabuza. "I see you still kicking. Too bad… But you really shouldn't be walking, I mean what if you faint again? You should just stay in bed like someone sick, not to mention you shouldn't forget you're not all that young."

"What do you mean faint? Man don't faint! And I'm not that old."

"Well you did faint. Does that mean that you're not a man. Maybe I should call you Zabuza-chan for now on!" Naruto grinned as the man developed tick-marks.

"Shut up! Who the hell is Zabuza-chan? I didn't faint! I just… lost conscious!" the man shouted as he and Naruto shoot electricity from their eyes.

"Idiot that's a synonym. Is the same fucking thing."

"No is not asshole!" / "Yes it is dumbass!"

Haku sweat-dropped at their childish behavior. Through she decided to step in when the two decided to settle their differences in a kenjutsu match. She throw some senbon each scratching their targets faces making the duo gulp in fear as they turned their attention to her. The icy air sent shivers down their spines.

"Zabuza-sama, Naruto-kun! You will stop this right now." The two nodded so fast the girl feared their head will fall off any second now. "Good. Now let's go talk somewhere more private."

"She's scary…" Naruto whispered to his partner in crime as Haku turned around and begun to lead them to a more remote place. Zabuza nodded. "I know… I'm so proud." He whispered back with tears running down his face anime-style. The blond had to catch himself from face planting as he heard his words. "Who would have thought… the famous 'Demon of the bloody mist' afraid of a little girl, half his age." Zabuza was about to retaliate but Haku probably heard the blond. She really didn't like being called a little girl.

"Did you say something, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a sweet-smile making the blond fall to his knees dogeza style.

"I'm sorry!" he kept apologizing while Zabuza smirked.

"Who's afraid of her now?!" the man asked gloating before Haku shoot him too a dark glare making him imitate the blond's actions. "I'm sorry!" the man said groveling. Haku smirked as she turned around and continued walking.

The boys looked at each other. "No one can know about this." Both said at the same time then nodded before following her. This was a promise between man, for the sake of their pride no one could know about what took place. Naruto followed them but kept two steps behind all the time. Because while he believed that they really only wanted to talk, he had to kept his guard up it could be a trap after all.

He wasn't so stupid to believe their enemies without question. "All right. What do you guys want?" He asked as she stopped walking. He kept his eyes on both of them, ready to fight in any given moment.

"You said you know where we are."

"Yes. I do." He confirmed patiently.

"Tell us how to get back to Wave, and in exchange I will give you 10 days to get ready."

"That's… I don't accept. I know after all that for you to be in a shape to fight you need 10 to 14 days."

"Then how about I won't kill you?"

"You forget I'm not that easy to kill, besides if you kill me you won't know where we are. You said you had a deal." Zabuza had to stop himself from cutting the smartass blond in two. "… So you have none. Alright then I have one for you. Yesterday, after I left I sent some clones to scout the area. And I found out something interesting. This island is used a camp for bandits. There are around two hundreds of them and they are quite well supplied. What I mean someone is sponsoring them, and there is that ship. As I know there is only one person who owns such a large ship around here. It makes me wonder what Gato wants with two hundred bandits?"

Haku glared at the ground darkly while Zabuza couldn't help but curse. He didn't like at all what the blond was implying.

"I think a small cooperation would be beneficial for both of us. I want to free their prisoners so I will need that ship. In exchange I will tell you where we are, even give you a ride back to Wave. If we infiltrate the camp you can even find out the reason the bandits are here. However I look at it we both could only profit from a temporary alliance."

"Hmm not if I kill those who supposedly by my back up." Zabuza said with a small glare.

"Then don't kill them. I never said to kill them. I just said it would be nice to know why they really are here for."

"Alright, you two will go in tonight. Just in and out. Get the hostages and take the boat. But… if anyone gets in the way… kill them." The young shinobis looked at each other for a brief second. They will be partners for now, they were silently asserting each other before looking back to Zabuza and nodded.

~.~

"We couldn't find anything." Pakkun said while Kakashi nodded and silently dismissed them. The whole thing was pretty weird. If Naruto died, they should have found his body already. If he was alive he would have reported back. The only situation that remained was either that Naruto was too badly hurt to move, or that he was captured.

'We need to hurry, he might not have too much time left.' The jounin thought grimly.

~.~

As the night fell, Naruto and his alias made their way to the bandit camps. The blond's scouts provided them with the basic information and layout of the place. Since Zabuza was clearly in no shape to fight he stayed back, providing them with backup and directing their moves.

Naruto decided to use his rapier if needed, he really hoped Kakashi found his katana. It was an important heirloom. He didn't even learn his partner's name. The moonlight illuminated his Crimson Wing and caused him to look at her. At least he had her. She was a fine sword, to others the sword would probably feel heavy to him the sword seemed light as a feather, impeccably weighted. Her cuts were clean. The sword's blade was smooth like water, they looked almost wet. She complied and executed everything as he instructed. Meanwhile his katana was a real problem child. He was blood thirsty, too eager to cut. He shook his head as he heard through his ear-piece Zabuza's voice.

"Okay kiddies. Are you both ready?" Both he and Haku nodded quietly. "Let's get this party started then!"

He and Haku carefully approached the camp under the night's disguise. Most of them were asleep, snoring like pigs after a night of partying and drinking. Naruto and Haku quickly hide as the patrol approached them. They killed the two quietly dragging their lifeless body into a bush before disguising themselves with a simple Henge. They moved carefully as Zabuza who was at a high vantage point instructed them, carefully avoiding other bandits. They first moved toward the 'leaders' tent. Naruto stopped before the entrance slicing it open with a kunai. He sidestepped it and hold it open for Haku. She nodded before entering the tent. He followed her after looking around just to make sure no one saw them. He had to withhold the impulse to kill the disgusting pig he laid eyes on. The whole tent was dark but their eyes were already used to it so they could easily distinguish the bodies on the floor. Haku clenched her fist before letting her disguise drop. She walked around the broken and naked bodies of the female prisoners. Who together with the man were in a drug induced coma.

Even so a girl woke up and crawled over the blond shinobi who also dropped the henge. Naruto resisted the urge to flinch as he she tried to hug his leg and mumble some nonsense. He took out a senbon and stabbed her between the junction of her neck and shoulder. She smiled slightly as she begun to fall toward the ground. Naruto cached her before she hit the ground. And lied her down gently. His expression betrayed nothing he was truly felling. But Haku could easily see the storm raging behind those cerulean orbs.

"Poison?" She asked in a small whisper, he nodded and closed the girl's lifeless eyes.

"Amai Yume." (Lit. translation: Sweet dreams)

"She couldn't have survived what happened to her. She was long gone."

"I know." 'But that doesn't make it easier' was left unsaid. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Let's finish here quickly." He nodded and quickly sliced open the man's throat. The blond shinobi couldn't help but think that it was unfair. After all that the man did, he shouldn't have died with a satisfied smile. It wasn't fair to all the lives he destroyed, for him to go so peacefully. He gritted his teeth as he had to end the life of two other girls, their minds were too broken. Haku did the same, there were two girls though, around 16 maybe even younger. Naruto frowned as he looked at their wrist; there were rope marks and small injections marks on both their arms. He examined them quickly; their eyes seemed to focus slightly on him and even tried to get away from him. A good sign. He quickly sushed them both.

"I'm here to get you home. You need to be quiet." The girls nodded before he turned his eyes to Haku who only shook her head. "Alright, we have to go to the other hostages. Zabuza-chan is everything clear outside?"

"Who the hell are you calling Zabuza-chan stupid brat? And depends did you found what you were looking for?" came the grumpy reply. 'Someone's pouting.' Naruto had to withhold a small chuckle at the thought.

"Yes we also have two hostages." The blond said trying to get his voice under control.

"Well if your fast you could probably manage, there is a patrol coming from east. You have a window of thirty seconds."

"Negative, they won't be able to walk so fast."

"Then just sit tight brat and hope they walk past without realizing what happened. Of course if you feel antsy you can always kill them."

"It would be for the best Zabuza-sama. I have some letters from Gato, apparently he planned to double cross us."

"Hmm… then kill as many as you can." Zabuza managed to sound bloodthirsty even through an ear-piece. Naruto nodded in agreement, all the better for him and his team. Haku took out some senbons while Naruto readied his sword. They both waited till the two man walked past the tent before sneaking up and killing them. They dragged the two bodies back in to the tent, making the two girls flinch at the sight. Well no one looked good with an open throat. Naruto made some clones and had them henge into the man they just killed. They left two clones with the traumatized girls while Haku and Naruto henged into the first pair of guards they took down. While the blond's clones were responsible for killing those who slept, Naruto and the ice user quickly disposed of the guards and patrols. The blond also kept replacing the ones they killed with henged clones, that way even if someone realized what happened, the would be able to overpower them.

Zabuza's grumpy voice resounded in their ears. "Someone discovered a body, twenty feet's North-est." both quickly approached the man. They managed to kill him before he could alert the others, he didn't put up much of a fight. He was too drunk to even try. While killing someone in their sleep wasn't a hard job, killing two-hundred people took some time. It was morning, the sun breaking through the gray sky when the inevitable fight happened. One of the man's woke up, they weren't fast enough to stop him. The man let out a scream as he discovered some bodies hidden in a bush. The sound quickly alerted the still sleeping bandits. In a moment both Haku and Naruto had around fifty bandits circling them.

Haku made some handsigns, ten mirrors appeared around the still angered mans meanwhile Naruto kept the mans from disturbing the black haired girl. Haku nodded before she seemingly disappeared. Naruto grinned before slicing open everyone around him and used Shunshin, making the bandits eye widen comically. Haku appeared in each mirror, small water drops formed into senbons all around the ice doom. The girl didn't as much flinch as the bandit felt to the ground mostly incapacitated or dead. Small ice senobosn sticking out of their body. A Naruto walked out from behind each mirror, letting the rapier shine in the waking sun. They approached the fallen man and killed them with a single thrust of his sword.

"Nice teamwork…" the grumpy voice behind their ear piece said making both Haku and the blond smile slightly. The clones took care of the rest, meanwhile the duo round up the hostages. They were kept in cages, worst then animal.

"Listen up, we are here to get you home. We're going to open the cages, please don't try to run away. There may be some bandits who are alive, alright? we don't want you to get hurt... Also... Everyone who can please help those who are unable to walk to the ship." Naruto tried to explain in the most gentle voice he could muster. The girls nodded and he smiled reassuring before he opened the cages.

Zabuza was already sitting on the ship's crow nest while chugging down some booze he found on the deck. There were some blood and cut marks that were obviously left from after a fight, the blond only sighed knowing all to well what will happen.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said with a smile making the other freeze up mid gulping and make him cough before she run over to help him and of course to scold the man. Naruto didn't even try to withhold a small amused smile. He quickly instructed his clones to prepare the ship for sailing. The girls sit far away from their 'Saviors' not that he could blame them. They were a rowdy bunch at best of times.

The two girls they rescued from the tent were talking to an older lady, probably their mother. Naruto had to look away shamefully as he remembered those girls he killed. They probably had a family somewhere, someone they loved and won't ever see. They didn't do anything to deserve what they've gone through.

"Captain! We're ready to sail." A clone shouted standing at attention before the blond. Naruto smirked as he placed a foot on the bowsprit.

"Alright Yarou-domo! Full speed ahead!" He shouted before he got bumped in the head by a black haired girl. "Ouch! Haku-chan why did you do that?"

"Stop acting stupid." He pouted slightly making Haku blush slightly.

"Oh what is the baby upset?" Zabuza's voice grumbled amused from behind him.

"What was that Zabuza-chan?" He asked as he butted heads with the man.

"Oi! Who the hell are you calling Zabuza-chan, hmm? Are you idiot, suicidal or deaf?"

"Are you describing yourself?" The blond asked with a slight grin.

"I'll kill you." Both said at the same time and jumped back, swords ready. A Haku appeared behind both with a folded fan. Neither had time to dodge. The both fell down with a loud Thump.

"Ouch!"/ "Shit that hurt."

"When I said stop acting stupid I meant for both of you. Zabuza-sama surely you didn't forgot you had serious injury. No fighting. And you Naruto I expected better from you." Her clone nodded before disappearing. Both looked at each other before sighed. They didn't really want to make the ice user angry. Zabuza grumbled something under his breath before disappearing under the deck. Naruto meanwhile sighed and grinned childishly at the black haired shinobi.

"Sorry Haku, we always make you worry." The girl looked away from his face. It just wasn't fair; the blond shouldn't be able to make such a cute expression.

"… Naruto… why did you help us?" she finally decided to ask the question that's been plaguing her mind.

"Where did that come from?"

"I have been thinking about it, ever since it happened. You didn't have to come back… then Zabuza-sama would have… So why did you? We were your enemies."

"I wanted to keep an eye on my enemies so I had a clone follow you. When I saw how much you cared for Zabuza… I decided to help you… but I still don't understand. Don't be mistaken it's true that I respect him as a swordsman, but no-eyebrow…he is a bad guy. He doesn't care what evil he has to do to get paid. And that part of him…I just can't help but dislike. Is he really that important to you?"

"Yes… Long ago I had other important people… my parents, we lived in a small village, beside the Land of Water. We were quite poor but we were happy… but then something happened." Naruto listened carefully as Haku paused. She looked over the vast ocean sadly. "My father killed my mother and tried to kill me… You see the land of Water was going through a civil war, those who possesses Blood Limit were hated. Those who wanted to live in peace hide their abilities because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed. My mother possessed the Hyoton. She kept it a secret and married my father, she hoped to live an ordinary life… but I made a mistake. My father found out about our secret… When I realized what was happening I already killed my own father… Do you know… the most painful feeling in this world is not being needed by anyone?"

Naruto nodded slightly making her eyes widen. "Loneliness is a wound that never show up on the body, yet it hurts more than anything that bleeds…"

Haku smiled slightly before continuing her story. "Zabuza-san knew who I was he raised me. He wanted this ability this ability that everyone hated. I was so happy… When a person has something important they want to protect that's when they become truly strong."

Naruto smiled. "Yes …I think you're right."

"Do you have someone important."

"Yes. Even though they don't really need my help nor protection. I want to be there for them. Someday I want to pay them back, because they saved me from a fate worse than death." He couldn't help but smiled as he thought of Ayaka and the old man.

Zabuza smiled behind his mask as he begun to walk away. Seems like Haku finally found someone who she could relate to. The brat was infuriating but, he was a good kid. He knew he could trust the blond with his daughters safety. But before that he had some things to arrange.

The two continued to talk for almost half an hour when a clone reported that they are close to land.

"Well, what will you and Zabuza do now?" Naruto asked knowing all too well their journey was coming to an end. Possibly even their alliance, sadly he wasn't sure if he could fight Haku without holding back if it come to that.

"We're coming with you. I still have some business left to do with Kakashi." Zabuza's booming voice interrupted their musing. Haku looked at her master gratefully.

"You do know that you're still not in a fighting condition, I can't really promise that my team will believe your words." Naruto said as he turned back to see Zabuza chugging down some booze.

"Don't get your panties in a twist blondy."

"What was that Zabuza-chan?"

"Yes very mature. Both of you, can we just skip all this and get to the point." Haku asked with a sigh. The whole head-butting and name calling was getting old.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he looked to the girls at the other side of the ship. "Okay then… you'll come with me. That's all right? Good, now excuse me." He said pushing the Demon of the mist out of the way effortlessly. He quickly followed that color and found her quite fast.

"You! What is your name?" Naruto asked as he got in the poor girls face.

"K-karin…" she replied shaking slightly.

"No I mean your family name?" He was again bunked on the head. He give her his best puppy eyes to Haku. Making the girl flinch slightly.

"You're scarring her." Haku said with a raised eyebrow slightly demanding to know what the hell was the blond hoping to achieve with that.

"I'm sorry is just really important… she could be very well my cousin. That's why I need to know her name."

"I… I don't k-know. I can't remember." The girl replied still quite shocked but a bit excited.

"Alright, do you have a family or someone who knows?"

"No… My family died I was just g-going through Wave, w-when those… they a-attacked me… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Will just have to find out in another way, of course only if you want to."

"Yes… I'd like that." She said with a small smile.

"Good. Then I'd like to invite you to stay with us. I'm a shinobi from Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Karin-chan." Naruto give her a shining smile which made her knees weak, and most of the girls who saw it blush. Haku meanwhile sent a chilling look to the women's who sent the blond lecherous looks. She didn't really care what they've been through, it didn't mean that they could give the blond those kind of looks. Beside shouldn't they be shy and act scared around mans? She gritted her teeth slightly as a women went as far as try to touch the blond. Meanwhile Zabuza couldn't help but curse the blond's luck.

~.~

"Sasuke-kun still didn't come back." Sakura whined slightly as she sat down to breakfast.

"Let him be." Kakashi said in his sensei voice. "He deals with problems in his own way." It was the third day since the blond's disappearance, there were no new clues nothing. Some of the villagers were beginning to give up hope. Sasuke meanwhile was training himself to ground. It seemed like what he said finally stuck. Kakashi sighed as the doors opened.

"Sasuke Sakura was worrie- " the jounin just realized that there was absolute silence in the room, he cracked an eye open and almost felt down from his chair.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, m'not Sasuke! Yo Sakura how have you been, hope the teme didn't make you worry too much."

"Na- Naruto!" The blond only grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, probably no one on this site does. **

Guys thank you for the reviews (^.^)

**TheRazgrizDragon: **Hehe thank you! Sure you can vote again only then I won't consider your previous vote. But you can change anytime who you wish to be in the harem. Just let me know who you want then or the ones you previously had. Also I almost forgot about Matsuri, thank you for reminding me.

**Azrael Akuma: **I agree scorpion contract is freaking awesome idea! I admit I'm actually thinking of doing something no one ever has. I think of giving him different types of summons like you know usually is a type like slugs only. I was thinking that maybe I could just mix the whole thing together. I mean for Sage mode Scorpions are like totally cool but for mounts I could do something like Kelpie, for messenger fairy's (not Disney kind). The whole point would be that the summons sign an individual contract not one that involves their whole clan or so. What do you think I'm really eager to know your answer . .

**multipersonality dex: **I do really consider your idea is just that there will be many girl he will meet and even if they won't become part of his harem he will have some kind of relationship with them. Like for example Ayaka, even if she doesn't make it into the harem they have a strange sister-brother type of thing already going on. But she definitely will begin to act nicer toward Naruto as you will see in the following chapter. Enough spoiler I guess :P

Harem: Hinata, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Tayuya, Kin.

Votes: (I placed them in order of the votes, I count votes until the Chunin Exams begin.)

Fem!Haku (13)

Ayaka (11)

Fem!Sasuke (9)

Younger!Tsunade (8)

Shizuka (7)

Shion (6)

Fem!Kyubi (6)

Koyuki (6)

Not sister!Naruko (6)

Karin (3)

Yugao (2)

Ayame (2)

Tsunami (2)

As for side pairings I got: Shikamaru and Temari, I think they kind of belong together. And GaaraxMatsuri.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu

**Summon/Biju**

~Mission to Wave IV~

A loud scream interrupted the frozen silence.

"T-that was-" "Sasuke!" Sakura cut off her sensei's words and rushed outside. Kakashi had at least took out a kunai, preparing for battle before going after her. Naruto only used a Sunshin already knowing what happened so when Kakashi stepped through the door he was greeted with a weird picture.

Sasuke was sitting on his ass, a large zanbato cutting into the skin of his neck slightly beside them a dark haired girl who was shaking her head in a disapproving manner. Naruto tried to restrain Sakura who was shouting profanities all while head-butting Zabuza who kept cursing the teen. Meanwhile a red-haired girl was hiding behind a tree sending stalker-ish looks toward the blond. The silver-haired jounin felt his eye twitch at the sight.

"The hell no brows? Can't keep your thing in your panties, why do you have to flash it every time?"

"The fuck, brat! Don't make it sound like I'm some kind of pervert!" The man shouted waving his sword around, Sasuke twitched slightly when the sword cut off some of his hair.

"This comes from someone who doesn't wear shirts! You know those things that you have to put your head and arms through? That piece of cloth that everyone wears but you?"

The man twitched slightly. "Like you're to talk don't think I haven't see how those girl looked at you!"

"Hah! So what jealous of my good looks, pervert?" The blond asked with a cocky smile while the man blow up.

"Who the hell is jealous of a pimp like you?"

"…Pimp?!"

""I'll kill you!"" They both shouted leaving their respective captives and locking swords all while glaring at each other. What do they say 'if looks could kill?' well both of them would be long gone. Of course their killer would be no other than Haku. Said girl hit them both on the head.

"Zabuza-san, Naruto-kun I hope you didn't forgot the reason we are here." She said with a cold smile. The air around them begun to freeze. Both males jumped slightly, the fear giving them away.

"Sorry Haku." Came the apology from both.

"O..Okay… Naruto… would you be kind enough to explain why the hell are they here?" The silver-haired jounin asked still unsure if he saw what he just saw, maybe someone poisoned his food. Yup that must be it. So he might as well ask his hallucination what the fuck was going on in his head? Really if he was imagining things he at least hoped they would be at least busty sexy blondes or maybe a traditional beauty a sexy Yamato Nadeshiko. Ohh yeah that would be purrfect…

"Sensei?" Naruto asked bringing him back from dreamland. Damn the kid, it was such a nice day-dream too.

"Mhmm… yeah? So… what happened?"

"Well… first you need to know that they are no longer our enemies. Gato planned on double crossing them after we took care of each other… we have proof so can we just put down the weapons for now? Everyone?" Haku nodded and let her posture relax. Sakura looked at Kakashi who sighed and put away his kunai, she followed his example and tried to remain calm. Still sending small glares toward the man that tried to hurt her Sasuke-kun. Zabuza shrugged before putting his zanbato back to his sheath. Naruto to put away his rapier, frowning slightly.

"Hey Kakashi, did you find my katana?"

"Hmm… your katana is missing?" The man asked frowning slightly while the blond looked distressed at the man as they kept walking toward Tazuna's house.

"The fuck is wrong with you people!" The voice stopped everyone in their tracks. Sakura looked at the black haired boy in question. "That man killed the dobe and you act like everything is fine? Like nothing happened?" Sasuke screamed in disgust.

"Teme…" Naruto sighed before walking over and punching him slightly "Don't you go killing me off like that!" He said with a small tick-mark. "Besides an enemy is just another potential ally. If you want to survive in this world you have to understand this. Any enemy can become your ally and every ally can become your enemy in matter of seconds. Be smart with who you trust to watch your back, if you don't want to end up with a knife in it." He offered the brooder his hands but he just scoffed and walked away in a bad mood. Naruto let out a sigh before following the emo into the house.

The following hours were 'troublesome' as Shikamaru would say it. He explained what happened to Kakashi who wasn't all that happy that the blond decided to make such a critical decision instead of contacting him. But he understood that time was of matter since there were hostages involved. One of reasons he let the brat off the hook, the other one… well he was sure the younger self would have done the same damn thing. Though he wasn't sure if he should be worried that Naruto resembled the younger him so much or happy about it. He sighed as they begun to discuss their next move. Apparently Zabuza and Naruto though of assassinating Gato, another thing to worry about. The blond preteen was getting a bit to used to killing.

"I concur. We should make the first move. Also killing Gato is probably the best course of action. But for now it would be best if Zabuza and Haku-kun would go back to his hide-out and spy on him. We need to know what his planning and also if there are other bandit camps." Kakashi said all in a breath.

And yes Haku-kun for some weird reason she didn't trust Naruto's teammates to tell them that he was actually a she. Actually she took every chance she got to correct everyone whenever someone referred to her as a she. He could understand why hide your skills from them but her gender? What was up with that?

"The bandits are listening to Gato but if his gone it could become troublesome." The blond said while he nodded understanding just what Kakashi meant to say.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked still clueless. Naruto noted that she called him Naruto not baka or idiot, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"If Gato dies the bandits could invade Wave for revenge or just to get their payment, and we could end up with a small disaster on our hands. That's why it would be best if we could dispose of them at the same time. That way Gato won't be able to hire new bandits to do his wrong doings nor the bandits will have a reason to attack Wave."

Sakura nodded thankfully. Her smiled was still a bit strained but he could tell she was trying hard to be nice to him and restrain herself.

"While I don't really care about what happens to Wave I'll play along this time. Me and Haku will go back to Gato. Naruto will get the messages." Zabuza declared not giving the others any chance to argue. Not his Jounin-sensei would need a chance.

"I can-"

"I don't trust you. But I like the blond one. He's got some spunk in him. I will send some messages at the sunrise, he knows where to be." Naruto nodded while sending a pleading look to his team's Jounin. Kakashi sighed.

"All right. Naruto you will be our liaison. I hope you know what you have to do."

"Che! You better believe it!" The blond said giving them a happy grin, making the Jounin shake his head with a sigh. Why did he even worry? There was just nothing that could keep the blond down for too long.

~.~

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he woke up the next morning. It was still dark outside, just as he hoped. He still had time to get ready before he had to meet with Haku or Zabuza, through he doubt she would let him out, since he was still supposed to recover. He couldn't help but deepen his sigh when the reason of his sigh hugged him closer. She should be happy he didn't attack her last night when she crawled into his bed. It was all Ayaka's fault. He couldn't help but curse her in his mind slightly.

She had a bad habit of snuggling closer to whatever was in her reach when she slept. Living in the same house it happened many times for him to wake up grasping for breaths because she practically chocked him with her breasts and it wasn't funny. He loved breast just like any other guy but he would rather not die because of them. Anyway because of Ayaka he didn't wake up when unless someone had malicious intent while approaching him. And last night he left himself completely open. He tried to shake her awake gently.

"Mhmmm… Na-ru… kun…" The red head mumbled in her sleep making him a bit self-conscious. Was she dreaming something about him? She smiled so it couldn't have been a bad dream. He smiled slightly before running his hand through her scalp gently. He didn't really had the heart to wake her now, he was admittedly too soft on her. Well sue him, she's just gone through hell he wanted to take care of her. He made a single handsign and substituted himself with a pillow. He made a clone to help him make some breakfast and check his equipment meanwhile he dressed after a cold shower. He was ready to meet Haku so looked at his clones.

"Look after her." He said silently before jumping out the window. His clone understood him easily. It wouldn't do for Karin to freak out when she woke up in an unfamiliar room.

The blond shinobi jumped through the trees as he approached the familiar lake. He stopped slightly to examine the place before he jumped over some senbon made of ice. He kept dodging before disappearing from view for a second. Haku's eyes widened before she turned around just to be greeted by the surprised face of Naruto who obviously tried to sneak up on her but got unbalance when she turned around and felt over sending both of them falling toward the ground before hitting it with a small tud.

"Haku-chan… are you alright?" He asked slightly worried while nursing his own head. The girl was dressed on a pink kimono that parted slightly as she fell. He was just a few centimeters away from her face. Both blushed as they realized their position. He was practically hovering over her and she couldn't help but feel slightly hot. His face was just so close, she always knew he was handsome but he was so much more from up close. He quickly jumped up and held his hand out. Haku took it with a small grateful smile.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… well you know…" The blond bowed apologetically almost making her take a step back in shock. Not many people would actually apologize to a killer. Naruto was a strange man she concluded, it was still a mystery to her how could he be so polite and gentle toward her, even after knowing what she did. After all she killer her parents no doubt about it.

"H-hai…Is no problem beside it was my fault too…I shouldn't have attack you like that." She said while still trying to figure the blond out.

"Zabuza right?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling. Beside I'm sure he said something like 'Make sure the stupid brat isn't getting weaker'." He said imitating Zabuza's manner of speech and making Haku chuckle slightly.

"He actually said 'stupid blond pimp mother-fucker isn't getting weaker.'" Naruto couldn't help but cringe when he heard Haku curse. He couldn't understand how could she repeat those words with such a gentle smile. "He also told me to tell you that if you do get weaker he will 'cut off your balls and make you eat them after scalping you and plunging your eye balls out through your asshole'."

"Haku please stop… I beg you… don't ever speak like that. Is too fucking scary."

"Eh? Why? Zabuza-sama said the same thing when I repeated what he said. Still you two really do resemble each other. Like two peas in a pond."

"Haku-chan please stop comparing me to old perverted psycho who gets his kicks from scaring small kids."

"Okay…" She still didn't understood why it was such a big thing but apparently it made him uncomfortable.

"So you have any information?"

"Yes-" She begun to explain what they discovered in Gato's hideout. She also give him a scroll containing the layout of the building. "I will try to get some information about the guards and the patrols, but the place is full of bandits."

"Please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. And there is no way I'm stitching the old pervert again so tell the stupid stripping dumbass not to get himself killed."

"Hai I'll tell him."

"So what's your excuse?"

"I'm gathering herbs for Zabuza-sama."

"I'll help you." He said as they begun to search for the herbs they needed. The morning passed fast while both continued to make some small conversation. Haku left shortly after they gathered enough, Naruto stayed some more out catching two rabbits and a some fish before he walked back to Tazuna's home. His clone popped while he was on his way back. Apparently everyone was up and getting ready for breakfast.

"Morning!" Naruto greeted them with a sunny smile making some of the sleepy people annoyed.

"Yo!" came his sensei's lazy response. While Sasuke continued to glare at the table Sakura's head kept turning from Sasuke to Naruto. Apparently she was torn between following the emo's example and greeting Naruto. The blond though didn't expect a flying hug from a red-head. He almost felt to the ground but managed to stabilize himself as he cached the hyperactive girl in his arms.

"Naruto-kun!" Karin gave him an adorable smile making him smile. He patted her head before closing the door behind himself. The silver-haired jounin's eyes meanwhile widened. He remembered something similar from the past, his sensei was always jumped by a certain Uzumaki girl in the same manner. The same women who was Naruto's mother. Come to think of it Naruto resembled a lot his sensei.

"Karin! Stop doing that!" Sakura screamed annoyed bringing his sensei back to reality.

"Why? You jealous pinky?" Karin asked with a small smirk making the pink haired girl even more annoyed.

"What did you say? Beside why would I be jealous of? Of him are you kidding me? I have Sasuke-kun!" She shouted grabbing the emo's hands. Sasuke meanwhile cringed and tried to pull away. But somehow Sakura was unexpectedly powerful.

"So what? Naruto is so much more than a pretty face, even though he certainly does have a pretty face." The red head said with a small leer in her voice. Naruto sighed as he substituted himself with a log not that Karin realized. She was just too caught up in argument she was having with Sakura.

"Pretty face? Don't you dare call my Sasuke-kun just a pretty face. He's a genius from the famous Uchiha clan and unlike Naruto who was dead-last he graduated on the top of his class."

"And-" The girl continued to argue those at the table give Sasuke a pitying look as he still tried to get out of a crazy fangirls reach, unfortunately he's right hand was held by Sakura and he still didn't manage the substitution jutsu with only one hand. Naruto smirked as he thanked Tsunami for his food. 'More for me.' He thought with a smirk as Sasuke banged his head against the table in desperation.

Inari looked at blond shinobi with wide eyes. He was the boy his grandfather called a hero, he protected his grandfather; fought that crazy strong ninja and was still alive. How could he? No it didn't matter, Garo will always win no matter what the blond did. He though gloomily as he put down his chop-sticks.

"So stupid…" he said silently but unfortunately his mother heard him.

"Inari? Did you finish your breakfast?" Tsunami asked but as she looked down she realized that his plate was still full. "Inari you-"

"I'm not hungry!" He said as he stood up and run away leaving those at the table shocked slightly.

"What's his problem, leaving all that food behind, he didn't even say thank you!" Karin fumed slightly. Sakura nodded. "I know right." Than they slowly realized they just agreed on something and both glared at the other. Naruto just laughed slightly. 'The girls were getting along nicely.' Of course that was a sarcastic statement.

The following week moved forward in the same way, Naruto kept meeting with Haku in the morning then share the information with the team after that train with either Karin or Sakura. Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza planned out their move. The date for the assassination was set for tonight. Kakashi obviously didn't trust Zabuza so he and Zabuza were meant to assassinate the ones in Gato's mansion while Naruto and Haku were supposed to eliminate the other slightly smaller bandit camp not that far away from the mansion. The other two genin together with Karin were left to protect Tazuna, they hoped nothing happened but it was better to stay alert and be prepared for every possible move their enemy could make.

They were currently eating their dinner together and the tension was so high it would have been possible to cut it with a knife. Tazuna and his family didn't know about what was supposed to happen that night but even they could feel the change in the air.

"This is stupid!" Inari shouted annoyed. "Why are you doing this? You're all just going to get killed!" He said all while crying and sending a glare toward the black haired boy who just came back from training. He finally made it to the top of the tree and just in time to celebrate if only.

"Shut up brat!" Sasuke replied annoyed.

"It doesn't matter how much you try! The weak will only lose against the strong people!"

"Good thing we're strong then right?" Naruto asked with a small smile but the boy instead begin crying harder and shouting louder.

"Shut up! Do you know how annoying it is! You don't know anything about this country and yet you're so noisy. I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!"

Naruto's expression darkened before he stood up from the table and turned around. He took of his jacket and tossed it to his chair before doing the same with his t-shirt making the girls in the room squeak slightly. Sakura wanted to shout at him but as soon as he laid eyes on his back she was left speachless. Small scars were running all over his back. There was even something ebbed into his skin like it burned into it.

"There were more attempts to my life than I could count." Naruto said as he turned around displaying his newest scar starting from his shoulder to his hip-bone. "I was beaten stabbed burned so don't talk to me about pain. You can't survive like that, life is meaningless without a purpose. How can you go through your days without actually living but always morning your past? You're not the main character in some tragedy who just sits and cries all day. Live your life, you have a wonderful family who are all there for you treasure them. Is more than some of us were given." He said before taking his t-shirt and disappearing upstairs. Karin quickly left after him while Kakashi only sighed he looked at Sasuke who was still looking at the spot the blond occupied a few seconds ago. It looked like Naruto's massage wasn't meant only for Inari.

"Sensei… what… how could that… all those scars…" Tsunami asked her eyes full of tears. Being a mother herself, no being a human being she just couldn't understand how could someone hurt a boy that young and so deeply? It's true that she only knew Naruto for less than a week and still the boy was a good kid. He was responsible, kind, smart. He sometimes helped her prepare food, and she knew that it was him who secretly kept leaving rabbit, fish and other thing in the probably saw that they were quite poor but didn't want to insult them. He was really such a sweet boy why would anyone hurt someone like him?

"What Naruto said was true. There were attempts at his life since the day he was born. Some people seen him as a scapegoat for something that was totally out of his control. And the other people either followed their example or just ignored him and what happened in our village. "

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was one of his assigned ANBU guards, but of course there were times when we couldn't protect him. What you saw just now is the fails and hurt of our village all which Naruto carries on himself." He said with a distant look before adding. "But this is a A ranked secret. Please don't tell anyone." He said the last part with some killer intention lacing his voice to make everyone understand just how displeased he would be if they spilled Naruto's secret.

~With Naruto and Karin~

"Naruto-kun… are you alright?" She asked as he stopped. Naruto turned around and nodded with a strained smile.

"Sorry Karin, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Nonsense… I'm just… I'm so sorry I had no idea you hurt so much…" she said while small sobs escaped her lips slightly making her voice slip here and there. Naruto smiled gently as he hugged her and tried to comfort the crying girl.

"Ssshh… Is alright, beside I don't hurt anymore. I'm alright, please don't cry…" He continued to pet her hair while she cried in his arms murmuring soothing words until her tears dried all up. She only shook her head as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were still red and puffy but he couldn't help but find them beautiful anyway.

"This is soo… stupid… why are you consoling me… when you're the one hurt?" She couldn't help but ask making him grin slightly.

"It just happened so. Are you feeling better?" She nodded slightly.

"You must think I'm a crybaby now…"

"I'm actually happy, you cried for me. Thank you. But rather than crying I like it better when you smile for me." Karin face become just as red as he hair. She quickly hide her face in his abdomen making him flinch slightly at the power she used.

"B-baka! D-don't say things like that!" 'What if I fall for you?' She asked herself but she got no answer beside a deep chuckle from the blond.

~.~

Naruto smirked as he and Haku meet up at their rendezvous-point. He was quite in a good mood the dark haired girl noted. The moon was shining slightly on the horizon.

"Hey there mysterious ninja!" He greeted her playfully. He couldn't see her expression because of her mask but could still make out a small blush.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" She greeted him in the same manner.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked still smiling happily. Whatever happened must have been really important for the boy.

"Let's do it the same way we eliminated the other camp."

"Okay I'll make a clone to instruct us."

Haku nodded as she took out some senbon and they put on their waited until two in the morning to attack, by then most partying bandits passed out. They began to take down the guards and everyone in their way as quietly as possible. Still something bad happened in around half 'n hour at most. Someone must have walked upon some of the dead bodies. In a minute both he and Haku were engaged in a battle.

The tree bandits Naruto was battling were different than the rest of the mans he took down. Two were some kind of swordsman's, while the third was a marksman. Naruto kept moving hoping to confuse the marksmen, but it wasn't easy when a freaking strong giant and an agile midget was there to stop or block his every move.

Naruto thanked the heavens for Ayaka's training methods else he wouldn't have been able to dodge all the attacks. His body was already used to being attacked by more directions than one. But keeping track of all of them was a bit troublesome. He kept avoiding the arrows the marksmen kept firing and parrying each of the midget's rusty daggers when he realized he lost sight of the giant. He couldn't help but curse himself. How the hell does someone lose a guy that big anyway?

Haku couldn't help but sneer as the two women kept dodging every attack she used. They were moving in perfect harmony easily grabbing the other and dragging them out of the harm's way. Similar to the way gymnasts move, what the hell were they doing here anyway? It was obvious they weren't your usual run of a mill bandit. And if that wasn't all that bad they managed to block her ultimate attack. The Haku no Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Haku's secret technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) was quite chakra costing she couldn't keep this up for too long. She appeared in each window and readied her senbons for battle.

"The freak already tried this-" one of them said. "She must be really stupid to try it again" the other replied while taking her partner's hand.

The blond shinobi ducked but unfortunately for him the giant didn't just try to hit him but smash the rocky cliff they were nearby. To Naruto's horror thousands of rocks begun to fall toward him really fast. It was obvious it has been all but a trap. The cliff was too abrupt and with all the falling rock he couldn't climb it to his right the giant was waiting ready so squash him if he tried to escape toward that direction. In front of him was the marksman, seemingly the best choice but running in a straight line was like asking for an arrow in the head. To his left the midget who backed away away, and really he didn't want to get poison just cuz someone didn't know how to take care of his weapons. But it didn't actually mattered which direction he took he was almost good as gone. So instead of running toward his own end he stood his ground. His rapier ready to attack he split in two an arrow aimed for his heart before jumping up in the air.

"Akuma no ongaku: Tempo –Allegrissimo" he whispered slightly as he trusted his sword ahead. His sword pierced through the huge rocks that fell down. His hand was a blur of movement as he jumped from rock to rock and pierced, cut through the rocks that were about to crush him.

The bandit's jaw hit the floor as they saw the teen's actions. The blond used one of the biggest rocks as a spring-boot to jump over toward the marksmen that snapping out of his stupidity shoot some arrows toward the blond. Naruto grinned as he used a kunai sealed in his glows to split the arrow the other shoot in two all in midair. The kunai continued its path and nailed the man in his shoulder. 'That's what you get when you mess with a real weapon mistress' student.' Hr though as he readied his weapon and crashed into his enemy. The bearded man felt to the ground arrow falling from his hands as he looked at his chest there was blood leaking from his heart. His eyes widened before they froze over and felt to the ground dead in a matter of second. Naruto rolled away as the giant tried to hit him.

"Damn ninja and their flash moves!" The midget screamed as he charged toward Naruto with a crazed look.

Haku felt to the ground as every mirror broke. She only had time to take a deep breath before jumping away. The pink haired women throw her partner toward her who turned his body in midair and wanted to drop an ax-kick on Haku. Happily she had enough self-preservation to move away. Besides as she continued to watch their moves she was sure the two never went through shinobi training there were just too many unnecessary moves. They must have belonged to a circus of some kinds the pieces of cloth at the end of their cloths suggested toward it even more. Because why they were perfect to envelop the two of them and create a moving barrier around them, in other moments like right now it was just useless.

"Stop moving out of the way bitch!" The younger one screamed. She had blue hair, and apparently very easily irritated. Haku smirked under her mask. She already knew what she should do. First she needed some clones and water, lots of water. Happily they were in the Lands of Wave, there was water to be found everywhere around them.

* * *

Akuma no ongaku: Tempo –Allegrissimo translates as Devil's Music: Tempo- Allegrissimo. Naruto learned how to fight with a rapier from Ayaka if you guys remember. Akuma no ongaku is her personal style. Since using a rapier is different from a katana, because while a katana strictly speaking cuts something, rapiers are used for piercing attacks. Allegrissimo is a very fast tempo which has 172-176 Beats per Minute. Naruto's attack consist of piercing with the rapier something or somethings (like for example in this chapter Naruto pierced through many rocks not just one) 172-176 time in a minute.(Imagine that being a single target, man it would look like Swiss cheese =)) ) Even to simply execute the attack require some serious power and muscles.

Hope the explanation was satisfactory ^.^ Bye minna-san!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Yep I still don't own Naruto! Also thank you for the reviews everyone!**

**Azrael Akuma: **I like the idea of him having more summons :))) Oh and I still didn't decide when he will sign the contract. I am actually torn between the idea of him signing the Uzumaki clan summoning contract (scorpion) before the Chunin exams begin, in hope that it will help him out in the Forest of Death and have him sign before the Finals just like in the canon. The other summons will depend on more things. I plan on having a small arc where Naruto will be summoned into the forest of summons, which was my first idea on how he meets them. The second idea well on his training trip (if I feel lazy). That aside I myself am not too fond of fairies but I thought of them kind of like the Hell Butterfly's from Bleach, or maybe even Orihime's Shun Shun Rika (which is a bit girly but hey his doesn't have to look like them). I still didn't have time to read the fiction you recommended, but I will try to hopefully next week, so no spoiler. Hope you like the new chapters

**Dark Zombie: **I'm not sure how many girl will be in his harem yet. For now I plan on 10 to 13 girls. Will see how he bonds with the girls. The first 3 girls from the vote will be part of the harem, maybe the first 4,5 or 6. Depend on the chemistry between the character.

**Reonido: **I won't make Sasuke into a she. Satsuki will be Sasuke's twin. You will find out more about her in the future chapters before the Chunin exams, and she won't be a shinobi for a certain reason. Well I probably left you with more questions than answer so you will just have to find out for yourself :P

Also thank you :**casual reader, blood brother 18, dadofmad007, TheRazgrizDragon **and **buterflypuss **for your kind words and encouragement.

As you guys know the six girls that will surely be in harem are Hinata, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Tayuya, Kin.

You can still vote:

Ayaka (16)

Fem!Haku (15)

Fem!Sasuke (11)

Younger!Tsunade (11)

Shizuka (9)

Shion (7)

Fem!Kyubi (7)

Not sister!Naruko (7)

Koyuki (6)

Karin (4)

Yugao (3)

Ayame (3)

Tsunami (2)

Temari (1)

Yunger!Yugito (1)

Fu (1)

Tenten (1)

As for side pairings I got: Shikamaru and Temari, GaaraxMatsuri, SakuraxChoji, KakashixHanare, KakashixAyaka, ZabuzaxMei/ Shizune or Tsunami and FuxShino. I really like the pairing Fux Shino, and ShikamaruxTemari. As for Zabuza… well he got lots of womens to be paired with. I'm not sure with who to pair him so help!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Summon

~Mission to Wave V~

The campsite lingered with small burning tents and dead bodies. Through the battle was yet to come to an end. The two shinobi have slaughtered many bandits before they come to a stalemate. They each faced a pair of two bandits. The rest of the now fully awake and battle prepared bandits surrounded Naruto and his opponents. They were betting on his life, and wasn't that a lovely thought, Naruto couldn't help but sneer as a small cut appeared on his cheek. Damn the small man, he will have to take some serious antibiotics. He continued to dodge and search for an opening that was hard to find, while took out the marksmen, and he didn't had to worry of a sniper taking him out now while he wasn't looking. The marksmen was still the weakest link. His opponents completed each other, the midget was fast and agile, while the giant was strong and quite elusive for such a big fellow. He ducked again and used his rapier's guard to hold back the daggers while he tried to kick the small man away. The fun sized man only used the blond's feet as a jump-board to try an overhead attack Naruto let himself drop to the ground before kicking upwards. The smaller male glared before forcing his body to turn midair and make Naruto miss. The blond made a handstand as the giant approached him before he lunched himself into the air and unsealed some senbon while in midair. He throw them toward the two bandit who didn't even slow down just changed the course of their attack. The blond gritted his teeth as the midget jumped on his partners shoulder and tried a combination attack. Living with a certain genius words, this was getting really troublesome.

Haku jumped again as the two girls kept pursuing her, just as she hoped. Both shinobi had studied the map before they attacked, so she and Naruto were aware of the terrain's advantages and disadvantages. To east was rocky cliffs area while to the south, was the forest they attacked from not three miles away from there was Gato's hideout. To the north however was an opening to the sea. Nobody could ask for a larger mass of water. She kept dodging and producing senbons to attack her pursuers. It wouldn't do good for either Naruto or her for the two bandits chasing her to lose their interest. While she knew that Naruto was an excellent fighter she couldn't help but worry for him. One of the girls decided that this was taking too long, or that it was too boring and decided to attack her directly. She jumped toward her partner who took her hand before turning around and throwing her toward Haku like a hammer. The shinobi stopped running before creating a mirror. She throw some senbon through it and the senbon appeared from a girl's blind-spot. The older of the two women seeing her partner's life in danger quickly jumped in and used the stripes on the end of her cloth to slap them away. At least Haku realized what it reminded her of. Baton ribbon's, who would have thought something of the kind could be used in such a deadly way. The black haired shinobi kept on dodging both bandit's attack. She felt that she was getting closer to the mass of water. She dodged a kick from the blue haired girl before grabbing the ribbon and used it to drag the girl close to herself before punching her in the face. She jumped quickly out of the way as the second bandit tried to attack her from behind. She noted that the older women was oddly protective of the younger one who kept rushing head on into things. Haku could hear the sound of the crashing waves before she was dragged by her foot backwards and slammed into the ground. Something got her leg, a freaking ribbon. She took out a kunai and swiftly cut through the material but another one wrapped itself around her wrist and then another one around her leg. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle. No matter how many she cut up, the stupid cloth keep coming.

"Got the little bitch now!" The younger shouted as she stepped out of the shadows. Her partner nodded before they closed up on her.

"Still a bit far… but it will have to do" Haku whispered before her other hand was grabbed and a ribbon wrapped itself around her throat chocking the shinobi slightly. She was just one more handsign away.

"She's talking to herself!" The younger said amused while the older nodded "Maybe he's gone crazy" the other said while the first shook her head. "It's definitely a she-" she used one of the ribbons at the end of her leg as a whip to break Haku's mask into two while leaving a small injury on the shinobi's face. "See? What did I told ya?!" the younger asked annoyed as she looked at her grabbing Haku's hair and punching her. "Payback Bitch! Maybe I should cut up her pretty face? I mean did you see the hunk she was with? I mean wooh" The girl said with a whistle. "I want a piece of that." The older women smiled before adding "I wonder if he likes older women" The blue haired bimbo smiled maliciously. "That doesn't matter. We're bandits remember? We can take what we want-" The temperature dropped at such an alarming rate that the two women begun to tremble.

The materials holding her back begun to freeze and shattered in the same way something shattered inside her. Haku eyes froze over before she set up almost like a broken doll, creeping the two bandits out. Her seemingly lifeless eyes quickly found the two women. "N-na-ruto… Na-rut-o-ku-un… Na-ru-to-sama… " She made a single hand-sign before a giant bubble of water begun to rise out of the sea. It raised into the air before the water become almost white, frozen.

"Kotta mizu no Ryu jutsu" (Frozen Water Dragon Technique) the bubble begun to shift around before the exterior the water opened like wings revealing a dragon inside with the same hollow almost glowing chakra induced blue eyes that Haku possessed. The shinobi smirked as she hold her hands out toward the two women and the dragon almost smirked as it followed its master's command and slammed into the retreating back of the two women. The blue haired girl gasped as she felt the ice-dragon's fangs close around her midsection and pierce her flash, she felt those horrid fangs move as it chewed on her and screamed even through she was in too much pain to even breath. Her partner tried to fight the dragon off without success as those claws closed around her and pierce right through her chest.

Haku let the dragon disperse as she saw both of the women got injured and were barely hanging on. As the dragon seemed to break into pieces the shards instead of falling to the ground remained suspended in the air. Haku smirked as she approached the bluenet.

"This happened for only one reason…" Haku grabbed the younger girl who was bleeding severely by her blue hair and made her look into the shinobi's cold eyes. "You threatened something precious of mine… because of that… I will harden my heart, and become a ruthless shinobi. You're punishment is –death." The moment she spoke the last word all the shards sharpened and stuck both girls. There was a single grunt of pain as they died, countless ice-shard sticking out of their lifeless bodies.

"Naruto-sama" Haku said as she tried to walk but felt to the ground. 'I used… all my chakra… Naruto-sama, please be alright.'

"Kill him!" Naruto would have glared at the man who shouted that but he was too busy dodging the pair's attack. They were both getting tired, at least he had no problem outlasting them. Through bad luck, even if he managed to kill this two he still had to fight the rest of the bandits who thought he fighting for his life was the day's special show. Because really someone fighting for his life was so damn entertaining. He just hoped Haku was fine.

"Fuck!" he cursed slightly as the man cut his arm with his rusted blade.

"Now don't think of anything else! Need to keep this interesting!" The midget shouted as the giant throw him toward Naruto.

"Come on pretty boy! I bet that you can keep up with them for at least half an hour." One of the bandits shouted annoyed at him.

"Yo don't get killed too soon!" The other bandit added in amusement.

The blond inhaled and tried to calm himself. He was getting caught up in their pace. He needed to take the upper hand. He made an all too familiar cross-sign. 'Shadow Clone jutsu' Another Naruto popped into existence and took his arm and drag out of the midget's way. 'Thinking back they begun to get sloppy ever since I stopped attacking.' Probably though he couldn't keep up with them. Too bad, he just didn't like waving his sword around without an aim, it wasn't a toy; no need to get hasty and give the enemy an opening after all. He dodged another attack and run toward the giant. He let his rapier trail behind him and used the debris and trash his sword gathered to blind his opponent while his clone hold the midget up. Naruto smirked as the man begun to wave his arms around wildly hoping to keep Naruto at distance. The blonde only smirked as he chopped the man arms down without hesitation. Blood begun to spur out of the fresh wound, making some of the spectators sick as they watched the blond shinobi get soaked in it. Naruto didn't hesitate a second as the giant cried out in pain, he advanced fearlessly before he drive his sword through the giant's heart.

"D-demon!" One of the bandit's shouted, Naruto only raised an eyebrow at the old nickname. He ignored the shouting as he withdraw his sword from the body that without a support felt to the ground. He heard it all before, along with every other briliant titles Konoha give him. Demon was just one of the many, but damn if it wasn't nostalgic. They all looked frozen as they saw his expressionless face while still felt the cold anger underneath it all.

"R-run!" One of them shouted in panic and the rest of bandits begun to back away. Naruto made a single cross handsign and a dozen other clones appeared. The order was simple. "Exterminate." The clones nodded before they begun to slaughter down the enemies. He felt no remorse for killing people bandits who thought watching someone get murdered as of entertainment. The blond himself turned around just as his clone popped out of existence. The small midget was furious about his partner's death. He glared at the shinobi hatefully before running toward him.

"I'll kill! I'll murder you! I'll kill you demon!" 'Talk about limited vocabulary' Naruto thought amused as the man attacked him.

He kept parrying as the small man kept trying to cut him. His daggers were dangerous he'd give him that. And let's not forget that the smaller male had nothing against using his small height to his own advantage. Too bad he himself used such tactics. The blond let his center of gravity 'slip' forward as he parried the slash. But instead of just falling in his face when the smaller male stepped back he shifted his weight to his now landing foot and used it as a pivot to turn and behead the smaller male.

He turned and glared at the bandit who sit on a rock surface and had the audacity to clap. It almost made him sick in the stomach. He killed because he was a shinobi but he never rejoiced in other's pain or death. Though he could easily tell the man before him felt pleasure in watching him chop off the head of his friend of such.

"You're good. You're really good… hmm I don't think I got your name." Naruto ignored the man and only got in a battle stance. "Oh, I see you like to play the mysterious hero who doesn't talk. A bit mainstream don't you think?" The man asked as he set up and advanced slightly toward the blond. Naruto glared slightly at the man as he saw his precious katana in the bandit's hands.

"Oh recognize it? Good sword." The man said as he took out the sword of it makeshift scabbard.

"That's mine." Naruto said as he attacked the man head first. The man only grinned as he parried the attack.

"Ha-ha This must be fate or something. It's old owner against the new one, well try and take it back then brat!" The man shouted as he begun to attack back aggressively. His black katana grinded against the crimson rapier. Naruto gritted his teeth as the man begun to slightly overpower him. Naruto quickly took a step back before turning and letting the black katana pass by him. The sword scratched his stomach cutting his cloths slightly as he took some senbon with one hand and throw them toward the man who was impossible to miss from such a close proximity.

"I will." Naruto said as the senbons pierced the man's arm and right foot. But the man instead of backing away or jumping away from the pain tried to head-butt him. Naruto copied the man's actions and head –butted the man who took a few steps back and laughed. He turned around and without hesitation cut Naruto's knees. The blond quickly jumped back.

"You're one crazy kid." The man said as he took out the senbons from his arm. Naruto ignored the comment as the man bend each senbon before letting them fall to the ground.

The blond ignored the pain in his leg as he stood tall. "You're obviously strong. Why didn't you help them?" he asked approaching the strange man with his guard up. If the man attacked his clones, they would have been useless. The same if the man attacked him while he was busy with the other bandits. He wouldn't have been able to fight all the four of them at the same time.

The man looked at Naruto clearly not understanding what he was asking. "They were weak. In this world…" the man shouted as he attacked Naruto and blond noted that the man was more vicious then before. "Only the strong have the right to live." Naruto couldn't help but be disgusted. He kept parrying and couldn't help but feel sorry for letting his sword fall in someone hands like this man. The man scratched his hands but the blond refused to let his weapon fall from his hand.

It was true swords, and any weapon in general are an instrument for killing but he always regarded his weapons as an instrument to protect, and that protected him. Something that will help him achieve his dream. There weren't just swords, they were his aibou. The blond gritted his teeth as his own katana cut his into his arm. He glared at the man before taking on his rapier stance. He couldn't suffer someone like the man before him wielding his sword. The thought made him more furious than he's been in a long time.

He was so angry that he began to leak some KI unconsciously. "Take your hands off my katana before I cut them off." The man laughed crazier before stilling and looked at the blond with a mocking smile.

"Tr-" He didn't finish sentence before Naruto disappeared from his view and appeared at his back he quickly hold the black katana up but the blond slashed his right arm off. The man shouted in pain and felt to his ass. The katana felt forgotten to the ground as he tried to stop the bleeding. He looked in those electric blue eyes that seemed to flicker red as he tried to crawl away. Naruto ignored the man as he sealed away his rapier. He picked up his katana that seemed to glow ominously in his hand. Naruto seemed more than satisfied as he felt he sword let out a 'happy hum' in his hand. It seemed like he wasn't the only one that missed their partner. He turned his attention to the trash that was still crawling on the ground. He walked over him and stepped on his back making the man fell flat on his stomach.

"You made my katana angry." He said with a sinister grin as he hold his katana over the other. "Sessaku mun: Hyotenka" (Cutting Moon: Subzero) Naruto said quietly as made a simple slash barely scratching the man. The bandit wanted to gloat slightly he realized in terror that he could barely move. His fingertips begun to turn slightly blue like frozen over before hit changed into blackish purple color and he could barely move them. He wanted to do something, scream in horror but couldn't even mutter a word. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the man begun to hyperventilate, he decided to end the man's suffering, even if to him it barely passed 15 seconds the man perceived them as last as 10-15 minutes of agony. He took the bandit's life with a single fickle of his wrist.

Naruto looked around, the lingering scent of ashes and blood surrounded the whole area. He slowly let the clones disperse hoping to avoid a headache. Now he had to find Haku, the shinobi let his gut guide him and he found her quickly. His heart was aching as he gazed at her he knew he was freaking out. The blond prayed inside as he speed up and approached her that she was just unconscious. He quickly cradled her in his arms and checked her vitals. Besides a couple of bruises she was alright. He sighed in relief as she begun to open her eyes. Mission successfully accomplished.

When he and Haku got back to Tazuna's place, Kakashi and Zabuza were waiting for them outside. He could see the questions rolling down both man as he carried Haku piggyback style. "We got into a bit of a problem."

"Took care of it." Haku added.

"Haku used up a bit too much chakra. s... He'll fine after a good night of sleep." Both man exchanged some looks before nodded. They both agreed to cut them some slack until next morning at least. Haku tightened her grip on the blond's cloths who smiled softly and nodded. Sasuke and Sakura were asleep in the living room so Naruto slowly made his way upstairs. Karin was sitting on his bed half awake. The shinobi couldn't help but smile as she jumped up and hugged him. They quickly took care of their wounds before falling asleep in to the blond's bed completely exhausted.

Next morning he woke up he was in a bit of surprise. Haku was asleep using his right arm as a pillow while Karin cuddled his left side. He sighed as he tried to move but could only move his head without waking the girls up. And they did deserve a break so all he could do was wait and suffer. He could hear the murmuring downstairs making him wonder just how much did they sleep. Judging by the sun it was past 1000.

Haku was the one who woke up next almost half an hour latter, she opened her dark crystalline eyes and blinked twice before hugging his arms closer and muttering a small "Morning Naruto-sama…" He smiled slightly before replying.

"Morning Haku-chan… why are you calling me sama?" The girl blushed before looking away. Looks like this was one of the questions he won't get an answer to. Karin slept on oblivious to the exchange. Haku curled next to him slightly reminding him of a cat. "You don't want to wake up?"

"No…"

"Haku-chan let me get up at least." He saw her eyes open and he smiled while adding a small "Please" to his request.

"Hai Naruto-sama." She quickly got up making him wonder what happened. He shook his head, he just knew he will never understand women he silently substituted himself with a pillow. He stretched himself before smiling to Haku and moving downstairs. As expected both Kakashi and Zabuza were up and waiting for their report. Sasuke was sitting on the side while Sakura was siting between him and their teacher. Tsunami seemed slightly upset probably because Tazuna was drunk out of his mind, and it was barely past 10:30.

"I guess you told them what happened last night." Naruto asked as he sit down and Tsunami ruffled both his and Haku's hair, making them both blink sleepily at her before blushing slightly. Haku never had someone do this kind of things to her. Zabuza was a great master but he wasn't too affectionate. The same could be said for Ayaka, who did from time to time hug him or kiss his forehead but never until now he experienced this kind of affection.

"Yes, they also told us that you guys took care of the bandits. You both are the heros of Wave." Tsunami said with kind yet worrying smile.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked tired of walking on eggshells.

"Everything was going fine until someone sounded the alarm. After that everything's gone to hell. Me and Haku got separated." Naruto begun to explain while the dark haired girl only nodded. "I fought 3 weirdos, a marksmen, a strong giant and a small midget who used rusted daggers."

"Did you get cut, you need to disinfected your wounds." Kakashi quickly said, because while having a fast healing rate was great there were draw backs. After all it didn't mean he was immune to poisoning.

"Yes, I did. Most of them are healed, no sign of infection. But I will take a blood test as soon as possible. Regarding the bandits the rest of them surrounded us as we fought. After I killed one of their strongest mans they tried to run away so I let my clones dispose of the small fries, while myself took care of the midget and their leader." The silver-haired jonin could feel there was something the genin wasn't telling but let it be for the time being. "Oh! I also got my katana back." The blond added before turning to Haku.

"I fought two women, they used acrobatics and some kind of cloth things like weapon. The cloths could harden and make a shield around them so my senbon were useless. I lured them to the shore and killed them. " Again there was something the girl wasn't telling but they couldn't really ask. If she wanted to tell them she would have, if she didn't they couldn't get it out of her no matter how hard they tried. Both elder shinobi sighed at their disciple's stubbornness.

"We got to Gato's mansion and quickly disposed of the guards, then made Gato spill his secrets and assassinated him. We sealed away everything valuable. And regarding that matter Naruto, most of Gato's companies are yours now."

Naruto blinked before muttering a stupid "Eeeh?"

"We found out that he made his money from cleaning out the Uzushiogakure ruins of its values. Me and Zabuza agreed that they belong rightfully to you so Gato's company is yours. I have the papers here."

Naruto nodded dumbly, before looking at Zabuza.

"Che don't worry don Juan, I took our share and more from the midget's vault." The missing nin added with a grin.

"Yes, I also took the liberty to take out the mission's share, while the rest of it will be given to Wave. A sum of 45 million ryo, together with other valuables." Kakashi added and made Tazuna drop his drink.

"I left my clones to do the clean up and clear the field of the dead bodies so I have no idea just what we looted from there. But there were some nice weapons, I'd like to take some that my sensei would like if you don't mind Tsunami-san." The women nodded not understanding why he told her all his. The blond seeing this decided to explain.

"Everything else will be given to you Tsunami-san. You are after all kind of like the mayor of the small town."

"What? I should be the mayor!" Tazuna said with a pout.

"No way!" everyone in the room said at once making the man flinch. "Wave is just free of Gato It doesn't need a mayor who waste's all their money on drinks." Everyone agreed with the blond shinobi. "That's why Tsunami-san is the perfect candidate. She will make Wave into a country of hope, where the children don't have to beg for food but can play around carelessly. Into a place where hero's and dreams do exist." Tsunami blushed hearing his words and smiled gently.

"What about Gato company?" Tazuna asked.

"Well I will talk to my sensei but I would like Tsunami to become my Vice-president. I live in Konoha and I won't be able to be here so, you will be actually the real boss here. I'm sure there are many people looking for work here on Wave. But there is time to discuss business, I will give you time to think about it." Tsunami nodded and placed some breakfast on the table. Naruto who was talking barely noticed before someone throw themselves at him. "Morning Karin…" he said with a small smile as the redhead giggled and hugged him closer while Sakura's eye begun to twitch. Why was that stupid girl always hugging Naruto, the blond was her teammate. Sasuke jumped slightly as Sakura snapped in two a metal fork. Kakashi couldn't really blame the boy, their kunoichi could be scary when angered.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to take a blood test as soon as possible." Kakashi said decisively.

"Yeah, I need Karin to come too, we need to find out if we really are cousins after all." Naruto saw the worry in her eyes and decided to speak up. "But of course that's just a small formality for the council. You are my cousin no matter what the paper says." Naruto said with a dazzling smile while patting Karin's hair who's face become flushed.

"Baka…" she protested weakly making everyone in the room smile beside a dark haired boy who scoffed. Why? Why did the moron keep doing that, that girl Karin was utterly uses, why would he keep her around? He couldn't even be sure that she was actually an Uzumaki yet the blond treated her so nice. It was wrong. He sit up furiously bringing everyone's attention to himself. He was sick of it. All this nice guy routine. He shook his head as he remembered his own big brother gently patting his head, just like Naruto did seconds ago to Karin. He glared at blond before walking away and slamming the door after himself. He was an Uchiha he didn't need thing like that. Compassion, forgiveness, love and family was for the weak. He wasn't weak he will show him and her.

Naruto sighed as he watched Sasuke walk away. He just couldn't understand why the guy acted like everything in the world offended him. Sakura looked at blond and seeing that he won't she quickly sat up and run after their teammate. It wasn't his job to look after the brooder dammit. He sighed as Kakashi give him that look... but he will try and talk to the guy later.

"That aside, is there a Clinic where they run blood tests anywhere nearby?" Naruto asked as he swallowed some food.

"After Gato came, he had every Health Clinic or so closed up, so when someone needed medicine they needed to approach him. I'm afraid beside a small clinic that barely stands we don't have anything like nearby…" Tsunami said looking away slightly ashamed.

"Well since you know water walking you can go to the nearest town, of course Karin can go with you. You can even go visit Uzushio's remains if you want..." Kakashi said with a sigh as he continued to read his porn.

"Haku can accompany you." Zabuza said looking at Haku's wishing face.

"Alright…" Naruto agreed suspiciously. Zabuza was acting kind of weird lately. He will be damned if he didn't figure out what was going on before they left.

* * *

I finished another chapter, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I try to be careful but eh... Well anyway, If you have a girl that you would like to see in the harem, or would like to see a certain side-pairing, know a cool name for summons or even if you would just like to add something, please leave me a review or even PM me :) Till next time Bye guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys :) **This is not an update** yet, I begun to write the next chapter and I realized that I will need some OC characters. If you'd like to help me out with an OC character please keep reading and I'll try to explain what I'm looking for.

First requirement: They have to be Uzumakis but they don't have to be all shinobis. Also I'm planing on making them live in a small refugee camp (before they meet Naruto).

Second requirement: Don't please and I really beg you not to make them all girls. If possible let their ages vary from even newborn to like 80 or even older. I will be thankful if there would be older characters that will be able to tell Naruto about the 'glory days' of Uzushiokagure, teach him about sealing, advise him and so on.

If you feel like helping me out or would like to see your OC in the story please send me:  
A name, a slight physical and character description (include quirks), a small background story(e.g.: she saw her parents die so she's scared of fires and has nightmares about it so she's very protective of her friends) just so I can understand why, what or how they would respond to a certain situations, bad and good qualities and 3 favorites (e.g.: favorite food, favorite cake, favorite color, favorite book,pastime etc)

Thank you everyone and see you soon Bye! :))


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! **

**Also thank you guys for the reviews and also for the OC's! Someone asked me but I assure just because there will be other Uzumaki guys Naruto will still have his harem because of his unique bloodline. Only I'm not sure how many girls will be in his harem. True to be told I think of dropping Kurenai and Kin from the harem. **

**Gvargas: **I agree :D

**Sharius Biology : **I don't plan on making a crossover. Through while he will be in Makai is possible that he will make contact with some characters that you listed but is still not set in stone that he will go.

**Multipersonality dex: **I was thinking of giving Zabuza a harem but… he has no bloodline or anything. Unless I find a way around that I can't. But I do plan on pairing him with someone.

**Dadofmad007: **Well the money will be actually mostly for the clan founds. I just can't imagine a clan like Uzumaki being poor, it just doesn't sit well with me… Also he will be the owner of Gato corp. but he won't be doing much beside paperwork regarding it and some really important meetings.

**Nogs28: **Thank you and sorry, I really do try to be more careful and I promise to pay more attention from now on.

The four girls that will surely be in harem are Hinata, Ino, Anko Tayuya. I think of either pairing Kurenai with Asuma or an OC. As for Kin I have a specific someone in head for her so I will probably drop both from the harem.

You can still vote:

Ayaka (20)

Fem!Haku (17)

Fem!Sasuke (13)

Younger!Tsunade (13)

Shizuka (11)

Fem!Kyubi (11)

Not sister!Naruko (9)

Shion (9)

Koyuki (8)

Karin (5)

Yugao (5)

Ayame (3)

Tsunami (2)

Temari (1)

Yunger!Yugito (1)

Fu (1)

Tenten (1)

Honoka(1)

For side pairings : Shikamaru and Temari, GaaraxMatsuri, SakuraxChoji, KakashixHanare, KakashixAyaka, ZabuzaxMei/ Shizune / Tsunade or Tsunami and FuxShino. I really like the pairing Fux Shino, and ShikamaruxTemari.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Summon

~Goodbye Wave~

"Che stupid brat."

"Brainless bodybuilder." Naruto countered with a smile making Zabuza's eyebrow twitch but the blond spoke again shutting him up before he could even try and get back. "Now quit staling and tell me what this is about."

"What are you trying to be a detective or something? You know you shouldn't stick your nose whe-"

"Zabuza." Naruto cut the man off. The tall man sighed, his eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at the young preteen by his side.

"You take care of her, you got me?" Naruto froze, he blinked and slapped the unsuspecting Zabuza pretty hard. "OWww! Why the hell?... did you just slap me?!" The man half grumbled murderously.

"I'm not dreaming?... What the hell?! Kai!" Naruto shouted ignoring the bewildered look Zabuza give him. 'Nothing? Then…' He unsealed his katana and attacked. The famous demon of the mist barley managed to dodge the slash in time.

'The brat got faster-' The man mussed before scolding himself as he dodged again. It was a bad time to be amazed by the brat's progress. "What the fuck? Why did you attack me?" He cursed himself for letting the Kubikiribocho inside as he dodged another slash from that accursed black blade and jumped back.

"The Zabuza I know is a jackass but he would never ever fucking ever abandon Haku. So I have no idea who the hell you are but you're not Zabuza fucktard!"

"I'm ZABUZA deepshit!"

"No I don't think so!"

"I can prove it!" Zabuza shouted as he dodged again. Naruto only raised an eyebrow but didn't let up his restless assault. "I can… tell you something that only me Haku and you know."

"Good for you."

"Wait … It was you alright, you freacking saved my life when we were on that blasted island." Naruto let his stance relax and lowered his katana. Zabuza tried to calm himself too before he closed his eyes with a sigh. Bad idea the black katana cut his cheek and almost took his head off.

"What the HELL brat?" The man shouted the blade pressing too close to his throat for his liking.

"You got one minute to try to explain what the actual fuck were you thinking when you decided to abandon Haku, I'll warn you now you lie to me, or say something I don't like… your will die faster than you will be able to comprehend. Got it? now start talking."

'Shit, the bastard can be damn scary.' Zabuza thought before smiling slightly to himself. 'I know I made the right decision regarding you brat.' "You know why I left Kirigakure?"

"I know that you were involved in an assassination attempt against the Fourth Mizukage. The assassination failed and you fled the country."

"Hah… how do you know that?"

"My sensei is working beside the Hokage, I visited the office countless times." He shuddered slightly remembering that particular incident. He was punished by Ayaka for sneaking out in the middle of the night just to participate in an elite poker game. Through he believed it was more likely for being caught. Anyway for someone like him doing paperwork without the help of a Shadow Clone… it was the worst punishment ever. He still had nightmares about it but at least he happened across a certain file. He didn't know how an A ranked mission report ended up in the D-ranked mission reports, remarks and yet unfulfilled requests stack but now he was pretty happy it did. "I just happened to read a report about the incident. Anyway 45 seconds."

"Myeah, what you don't know is that I plan on returning to Kirigakure."

"That's practically suicide."

"I gathered enough money and I will talk to Tsunami to let me have those weapons. There is a resistance, a freaking war going on between the rebels and the Mizukage's army. I am the Demon of the bloody mist, you understand don't you?"

"You want to fight for your home."

"Hell yeah but… I can't take her with me. I saw war and I… I can't put her through that."

"She looks up to you, just like a child would do to her father. Do you know how much it would her if you just up and leave? You are her reason to live bastard!" The blond shouted enraged.

"You think I don't know? Do you think I don't feel the same fucking way? Haku is my daughter, even if we are not connected by blood She is . MY .DAUGTER. and I won't let anyone say fucking otherwise. Got that brat? I'll kill them all! So don't fucking try to ever say I don't care. I do, I would give her the freacking stars if she as much as wished for-"

"Then do! Stay with her, this is the damn star that she wants!"

"I can't! Alright I made a promise. And exactly because she is my daughter I can't drag her into this. I want her to be happy and she will be, I know she will be angry first but she will live, enjoy her well... mostly carefree life, with you in Konoha and you will be there and do everything to make sure it happens. Cuz I will hunt you down if you make her sad. You got that?"

Naruto bit his lips so hard that they began to bleed, and nodded. "I… I got it but… you have to tell her." The blond said his black katana nicking the others throat. "You will tell her everything you just told me. I won't let you leave without a fucking goodbye and explanation. I won't let you hurt her like that."

"But-" Naruto pressed the tip of his katana further making the man tilt his head up.

"Listen…" he said with a strained voice "you may not understand it… you didn't go through what she had… you leaving without an explanation will hurt her more than you leaving and believe me that hurts very, very much…but it will hurt more than it could ever. Making her think that you don't need her, question herself and think that there's maybe something wrong with her… I won't let you do that. If you want to go, damn it go but Don't make her suffer because of it." The blond couldn't stop the disgust sweeping into his words like venom as he remembered all those times he was all alone, the words of the people who wanted to hurt him. They told him that his parents hated him, that he was a monster and that's why his own parents abandoned him. The hurt the pain and everything washed over him making him lash out on the man before his eyes without wanting to.

Zabuza nodded, knowing all too well that there was no other choice. He couldn't help but wonder to himself if the blond spoke from his own experience. Naruto let his katana down before looking away from the man's searching eyes. The demon of the mist was a well known ruthless ninja, a mercenary, a cold blooded killer but it didn't mean he wasn't capable of feeling. He felt joy when killing his enemies, pride when he became one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, he enjoyed playing with his prey and liked spending his money on a pretty women. But he never understood completely the notion of pain until he looked into those man's no boy's cerulean orbs. A child no older than 12 shouldn't have known such pain, it just wasn't right. And that was saying something. He had few principles and uphold even less of them. But he never wanted to hurt a child, to scar them so deeply. It was just… sick.

"I'll talk to her. I understand now…" He said with a resigned voice. It was true, he thought leaving without telling her would be easier for both of them, obviously he thought wrong.

"Okay… well" Naruto said with a wide smile. 'Mask in place.' Zabuza thought bitterly. "I have to talk to Mister I'm angry at the whole world. So be a good jackass and try not to make her cry…"

"Asshole."

"Homodumshit."

"What?" Zabuza asked baffled, Naruto just smirked in victory.

~.~

Naruto sighed as he entered Tazuna's house, he really tried to talk to Sasuke. Tried being the keyword, the Uchiha either ignored him while he continued to try and walk on water and continuously fall in. The guy didn't even listen to him even when he tried again to give him an advice. He continued with his Mightier than thou act and Naruto left before he punched duckhead in the face. Karin quickly wrapped her arms around him as he entered the kitchen.

"Heya Naruto, you're back just in time."

"Did something happen?"

"Myeah… but I don't know what exactly. Zabuza asked to talk to Haku alone while we were packing so I left. That was almost half an hour earlier. Ever since then we heard shouts and crying from upstairs. I'm scared to go up alone and I can see that Tsunami-san is too." Naruto looked at the two women before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I know what's happening… briefly speaking Zabuza decided to send Haku to Konoha, but since he's a missing nin he can't come with us." The blond decided to let out some things from their conversation. There was really no need for them to know that Zabuza planned to go back to Kirigakure or that he considered Haku his daughter those were personal matters.

"I guess Haku-kun isn't all that excited about it."

"You guessed right." Came Zabuza's grumpy voice from the doorstep. Naruto looked eyes with the man, the silent communication passed by and Naruto nodded before he left to find the black-haired girl.

"What just happened?" Karin whispered in a low voice to Tsunami who shrugged before turning to Zabuza.

"Are you hungry Zabuza-san?" Tsunami asked gently. Zabuza didn't let the surprise show as he shake his head but the women read him easily enough. "I'll heat up some food please sit down." The shinobi sighed before doing as she asked. Mostly because he was intrigued; maybe she planned on poisoning him?

"Here…" she quickly placed some mouth watering food in front of him. "Is not poisoned." She curtly said before taking a bite from each plate to prove it. Zabuza nodded and took a small bite. Damn the women know how to cook. He hummed in pleasure without even realizing as he ate the warm food. Karin left earlier the room, probably followed the blond brat. The swordsman thought grumpily. He continued to eat until everything disappeared from his plate.

"Mmm Than... th…" The man struggled with the words. He didn't thank the brat after saving his life why would he thank a civil women for food? The thought was outrages yet…

"Is alright I understand. I'm happy it was to your liking." The women spoke making him slightly annoyed. He quickly beat down the urge to argue. He knew no sane man ever truly won a verbal fight against a women. He sighed and settled for a simple statement.

"You're weird." The women raised a delicate eyebrow as she cleared the table. "You know not two weeks ago I tried to assassinate your father yet you just feed me…"

"You're a shinobi. I understand it was your work."

"Do you."

"No… I don't." She said slightly ashamed. "Justifying murderer? I probably won't ever understand. But Naruto said that you're a good man and I want to believe in him." Zabuza smirked.

"The brat has that effect on people. Make them want to trust him, believe in him. But I can't really say anything can I after all I too want to believe in him. I want to believe that he will keep Haku safe and happy." He said it more to himself rather than anything else.

~with Naruto~

He quickly walked upstairs to 'his' bedroom. He didn't even knocked on the door before walking inside. Haku was sitting in the middle of the room crying. He walked to her and sat down beside her as she continued to cry silently.

"Za-zabuza-sama… he's… he…" Haku finally begun to speak.

"I know." The girl turned to face him, he could see the tears in her crystalline eyes, it made something in his chest ache.

"I don't … I don't want him to…"

"I know." The girl throw herself to into his arms with a small sob. She cried on, on while Naruto sit beside her whispering loving, and warm nothings into her ear. Karin sit outside the bedroom door and slid to the ground boneless. 'Why?' she asked herself. It wasn't fair she couldn't go inside, she couldn't disturb them. Even sitting here and listening, she felt like she was intruding. 'Why? Naruto is mine… he's my only family… Why? Why does Haku want to take him from me? Why?' She asked herself as she wiped away the tears rushing down her cheek.

Naruto sat with Haku for most of the afternoon. The dark haired girl looked up and Naruto smiled gently and lessened his hug on her. He didn't expect what happened next, Haku moved to his lap sometime while she cried, so there wasn't even chance for him to move without moving her first. Not that he saw it coming. In a single fraction of second the girl's soft lips found his. The kiss was so innocent, just a brief touch but that taste was so sinfully sweet. Those rosy lips pulled away and Naruto's whole face became flushed. They were completely obvious to a certain pair of eyes watching them.

"Thank you Naruto-sama."

"It's…it's okay… Haku-chan…" And "Bam!" the door flew open not a second later.

"You're… a girl…" Karin said in a murderous voice.

"Karin?" Naruto asked slightly scared of the glare he got. If one thing he learned from leaving with Ayaka is that you never ever argue with a pissed off women, more ever if she's a shinobi. Because while women were capable of pulling you through mental and spiritual torture, kunoichi were able to pull your body through it too, than heal you and do it again and again until they were satisfied. Yeah never piss of a women and never if you valued your life piss of a serious kunoichi, because you will never know just how creative they can get with a dozens of pointy weapons.

"Yes. I am." Haku said challenging the glare she got.

"I let you sleep in the same bed with my cousin!" Karin screamed outraged. She always thought Haku was a guy. That 'he' saw Naruto as a big brother. It was all just a lie.

"And would you preferred I was guy?" The red head couldn't help but scream in frustration before walking over to Naruto and hugging him from behind while sending a glare toward Haku.

"I don't know what you want, but Naruto won't be swayed by a pretty face." The girl said with a smirk.

"I assure you I'm way more than just a pretty face. " The girl countered with a small grin. "Isn't that right Naruto-sama?"

"Y-"

"Don't drag my cousin into this!" Karin said dragging the blond back, and almost making Haku fall out from his lap. Luckily Naruto managed to grab her hand and bring her closer into his embrace before she fell.

"Naruto-sama…" / "Naruto!" Karin shouted annoyed to her cousin.

"What? I won't let her fall and possibly injure herself, just because you two are fighting. " He said making both girls sulk slightly but for different reasons. Haku mainly because he helped her just because of that reason, meanwhile the red head because her cousin was right, but it still made her annoyed that he would help out her enemy instead of siding with her.

"You like her…" Karin stated with a pout.

"Yes" Naruto admitted making his cousin's shoulder drop. "… she's a great person." He continued unaware that that statement would make the black-haired shinobi slump to the floor with a pout.

"No you like… like her." Karin clarified making the blonde's eye widen in understanding.

"No. I find her an amazing person and I love her very much as a dear friend, but I am in Love with someone else. I'm sorry Haku-chan." He said but the girl only nodded. Karin felt a stab in her heart but pretend to be happy and put up a goofy smile.

"You shouldn't be sorry for loving someone, Naruto-sama." Haku said with a bitter smile. It was hard to confess and get rejected on the same day.

"I'm not sorry for that, I'm sorry for hurting your feeling with my rejection. I understand if you want some time alone."

"No… I'm fine… besides I'm happy just to be here for Naruto-sama if you ever need a friend." The last words send her again into a small depression.

"I'm happy you think that, because you're coming with us back to Konoha." Naruto said with a sunny smile. "I'll go and talk with Tsunami-san, you girls get ready and pack your things… oh…but… Haku… I understand if you want to stay with Zabuza-sama some more."

"No, actually he plans on leaving tonight. I rather be with Naruto-sama." Goodbyes were always hard, Naruto understood that still he couldn't help but smile bitterly.

"You will see him, maybe not soon… But you will." Haku looked a bit teary but smiled nerveless.

"We almost packed everything." Karin said with a small smile. It was fake as it could get.

"Alright… I will go talk to the others." Naruto quickly left and meet Tsunami, she made some bentos for the three of them, which he was thankful for. Tsunami-san was a great cook. Ayaka was good but Tsunami-san was simply great. He had a friendly banter with Zabuza which ended with them exchanging a few punches before Haku stepped in. Sakura was guarding Tazuna on the bridge so he couldn't really tell her goodbye. Sasuke was still training. Kakashi only appeared when they left the house. He was sitting on a tree reading some smut again.

"I will send Pakkun tomorrow he will be there around dinner, until then you ought to get the results from your bloodwork." He said lazily. While he might not like it he was their Jounin-sensei and no matter how independent, the blond brat was his genin. He won't let his teammates get hurt. He was admittedly a bit nervous about letting the three of them leave and slightly happy that both girls accompanied the blond trouble magnet. Haku who he knew from first hand just how strong she was yes she, after leaving more than a decennium that sometimes felt like a century with dogs he was quite capable of distinguishing smells. That aside let's not forget about Karin, who Naruto saw as a sister and someone he wouldn't dare put in harm's way. The blond had a small team just for himself. Kakashi smirked under his mask, his small protégé was really making him proud, traveling alone with two beautiful kunoichi for a whole week. He smiled perversely but Naruto throw a senbon, snapping him out successfully of his daydreams. The jounin easily caught the projectile pissing the blond off slightly.

"Kakashi… I will ask you for the last time. Who is Pakkun?" The man only eyesmiled and quickly summoned the small pug.

"Yo!" The dog greeted them who awkwardly followed his example. "Hi?" Karin greeted him followed by Haku who only blinked twice before saying "Hello Pakkun-san." "Yo?!" Naruto answered slightly weirded out by the talking dog.

"This is Pakkun. Team meet my Pakkun, Pakkun meet troublesome gennin and his girlfriends." The dog stared at them with disinterest that was reciprocated by youngsters who were already bored with the lazy explanation the Jounin made. They all sighed under their breath before looking back at the said Jounin. "Tomorrow I will need you to find them and bring back something to me. I decided to make you acquaintance before he uses you as a dart-board tomorrow." The answer he got were three more senbons. "Really what did I ever do to deserve such rude gennins?" The blond shinobi exhaled slowly as he saw all of his senbons being redirected, the man just wasn't worth the effort. No need for him to exhaust his senbon supply for the scarecrows entertainment. Come on Ayaka thought him better than to fall for such low level tricks, yet he couldn't help but feel annoyed.

He smiled disarmingly to the pug. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you Pakkun, and I'm really sorry. It must be hard to look after such an overgrown child." The dog smiled hearing that. He had a feeling he will get along just fine with the brat. "Also, should I leave a cloth or something behind to make it easier for you to find me?"

"That won't be-" The dog stopped and started to sniff him. "You don't really have a scent." Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Ups… ahm my sensei worked in ANBU. I myself use scent erasing bath products." He explained making the silver-head question it again. Naruto always talked about his 'sensei/shiso' but he never called him on his name. Who was his teacher. The blond's training, knowledge, his cunning side and even his taijutsu, mostly everything resembled that of an ANBU's and even so he couldn't help but feel like something was different about it. He knew that Naruto lived with a civil women if he remembered correctly… so who thought him? He made a mental note to ask the Hokage about it later.

"Hmm… you smell like foxes" the moment the pug said that the Naruto and Kakashi's eye both widened. "There is also a metallic smell, and… is that ramen?" The boy just smiled sheepishly. "What an odd combination…" the pug muttered to himself. "The dark haired girl she's also hard to detect… smells like fresh snow and… hmm winter-flowers. A nice combination, last… we have roses surely but I can sense other flowers too, a perfume?" The girl blushed before nodding. "Alright then, Karin? Could you please leave a cloth behind? It would be easier to track you than the other two." The girl nodded before searching through the backpack Naruto gave her. She brought out a handkerchief.

"Is this alright?" The dog nodded before she sprayed the cloth with more perfume to make it easier to track them. Naruto meanwhile made a mental note to buy Karin some extra cloths. The ones she was wearing now were Tsunami-san's old hand-downs. He tried to search but he couldn't find a decent shop in the whole town. Another thing to put on why 'I hate Gato and his goons' list. The man was dead but he will keep cursing the man, hopefully he had a nice journey to hell. He was sure the devils in the underworld welcomed the midget with 'loving' arms and forks. He snickered at the mental image ignoring the looks he got from his companions.

~.~

They were travelling until sundown, and have long ago passed the borderline of Wave and were traveling through Hi no kuni. They made it to a large port town. Naruto and the girls checked into a small but cozy inn. They all felt into their bed in exhaustion. Well the girls, Naruto took the small sofa. They decided to get a single room, the girl arguing that they will sleep with Naruto regardless and it would be a waste of money to rent two rooms. He didn't know what to think about it. He was a healthy male and the last few days made him wish for a bit of space. But he knew that Karin still had nightmares about her time in the bandit camp, and Haku needed some reassurance for now at least. He wanted to be there for both of them yet he couldn't stop thinking about her, what would she think if she knew that he was sleeping in the same bed with two other girls? Would she get angry, think that he's a pervert.

"Ah! God!" He shouted in frustration startling the girls. "Naruto?" / "Naruto-sama?" He shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I need some distraction. I know you're both tired." Water walking the whole day does that to you. He had first carried Karin but she insisted that she could do it herself only after observing them for half an hour. The red-head had an incredible talent for chakra manipulation. She was really intelligent, she figured out water-walking just by watching them do it and theorizing. "It was a long day, I'll send some food upstairs then hit the bar. Maybe play some poker, well anyway… I want you girls to rest. The health clinic is already closed, so we'll go there tomorrow in the morning." Haku looked like she wanted to object but a stern look from the blond stopped her.

"I have like more chakra then our Hokage, I need to burn off some energy or I won't be able to sleep right. And I do know that you're pretty tired, I can see it on your face, please Haku just rest. I'll be fine." The girl nodded through she had a small pout. Naruto smirked before taking out his sealing equipment shocking both girls.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku asked tentatively as she watched Naruto draw some symbols on the door. "Naruto-kun?"

"Haku do you remember why was the Uzumaki clan so famous?"

"… They were incredible seal-masters. And pretty ruthless fighters as I heard. Iwagakure and Kumogakure attacked them together, and even so the loss they suffered cost them the war." Karin absorbed the information like a sponge. The blond shinobi meanwhile put the brush in his mouth before nicking his finger with a senbon and dropping some of his blood in the complex sealing matrix.

"Yes, you're correct." Naruto smiled making the girl blush slightly at the praise. "I won't be here to help you, so for all eventuality I made a simple seal. The door can be opened from the inside so you can go out whenever you want but only I can open it from the outside. If someone tries to force the door open this seal will activate and the door will be blown outwards. It will give you an opening either to attack or run."

"Wow, the design is so complex." Karin adjusted her glasses as she looked over the sealing matrix. Naruto quickly put the same seal on each window.

"It might look complex but it's actually pretty simple, I combined a seal for chakra storage, a blood seal and an explosive one. As I said if anyone tries something funny, is their funeral cuz you know I can never go easy on explosive powder." The girls chuckled hearing that.

"Okay I'll leave now, be good and no fighting!" He shouted with a wink making the girls nod reluctantly. "Bye!"

"Googbye Naruto-sama!" / "Be safe Naruto-kun!" The blond smiled hearing that, it was nice to have someone worry for you. He skipped down the stairs, and greeted the inn master. After placing the order for the girls and tipping the man generously he left in a happy mood. According to the in the inn master there was a casino three streets down but he didn't feel like meddling with mass. He wanted something else, a small bar where he could get some info maybe.

He saw the sign for ramen and his saliva glands begun to work overtime. He skipped over no he didn't, he was a shinobi not just kid alright? He sat down in the booth and looked over the menu slightly salivating. He quickly wiped away the saliva that gathered on his chin as the chef asked for his order.

"Miso ramen!" / "Shoyu ramen!" The chef blinked twice before glancing at his costumers.

Both man were sizing each other up. The man looked at Naruto before with a raised eyebrow. He was around 40-45 years old 5''6', with short black hair parted on one side and dark brown eyes. The man's posture tried to seem relaxed but Naruto could see the man was ready to battle in any moment if needed. And people called him over-prepared. He was definitely not your everyday civil yet he had no hitai-ate on himself. While his cloths definitely hinted that he was a shinobi. The man was wearing a black vest over a gray t-shirt and traditional ninja pants. His hands were wrapped in white bandages making the blond wonder if he the man was a fist fighter. Maybe a samurai but the man didn't really have that feeling and didn't have a sword, possibly a mercenary? The man seemed to ooze danger, yet as soon as their eyes meet the man's aura transformed into a calm almost gentle one.

'What's up with that?' Naruto asked himself. Continuing his inspection he noted that the man's most noticeable feature was a scar. It begun just above his eyebrow and ended around the middle of his cheek.

"Shouldn't kids your age be in bed? I think I can hear your ka-chan calling. Sush brat go home!" The man was a jackass Naruto decided as tried to get his twitching eyebrow under control then pointed at his headband. The man's eyes darkened slightly.

"You know what they say? Old enough to kill, definitely old enough to stay up until I freacking want. Better yet are you sure it's alright for you to stay out so late? I can hear your wife calling." The blond happily countered with a snappy remark.

'Che annoying brat.'/ 'Stupid old man!' both thought as the chef finally placed food before them. Trying to ignore the other they turned to their food both hauling it down like starved wolfs. The chef's mouth dropped at the sight. Both finished their ramen and shouted with a small smile.

"Another one!" / "Another one!"

"Yes… yes you'll have to wait for a while though I can't compete with your stomachs." The chef said as he begun to prepare another share. Naruto nodded, there was no other person that could compete with his stomach. Even Choji lost when they were competing on who could eat more ramen. The man beside him looked like he liked his food too. He hoped he could eat his share, he hadn't had any ramen since they left Konoha. The blond shinobi's sigh seemed to snap the other two out of their musings.

"So what are two man like yourselves doing in this town?"

"Two man?" The black haired man scoffed. "Chief-san I think you need to check your eyes, there is only one man in this establishment. Smart-ass brats don't count." Naruto broke the chopsticks in his hand before giving the man a dark glare. If only looks could kill. But the man begun to talk again before the blond could give him a piece of his mind. "I'm searching for a certain someone. Maybe you can help me out a bit."

"Well my memory isn't what it was, but sure fire away."

"He's a man of great wealth. I heard he was hiring manpower. His name is Kazu something." The chief palled.

"Nii-chan what do you want with such dangerous people?"

"That's for me to know Chief-san."

"You won't change your mind no matter what I say…" The man grinned while the chief put another bowl of ramen in front of the blond. "Kazuba is a well-known low-life. He works for some shady people. I know that right now he's hiring some muscle for a cleanup job."

"Cleanup job?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a camp of bandits or at least that is what he says." The chief said with a sigh as he took away another empty bowl eyebrow slightly twitching. He watched the two eat yet he still couldn't believe his eyes.

"So what is the truth?" The chief looked around before speaking in a low voice.

"He… he kills innocent nomads, takes away their fortune, weapons and everything valuable. I heard that he even took captives last time and sold them as slaves." Naruto felt his temper rising but quickly calmed himself. He knew it had nothing to do with him, yet… how could he just sit by and enjoy himself when people were suffering. Ignoring the matter won't make it go away. He glanced toward the black haired man and was shocked. Didn't he want to work for the man? Because the blond could swear the man looked livid. Maybe he didn't know what the man was actually like and was just looking for a job. "But you didn't hear this from me." Both nodded. "Still is really curios. You're the third person who asked me about it." Naruto glanced at the man who sit behind him but he couldn't really decipher the expression on the man's face.

"How did they look like?" the man asked.

"There was this guy, I remember him because he had this weird quirk… he drifted of through mid-speech… it was like… I can't really explain, but he was pretty tough looking. A bit similar to you only he had red hair." The chief said as he give the man beside Naruto a pointed look. "Also there was this nii-chan, 18 or maybe 19. You know what they say that your reputation precedes you? Well I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Hi no Kuni know about his. I heard that he was actually asked to join Konoha but refused." This bit of information made Naruto pay closer attention. "His name is Kaen, his nickname is Jigoku no superktoru-zu ( 's Spectral Figure)."

The black haired man only grumbled. "Great another brat who think he's hot stuff."

"Oh but he's famous for a reason. Apparently he decimated an entire bandit camp that had nukenins just because they woke him up from a nap."

"Great another brat who thinks he's hot stuff, has a bad temper and apparently is a psycho."

"I'll let you know I'm not a psycho, though I can't deny that I do have a temper." Naruto said as slurped his soup. "Hey jiji, is there any place I could play some poker?"

"Well there's the Casino."

"Something else? Loud music, buzzing lights aren't what I want."

"There is a small bar, two blocks away. But you ought to be careful, people around there don't really like winners if you get what I'm say."

Naruto nodded and quickly finished his meal before asking for some supplementary directions. "Here this ought to cover the cost." Naruto said as he dropped a small bag of ryo making the chief's eye widen. "Take care jiji!" The black-haired man also set up before dropping some money on the counter and following the blond's example.

"Bell!" There was a small humming sound from a nearby bush before a small bear cub pocked her head out. "Come on we need to follow the kid, before he gets into more trouble than he can chew off." The black-haired man said with a small sigh. He was aware of the look the blond gave him when the chief talked about the bandit camp. And he was absolutely sure the brat was going to do something stupid. He didn't really want to play nanny but the brat needed someone to watch his back. Regardless why couldn't he just relax and have nice evening? He sighed before giving a small amused smile to the bear that nodded and followed him. Things were bound to get interesting.

* * *

Okay that's a wrap! I know that some OC's didn't appear but I couldn't just jam all of them in a single chapter. The next chapter will probably revolve mostly around the OC characters. Anyway thank you guys and see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm back with a quite long chapter and …yeah I still don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy! **

**Shadow Of The Fallen Sage: **Thank you but unfortunately I had to take off someone, and it just happened to be her because I think she would saw him a bit too childish or young, think of the chunin exam where she thought Naruto had no chance against Kiba. Besides they don't have much interaction until very far ahead.

**Mamrot1214: **Possible, I added your vote for both.

**Multipersonality dex: **I didn't say I will drop her I said I'm thinking of dropping her! I still didn't decide.

**Buterflypuss: **thank you :)

**Azrael Akuma: **This chap is a bit action free, sorry they just get to meet each other, the fighting will be later, so no flaming squirrel yet.

**Netesy1: **I added them once : ) I can change your vote if you change your mind but I can't add them twice.

**Wondering Knight: **The idea of a Konha nin would be because he would have like an extra reason to visit Konoha. But since he's fighting in a war, we won't hear of him for quite some time.

**GundamWing-00-Seed**: (sits in a corner depressed) How did I miss that?! Anyway thank you! I'm happy you told me I corrected my mistake, and thank you for your encouragement I'm happy to hear that.

The girls that will surely be in harem are Hinata, Ino and Tayuya. Either Kurenai or Anko will be dropped from the harem for a certain reason. So guys you can vote for both of them, because if the one who is dropped is in the top 3 she will be part of the harem.

You can still vote:

Ayaka (21)

Fem!Haku (17)

Fem!Sasuke (16)

Fem!Kyubi (15)

Younger!Tsunade (14)

Shizuka (12)

Not sister!Naruko (11)

Shion (10)

Koyuki (9)

Karin (7)

Yugao (6)

Kurenai (3)

Ayame (3)

Tsunami (2)

Temari (2)

Yunger!Yugito (1)

Fu (1)

Tenten (1)

Honoka(1)

Possible side pairings : Shikamaru and Temari, GaaraxMatsuri, SakuraxChoji, KakashixHanare, KakashixAyaka or KakashixTsunami, ZabuzaxMei/ Shizune / Tsunade or Tsunami and FuxShino. I really like the pairing Fu x Shino, and ShikamaruxTemari, as for the pairing Zabuzax Tsunade is ehhh… I don't know I can't really seem them working, but I definitely plan or pairing either Zabuza or Kakashi with Tsunami.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu

~Date with Fate I~

The bartender had the urge to run and hide the atmosphere in the room was just so tense. It didn't matter if the place was classy, even if not everything was squeaky and shine or modern like at the Casino, the fireplace gave the place a nice homely feeling. The white tablecloth looked flawless against the dark wood of the tables, and chairs. He worked here for almost 15 years now; there were good moments, bad ones and dangerous ones. The scar on his chest still ached remembering the time one of his costumers knifed him. He wasn't strong but he prided himself in not being weak. The fact that he wasn't a coward was the only reason he had yet to run with his tail between his legs and maybe the fact that none of those gazes were focused on him.

It was past midnight. He looked over the bar there were only 10 other people in the establishment including himself and not taking the pets into account. One who he knew very well, not that surprising most people in the city knew him. Tall with brown hair with white stands here and there, wearing a white crumpled dress-shirt with a loose tie and suit-pants. His jacked discarded long ago, the man himself wasn't bad looking for someone over 40 but somehow his presence palled beside the others even though he was no one else but Kazuba, famous for his shady business and a regular at his poker table. Ignoring the two muscle-head's behind the man he turned his gaze to the next person.

Couldn't be older than 20, the young men who's fame precede him the Jigoku no superkutoru-zu, Kaen, pronounced Kai-en as he learned his name and not title as the boy joked about it. The teenager was leaning against the bar with a lazy and apathetic expression. Yet the bartender could see the intelligent glint in his dull gray colored eyes as the man observed passively the game. His long red hair was parted in the middle, letting his chin-length bags fall over his face slightly, in the back his hair had Ash gray tips and was held in a low ponytail. Kaen was about 5'9'', toned yet slim body; giving the man an athlete's appearance if only his cloths didn't give off the shinobi-vibe. He was wearing midnight black and crimson pants tucked into black steel toed combat boots that covered 3/5 of his leg (not including his thighs). With a short sleeved gray and black compression suit that resembled Crocodile skin, yet the bartender could swear he never saw anything like it. Kaen's long black coat was sitting on a chair beside him in a surprisingly careful manner.

"Masta'~" Kaen wined slightly as he turned to face him. "Give me another one!"

"Kaen-san this is the third bottle you emptied since she left." The youngster has been trying to sweet-talk his employee. She was a cute girl that helped him out nowadays, really cheerful and equally beautiful. The boy probably thought he could get lucky. Too bad, she knew that the first rule of working as a waitress was flirt all you want with the cutie but don't take him home.

"But… there's nothing interesting to do her'… beside drinking." He said in a bored manner. His speech didn't even slur, it was quite impressive for someone so young.

"I wouldn't say that-" the bartender said as he filled the red-head's glass before turning his eyes back to the poker-table. The five players were very different from each other. To Kazuba's right set yet another red head, called Inazuma. With an impressive height of 6'2'' clad in gray, black and dark green standard shinobi cloths. He appeared quite battle worn and give off the impression of someone who saw and lived through too much. He had an angler face rough and weather worn. His violet eyes seemed cold and distant, his short hair (A/N: God I really tried to describe this but I failed so I'll just say think Chris Redfielf's hairstyle) together with the scar running down the left side of his face, from the top of his eyebrow, over his eyes and stopped just below his mouth give him a stern and harsh first impression. His dark colored wrist guard shinned dully in the artificial light, as he glanced to the cards in his hand.

The bartender could tell even from this distance that the man had a good hand and a hell of a poker face. Yet, the black haired man was a good player too, through the man had a weird understanding of companion. The bartender couldn't help but be weirded out when he saw the bear cub sitting near the man, now known as Akumu.

Kaen's voice snapped him back to reality. "Huh? It's obvious who's going to win." The bartender raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"So Kaen-san who do you think is going to win?"

"Obviously the chibi."

The bartender looked to the last two players. "Which?" He asked as he looked to the strawberry blond haired girl, 14 or 15 a teenager really with an obvious piercing fetish (think 96neko's piercings without the chain piercing). The girl had an unruly long hair that touched the ground when she was sitting and reached past her ass when she was standing up. Her hair seemed foreign to the touch of a comb and seemed to have some red and white highlight impressions on the tips of her hair reminding the bartender of a sunset slightly. Eri feeling someone's eyes on her turned to the man and give him a predatory grin, her eyes seemed to glow red as it ooze blood-thirst. The man quickly looked away and she turned back to her cards with a small maniac giggle. She was undeniably beautiful but her wild appearance, and really those leather pants couldn't really be called pants (e bay com/itm/Punk-Armor-Corset-Laceup-Vegan-Leather-Low-Rise-Zip-Black-Ankle-Pants-Legging-/150771174066) were off putting and a bit scary. In contrast with the all to big white long sleeved shirt that hide everything even her fingers, and how many ways to cheat just opened yet no one seemed to have either the courage to tell her to tuck her sleeves away or maybe they just really didn't care judging by the other players expressions.

"I'm talking about him." Kaen said as he turned his eyes toward the last player. A child really younger than the girl, around 13, clad in green jacket and pants with a white t-shirt underneath, black combat boots and gloves. The teen was wearing an amused toothy grin slightly reminding the bartender of a feline ready to pounce on its prey. His yellow hair was almost blinding as his intelligent yet mischievous aqua-eyes gloated unnerving his opponents.

"Call!" He said with a grin silencing the room.

"Royal Straight Flush!" Kazuba and his man said in horror as they saw his cards.

"It's my win again!"

"Damn Brat!" the black-haired man said in both disbelief and amusement. Inazuma only give him a stern look before glancing at his own cards and placing them down. While Eri laughed in her own creepy way.

"See?" Kaen asked the bartender who shook his head.

"I see Kaen-san but I still find it hard to believe."

"This! It can't be! You're cheating!" Kazuba shouted as he tried to stop the blond from taking the money off the table, only to be stopped by a piercing-gun pressed tightly to his neck. The girl's body shook from laughing, her hair masking her face before she turned her face to him with a wide psychopathic grin.

"Naaa~ wh-at are you… do-ing? Do you know? 0.000-" she said leaving quite a distance between her words. The two muscle-heads tried to move but she only pressed harder the gun into Kazuba's neck making them stop as she fixed them with a crazed look. "154% it me-ans it's 649,739 :1, the odds of a Ro-yal Str-ai-ght Flu-sh!"

"That's nice…" Kaen said as he place his glass down. "…but I'm his bodyguard today."

Inazuma scoffed. "How have the mighty fallen." He said giving the young boy a harsh look. Kaen only raised his shoulders in ignorance.

"You know, money talks and all that."

"But talk is cheap." The blond said and Kaen's eyebrow twitched slightly, he really hated brats. More even stupid ones who challenged and annoyed him.

"What's your name brat?"

"Naruto." Akumu laughed not even caring to be polite while Kaen and Inazuma only had an amused smile playing on their faces.

"Your parents named you fishcake?" A throbbing vein appeared on the blond's forehead.

"It means Malestorm, damn it." Naruto said though gritted teeth. But Eri chuckled softly for a minute before laughing out loud with gusto.

"Hahaha-Hahahahaha-" Her piercing-gun didn't move, didn't even shake as her whole body did while she banged the table with her other hand.

"You're laughing too much." Naruto said giving her a small glare. "Alright how about another game? I'll bet all the money I have. In exchange…" he smirked deviously. "I'll get half of what you loot from the next bandit camp." He said with a grave voice. Kazuba looked at him before thinking it over.

"Huh! Be it! I'll kick your ass little boy before sending you back crying to your mama." Eri put away the piercing-gun god knows where before she twirled around and flopped back into her seat.

"Well dealer-san, do your job." Naruto said while the man who they 'asked' read threatened to act as a dealer trembled slightly at the dangerous gaze Kazuba give him. He didn't know why but no matter how he tried to give the man a good hand, somehow it always ended up doing things backwards. He was sure each player was cheating but he had no idea how they did it. And what was worse, Kazuba probably thought he was the one at fault. The man was going to kill him. He shuddered slightly before doing the cards. The game proceed in the same way. No matter how hard he tried to cheat it was of no use.

"Straight!" Kazuba said with a grin, while Inazuma placed his cards for everyone to see.

"Flush." The man stated and even the rent-a-mafiot wanna be couldn't protest that gaze. But before the dealer could give away the prize, the blond's voice cut them off.

"Ahn-ah! Sorry Inazuma-san." Naruto showed his cards making everyone's jaw drop.

"F-four…of a kind!" One of the muscle's shouted in disbelief.

"That's it brat! You're cheating!" Kazuba shouted and stood up ready to snap the little brat's neck but before he could he was sitting on his ass. He opened his eyes unsure of what happened his dagger was somewhere on the floor. Naruto was standing on the table, while his black katana pressed close to the man's neck. The blond grinned when the two hire-a-muscle tried to tackle him only for him to step off the table making it tip over and one of the muscles end up right in Inazuma's stern face before being head-butted hard, the man collapsed at the red-head's feet. The other hired muscle meanwhile ended up with a piercing in his lip, he screamed before Eri ripped it out, blood falling everywhere while she laughed manically before placing the piercing gun to his ear.

"… did you know… blo-od ac-cou-nts 7% of the hu-man bo-dy we-igh-t… how much do you think you can lose before you die?" She asked grinning, the last sentence had no long pauses making it even more scary.

"Well if someone loses more than 40%, so more than 2 liters the body won't able to compensate. But you already knew that." Naruto said while he could see Akumu hold off Kaen out of the corner of his eyes. Well not really hold off, Akumu was just standing before Kaen who surprisingly wasn't trying all that hard to pass. "Listen Kazuba, you just do as we agreed on, and nothing happens. Hell me and my friends come with you and help you with the clean up. What do you say? I mean having a big shot between your men is great but having more is even better, Isn't it?" Naruto asked as he pressed the katana closer to man's neck. The man nodded hastily.

"Alright! Alright…"

"Thank you." Naruto said as he sealed away his katana feeling some eyes on him but didn't bother to face the others. "So tell me when is the next gig…" The man adjusted his tie before he begun to talk.

It was way past two o'clock in the morning when Naruto got back to the inn. The moment he stepped through the door he knew something was wrong. The whole place was turned upside-down…yet the girls continued to sleep on the ground peacefully. Both were wearing his t-shirt with short-pants and they were hugging each other. Naruto turned around blinked twice before turning his head back for a peak and repeated that process for 3 or 4 time just to be sure. So yeah he saw that right, a small trickle of blood appeared from his nose. He bashed his head into the wall repeatedly trying to calm himself. Why must kami punish him like this? This was both heaven and hell. He really tried to be a gentleman yet… he tried to look again but Haku was right behind him. The blond jumped slightly when she smiled sleepily.

"Naruto-sama are you alright?" She asked him while cutely tilting her head to side.

"Fatality!" She heard a voice as Naruto was blown backwards by a nose-bleed. Haku tried to help him but quickly realized that there weren't much she could do. The blond meanwhile kept repeating "Too cute…" In a broken voice, making her blush. Karin finally woke up, it wasn't such a surprise with all the commotion.

"Haku-chan... what happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Naruto only glanced to her but one look at her ruffled bed-hair, his all too big t-shirt sliding down her shoulder and he passed out, his soul leaking out his mouth.

"Naruto-sama is back." The black haired girl explained simply while the red-head smiled gently before grabbing a pillow a bed-sheet and walking next to them and jump-hugged the knocked out Naruto.

"This is the best…" she said sleepily as she hugged him close, Haku quickly mimicked her actions and nodded.

"It is…" The girls smiled before drifting back to sleep, happily knowing that Naruto was back, safe in their reach.

~.~

The next morning was spend in the same manner, through this time Naruto managed to get his nose-bleed under control. They quickly searched for a health clinic and had their blood tests before having breakfast. The nurses told them to come back later so they were walking the streets looking for some cloths for Karin. The blond was happy that they found some that the girl liked. She was wearing now a black body-suit that ended before her elbows and knees under a short dark battle kimono with purple flowers completed with shin and elbow guards.

"Please give me 5 more pairs." He said and the shopkeeper smiled happily as he scrambled away to prepare the order.

"But Naruto-kun… one pair is more than enough. Beside this cost's a small fortune."

"Doesn't matter, if you like them then its fine. Besides 6 pairs are hardly enough, for a shinobi. Ayaka will definitely take you shopping but until that you will have to do with this. And while can place some resistance seals you will need cloths made of a specific material so they won't tear-"

"Listen to the brat, he's telling the truth." Naruto smiled slightly before turning around. "I know a good shinobi store that makes order made shinobi cloths, close to Tetsu no Kuni (land of Iron) if you want I'll introduce you."

"Hello Kaen-san." The red-head smiled toothily before walking past Naruto and stopping in front of Karin.

"So this is your girlfriend?" The man asked as he walked around her sizing her up not really giving time for Naruto to deny. Karin blushed and begun to mumble something that no one understood. "Glasses, the smart girl right? …oh well she'll be a massive hottie in 5 years or so." The red-head said to himself with a nod.

"She's my c-"

"Naruto-sama I found some-" Haku stopped mid-sentence as she saw the newcomer. She glared at the man before walking over to them and stopping right beside Naruto.

"Thank you Haku." Naruto said while again the annoying guy walked past him.

Kaen whistled "Wow talk about a massive hottie. If only you were a bit older…" he said with a sigh while Haku took out some senbon and held them in a threatening manner. "Okay, wow hold your horses lady, I came in peace."

"Naruto-sama who is this guy?"

"Oh we played some poker yesterday, his name is Kaen."

"Oh yeah before I forget, Kazuba sends his regards." At the mention of the name the shopkeeper froze. The girls both noted the reaction and made a mental note to ask Naruto later just who was Kazuba. They both felt left out, and they didn't like it.

"Well do tell him I do the same."

Kaen grinned "Cheeky brat. Well Haku-chan and…" he turned to the red-haired girl who barely recovered from the girlfriend incident.

"Karin." She replayed without missing a beat.

"Karin then it was a pleasure to meet you. Hey you!" The shopkeeper looked around before pointing at himself. "Give them a discount will you." The man hastily nodded, like he would ever oppose someone who worked for Kazuba. He wasn't suicidal. Naruto only shook his head but didn't say anything. They spent the whole morning shopping and Naruto was about to kill himself, he would rather choose fighting any day then going shopping with two girls. Karin tried on almost every piece of cloth that she liked, and Haku was almost that bad. He still didn't know why they got angry when he said they looked nice in everything. Besides they asked for his opinion, what was he supposed to say? At least it distracted Karin; he could tell she was still worried about the blood test no matter how many times he told her it didn't matter. Not to mention he discovered another side of Haku. For someone who was trying so hard to stay in line and act like a shinobi, it was nice to know that she could smile happily when she saw a nice drees, or laugh carelessly when she saw a cute teddy bear, or a silly hat.

They stopped at the inn to place their bags down and go back to the small hospital. They were sitting in the waiting room and Karin was fidgeting with the hem of her kimono, until Naruto took her hand and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it so much. You know that no matter of what they say you are still very important to me, nothing can change that." The warm feeling that radiated off the blond, his chakra was so calming, something that Karin already knew from all the nights she slept in his bed yet, she still couldn't help but smile. Haku smiled slightly at the scene but couldn't help but be a bit jealous of the red-head. Naruto seeing the small frown on her face took hold of the black-haired girl's hand. Haku blushed and looked away but didn't say anything. She still didn't know how the blond was able to read her so easily. It was a bit unnerving and pleasant at the same time. It was nice knowing that there was someone who completely understood her, even when she didn't use words.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The nurse called as she stepped out the office, he nodded slightly before approaching her. She smiled at them in a professional manner before leading them inside. "The first blood test show that there is no infection but your iron level is a bit too high, dangerously close to hemochromatosis. For now the doc give you a prescription for both antibiotics and something that should help your body get rid of excess iron. The treatment is for two weeks, hopefully by them you will be finished travelling around. But I urge visit your family doctor as soon as possible." Naruto nodded feeling both girls eye on him, he knew that even if he forgot, they wouldn't.

"Don't worry nurse, Naruto-sama will definitely visit the doctor as soon as we're in Konoha." Haku said in a serious voice while she looked over the prescription the nurse gave her knowing that she was the most level-head from the three. The nurse smiled slightly before she looked back to his papers. When they first steeped into their office both girls glared at her venomously, when she touched Naruto. They were jealous even when they knew that she was only doing her job.

"As for the other test result… well I'm happy to meet you Miss Karin Uzumaki." Karin's eye widened as her mind realized what she's just been told, her smile grew to impossible width. She screamed slightly as she jumped into Naruto's waiting arms. The blond spin her around as she laughed in happiness, before the red-head grabbed Haku's hands.

"Haku-chan I can come with you to Konoha!" She screamed as she hugged the black-haired girl. Naruto smiled happily seeing as the girls finally begun to get along, though he didn't understand the Konoha comment. Did the red-head think he would or even be capable of abandoning her after all they've been through? Still now he didn't have to argue with council, all better for him. Not to mention since he knew the other red-heads will definitely cause him trouble. He shook his head just thinking about it. After thanking the nurse they left not in a hurry. It wasn't such a surprise when Pakkun was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Yo Naruto!"

"Yo Pakkun!" Naruto replied with a toothy smile. "We got the results, tell Kakashi that he doesn't have to worry I'm fine, no infection or anything like. I have a copy of the results so I will attach it to the letter. Is very important, please give it to him as soon as possible." He said seriously which made the girls again question just what was going on. Pakkun also noticed this and nodded. "But first are you hungry we were just heading to a small dinner to celebrate." The dog grinned; he knew that he liked the brat for a reason.

"Didn't you just said it was important, and to hurry."

"Eh true, but I'm not a slave driver. What do you say I was thinking steak maybe, or ramen, or miso-ramen, or tonkotsu- ramen or maybe Shoyu-"

"Steak it is!" Everyone but the blond said at the same time.

"Eh but I didn't even finish listing them!" The others just shook their heads at the blond's antics.

"A bit obsessed with ramen isn't he?" Pakkun asked as he sat in Haku's hands.

"I wonder why?" Karin asked while Naruto was still moping around.

"Because I can only eat ramen while we are not in Konoha." Seeing their questioning gaze he sighed before he begun to explain. "My sensei doesn't let me eat ramen more than one a week. Twice if I manage to do something impossible like winning a spar against my sensei."

"Is he really that strong?" Haku asked in awe. Naruto-sama was able to go toe-to-toe with Zabuza-sama in most fights, and to think that he said 'impossible like wining a spar' meant his sensei most have been a real monster.

"Yeah, well I would say that I have yet to meet a better kenjutsu master. And believe me unlike other Bukijutsu masters my sensei still trains, and already has a vast understanding of every jutsu aspect. The fact that my sensei didn't stop training and learning is one of the reasons I respect my sensei so much, because of that I learn to compete with myself and try to exceed my own limits over and over again." Pakkun smiled hearing this.

They eat at a small place near their inn, the dog only raised an eyebrow when Haku 'asked' the waitress about the food charts particularly about the iron content. The poor girl left in tears, while Naruto tried to calm Haku who was muttering something about incompetence before the blond apologized to the waitress making the black haired girl pout slightly. While Karin glared at the blushing waitress, why did Naruto have to be so nice to everyone? And how dare that slut look at Naruto like that! That was her cousin the girl was flirting with, the bitch, she probably only cried to make the blond feel sorry for her. The red-head was glaring daggers at the waitress who would have been long death if only looks could kill. Pakkun snickered slightly as he saw the whole scene unfold, they were a pretty funny bunch. Through Naruto for someone so smart was apparently really dumb when it came to women.

After they left the establishment much to girls joy Pakkun had to leave. The girls looked at the blond expectedly as he watched the small pug disappear form the view. He figured they wanted to know what the letter was about, but for today he wanted them to enjoy themselves and not to worry about anything else. He nodded to himself before turning to them.

"We need to stop somewhere before we can continue our date."

"D-date?" Both girls asked with a cute blush.

"Well it feels like we're on a date, doesn't it?" Naruto asked with a small smirk. He successfully shocked them, and hopefully they will forget about the letter at least for the day. He quickly took their hands and lead them to a small shop. The girls blushed even more as they followed the blond, their minds barely processing what was happening around them.

An hour later Haku was dressed in a long midnight blue kimono with snow flakes design on both her sleeves and the bottom of it, she had a silver obi and smiled slightly as she looked into the mirror, her hair was held in a long braid over her right shoulder with small silver hair-clips with which give her a nice appearance. Karin was dressed in a red kimono that had quite a complex design of white, pink, purple flowers on the bottom which got fewer until they disappeared before the golden obi, the same design of flowers were on one of her shoulder and the end of her sleeve's. Her crimson hair was pulled up and hold there with a golden hair pin. Haku's look was completed with a blue fan that had a snowflakes on side and a silver dragon design on the other, while Karin had a small hand-bag with red and pink flower-design. They both looked stunning.

(For Naruto's cloths think Shihakusho from Bleach, but instead of white haori, his is orange.)

"Naruto-sama… why are we dresses like this?" Haku finally asked, Naruto smirked as he finally got over the jaw-drop stage.

"Ahm… yeah there is a festival in the town, I thought you might like to go with me." Karin and Haku smiled looking at each other, before turning back to the slightly worried blond. Did he made a mistake, maybe they didn't like festivals?

"Hai!"/ "Yes, Naruto-sama!" He couldn't help but grin.

"Hah! Let's go and kick some ass!" Naruto said excited while the girls sweat-dropped, the blond realizing that corrected his mistake. "Let's just enjoy ourselves." The girl laughed slightly, he pouted slightly embarrassed before he offered both ladies his arm. "May I?"

The festival was close-by. He knew he made the right choice as he saw their face light up. The foods smell mixed with the sea's salty one incited their appetite even if they eat not so long ago. The blond had to encourage them first but the girls begun to enjoy themselves pretty fast. They played many games, he particularly enoyed a crossbow shooting game even if he was sure the stall owner was about to go crazy when he saw all the three of them win their prize with ease. He and Haku only needed one try while Karin got it for the second try. She jumped up in Naruto's arms forgetting the prize which Haku took away form the frozen stall owner. Naruto took their hands as they moved on to the next stall, ring tossing, it was more difficult since they needed to land their rings on a bottles neck that were placed on a round table that kept spinning at a particular speed. The owner seeing them win so easily at the other games decided to up the challenge. Naruto thought that the man probably realized they were shinobis, anyway he placed the nametag of the prize into one of the bottle's neck. They needed to toss and hit the same bottle all the three time while they were spinning at a fast speed. Haku was first to try the game and tossed the first ring, it hit the target she prepared for the second when someone pushed her, unfortunately she missed the target but she got enveloped in the blond's strong arms.

"Are you alright Haku-chan?" He asked slightly worried, she didn't hurt herself because he caught her before she could hit the ground, still he didn't want to take any chances.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

"Good." The Konoha genin said as he helped her up. Karin was still yelling at the man who pushed Haku. The black-haired girl through she mostly blamed herself, she concentrated so much on winning the game that she let her guard down. 'What is someone tried to hurt Naruto-sama?' She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something like that happened.

"Sorry!" The man apologized and even offered to pay for another game, Naruto only shook his head and smiled in a dismissive way. He wasn't one to keep grudges, but damn the man, he could have hurt Haku which made him a bit angry. Not to mention he also ruined the good mood they had going on.

"Sorry pall, she lost. How about you want to try it?" The blond looked at the fluffy dog plushy Haku was eyeing before he smiled a bit cockily toward the vendor. He took all three rings, weighting them in his hand before he placed them between his finger and throw the three at the same time, each ring ended up on the bottle. The man looked at it with wide eyes.

"Show off." Karin said with a small smile. Naruto only pointed to the dog which was wordlessly given to him.

"Naruto-sama…" Haku said with a small blush as Naruto give her the plushy.

"An Akita… cute fellow, so what are you going to name him?" She blushed slightly before mumbling something barely audible over the sound the crowd made. Naruto grinned toothily. "…Haha it's cute it suits him." Karin pouted slightly as she watched their interaction. Before smelling that wonderful aroma.

"Naruto-kun… " Karin pointed to a food with big shining eyes that the blond couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"So you like Okonomiyaki." Ten minutes later, and Karin was eating her third helping. She smiled sheepishly as she realized just how must have it looked, no manners. Naruto laughed while Haku herself brought some takoyaki. Naruto eat some Shioyaki and Karaage while they listened to and watched different acts from dancing which seems to capture Haku's and even Naruto had to agree the way the performers moved and even the way they made use of the fans was done elegantly with style and beauty. Meanwhile Karin's attention was captured by the singing and fire-swallowing acts which brought a small smile to his face, reminding him of a certain Uchiha. Maybe he should ask his sensei to help him learn some more fire jutsus. Ayaka's main affinity was after all fire. Because although he knew that it would take some time and they would have to make some adjustments, he really wanted to get along with his teammates. Naruto saw Karin get restless from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you want to leave?" The blond asked silently.

"I'll be back really fast."

"I'll come with you, it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to walk alone."

"No!" She shouted horrified. "I mean I want to go to the washroom…"

"Alright… I'll wait here."

Karin walked away embarrassed as Naruto looked to Haku who got distracted slightly by a mask. She realized that he was looking so she quickly averted her attention but too late.

"Which one do you like?" Haku internally debated what should she do before pointing at a certain mask. It was made of a material resembling glass, it was obviously carefully crafted, the lips were colored black, while the design around the eyes was a dark blue with silver edges resembled waves.

"That."

"Ohhh… is it for your girlfriend? She has good eye for beautiful things." The vendor told them that it was the last masterpiece of a famous craftsman, of course the blond knew it was probably lot of bs, but he decided to ignore it. If Haku-chan wanted it, then he will get it for her it was that simple.

"So how much?"

"Is not for sale, it's a prize. Like I said this mask was made by a famous craftman, you might not believe but it costs a pretty penny."

"Then why are you-?"

"I own a shop of antiquities, it's a small one but If I have a chance I would rather see it being cared then sit on a dusty shelf. That's why I decided to give it away as a prize for someone who cares enough for it."

Naruto nodded with a small smile. "… continue, please oss-san."

"Well that's why sorry nii-chan I think you're a bit young to participate. You see this prize is for whoever manages to win the arm-wrestling competition."

Naruto grinned evilly, frightening the vendor. "Heh!? I just hope I don't have to pay their hospital bill." Haku meanwhile blushed slightly while the people around them took a step back hearing the blond's words.

"N-nii-chan… t-this is arm-wrestling… you don't have to beat them up." Naruto noticing the way people acted quickly smiled and laughed stupidly covering his dark chara that made an unexpected appearance.

"Ha-ha! I guess you're right."

"Naruto-sama!" Ignoring Haku and blond's antics the vendor lead them to where the competition was happening. There was a big guy that just laughed while making another participant run away in fear, which left one of Kazuba's goons which he didn't really pay attention to, and an old guy. Dismissing the bragging fool and Kazuba's men he looked at the old man. He was quite small, probably in his 80 already. Yet the vitality he held himself with and the energy reminded the blond of someone, if not the pure red hair. He only had one serious competition after all. He got paired with Kazuba's fool who annoyed him by never shutting up. The old man was sat behind him facing the guy with big muscles.

"Alright the semi-finals." Naruto wondered how he got to the semi-finals when he never participated in the beginning but decided to ignore it. People around them were betting on both the muscle-head, and mafiot-wanna-be before him. Nobody really thought a kid or the old men had any real chance of winning. Haku cheered for him from the side bringing the tool's attention to herself.

"So cute! Is she your girlfriend?" Didn't this guy get the memo of what happened the night before? He was messing with the wrong person and the blond really didn't like the look he gave to his… friend. Haku was his friend, and he promised Zabuza that he will take care of her. "You think she'll go out with me? Actually it doesn't matter what she wants," the guy said with a leer, the sick bastard. "After I beat you I will take her out for a date I hope you won't mind." He said sneering.

"Everyone ready?" The participants nodded eagerly while the crowd cheered. "Begin!" The vendor shouted and everyone gaped stupidly at what happened.

The old men's eyes opened when the vendor shouted begin. His opponent didn't even know what happened.

"… the winner" the vendor said after he finally found his voice, holding the old man's hand up while his opponent withered in pain. The old guy had a nice grip that's for sure.

"At the next table-" Everyone watching with hawk eyes as Kazuba's man struggled against the blond's grip. He couldn't bulge, it was getting more painful by every second. Naruto's eye that had been shadowed by his blond bags looked frozen and the man shouted in pain as genin tightened his grip and looked up finally meeting his eyes. Through the man was in too much pain trying with both hands to free himself from the kid's grip to realize just how pissed off or dangerous the kid really was.

"I do…"

Hearing those words made the other wonder. "W-what?" The man asked while struggling to get away.

"I said I do mind. I have a problem with you trying to date her, and I have a problem with you disrespecting her. I also have a problem with you ever thinking of touching, and in the least I have a problem with you."

"D-do you e-even know who I a-am?!" The man asked clenching his teeth through the pain.

"I haven't got the slightest clue, do enlighten me."

"I w-work for K-Kazuba y-ou punk!"

"So?" Naruto asked but a very familiar laughing cut into their conversation.

"The chibi isn't scared of Kazuba, he kicked his ass at poker and otherwise yesterday." This got many reaction out of the crowd but mostly out of Haku. Naruto-sama ended up in a fight and she wasn't there to back him up, instead she was lazing around and resting peacefully in the inn while the blond could have been in danger.

"Kaen-san! P-lea-se help m-me!"

Kaen and what looked like a dingo dog were sitting without a care at a food stall. The crowd that grow with the commotion looked scared at the dog while its owner continued to eat without a care in the world.

"Sorry pal, you got that coming." The red-head quickly dismissed the begging fool. Naruto only tightened his grip and the people around them could hear the bones breaking with a sickening sound.

"You're going to apologize, and if you ever even think of disrespecting her or any other women, it won't be just your hand I break do I made myself clear?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't hear an apology."

"I'm…I'm really so-rry!"

"Good!" The blond said slamming the guy's hand down so hard it broke not only the still intact bones in the man's hand but the table too. The man felt to the ground holding his hand and screaming in pain. Haku blushed before running to Naruto and hugging him from behind.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to thank me, I know you could have taken care of him this guy just annoyed me too much."

"Thank you for getting so angry for my sake." Naruto blushed slightly, while the older man laughed.

"Vendor-kun I think we know who deserves the prize."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"There's nothing more beautiful than young love, don't you agree?"

"Y-yea…" the man smiled as he glanced to his wife who was watching their merchandise. "Here, the super-cheeky and super-scary brat won the arm-wrestling, give him an applause ladies and gentle-man!" He give the mask to Naruto who smiled as he took the prize.

"Are you sure it's alright? I can still go once if you'd like." Naruto asked while the old man hold out his hand. Naruto shook his hand, through few saw the way his smile froze on his face, it no longer reached his eyes when he took his hand back.

"Is alright, it's alright." The old guy walked away before Naruto could ask anything, Kaen stopped right next to him the blond throw him a glance. Unfortunately when he looked back the old man completely disappeared in the crowd.

"I know Kazuba told you to shadow me but really, could you stop appearing every time I start to enjoy myself."

"Shut it brat. 'sides who's fallowing who? I just came here for food."

"Yeah sure…" Naruto said sarcastically as he turned back to Haku who looked at the red-head in worry. There were alarms going off in her head ever since he saw him at the cloths-store. She knew this guy was dangerous and what happened only further proved her theory. Something major must have happened last night, and she was going to find out what exactly.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku asked as they put some distance between their tail.

"I'm sorry Haku-chan, I know that you hate it when I keep you out of the loop, is just I really wanted this day to just… enjoy ourselves. I think is also as an apology… because if my hunch is right I got myself into something really nasty, and we won't get too much free time after this day ends."

The girl listened carefully. "I understand. Naruto-sama today still didn't end. Let's enjoy ourselves while we can."

"Thank you Haku-chan." Naruto said with a brilliant smile that would put even the sun at shame. The girl felt star-struck, that smile was so boyish, innocent and just truly magnificent. She always liked the blond best when he was showing his real feelings, be it anger, pain, hate, cheerfulness, mischief, those all too deep blue eyes conveyed everything. She could feel the gratefulness, happiness and joy radiating off in waves. Yes, that smile truly suited him.

"Oh I forgot." Naruto said as he put the mask on her, in a way that it sit on her head, yet didn't cover her face or dishevel her hair before nodding to himself. "Yup, it suits you." Haku blushed before stealing a small kiss. Naruto face was covered by a small blush.

"Haku…"

"Thank you for indulging me Naruto-sama. We should go and search for Karin she's been away for quite a while."

"Y-yeah…"

"I'll go this way, please search the other part. We'll meet at the stage."

"Y-yeah…" Naruto said still slightly dazed. He shook his head, trying to compose himself and looked around for her cousin. There was no bouncing, energetic red-head anywhere in sight. Through as he passed through the stalls he noticed a young boy, he wasn't that small, quite tall yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't alright with the picture.

He was wearing a green beanie, black shinobi pants with orange sandals and practically hiding himself in the dark green coat that seemed a little too heavy for him. He had a boyish round face through the blond was barely able to see his watery red eyes. He softly approached them and realized what was actually happening. The vendor was a douche, you didn't need to be a genius to see that as he was yelling to the poor kid.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a voice that set off warnings in the vendors head. "What are you doing to my otooto?" the blond asked with a glare.

"You're his nii-san? Then you should have thought him to pay for what he's playing." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Did the kid try to run off without paying? He didn't look the type.

"I- I-I…d-d-didn't… he… he said…I c-could try …it once-ce for… f-free." The boy said nervously. He was stuttering mess, avoiding looking in his eyes but even so the blond could tell he was telling the truth. Call it a gut-feeling.

"All right. I'll pay but of course only if you let me play my money's worth. I still have two more tries right?" The blond asked with a cheerful grin. The vendor nodded with a smirk. The bastard, he really thought he could just deceive them? The blond glanced down at game. Goldfish scooping, haven't tried that one yet. He looked at the small gold fished. He got two poi (A.N.: the paper scooper is called "poi") since he paid for a game where he had three chances. The blond give one to the paper scooper to the boy.

"Let's see who can catch more." The boy smiled briefly before he stuttered a thank you. The blond grinned only. The boy wasn't bad at it, he caught almost 7 golden fishes before the poi broke slightly and 5 more before it broke completely. The vendor was gaping slightly. The boy grinned happily before he quickly realized what he did and tried to hide his face in his coat. Naruto watched it with an amused smile before he said "tag" and held out his hand patiently. The boy looked shyly at him before tagging him, and quickly tried to hide in embarrassment. Naruto grinned as he sat down before the pool with crossed legs. The pool was placed low, it was clearly disadvantageous for adult, and children had yet to refine their technique enough to catch fishes with such weak poi. It was obviously 'ringed', and he didn't know someone could do that to a goldfish scooping game, or maybe the vendor was an simply an asshole. Probably both. He placed the poi into the water to see the resistance, it was really low. Well he wasn't a shinobi for a reason if he was able to open elaborated locks with simple hairpin or needles he wasn't going to fail at this.

"I might need a bigger bag through…" he said as he got to work. By the time he finished the vendor was foaming at the mouth. He scooped out every fish from the pool, and his poi was just slightly broken. The crowd around him begun clapping as he flashed them a tooth grin. "Should I keep going?" He asked the crowd but mostly the vendor.

"Stop! You win! You win just get out of here!"

"And what have you learned today?"

"Don't try to cheat?" The man asked hopefully.

"Almost… The correct answer would be don't cheat if you get caught, and Don't mess with kids!" Naruto said as he quickly made a two handsigns, before he took the kid's hand and told him to run. The boy glanced back just to see a small pink, yellow and orange explosion. Naruto stopped before he bend over laughing, the tall boy following suit. The blond couldn't help but think it quite suited the boy.

* * *

Finished…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also I know this chapter has probably bunch of grammar mistakes, but I'm too tired to care right now. I promise though to correct them sometime soon.**

**Thank you for the reviews. As for the OC's they will go to Konoha and yes they will appear in the later chapters, missions and so on.**

You can still vote:

Ayaka (23)

Fem!Haku (18)

Fem!Sasuke (18)

Fem!Kyubi (18)

Younger!Tsunade (16)

Shizuka (14)

Not sister!Naruko (13)

Shion (12)

Koyuki (11)

Karin (7)

Yugao (8)

Kurenai (4)

Ayame (3)

Tsunami (2)

Temari (2)

Yunger!Yugito (2)

Fu (1)

Tenten (1)

Honoka(1)

**Anko and Zabuza, interesting though I still like Anko and Naruto pairing better. I don't think I will drop Anko from the Harem for a certain reason I can not say yet... But I have a good reason I swear!**

~Date with Fate II~

Naruto looked at the boy with a small genuine smile. "So wha-" before the blond could even finish his question he heard a very familiar voice interrupt him.

"So this is where you were! I was searching for you!" Naruto looked at the man slightly wondering why was Akumu searching for him when he realized those words weren't meant for him.

"I-I…I'm sorr-y Akumu-san… " The kid beside him stuttered.

"If you're fine it doesn't really matter. Oh Naruto…" the man give him a weird stare making him a bit uncomfortable. "Pfft… what's with that get-up?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as the man laughed.

"Shut up!" He said with a small glare as he looked at Akumu who was still laughing.

"Ahm… but really what were you guys doing? You weren't bullying him right?" The man asked danger shadowing the last words. The blond didn't look intimated even though he was a bit taken aback. Leaving aside the fact that the man was a jerk most of the times, he never showed hostility toward him. That is until now. "Because even if it's you I won't forgive you for bullying this guy."

"Oh, that's interesting." Naruto said ready to summon his sword even given second if needed. The man's eye hardened as he saw the boy get ready for battle.

"Stop!" The boy shouted surprising both of them, who blinked at the boy who blushed now that everyone was looking at him. "N-Na…Naruto-san didn't b-bully me!" He said loud before trying to hide away his face in his large coat.

"Hey, just call me Naruto, better yet call me Naruto-nii!"

The boy looked away in embarrassment before nodding to himself. Both man looked at the kid who's face flushed pink now. "Na-" He took a deep breath "N-Naruto-niisan."

"That's alright too I guess." Naruto laughed slightly patting him on the shoulder, before he saw something red on the peripheral vision. "Well …see you guys later or something!" Naruto shouted as he run off.

"So what happened?" Akumu asked the timid boy who smiled shyly and held up two bags full of small goldfishes. "Really… what just happened?"

Naruto tried to follow the crimson color but the crowd was too big, he quickly channeled chakra into his feet and jumped into a tree. He saw slightly something red disappear behind the temple. If he remembered correctly, it was where the haunted trails will be after nightfall. He used a quick Sunshin to get to the temple.

"Kya!" Karin shouted as she run head into a well-defined chest, she almost felt to her ass but someone caught her hand.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he helped her up.

"Naruto-kun…" The red-head said softy before she throw herself into his arms with a small sob, knocking him over and begun crying.

"Karin! Shh! Is alright… I'm here… Karin everything going to be fine… just tell me what happened, Did someone hurt you?... Are you injured? What happened? " he tried to coax the truth out of the red-head who was clinging to him like someone drowning to a last lifeline. He hugged her close and let her cry her heart out. "Please… talk to me." Naruto begged the girl heartbroken.

"…I remembered… I remembered…" She didn't need to say anything else, it was after all obvious what she was talking about.

"It doesn't matter."

"You don't understand I was a Kusa-shinobi. I can't go with you!"

"Listen to me Karin, it doesn't matter." Naruto said as he pushed up her glasses and wiped away the tears from her eye. "I have the Hokage's permission to gather and rebuild the Uzumaki-clan. You are an Uzumaki and that means you're under the clan's protection. Do you understand? They can't touch you anymore." Karin looked at him with wide eyes, he smiled reassuringly.

"B..but…"

"Besides I knew you were a shinobi from a long time."

"What?"

"It was obvious by the way you carried yourself, your steps were too silent to belong to a civil, you understand don't you?" She nodded slightly before he continued to speak. "And let's not forget about the way you were able to manipulate chakra. There are few people who would be able to Water-walk without tree-walking first. You were able to tree-walk even if you didn't remember learning to, so obviously you had undergone shinobi training." She nodded, the blond smiled before he pushed her glasses further up and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright I promise." Karin nodded as she hide her flushed face in Naruto's shoulder. They sat like that, the blond shinobi just reassuring her. His gentle words stopped her tears and his smile chased away the terrors of her past.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes." Karin said with a small smile.

"Good, let's go back, Haku-chan's probably worried." The girl muttered a silent "Hai." Naruto helped her stand up but before he could take his hand back she tightened her grip and gave him some big puppy eyes that she knew he couldn't say no to. The blond sighed. "Want to hold hands?" He asked and was rewarded with a big beaming smile and another "Hai." They were walking for a small while until they reached the stage, Haku greeted them both with a small smile.

"I've been meaning to ask but what happened last night?" The blond asked them, both girls looked away sheepishly.

"We had…" Karin Tried to speak but somehow couldn't finish the sentence.

"…Talked." Haku finished lamely. Naruto nodded expecting that, still he hoped that their talk won't be accompanied by so much destruction in the future. He asked the inn owner not to send maids into their rooms while they stayed, but he still felt sorry for what the maids will have to deal with after they left. Their room looked like a small hurricane passed through.

"More importantly Naruto-sama, I found a good spot for Firework viewing."

"Thank you Haku-chan, it's almost dark outside, but we still have a while till the fireworks start, so let's enjoy the festival while we can."

"Yes!" / "Hai!" The girls replied with a small blush. They continued to play and enjoy themselves; unsurprisingly time seemed to fly by really fast. Naruto brought some bentos and they moved to the spot Haku was talking about. The hill was full of cheery-trees. Pink petal of cheery blossom fluttered down as they spread the blanket Naruto unsealed from one of his well hidden scrolls, making the girls wonder if there was anything that the blond didn't think about. The moon was high up in the sky yet, it's shined strongly down on them making the moments seem even more fitting to fantasy story. They played some card-games, Naruto explaining them some tricks he knew, while enjoying the bento and a small cup of sake. Haku smiled gently as the moon was reflected in her cup, she glanced up just to see the first fire-work explode in magnificent colors in the dark sky. Karin looked at the fireworks in awe, it was beautiful. They were the only ones on the hill since the trees would normally obscure the view, but since they had shinobi training they simply climbed to a higher branch to get a good view. Haku and Karin leaned into him as they sat on the branch. The moment seemed magical and neither one of them would trade it for anything in the world. The fireworks came to end too soon for their liking.

Naruto let a clone behind to clean up while he accompanied both girls back to their inn. Karin was a half asleep and a bit tipsy even though she barely had any sake. The blond chuckled as he helped her into bed while she hugged his neck and begun to snore softly not letting go of him. Haku just giggled slightly at the cute image they made even when he begged for her help. The black-haired girl approached him but instead of helping him out she climbed into his arm then snuggled even closer and felt asleep. The blond glared at the wall in front of him, he was sitting on the floor beside Karin's bed with Haku in his arms and a certain red-head hugging his neck. He just knew his neck back was going to kill him when he will wake up in the morning but seeing as he had a cute girl in his arm and another one clinging to his neck, who was he to complain?

"Good night…" He said with a small smile before he closed his eyes ready to sleep yet fate had something else in mind. The clones just popped out and it seemed to have learned something interesting. He fixed the wall with another glare before making a familiar cross sign and then substituting himself with it. He left the room carefully so he won't wake the girls up. He left the inn but didn't had to go too far.

"Inazuma-san…"

"Naruto-kun."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need to know…" Naruto waited patiently for the man to continue. "… where did you get that katana?" The blond smirked before he looked at the dark sky.

"My katana is a very important heirloom, though I'm nowhere near able to use it to his full capacity…" Inazuma narrowed his eyes, so Naruto thought he should step it up. "I guess I never told you guys my full name, to be fair neither did any of you, but it was easy to tell with you, Kaen through… give me quite a headache, then there's the old man. Geez my hand's still… trembling, I mean just how strong can a 80 something year old man be? Being an Uzumaki isn't really an excuse."

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?"

"Eh, don't be like that oji-san (uncle), I'm just too excited I guess… to finally meet my family, maybe we should try this again. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konohagakure and the current head of the Uzumaki clan, nice to meet ya!" The blond bowed slightly before he was hugged. He was hugged plenty of times in his life, Ayaka made sure that he was loved, yet this felt so different… was this how a father was supposed to feel like? Strong and unbreakable, somehow he felt like a small kid again.

"You are Kushina's son aren't you?" Naruto nodded into the other man's chest before the man took a step back, letting go of him. "I always thought I was the last one… I traveled for so long searching for survivors, and then I heard that Kushina was alive..." the man's voice drifted off as he was remembering something painful "... I tried to contract her yet she dies before my message could even reached her." Naruto tried yet he couldn't even begin to understand how it felt, to lose your family not once but twice in such a short period of time.

"Oji-san… it's gonna be alright you're not alone anymore. Come on I'll tell you everything you want to know." Inazuma nodded before they moved to a more secluded place to talk.

Naruto told him about his early life, though he left out a big part of it, mostly about the Kyubi and his life as a Jinchuriki. He told him about his sensei and his genin test, about his friends and even about the women he felt in love with. Then he told him about his first C rank mission, how he end up meeting Haku and Karin. The man listened carefully to him not interrupting even if he noticed the blond leave something out, he decided not to let it bother him. He finally found his family. Inazuma wasn't sure how to thank kami for giving him another chance but by this, he promised that no matter what will happen in the future he will stay by their side. He won't let them get hurt, this time around he will surely protect them. Naruto and himself stayed up almost all night talking about the past, the present and even the future. He and Naruto walked back to the inn when the sun was beginning to rise. The blond promised to introduce him to Karin and Haku, yet as soon as the blond stepped through the door he was tackled by a red blur. Two sleepy crimson eye blinked innocently and curiously at the man while she tried to hide her face in the blond's shoulder. Haku only examined both man's expressions. Naruto was always on guard something she came to understand pretty fast yet he looked relaxed and happy, the man had a hardened expression that didn't betray anything the man actually felt. His face look weather-worn yet his eyes held a small glimmer of happiness and hope.

"Karin?!"

"Naruto-kun who is this?" Said girl asked while he smiled gently before turning back to Inazuma.

"Karin meet Inazuma Uzumaki, war hero and our oji-san. Inazuma-san meet Karin Uzumaki, cute genius and my cousin. " The two looked at each other with unreadable expressions. Naruto waited patiently through he was a bit tense so Haku took his hand into hers, the blond flashed her a grateful smile before looking back at the two. Inazuma made the first move and brought up his hand and Karin tensed slightly as the man's big hands touched her. She flushed slightly as the man ruffled her hair with an unexpected gentleness, before giving the man a dazzling smile. The blond left out a breath he didn't knew he was holding, not a second later a certain pug appeared.

"Yo Naruto!"

"Morning Pakkun!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." The small dog said as he looked at the two red-heads.

"Nope, so what did Kakashi say?"

"He give me a letter." Naruto took the letter with a small frown. It must have been important if his lazy sensei actually wrote him a letter. The curiosity was eating him up and that reminded him.

"Hey we were just about to go for breakfast, wanna come with us?" The dog didn't answer but jumped into Haku's hands which made the blond grin slightly. Breakfast passed quickly, Naruto had told the girls about his deal with Kazuba, and what he learned about the so called clean up jobs. The girls but Karin particularly looked utterly mortified, she just barely managed to put those memories in the back of her mind, yet she had now to face the possibility of not only bandits but human trafficking again. The blond reassured her that it was alright if she wanted to sit this one out yet she couldn't help but disagree. She wanted to help not only the victims but Naruto too, she knew she had to face her fears sooner or later, she just didn't think it would be this soon.

A day later Naruto found himself in a small cart, Inazuma was meanwhile raiding Kazuba's hideout and office with Haku and Karin, and he was really happy for that since the man barely left his side for the last two days. Kaen was sitting in the front with Kazuba while Eri and Akumu were in the last cart of the three. Naruto noted that the raven haired man seemed a bit tense even if the others around them didn't. He couldn't help but grimace as some of the group he's been with tried to lighten up the rookies with stories of their last great haul. The goons enjoyed slaughtering, yet tried to hide behind the mask of bounty hunters and outstanding citizens that were helping 'clean' Hi no Kuni. Naruto couldn't help but let the disgust show on his face for a small second as the man told him about the cute girl he took home last time. He doubted that the pigs around him know that he was a shinobi, he had to thank Ayaka for that. She told him to wear his headband somewhere it didn't attract attention, he was usually wearing it on the right side of his camouflage bandana's left side, his unruly blond hair hide it quite well.

"Bam!"

The explosion broke second cart's wheels off, as the blond saw it most of the ones riding in the cart got injured yet surprisingly neither of them died. Naruto stood up as he felt something approach them from the forest, running directly toward the first cart, no question Kazuba was the target. The man what gotten off when he heard the loud explosion and was shouting even through few listened to him in the chaos. Tactically speaking it was the best place to ambush the small caravan. The forest around them had tall sturdy trees, there were many places to hide and only the first cart could go ahead since the second's wheels were now lying in pieces and the road was too narrow for the third to bypass it. Perfect strategy to divide them and since it was so dark most men didn't see where the attacks came from. Naruto dodged effortlessly something that looked like nails while from the other part of the forest they were pelted with both eggs and pebbles. Each attack came from different direction so there were at least 4 attackers, or was that defenders seeing as they were probably no one else but the nomads they were going to attack.

In face of the unexpected and thanks to three nails imbed into his shoulder Kazuba ordered the first cart to get out of there and leave the rest behind. The spooked horses didn't need much encouraging to take off running. Naruto could see the tension leaving Akumu's body as the first cart left, making him smile slightly. Then he saw something white and yellow follow them from behind the tree-lines. A large wolf tackled Kaen and made them both fall out of the fast going cart, leaving Naruto and the mafia wanna be alone with the bandits. The horses run quite fast on a rocky road and shook the whole cart up Naruto through didn't really have trouble standing up he unsealed his katana which glowed ominously in the dark.

"W-what ar-e you-" the man didn't get to finish the question as Naruto brought down the katana that left a dark blue afterimage

"Sessaku mun: Half Moon" the blond cut the entire cart in two with a single slash of his katan. Kazuba even through now he realized that the blond was their enemy couldn't help but be awed of power and beauty of the blade. To think someone so young could have such an impressive swing. Pieces of woods flew through the air as the horses continued to run not even realizing what happened, Kazuba and his men felt out of the still moving cart, leaving them all scattered on the road. Naruto simply jumped off and approached his employer. Time to pay.

"Y-you!" He looked around frantically as some of the bandits who felt out the cart were trying to stand up. "Get him! Kill him!" The man shouted as he scooted backwards. His mens stood up some were bleeding slightly as they approached the pre-teen, who simply dodged and cut them up as he walked past them, either knocking them out or killing them on spot. It looked like he was just walking straight toward him and look he gave those who attacked him. He could see it in those frozen eyes, he batted them away like they were some pests not even worth of his attention. The man's eyes widened as the demon approached him. "No! No stay away!" The man shouted as he waved around a dagger that the blond simply kicked out from his hand.

"I believe there's someone else who wan-" The blond's right eyebrow twitched as the man's head flew to the ground. "Kaen-san?!" Naruto asked as he looked at the red-head who twirled a large black scythe which's handle resembled a cross lazily in his hand before slinging it over his shoulder.

"What you expected me to wait for you to finish your monolog or what?"

"It would have been appreciated yes." Naruto said as he flickered the blood off his dark blade before he sat down. Taking out a piece of cloth from seemingly nowhere he run it across the blade of his katana removing the blood and grime left behind. The red-head's weapon puffed and transformed into a squirrel as Kaen sit down beside the blond.

"So from where did you get that katana from?"

"You're late. Eri stopped me first after I left the bar, Inazuma-san searched me out a day after."

"Brat. Don't give me that attitude or I'll fry your ass." Naruto looked at him weirdly before he decided that he didn't to know what he meant by that.

The blond sighed before he give the red-head a tired smile. "I didn't steal the katana. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, current head of the Uzumaki clan." The red-head barely managed to scold his features through those who were ears-dropping in to heir conversation weren't so lucky.

"Is what you said true?" Akumu asked as he walked out from behind a tree. Eyes still staring at the young blond in disbelief. Naruto didn't reply but studied the man's face before he nodded.

"Care to prove that?"

"Sure."

"Then follow me, but I'll tell you if you're lying you should leave that sword here and run away while you can."

"I have no reason to do such. I'm telling the truth. Even if I have to say this is intriguing." The man's black hair and features made it hard for him yet he had no doubt about it. The man was an Uzumaki alright.

Akumu lead them to a small camp and greeted the guards receiving both looks of admiration and fear. As they expected there were no bandits in sight just some traveling folks. Kaen smiled slightly as some small children looked at him with big innocent eyes, his small squirrel partner was definitely enjoying all the attention he got. Naruto looked at him amused. Who could have though the famed Jigoku no superkutoru could act like this. They followed Akumu toward a tent that was farther away from the entrance of the camp. Eri was already there snuggling a big white wolf which's fur seemed to glow golden as it moved and had the same colored eyes. It had two golden bracelets on his right frontal paw. Naruto was quite sure that it was the wolf that attacked them earlier.

"He's… so cute!" Eri shouted out making those around them take a step back from the crazy chick. The wolf huffed in what seemed either irritation or annoyance, the blond wasn't sure.

"I was wondering where she disappeared to." Akumu said while Kaen shook his head and give the wolf a pointed look. "I was wondering where he disappeared to. Don't you train that overgrown flea-bag"

"Don't bully Nuntis!" a high childish scream interrupted him mid speech. A small boy no older then 9 run toward the wolf who licked the boy's face. The child laughed childishly as his long crimson hair got sniffed by the wolf. His dark eyes danced in mirth he was wearing a yellow changshan and black pants that reached past his knees and had two golden lines on each side. His foot was clad in black shoes that were used by martial artists, and on his back he had a long red staff that had a golden raising dragon etched into the wood. "Besides… she's a girl." The boy said finally turning back to them. The wolf seemingly nodded shocking them slightly before it stood up making Eri pout as she had to let go. There was a Pof and the wolf turned into a small kitten or so…

Naruto shook his head talking dogs, squirrels turned into scythe, wolf's turning into kittens… why was he even trying? Though he noted while the kitten made itself comfortable in the kid's arms that it still carried the bracelet around his paw.

"Well you coming?" Akumu asked impatiently. Naruto followed them trying not to laugh as they were stalked by some kids, though Naruto recognized one of them. Now Akumu's over-protectiveness made much more sense. The red haired boy followed them until they arrived to a tent hidden from the view. They got inside, there were some weird seals all over the place, Akumu searched through some big red chest that had the Uzumaki swirl on it. "Found it. Here." Naruto looked at the inscription on the scroll, examining the patterns carefully.

"It was made by Mito-sama, wasn't it?"

"Yes, before Mito-sama married Hashirama Senju she was Uzushiogakure's princes or so to speak. This scroll can only be opened by the current head of the Uzumaki's, I was asked to keep it safe but even I am not sure what information it contains."

"So I only have to open it." Naruto said but he was stopped once again by Akumu making Kaen who just wanted to get over it a bit annoyed.

"You do understand that if you can't open it you will have to pay for the consequences."

"…why does everyone think I'm a grave-robber?" The blond asked with a sigh reading the others mind. "…really ka-chan why couldn't I just inherit your hair color?" The blond asked as he unsealed a kunai from his glove and nicked his fingers gently before he swiped in on the scroll. He could practically feel them glowering over him as they waited to see the results. Just a second later the scroll glowed red before the lock opened making him smirk. "See?" He was hugged by Eri who practically throw herself into him.

"Hahaha! I finally found you!" She shouted before she kissed him, or at least tried to.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a cold gaze.

"Greetings."

"You don't greet people like that."

She tilted her head to a side, making her look quite cute. "Why not?"

"Because…" Why should he say? He wasn't really good at this kind of stuff. "You only greet the person you're in love with like this."

"But I love you, You're my first family!"

"Loving someone and being in love with someone is different."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh don't stop on our account." Akumu said with a teasing smile.

"Quite a charmer our small leader isn't he? This is what the third girl I see you kissing in the last three days." Kaen added making Akumu smile widen even more.

"Oh shut up! Is not like that!" the blond shouted irritated.

"Sure!" The red head answered sarcastically.

"Is not!"

"Tell that to your girlfriend." Akumu said while Kaen smirked. "Or girlfriends."

Naruto's face flushed red in embarrassment before he looked away pouting slightly. "…is not like that…"

"Naru-chan… kawai!" Eri shouted as he glomped him again, involuntarily pressing her assets into him, making him flush even more. It was so obvious, even if they couldn't see it because of the big white shirt, as their body touched even with cloths on he could easily tell she was quite developed and, he blushed even more, she wasn't wearing undergarment. He calmed himself pretty fast though. After taking baths with Ayaka for half of his life, this wasn't that all that bothersome.

"Now if you finished enjoying yourselves"

"For now." Kaen interrupted him making his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Then let's talk about more important things. Like what are your plans for the future."

"What brat don't enjoy our company?" Akumu asked mock hurt.

"Yes… No? What I mean… what I wanted to ask… well I know that you all have your own lives and I know it would be selfish from me to ask you all to come to Konoha a village that you might as well hate, or hate you just for my sake. BUT… I will be selfish and ask you anyway. Will you all please come to Konoha and help me fulfill my dream?" There was a long silence before Kaen burst out laughing.

"Oh what to do? Our small leader is quite troublesome." Akumu asked as he looked at the blond who kept still even if they all knew he just wanted to do anything but stand still.

"Troublesome is interesting, I guess I won't get bored for a while." Kaen said with a small smirk.

"Naru-chan is family." Eri said with a blank smile not really understanding the question.

"Well I would say yes but I need to know something first." Akumu said with a small frown. "Is this invitation of yours only extended toward Uzumakis?"

Naruto pondered the question slightly. "When the Hokage allowed me to reform the Uzumaki clan he wrote me a permission slip. He asked me how to write it. My answer was to address it toward me and my family because I don't want to rebuild just a clan. And family isn't only made by blood. Family is someone who will stand by your side anytime, no matter how low or high you are. So this is my answer, if they are your family then yes, this invitation is extended to everyone not just Uzumakis."

Akumu smiled then nodded. "Good answer." Naruto smiled back before he remembered something making his smile drop.

"What time is it now?"

"Is 8 in the morning, why?"

"Shit…" The blond cursed.

~.~

At a certain hideout three hours ago.

Haku and Inazuma were going through the guards like hot knife through butter. Karin was guiding them thanks to her sensor abilities which made it quite easy to remain undetected. They were half finished with their work, yet Inazuma couldn't help but think things were going too easy. Haku placed another guard into a death like state with her senbons. While Inazuma punched the other guard so hard the man broke down the office door he was guarding.

Their eyes widened at the sight that greeted them. Around fifteen men or so were lying in a pile beside the door. A small red haired old man was standing proudly by the last fallen man, he was at least 80 old yet his step was spring and full of life, dusting his cloths off before turning his attention to the tree of them he smiled in a grandfatherly way.

"You're a bit late. I already took care of this bunch of fools."

"Shoji-san…" Inazuma asked blinking not quite sure if he was seeing what he just saw or was perhaps just imagining it.

"Inazuma and that young lady too. So I guess that rumor was true after all."

* * *

Well I had to stop here... Next time Back to Konoha, possibly the start of the Chunin exams, I just need to see what I can fit into one chapter. Well bye for now! Leave me review and tell me what you think! Bye-bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Thank you mina for the reviews! **

**Also I think most of you guys know but I will mention it here: waka –means young heir here.**

**Shadow of the Fallen Sage: **Thank you and sorry, I know there are few fighting scenes here and the last chapter too but the Chunin exams are coming up fast and believe me there will be plenty of fighting. I think Inazuma is a bit OOC in this chapter. I just thought it would be fun to make him a bit of sticker for rules…

**Azrael Akuma: **I know the action in the last chapter was short because really there was Kaen, Naruto, Eri and Akumu. I mean mere bandits didn't stand a chance. Their fighting style and mostly their drivewill be introduced when Oto and Suna attack in the Exams.

**Raven's Shadow DK:** I don't mind if you vote even six girls. And I'm not offended, I know I should get a beta but there are few who'd be willing to try, not to mention that I write in my own pace. I try to update weekly but I'm online on weird hours… does that make sense?

**Harem: Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, Anko.**

You can still vote:

Ayaka (23)

Fem!Haku (20)

Fem!Sasuke (19)

Fem!Kyubi (19)

Younger!Tsunade (19)

Shizuka (17)

Not sister!Naruko (16)

Shion (15)

Koyuki (13)

Yugao (10)

Karin (8)

Kurenai (4)

Ayame (3)

Tsunami (2)

Temari (2)

Yunger!Yugito (2)

Fu (1)

Tenten (1)

Honoka(1)

Samui (1)

~Home, sweet home~

Naruto sighed again. The air was just so thick. He felt the urge to sigh again as Kakashi and Inazuma glanced at each other. For some reason behind the blond's understanding both males seemed to dislike the other. Karin snickered slightly before Haku glared at her. Sasuke was pouting while Sakura, well he could practically see the question marks above her head. The blond sighed again as they approached Konoha.

"Kakashi!" One of the guards greeted the man.

"Finally." Naruto said silently, one more day of traveling and he would have gone crazy. The tension in the air didn't help his nervousness at all.

"Back from a mission?"

"Yes. These two are coming with us to the Administration Tower." The scarecrow answered in his usual bored manner.

"Alright then you have to complete this…" They waited until Karin, Haku and Inazuma finished their paperwork. Since they were visitors in Konoha they had to go through some security checks. Though Naruto mussed, if Inazuma-san would have really wanted the blond had no doubt the red-head would have been able to sneak in and out of village. Their security was just so lax. The group of seven arrived to the Hokage's tower quite fast. Naruto had to scold his features as he saw Ayaka.

"Kakashi-san Hokage-sama is ready to see you." The man nodded gratefully before they entered the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi, Naruto-kun good to see you! Where are our guests?" Should have known the guards and the ANBU patrol had already informed the old men.

"We decided to report our mission first and then let Naruto introduce his guests." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Their C turned A mission to Wave made the Hokage a bit annoyed with both Kakashi and Naruto, actually even with Ayaka. She was after all the one who taught Naruto. Her recklessness was not something he wanted Naruto to inherit. He inhaled deeply, the smoke from his pipe had a certain calming effect though it wasn't enough this time.

"Kakashi you put in danger not only life on but two future clan heads, risked the life of an unprepared kunoichi. Just what were you thinking?"

"I trust my team Hokage-sama. I knew that they could pull through." The words ring true, the man had no doubt whatsoever that his team could do the mission. The Hokage wanted to sigh, the man was stubborn.

"Alright, I will let this slide just because I know your capabilities and I trust you. You are their Sensei so you know their abilities the best after all. But even so in the future send and wait for backup. The mission will be classified as an A rank but as punishment and to discourage you from doing this in the future you will be only paid a B ranked mission." His tone left no room for discussion.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The four shinobi replied quickly, like they could have even try and oppose the old men. Their Hokage could be really scary when he wanted to be. The genins were used to the gentle grandfather figure but being in the presence of the man hailed as 'God of Shinobi' was enough to knock them on their rear. They really had so much to grow before they could even try to measure up.

"Alright, this matter aside. Yuki Haku is she here?" The Hokage asked all business.

"She is outside waiting with Karin and Inazuma-san."

"Alright Sasuke and Sakura you're both dismissed. Ayaka send our guests in please." The silver-haired women nodded before she sent the two genin out and brought their guests in.

"Hokage-sama."

"I'll be damned Inazuma Uzumaki, you're alive." The Hokage smiled as the man bowed. "None of that, my dear boy." They shook hands as the elder Hokage's eyes shined with happiness. "Come, please sit." The Hokage lead them all to the couch while Ayaka poured them some tea.

"I still can't believe it, don't take this the wrong way but how come you're still alive?"

"Before Uzu was attacked…. I was sent on a mission to scout the enemy forces. Unfortunately I was found out…" The man trailed off. "A squad of five shinobi attacked me, I was able to defeat them but I got heavily wounded… " The Hokage and others waited slightly before Naruto decided to do something.

"Inazuma-san." The man nodded before he begun to speak again.

"I'm sorry as I was saying. When I made it back to Uzushiogakure it was all over… if only I could have gotten there faster."

"Inazuma-san you were wounded. If you would have tried to participate in the battle in that state-" The red-haired male smiled gently at the blond. Naruto was going to be a great leader someday.

"I tried to search for survivors but I came up empty handed. So I decided to travel."

"In other words self-imposed exile." Naruto said while shaking his head. The red-headed male smiled slightly amused. Leave it to a kid to understand him, well he was their small leader after all.

"I heard afterwards that the War ended, and I found out about her… but I didn't know she was pregnant. I tried to contact her, but it was too late. After I head she had died… I just couldn't face Konoha." The man said silently while both Kakashi and the Hokage nodded with a downcast expression. The day Naruto's mother passed away was one of the darkest days in Konoha's history.

"Well I hope you're here to stay."

"Yes. I promised to protect them with all I have… I won't allow myself to fail this time." The Hokage nodded before turning to the black haired girl.

"Yuki Haku, I heard you seek refuge. The Uzumaki clan was happy to agree and take you under their protection. And you young Uzumaki, I heard some really interesting things about you. You were a Kusa shinobi were you not?" Karin nodded while the blond took her hands into his effectively calming her. "Don't worry." The Hokage smiled gently. "Naruto probably told you, the Uzumaki clan belongs to Konoha. They can't take you back unless they acknowledge they had you in the first place. Which would mean they tried to steal a bloodline from Konoha." The girl nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto addressed the man formally. "I'd like to request from you as the current head of the Uzumaki clan, to allow my clan-members and their families to join Konoha forces."

"They will be need to go through a succession of trials. Is mandatory for every shinobi who wants to join Konoha."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." They all said with wide smiles.

"That's all right I was after all who cleared your request to rebuild your clan. I have no reason to stand in your way. Also you don't need to be scared, it's all just a formality." He said addressing the three. "I have no doubt you three will make me proud."

"Actually Hokage-sama, there are other people I was talking about." The Hokage's pipe felt from his lips. Ayaka for her part looked a bit too smug while Kakashi's left eyebrow was twitching. Their thought was one and the same. 'He did it.' He tricked the one known as the 'God of Shinobi' with a simple wordplay. The elder man begun laughing. He just allowed an entire group of troublesome people to join Konoha.

"I see… you win, Naruto-kun although I didn't yet sign the documents I won't go back on my word." The man said with a small smirk.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"But tell me was this your idea?"

"Mine and Shoji-san's."

"That old sly fox is still alive." The Hokage asked in disbelief. "So tell me, what did he say?" Happy to hear from his old friend after so long.

"Indeed he is. As for what he said… Shoji-san told me that if I show up with a big number of people we would have no doubt attract to much unwanted attention. And since some of them are pretty famous." He cringed slightly as he thought of both Eri and Kaen. They were both pretty famous just not in a good way. "…I was sure the ANBU wouldn't have left me and my clan members get too close to you." There was no way they would have left Eri in 50 mile radius of the Hokage. She was just too crazy for that. "So I needed a way to get you to agree yet not to spook you. I had proof that Karin was an Uzumaki yet if I would have only brought her you would surely allow her specifically to join Konoha." He needed to make sure that not only the members of his clan but their families were allowed. "If I brought Shoji-san along I thought you might suspect something," the man was known as an incredible strategist after all "I needed someone else, someone who you would know and so Inazuma-san volunteered. He knew you personally after all." The blond finished with a small smile as he glanced at Inazuma-san who smiled at him proudly.

"An excellent idea. Yet why didn't you wait till I signed the documents?"

"Hokage-sama, I would have rather have you by my side when I get called to the meeting." He had no doubt the council will try and screw him over. And "… over the years I got to know you I'd like to think we have a good relationship I didn't want to endanger that by lying to you. Besides I was sure that if I get you to agree you would sign the documents."

"Honesty isn't a shinobi's trait."

"Is a good leader's." The cheeky brat replied making the Hokage laugh with gusto.

"Yes Naruto-kun it is indeed."

~.~

"Naruto!" The blond jumped slightly as Ayaka hugged him. He couldn't help but let out a girly scream, it really wasn't his fault. He was just surprised. He and his clones were after all cleaning one of the oldest houses in the compound. He knew there were no ghosts here yet… he wouldn't have been surprised if one or two showed up true to be told. The house was just so creepy.

"Sensei!" Naruto whined as the silver-head continued to hug him to death.

"Naruto, sensei is so proud of you!" Ayaka said as she was slowly suffocating him by pressing his face into his blossom. He tried to scream for help and get away, he didn't really know what was worst. The fact that someone came rushing or who that certain someone was?

"Naruto are you-?!" Inazuma was left without words as he looked at the two. "Immoral… indecent… obscene" he whispered while Ayaka blinked innocently.

"Mmmlp!"

"Naruto-sama are you-" Haku asked just to freeze.

"Hhhmmmepp"

"What's with all the shouting?" Karin gaped at the sight.

"Heeeeemmmlllmmmpp!"

"Unacceptable!" Inazuma shouted angry. "You how dare you shamelessly try to corrupt our young leader?! I won't allow it!" Ayaka's gaze become icy while she gained another tick mark with every word that left Inazuma's lips.

"Shameless? Corrupt?" Ayaka asked while pressing Naruto even closer to her assets. "You seem to have the wrong idea. This brat's mine, I can do whatever I want with him."

'Perfect, just the time for Ayaka to become territorial!' Was the blond's last thought before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Women what did you to our young leader?" Inazuma asked as he attacked Ayaka who let Naruto fall to the ground so she could parry.

"I already told you that he's mine. Why do you even care? And what's with 'young leader' crap? You should stop it before it blows the brat's head. Is already too big as it is."

"How dare you speak of waka like that!" They begun to attack each other more viciously while both Karin and Haku rushed to the downed Naruto who weirdly had quite a satisfied and happy expression making Karin a bit annoyed. Haku choose to ignored that minor detail as she dragged Naruto away to safety. Apparently Ayaka and Inazuma had really different ideas about 'raising' a clan heir, which they easily found out yet it didn't stop them from destroying an entire training ground. Inazuma believed in following tradition, he also believed that women shouldn't dress provocatively and wasn't above mentioning that which pissed Ayaka of even more. It wasn't enough that a man she didn't even know criticized her cloths he even dared to imply that she wasn't a good teacher.

"So this women… is your sensei?" Inazuma asked while shaking his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been here and help you out… instead you had to rely on this women." He said clearly displeased with Ayaka as they were eating dinner.

"Inazuma-san don't apologize for that I'm happy I got to be sensei's student." Naruto said obvious to the war going on between the two. Haku closed her eyes with a sigh. Sometimes the blond was to naïve or maybe he just chose not to see what was going on between the two. Probably the later.

"Your sensei is a women?!" Karin said still in disbelief. Haku was in a similar state only she managed to hide the shock much easier.

"Yes. Ayaka is the best kenjutsu master in Konoha." Naruto declared proudly.

"I admit she is skilled with weapons." Inazuma said with a nod making Naruto smile.

"Someday I'm going to be strong enough to defeat her and then I will become the Hokage, believe it!" The blond said with conviction making the others smile.

"Sure brat!" Ayaka said clearly in disbelief.

"Don't talk about waka like that." Inazuma chided the silver-haired women who glared at the man, their eyes meet and small sparks begun to fly in the air.

"Naruto what are you doing tomorrow?" Karin asked curiously.

"Kakashi gave us the rest of the week of, I supposed I'm going to visit the Admin. Office, not to mention I still have a bounty to redeem, train some then visit Ino."

"Oh the Yamanaka girl." Ayaka said with a sly smile. Her grin only widened when she saw the way Haku's grip tightened around the chopsticks. "You know she came by every day, just to take care of your plants." Her smirk widened as Karin's eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Myeah… I have to thank her later." The blond replied with a small smile already thinking of how to thank her completely unaware of the murderous look the two girl beside him had in their eyes. "Maybe a date…" Naruto asked himself aloud unaware of the way the two young girls face twisted into an expression that would have made even the devil run away in fear. Yes they agreed to share Naruto between themselves, but only that. They exchanged a look and nodded. If the blond was to take the girl on a date then they only had to make sure that she wasn't able to go on a date. A broken leg nah too upfront… maybe food poisoning? They both grinned maliciously before quickly turning back to an innocent look when Naruto turned to them. "You don't want to?" He asked innocently and they were sure that they missed something.

"Sure Naruto-sama." Haku replied not missing a beat, it didn't really matter what the blond asked. She would do just about everything the blond asked of her.

"Sorry Naruto, could you repeat that …I wasn't listening…" Karin admitted sheepishly. The blond smiled gently which made all the girls feel slightly fuzzy and warm all over.

"I asked if you'd like me to show you around? I know you had to go back to the Administration tower in the morning but we could go after you guys finished."

"I'd like that." Karin said with a small blush. 'It's like a small date…' Haku had a small blush while Ayaka smirked 'Sly fox…'.

Inazuma just listened and smiled slightly to himself.

"Alright brat, I'll let you take it easy tonight, but tomorrow we continue were we left off." Naruto nodded, true to be told he missed training with Ayaka. Her method may have been crazy but it always produced nice results. Though he flinched when he saw Ayaka drink another cup of sake. Happily Inazuma saw her and they get into another argument. No drinking for Ayaka tonight, he thought happily.

The next day was hectic. Naruto had a 'light' spar with Ayaka in the morning before breakfast. She was quite happy with his progress and he had no doubt that she was already thinking up new ways to tour- (cough) train him. At least she give him a new jutsu to learn. Ino came to the compound around breakfast to help out around the garden, she didn't know Naruto was back. It was a nice surprise to say at least. Though he quickly realized that neither Haku nor Karin liked Ino and Ino wasn't one to back out of challenges. Naruto laughed sheepishly as the four of them were sitting at a small coffee shop. Ino invited herself along on their Konoha tour.

"I guess I should thank you Ino-chan. I don't know many places that kunoichi visit." He said with a small smile. The platinum blond just grinned smugly annoying Karin and Haku. Both girls glared at her daggers. The little bitch just destroyed their date.

"No problem Naruto, what are friends for?"

"That's right friends." Karin grinned as she took a sip of her coffee. "Not cousin who lives in the same compound." She grinned when Ino's smile fell, she knew she shouldn't be jealous yet… Haku tried not to smile after hearing that, but she just couldn't help it. She too after all lived in the Uzumaki compound which meant she had an advantage over any other women that approached Naruto. Speaking of the blond there was something in her mind ever since the blond mentioned it last night.

"Naruto-sama why did you visit the Administration Office?" Haku asked.

"Gato company belongs to me, but I still had to… legalize some papers and stuff." He said with a shrug.

"Gato company? The Gato company?" Ino asked as she finished picking up her jaw from the floor.

"Yes. Apparently Gato was a small shipping company owner. When the Uzumaki's left Uzushio they left quite a fortune behind. It was war time, they barely had time to send the children and those who couldn't fight to safety. Since Uzu is surrounded by natural whirlpools is quite hard to approach even on ship. The rat used that to his advantage to plunder the ruins and make himself some money." Naruto explained with a small frown. "Because of that Gato company belongs to me now."

Ino nodded with a small smile. "Paperwork…" she said in a hushed voice next to the blond's ear making Naruto's hand tremble as he placed the cup of hot coffee down.

"I will… let Inazuma–san take care of that." He said mostly to himself although Ino smirked.

"That's what I told my dad. He said that it was my responsibility as a clan head… you're not getting out of it." Naruto looked at her with those big blue teary puppy eyes. She felt like she just kicked a helpless puppy yet somewhere deep down she also felt smug. It served him right. She was groomed since she was born to inherit not only the clan but their family business. The same for Choji and his family restaurants, come to think of it all clan heirs were to inherit their family's business only Naruto wasn't until now that is.

"… You're evil…. Mah(sigh) I also have a surprise for the rest of the Uzumaki's. Something I hope they will like." He said with a small smile making every girl looked at him with questioning eyes. "You will have to wait till they all arrive." The small smirk never left his lips. "By the way Ino, don't you have to meet with your team?"

"What you bored of me?"

"No." He replied quickly. "I just thought I'll introduce you to Choji and Shikamaru." Naruto said looking at Haku and Karin. The waitress quickly brought them their note. Both Karin and Haku raised an eyebrow at the girls attitude. Ino was fuming slightly, Naruto just scratched his head helplessly. "I pranked them… didn't think they would keep a grudge." He said hoping that the answer satisfied whatever questions the girls had. Ino looked at Naruto with a searching look. Choji said Naruto pranked the other restaurant too. Call her skeptic but she just didn't believe Naruto would do something like that without a reason and judging by Haku's expression she didn't believe it either. She looked at the red-head but she was already filing a complain, if you could call shouting and threatening the waitress and shop owner that.

"What the hell do you think you are bitch!" Karin shouted annoyed.

"Karin, just calm down." Naruto tried peacefully but she just shouted more annoyed.

"Don't tell me to calm down, the idiot just tried to deceive you! No one does that to my cousin!" She yelled and was about to kill the owner when the guy had to galls to call Naruto a demon child. That was a big mistake, Haku's senbon glinted ominously, happily Ino stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Naruto acted fast and hugged Karin to his chest immobilizing her.

"If you attack a Konoha citizen you won't be able to become a shinobi." He whispered silently knowing that there were ANBU watching them. "Just let it go, it's not worth it." The girl's face was red from both embarrassment and anger but nodded nevertheless. Ino stepped into view and grabbed the shop-owner by its nose. Naruto didn't know what the blond girl whispered into the shop owner's ear and was even sure he didn't want to know if the man's facial expression was anything to go by.

"Y-yes madam… Got it… I'm really sorry! Y-you don't have to pay for anything j-just… Please forgive me!" The man begged while the girl smiled innocently.

"You heard that Naruto, he said he's sorry and we don't have to pay for anything." Naruto blinked twice and nodded dumbly while Ino continued to smile innocently.

"Ha…well let's go then." She was her father's girl alright? The Yamanaka name wasn't just for show, when not if but when she got over her fangirlism she will be one scary kunoichi. He just had to make sure it happened and it looked like introducing Ayaka to Ino was the first big step in the right direction. One thing was sure he didn't want to get on her bad side. "Thank you Ino-chan." He finished with a small smile.

The girl smiled shyly. "What are friends for." They left the coffee shop as soon as they could afterwards. They attracted too much attention already. Shikamaru was well his lazy self, and Choji was the same as always. They accepted both Haku and Karin easily enough. Shikamaru didn't show it but the blond could easily tell the guy was interested in resolving the mystery around the Uzumaki's even if it was troublesome.

Naruto, Haku and Karin left afterwards, team 10 still had to finish their mission after all. Catching Tora again, which made Naruto a bit sadistic and reminded him of someone. Anyway the blond still had some training to catch up on. Haku volunteered to help him but he decided to let the girls to their own. He knew they had to find their own place in Konoha, make friends on their own. And also… there was someone he needed to see, and he would rather do it alone. Naruto shunshined to a certain training ground. He opened his eyes and smirked as a giant snake hissed in greeting.

"Hey it's you again!" The blond said before he had to duck. The snake wasn't in a good mood apparently. He jumped again and landed on the giant snake's head. He let himself slide down its body, the snake seeing this turned around and flickered his own tail so Naruto was sent flying toward the snake's mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said with a grimace remembering the last time he got eaten by the overgrown reptile. He forced his body to turn midair and dropped an ax-kick on the snake's head. The snake's eyes closed forcibly from the sharp pain before he let out an angry hiss and wrapped his tongue around the blond genin and tried to drag him toward the reptile's mouth. Naruto could hear his bone protest, happily one of his hand was free so he used a quick Kawamiri.

He had to take a few deep breath and had to dodge again as the snake's gigantic tail crushed the place he landed one second ago, snapping the tree's branch in two like it was nothing at all. Naruto used a quick series of shunshin as the enraged snake followed him destroying anything in its path.

"I'm sorry all right! Stop! Please stop! Uncle!" Naruto shouted before he was rewarded by a familiar amused laugh.

"You can stop now." The voice commanded and the snake hung his head down. It crawled away seemingly sulking. The blond was just about to comment on that when someone shunshined behind him. "One handed signs?" The voice asked as Naruto was glomped. "Interesting brat." Naruto blushed slightly before he looked at the women's face.

"Really Anko?! I thought we were over the phase where you send summons after me every time I enter the forest of Death." The women laughed awkwardly.

"But that's no fun, besides the guys were getting lonely. You haven't come to play with them for such a long time so I can't really blame them."

"Yeah real cute." The blond said sarcastically. "Besides I told you that I will be going to Nami no Kuni on a C-ranked mission."

"Oh?! Now that you say that…" He would bet anything he had that she totally forgot about that. "Anyway why are you here brat did you miss your Anko-neesama that much OR?"

"Myeah something like that." Naruto said with a mischievous smile, before he turned around grabbing the women's hands. Anko was surprised when she was pulled in a hug. It was kind of sweet of the brat. Too bad she wasn't so easily swayed. She used a quick Kawamiri, making the blond let go of the tree branch and pout.

"If you want a hug from your amazing nee-san you need to catch me."

"It's on!" Naruto said with a confident grin as they begun to play a variation of ninja tag.

~.~

"Mhhm that smells amazing." Ayaka said as she entered the kitchen. Both Haku And Karin were in the kitchen looking away sheepishly as they greeted the silver-head.

"Where's the brat?" She asked making both girls look away dejected.

"He left."

"To train…" Haku said with a pout.

"So you're sulking cuz he didn't take you with him." She said making both girls flushed, but she didn't give them a chance to deny, instead she smiled knowingly. "I'll let you in a secret. Naruto no, most guys like when girls flock around them but they also need some time for themselves. Something I believe you haven't really thought about." Both girls looked away with a dark cloud hanging over their heads. She snickered slightly. "You guys are so easy to read… Well if you're interested I believe he did the right thing. You need to think about what you're going to do now that you're in Konoha, about your future. I know Naruto's dream is to become the Hokage and to rebuild his clan. The question is what do you want to do?"

"I want to help Naruto-sama achieve his dream. He is my first friend after all." Haku said with a gentle smile.

"I… don't know…" Karin said with a frown. "I…my dream was to have a family… to belong somewhere… Naruto-kun give me that I just want to be there for him too. Just like he was there for me, when I needed it. I want to protect what I have."

"Good answer both of you. Now think of what you can do to get there."

"I have to get stronger." Karin answered making Ayaka smile and nod. "I too wish to become strong enough for Naruto-sama to rely on me." Haku added making the silver head smile together with Inazuma who was just arrived back to the compound. Ayaka was quite an amazing teacher after all, the man decided.

"Well if you need any help with weapons feel free to ask me. I'm sure Inazuma won't mind it either right?" The male walked into the kitchen and nodded.

"… whatever you need help with."

"You can ask me too!" Shoji said while sipping some tea. Everyone froze and looked at him before jumping slightly.

"When did you get here?" Karin shouted while Ayaka's eyebrow twitched. She completely forgot about him. Inazuma was the only one who didn't react in any visible way though he too was surprised, he just hide it better. Haku glared slightly at the older man. They were just having a personal conversation, yet people just keept showing up and listening in. Shoji enjoyed their reaction and just sipped his tea making Karin even more angry. Her temper was rising and Inazuma decided to step in before the young girl destroyed something.

"… Shoji-san is good to see you. Did you travel alone?"

"Hm… no, Eri-chan came too, and she dragged Tamotsu along." The man explained as he took another sip from his tea, pissing Karin off even more since the man just totally ignored her question. It was right at that moment when a shout interrupted their conversation. It sounded like a certain blond, Haku and Karin raced toward the sound, Inazuma high in their tail while Ayaka looked at Shoji.

"Want some more tea?" She asked as she looked at the food still on the stove.

"Please, my dear." The man replied calmly ignoring the shouting's from the outside.

~while outside just seconds ago~

Naruto was walking calmly toward his home. He was still thinking about what happened in the forest of Death, smiling slightly before something big and furry tackled him.

"No! No slobs! Bleahh! Stop!" The blond tried to defend himself but it was meaningless.

"Nuntis stop." Tamotsu shouted making the wolf whined a bit before she turned back into her kitten form and landed on the blond's stomach making him let out a small "Omph!"

"Sorry Naruto-nii, she just likes you." The small boy said as he run up to him, Naruto just smiled gently at the boy before he turned his attention back to a certain kitten.

"Guess you want me to carry you." Naruto asked as sit up just to be tackled by something again.

"Really?!" He asked as he looked at the blue sky.

"Naru-chan!"

"Eri… how come you're here?"

"Mean-ny… Eri came to Kono-ha with Sho-ji-ji-chan." She said as she continued to press her assets into his arm.

"Let me guess you kidnapped Tamotsu." He said while trying to sit up, which was kind of hard with a teenager girl hanging on your neck. He already learned that she did as she wanted and there was no way for him to stop her from clinging to him. He sighed as Eri demanded a piggy-back ride. "And you think she's the responsible one." Naruto said making the small boy laugh. Haku choose that moment to appear with Karin and Inazuma following her.

"What are you doing?" Haku asked with an icy voice. Eri grinned making Karin flinch.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked making sure to hug Naruto more tightly. Ever since they meet the only one capable of standing up to Eri was Haku, mainly because Karin was too scared of her.

"Eri I told you to play nice with others." The blond chided the girl who looked away pouting slightly before nodding.

"Hai… on-ly becau-se Naru-chan ask-ed me to..."

"Thank you Eri." Naruto said giving the girl a gentle smile that made the girl tighten her grip on the blond boy.

"Eri. That's improper of a lady…" Inazuma scolded the young girl who only stuck out her tongue. "Let go of waka…"

"No way! Why wo-uld I?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You should listen to you elders…"

"Why?" She asked annoying the red-head while Naruto tried to calm down a certain Hyoton user. His life just got a hundred times more complicated. Yet, the blond smiled as Karin took the kitten from his arms with starts in her eyes, he wouldn't change it for anything.

The blond decided to ignore the fact that the number of Uzumaki's grow each day since they came to Konoha. It was the fifth day when the last of the Uzumaki's arrived, it was also the first day of the week.

"Good morning everyone!" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere. He was… 2 hours late again… Naruto sighed. "Today I got lost on the-"

"Sensei… I still have paperwork to finish…" Naruto said as his eye twitched involuntarily. "Can we just get this moving?" He was practically begging the man yet he knew that he wasn't above using his katana if needed.

"Fine… Since someone is so grumpy this morning. I know this is sudden but I recommended all the three of you to the Chunin Exams… so here are your applications."

* * *

Omake:

Naruto was washing the dishes Haku who was helping him decided to start a conversation.

"Naruto-sama I …saw that you don't like it when Ayaka-san drunk sake." That sentence alone made Naruto look around frantically while shushing Haku. Maybe she choose a bad topic. "Naruto-sama are you alright?" She asked slightly taken aback by the way the blond acted.

"The truth is… " Naruto said whispering "Ayaka and alcohol is not a good combination…"

~flashback Naruto 7 years old~

"Naruto you brat!" Ayaka shouted as she glomped the blond boy who looked slightly scared. "You're so cute! Like a (hic) giant teddy bear!" She said as she snuggled to the boy who tried to get away.

"Sensei your breath!" The boy shouted just to be ignored. What was wrong with his sensei? She didn't usually act like this.

"Come to think… why are you so (hic) cute? You (hic) like a girl…" she said in a drunken spur making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He shouldn't have asked, not two minutes later he was dressed in a white one piece dress while Ayaka was laughing her ass off. "Shut up!" He shouted but before he could even try and take the dress off he was glomped.

"So cute!" She shouted as she hugged him close. He tried to protest but the women was already asleep making him sweat-drop. Worse no matter what he did he couldn't crawl away, Ayaka's grip was just too tight, and it got even tighter with every move he made.

"Helllppp!" The little girl sorry boy cried out but there was no answer beside a drunk "Naruto-chan… kawaii…"

~flashback Naruto 8 years old~

"Naruto…"

"Sensei you're drinking too much." He said inching away from the women. He still wasn't over what happened last year.

"Nonsense! Here have some(hic)"

"No…I don" he couldn't finish the sentence because the bottle of sake was pressed tightly to his lips. He couldn't move away as silver-head didn't let him, he tried to push away the women but she was too strong, more she pinched his nose giving him no choice really. "Blahh!" The blond shouted as he finally finished the whole bottle of sake. "Taste's awfull!"

"Haha! You should have seen your face!" The blond send a glare but instead he was dragged into his sensei's arms. "Brat that glare doesn't scare me! It makes you look cute instead!"

"Shut up I'm not cute!"

"Sure!" She said happily as he made him drink another bottle. The next morning Naruto woke up to the worst hangover ever, and he was only 8. His eyebrow twitched as he realized, he was again used as a teddy-bear replacement.

~flashback Naruto 9 years old~

Naruto blinked as closed the door to the living room, then opened it again silently so he won't wake up her sensei… she was asleep in a sake induced coma practically. He smirked deviously as he took out a pen from nowhere. Time for payback. He approached his sensei as careful as he could. He tiptoed there and silently sit down beside her, but before the pen could even touch her face his hand was grabbed.

He got scared thinking that she woke up but looking at her face he could tell she was still sleeping. As carefully as he could he tried to tug his hand away. After much effort he finally managed just for her to turn and grab his pants. He shrieked as she tugged on them. He had two choices. Let her have his pants or be her teddy-bear stand in. True to be told it wasn't much of a choice. He stepped out of her pants and tried to crawl away but something grabbed his ankle.

"Oh come on!" He shouted as he was dragged back while leaving claw marks on the floor. No matter how much he tried to move she didn't let him, instead just hold him tighter to her body.

"….Naru…to… bra…t…" she giggled slightly making the blond even more annoyed.

~flashback Naruto 10 years old~

He shouldn't have been surprised really. He sighed as he avoided her sensei's sleeping figure and begun to gather all the bear bottles. He made sure to be as far away as he could. Last year's, actually not just but mostly last year taught him that a sleeping Ayaka was just as dangerous as an awake one, not to mention she had a big reach. He would rather not risk it.

He continued to do his chores before he got back to the room his sensei was sleeping in. He looked at her and saw that she was shivering slightly. He looked out the window then back at her. It was snowing out and Ayaka as usual would rather wear her dress than warm cloths. Naruto shook his head as he grabbed some blankets and tried to spread them over his sleeping sensei.

Frankly speaking he knew he should have expected it yet… he barely withhold a girly shrink as he was tugged town to the floor.

"Why me?" He asked while crying anime style tears.

"Naru… kawaii"

"I'M NOT CUTE!" The women only giggled in her sleep and snuggled closer.

~flashback Naruto 11 years old~

The blond smiled to himself. He made sure to leave a blanked out and that it wasn't cold in the room before he made his escape and let his drunk sensei alone. He finally figured it out, all it took was some planning in advance. He nodded to himself, proud as he turned in his bed and closed his eyes.

'I can sleep in my bed,,, free of scary hugs… no dresses… no drinks… ya~…ta!' He cheered as he finally fell asleep. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when he realized that for some reason he couldn't breath. He tried to move away yet he was pressed tightly into a set of boobs… Naruto would have screamed if only he could.

'Why?!' Naruto asked himself as Ayaka smiled in her sleep.

"brat…" she mumbled and hugged the blond even closer.

**That's all, also this is the last chapter I take votes. If you still want to vote do it now cuz is the finale! Okay... That's really all for now, till next week! Bye mina!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**The harem results of votes (I checked like a hundred times even going back and to first reviews just to make sure they were correct): **

**(24 votes) Ayaka, (22 votes) fem! Haku, (21 votes) fem!Sasuke, younger! Tsunade. **They both had the same amounts of votes.

The rest (20 votes) fem!Kyubi; (18 votes) Shion, Shizuka; (17 votes) Notsister! Naruko; (15 votes) Koyuki; (11 votes) Yugao; (8 votes) Karin; (5 votes) Kurenai; (3 votes) Ayame; (2 votes) Tsunami, Temari, Yugito, Samui; (1 vote) Fu, Tenten, Honoka.

**Naruto's harem(8): Anko, Ayaka, fem!Haku, Hinata, Ino, Satsuki(Sasuke's sis), Tayuya, younger! Tsunade. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Techniques/Jutsu

~Examinees Gather~

Kaen and Naruto were both annoyed beyond measure. The stupid council decided that if they couldn't stop the Uzumaki clan from being reborn they could annoy them to death. Naruto being the nice clan head decided to let Kaen loose on their ass. They guy had was famous for a reason after all. Now because of his poor choice he had two more piles of paperwork to do because all the destruction the red-head caused. On retrospective he should be happy Kaen didn't kill them. They were still …relatively uninjured well physically; they only had a few broken bones after all…otherwise though some wounded pride actually more like obliterated pride, few traumas, possible nightmares in the near future and let's not forget about the mental anguish… yeah the Yamanaka clan will have their work cut out for them. Quite a successful meeting wasn't it? At least the Kaen put the fear of God in them. They will probably stop their attempts to sabotage him and his clan. Probably…

"You did that on purpose." Naruto stated, it really wasn't a question.

"Heh, I do not know what you're talking about." The red head tried to play innocent but his smirk gave him away. "Besides next time, you'll know better than to send me."

"Asshole…" Naruto said with a tired sigh. "I knew I should have send an adult with a sense of responsibility."

Kaen decided to ignore the insult and tease the blond instead. "Such big words from a chibi."

"Shut up!" Naruto said annoyed before sighing. "And I still didn't finish my training for the Chunin Exam."

"Chunin Exam?"

"Yeah well… some of us have to go through the normal means to get a promotion."

"Heh, I'm just so awesome." Kaen said with a smirk making Naruto roll his eye.

"Yeah and I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you practically demanded to be made into a Jounin."

"Yeah and absolutely nothing with the fact that they practically begged me to join Konoha. There's nothing wrong with exploiting all your chances." Kaen said slightly chiding the blond who nodded reluctantly. He would have probably done the same given the situation.

"Stop that!" The shout made both stop in their tracks. After exchanging a look they decided to follow the voice. Naruto let his chakra sonor scan their surroundings. He hummed to himself bringing Kaen's attention to himself.

"Nine foreign chakra signatures along with two familiar and three undeveloped ones. Probably children."

"Chunin Exam?"

"Chunin Exam." Naruto said with a sigh as they followed the screaming. Upon arriving they immediately had to stop a hot headed Iwa kunoichi, Sasuke and a Suna shinobi from engaging in a fight.

"Oi oi oi. You're guests in a foreign land." The red-head said stopping Sasuke's kick aimed at a red haired suna shinobi. Mostly for Sasuke's sake, the sand was moving around the red-haired boy in a rather threatening way. Naruto meanwhile easily blocked a punch from a black haired kunoichi slapping a paralyzing seal on her in one simple move.

"Kurotsuchi!" The girls teammates shouted in worry which Naruto ignored skillfully along with the dark glare Kurotsuchi send his way. He opted instead to identify the other people. His eyes felt on a certain young boy.

"Oi, Konohamaru… what are you doing here?" The blond asked sending a small wave to the boy who's eyes widened in realization.

"Naruto you know him?" Kaen asked letting go of the teen, while Naruto let the Iwa team fuss over their paralyzed teammate.

"Naruto-nii-san!" The small boy let out a cry of happiness.

"Why did I even ask…" Kaen said shaking his head.

"Kaen meet Konohamaru, he's the Hokage's grandson." Hearing this the boy dressed in black cloths with cat-ears flinched. While the blond girl paled slightly. "Although he hates being called that." The blond said with a small chuckle at the small boy's pout. "Konohamaru meet Kaen one of my clansmen."

"Kaen? As in… " the boy gulped "that Kaen… the famous Jigoku no superkutoru-zu." Now all the shinobi but Gaara palled slightly.

"Hmm, you're famous with kids, good for you."

Kaen blushed slightly at that though but he quickly made it disappear. "Shut up, besides how does the brat even know about that."

"G-gramps told me…" The boy said with a small stutter. He was both scared and in awe. The man was a living legend after all.

"Mah, whatever more importantly… ain't you a cutie." Kaen said walking up to the Suna kunoichi who blushed slightly.

"Ain't she a little too young?" The blond asked while Sakura face-palmed. Only Naruto's clansman would flirt with an enemy. And of course only Naruto would ignore that.

"She's a women, she's cute what else do you want? 'sides not like I want to marry her." Sakura squeaked at the implication.

"Well… if you put it like that." Naruto said with a shrug, not like Kaen was actually listening, he was already trying to sweet-talk the blond girl. "Still it would be better if all the nine of you would leave before the ANBU gets here."

"Nine?" Sakura asked. "What are you-" Before she could finish there was rustle making them all look up to a tree nearby. The Uchiha and the red-haired suna shinobi's eye widen slightly in understatement.

"Temari." One word from the boy with the gourd and the girl paled. She quickly apologized to Kaen who let out an undignified che; before quickly falling in step with her teammates. Before leaving the red-haired boy turned to Naruto. "You're quite interesting. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond said seriously before smiling amused. "Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Sabaku no Garra. I hope will meet soon." The boy smirked maliciously before walking away.

"So it's true." Kurotsuchi said cockily. "The Uzumaki clan has been reborn."

"What disappointed that you can't hunt down helpless children anymore?" Naruto asked with cold eyes making the girl unconsciously take a step back. Her teammates quickly moved in front of her making Naruto sneer. "I should have known something was amiss when sensei told me Iwa will participate in the exams." The blond looked ready to murder someone. "Maybe I should just kill you all and save Konoha from a backstab." The boy said ready to summon his katana.

"Kaen-san you have to stop him!" Sakura shouted worried for the blond. The man in question only smirked.

"Now why would I do that? If the chibi starts a fight I'd happily back him up. I too hate Iwa after all, almost as much as Kumo."

"That's enough Uzumaki-san." A cat masked ANBU interrupted them. Naruto sighed defeated before turning to her.

"Cat-san nice to see you too." That only made her more annoyed.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me you know such a hot chick." Kaen asked whining while shacking the blond by his shoulder.

"I don't know know her" The boy begun happy that the red-head stopped shacking him " We just kind of meet thanks to jiji and we spar from time to time. There are only so many capable kenjutsu users in Konoha."

Again not like Kaen was listening "Damn those cloths look good on you." She said making the cat masked kunoichi blush at the compliment not that Kaen would see thanks to that annoying mask. "As a matter of fact so would I." Her partner the ANBU wearing a dog mask snicker loudly. Naruto shook his head in a what can you do manner but he still managed to hear the following "You know I was feeling kind of down today, but you definitely turn me on."

Sakura was gaping at the sight, again only someone from Naruto's clan would flirt with an angry ANBU. Sasuke on the other hand was taking notes.

~.~

Naruto yawned as he jumped down from a tree to where his teammates were. Sasuke tried to look cool and calm but Naruto could tell he was pumped up, Sakura meanwhile, well she looked timid. Made him wonder if they too were visited by a henged Iruka. The blond almost fried him, really what was the idea of appearing when he was training with his rapier.

"Morning…" Naruto said with a yawn while Sakura greeted them shyly. The blond and the Uchiha locked eyes both wondering 'What's up with her?' Sasuke looked away while Naruto decided to stick close to her. Kakashi made him the team's leader given the chance the scarecrow wasn't with them. Surprisingly enough Sasuke didn't object it neither did Sakura. The girl was improving everyday, even if she still was a fangirl.

'Are you alright?' Naruto asked using sign language shocking the girl who nodded after a bit of hesitation.

'Fine.'

'You can tell me if you have doubts.' Looked like he hit bullseyes.

'I…' She stopped walking and so did both males. They were on the stairs right between level 1 and 2.

"Sakura it's alright to be worried. The Chunin Exam isn't going to be easy. I'm not asking you to be ignorant. And yes you may feel unprepared but we are a team. We won't abandon you. Taking a leaf from a certain someone's book: those who break the rules are called scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Right teme?"

"Hn."

"That's a yes in Uchiha language." The pink haired girl snickered slightly at the blond's words and even the Uchiha cracked a smile before returning to his scowling. "So trust us. I can't promise that you won't get hurt or that any of us won't. But I sure as hell ain't going down without a fight. I'll give my best and if that's not enough I'll just try again. Believe in your teammates Sakura, we're quite strong after all." Naruto put on a brilliant smile that made kunoichi a bit weak at the knees. The boy may have not be a suave pretty boy type like Sasuke but damn he had a nice smile.

"H-Hai." She stuttered her face almost as pink as her hair.

"Let's go then." Naruto offered her his hands which she took with a shy smile. As they rounded around the corner they easily realized why no one was using the stairs. There was a small commotion before classroom 301. All the three of them had the urge to facepalm.

"…genjutsu…" Sasuke muttered sharing a look of disbelief with his teammates. How could someone fall for that trick.

"We only climbed two set of stairs…" Sakura said with a growing sweat-drop.

"Peoples stupidity never chases to amaze me." The blond shook his head in disbelief.

"Hn."

"Let's just go." The blond decided while his teammates nodded.

"Less competition for us." The kunoichi said happily while the black haired genin snorted as they walked toward the third set of stairs.

"Competition? Someone who falls for such an easy trick isn't competition." Both Sakura and Naruto stared at the Uchiha in shock. "What?" The teen asked annoyed by their actions.

"…an entire sentence." Sakura said blinking in disbelief.

"And it wasn't: I demand that you fight me!." Naruto added imitating the Uchiha's voice. "I'm amazed… good job!" The blond said slapping the blackhaired pre-teen on the back who's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'll kill you." The black haired man said through gritted teeth.

"Now now Sasuke-kun, don't give in to your psychopathic urges. You come so far, hang in there just a little longer."

"You all there wait a bit!" The kid in green spandex with tick eye-brushes and a bowl hair cut shouted making all the three of them stop. The guy was getting beat up just a few seconds ago yet his wounds were all gone. "My name is Rock Lee. Your name is Sakura-san right? Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

"No way…"

"Eh."

"You are too 'unique' for my taste…" The boy slumped to the ground hearing that while Naruto laughed.

"Let's just go." Sasuke said even more annoyed.

"Wait!" The guy shouted after they arrived to the multipurpose room*.

"Nani?" Naruto asked gently. Having to interact daily with clan children would make you learn patience.

"I was talking to the one with those sharp eyes."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked scowling.

"Won't you fight me here right now?"

"Fight you right here right now you say?"

"Yes." The boy jumped down instead taking the stairs**. The way the move was executed made the blond wonder. "My name is Rock Lee."

"We know, you just told us not two minutes ago." Naruto said in a dead-pan voice.

"Yes, it's because you're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right? Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

"Well I guess is polite, but you're a shinobi you don't have to be polite you know. Beside you already said his name." Naruto said with a sigh while Sasuke hmm-ed in agreement.

"So you know my name."

'That's what I just said.' The blond thought with a small pumping vein mark on his forehead.

"I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of a genius ninja clan. Also… Sakura-san I love you."

"No! Your hairstyle, fuzzy eyebrows and everything about you is too unique for me!"

"You're an angel." He said sending her a wink heart that she impressively dodged along with 20 more that followed.

"So you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha?" The boy interrupted their stupidity, he could practically feel losing his brain cell with every second they prolonged this conversation "…I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant. Do you want to see what this name of Uchiha is capable of, fuzzy eyebrows?" The black haired teen asked smugly.

"Please." Lee took on a standard kata. Sasuke look unamused, so the blond decided to use this chance and point it out.

"He's stronger than he looks." 'Got him there' Naruto thought. "Though something about him… feels off…" Naruto said while raising an eyebrow trying to figure out the weird spandex wearing guy.

"Everything about him is off!" Sakura shouted making both her teammates sweat-drop.

"Fine I accept you challenge." Sasuke said trying to hide his eagerness.

"Sasuke-kun… we have less than 30 minutes to turn in our applications. And you Naruto shouldn't you act more responsible as our team leader?!" Naruto flinched slightly.

"But~" The blond whined slightly before his smile turned just a bit bloodthirsty"… this guy seems interesting…"

'interesting, interesting, interesting' The words echoed in the back of the Uchiha's mind. The only ones the blond ever called interesting were all incredibly strong individuals. It made him even more fired up. "Hmm, don't worry I'll end it really fast." The boy said before attacking Lee.

"Besides if it gets to dangerous I'll stop them." Naruto said making the pink haired girl smile at him shyly.

"Thank you Naruto." Even if she disliked it the blond was the strongest in their team, even Sasuke acknowledged his power. He saw him as a rival that's why he always tried to get the blond to spar with him. So she also had to acknowledge him, not to mention the blond saved her life.

Sasuke meanwhile rushed head on and tried to punch Lee but the spandex wearing boy seemingly disappeared from the view. The Uchiha looked around while Lee got ready.

'I'm sorry guy sensei. I'll may have to break that promise and use that move…' "Konoha Senpu!" (Leaf Whirlwind) Lee shouted as he tried to kick Sasuke from his blind point. The Uchiha avoided the first kick, unfortunately he couldn't dodge the second which send him sailing through the air even though he managed to put up his guard just in time.

"…I'll guess I'll just show you interesting." The boy looked up, blood red eyes blazing angrily. There was a single tomoe around the central pupil in both his eyes.

The blond let out a whistle 'Nice… so that's why he was so happy about…' beside him Sakura squealed in happiness making him cover his ears. It was nice from Sakura to stop insulting him not it would be even nicer if she'd stop unleashing those types of attack on him. Someone could go deaf by the sounds that left that girls throat. The blond shook his head and decided to watch the battle instead. Just in time for Sasuke to be blow back, making the boy's eye widen.

"Yes my technique is neither genjutsu nor ninjutsu. Is taijutsu."

A quick series of kicks followed after. Sasuke managed to parry and dodge most of them. But Lee didn't even seem to try all that hard yet the genius could barely keep up. Naruto tuned out most of the lecture it was something Ayaka pounded into his head, literally. It was no use to see, know or understand a technique if you can't keep up with your enemy's speed. Ayaka's rapier style derived from this conclusion.

"Do you know that there are genius-types and hard-working-types among the strong. If your Sharingan is a genius-type that carries the blood of Uchiha… that makes me the hard-working-type that continuously improved my hand-to-hand combat."

Naruto watched as his teammate feed up with the talking decided to attack again. Bushy-eyebrow simply dodged the boy's attempts before kicked him again. This time though while the blond's teammate was sailing through the air the boy followed.

'So this is the Shadow dance' Naruto hummed to himself before reading three kunai.

"And I will prove it with this move-" Lee shouted letting the bandages wrapped around his arms and finger loose. "Hard work surpasses geniuses!" Before the boy could do anything else three kunai pinned the boy's bandages to the wall ,one of them cutting a senbon that had a weird pinwheel on top in two. Meanwhile Sakura rushed to cache her falling teammate.

"Eh?" The spandex wearing teen asked blinking owlishly.

"That's enough Lee." A large purple turtle said glancing to the blond shinobi who walked over to the defeated boy's side.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked still not believing what she just witnessed. The boy huffed.

"You alright?" Naruto asked bringing both their attention to him.

"M fine." The preteen said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah sure, now take off your shirt." That made everyone's jaw fall to the ground. "Eww! God what's wrong with you people? not like that! Perverts!" The blond shouted annoyed by their stupidity. "I know some medical ninjutsu, and dare you call me a nurse" The blond said seeing gleam in the Uchiha's eye. "I will cut your balls with a rusty knife before I dress you in a pink tutu dress. Got it?" Sasuke well aware that the boy was more than capable of fulfilling his promise gulped and nodded so fast that Sakura and the others thought his head will fall off.

The green spandex wearing boy look at his feet before meeting the turtles eye for a second. "You were watching."

"Lee, that move is forbidden." The turtle scolded the boy who looked at his feet ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away…"

The blond laughed to himself hearing the boy's rambling, while he finished patching up his teammates. "You'll live!" Naruto said while Sakura was nursing a nosebleed. A shirtless Sasuke was too much for her.

"N-Naruto" The girl asked finally composing herself to speak again "how did you-"

"You fool!" The turtle's shout cut her off. "You think that excuse would work. You should know very well what it means for a ninja to expose his move."

"Yes…"

"Are you prepared to face the consequences."

"Yes…"

"Then Guy-sensei, please take care of the rest." The turtle said while someone Sunshined on his back. The fog revealed something he never ever wanted to see again.

"You guys are in the spring time of your life, aren't you?!" Judging by his teammates expression they shared the feeling.

"An even …weirder guy appeared." The blond said nursing his jaw.

"Hey, Lee." Guy greeted happily and wow his teeth just sparkled?

"Super unique and super bowl cut hair…" Sakura said freaked out.

"You forgot the super eyebrows…" Sasuke added, while a small throbbing vein appeared on Lee's head.

"This is the first time I've seen such a thing…" Naruto said taken a back by the man's appearance and eyebrows.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Guy-sensei!" Lee exploded.

Naruto gaped at the boy's audacity. "The hell I won't! We don't know how to react because of all the weird things!" the blond shouted annoyed.

"What did you just say?"

"Oi Lee stop that."

"Yes…" Lee turned around just to get punched.

"You" Guy shouted as Lee flew through the air" Idiot!" The man then walked to where the boy landed. "Lee, you… you…" Teacher said as kneeled down beside his student.

"S-sensei!" Team seven's eyes popped out as a sunsed, beach and the freacking ocean appeared behind the two.

"Kai!" Naruto shouted furiously trying to stop whatever the hell was happening, no success. He should have kept his gaze on his handsign.

"Lee…"

"Sensei… sensei… I…"

"It's alright you don't have to say anything…"

"Sensei!" Lee throw himself to guys arms.

"Lee!" the man shouted as he hugged the teen. "Yes this is youth."

"My eyes!" Naruto cried trying to unseen what he saw. Sakura was frozen in shock. Sasuke was almost the same.

'I lost to this guy…' The Uchiha tried to ignore the need to take a kunai and plunge his eyes out the more he looked at the scene.

"Yes, this is youth." Guy said and just how freacking long were they going to hug? Damn even the turtle was crying though Naruto couldn't decide if it was because he was touched and let's not go there or because he was too in a similar state to him.

"Sensei!"

"It's okay Lee, it's normal to make mistakes when you're young."

"You're too kind, Sensei."

"We should probably slip away now. I was traumatized enough…" Naruto said in a whisper, trying to suppress a shiver. Happily his teammates both nodded. The blond quickly tried to retrieved his kunai.

"Now, run 100 laps at the training ground in the sunset!"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Gack!" Naruto shouted while covering his eyes. 'It appeared! Not again! Please not again!' Oh perfect, he managed to attract both their attention. "I'm just retrieving my kunai… Please don't mind me."

"It was quite a nice throw kid." The turtle said with a small grumble.

"Thank you."

"Ano... are you perhaps a Bukijutsu user?" Lee asked curiously. The boy had a deadly precision, even though both Sasuke and him were moving he pinned the bandages to the wall without so much as scratching them, and even cut a senbon in two. That was some serious skill right there. Not to mention Uchiha seemed to respect an acknowledge the boy, and 'Sakura-san even said that as a team leader' yet the boy didn't look all that dangerous.

"Bukijutsu? I guess you could say that."

"Are you an iryo-nin perhaps?" Guy asked curiously. "I saw you heal you teammate just now." Oh so he saw that.

"Not really." He could practically hear Zabuza laughing off his ass at his answer. Yes he was good enough to pass as an iryo nin but his chakra was poisonous in large doses thanks to Kyubi's chakra mixing with his own. Of course given the chance he could stop the chakra from mixing with his own, using a seal but even so for his chakra to be purified… well it would take more than a day. Don't have that much time when somebody's dying. Of course he knew how to perform surgery. But he only did it on animals and Zabuza, the fact that the man belonged to the human race was still debatable.

"Hmm." His answer shocked both sensei and student.

"We should go we have a Chunin Exam to attend to." Naruto decided to bring an end to their pointless conversation, he really didn't feel like sharing his skills, period.

"Oh I forgot. Lee, I'm going to punish you for fighting and breaking a promise after the Exams, okay?"

"Yes Guy-sensei."

"You'll do 500 laps!"

"Yes sensei!"

"They're stupid." Sakura said while the blond only shook his head. If only it wouldn't remind him of a certain someone.

"You three" the man smiled with a knowing smile "is Kakashi-sensei doing well?"

"You know Kakashi?"

"I don't just now him. People call us eternal rivals."

"Sounds fake." Sasuke and Sakura said in sync.

"How dare you! Guy-sensei is really-"

"Lee, is alright. Don't say it out loud. Show it in your attitude." The man was behind them in a blink of an eye. Naruto body reacted on it's own thanks to Ayaka's 'surprize attack' training plus Kaen insert- dark background glowing eyes, large scythe shining ominously *insane crackling* "I can't have people think I'm from a weak clan, now can I?" Kaen grinning brightly. Yes it was something he wished to forget. Why did he even have to mention his clan about the Chunin Exams? Ever since then everyone wanted to 'help' him prepare for them. Somehow Naruto felt the "Let's torture our clan head" fit more the description.

"That's dangerous." Naruto said letting the kunai in his hand down. "I almost killed you." The genin glared at the man slightly he was more than sure that the Jounin didn't use his full speed. Guy smirked annoying the teen even more because even with all that training he barely reacted fast enough.

"You're not bad, you remind me of young Kakashi… Our record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses. Let me just tell you that I'm stronger than Kakashi. Lee caused you trouble, but please forgive him for the sake of my face. This refreshing face, that is." Guy said giving Sasuke a sparking smile. Naruto really wanted to say no just to see the man's reaction. But then he thought better of it. Like he said before, enough trauma for one day possibly an entire week. "Lee and the three of you should get to the classroom soon."

"We'll go now. Ja-ne!" Naruto said placing a hand on both his teammates shoulder and disappearing in a Shunshin. Their shocked face was enough payment.

"That was kind of rude." Sakura said with a small strained voice, she was still trying to get used to Shunshin and its aftereffects.

"But you're happy I did."

"Yes." Sasuke answered shocking both of them. Naruto grinned. The teme was finally warming up to them. Well traumatic experiences tend to strengthen the victims bonds.

"You're finally here… and Sakura, you came as well. You can now officially register for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said with a lazy eye-smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It means we would have failed unless all of came. Am I wrong Kakashi?" The blond asked while the man nodded.

"When did you realize?"

"You just told me."

Sakura looked between the two unsurely. "But Kakashi-sensei said that we could decide if we wanted to take it or not."

"Yeah I did."

"You lied?" Obviously Naruto wanted to say but decided to stay quiet.

"Yes. If I told the true, Sasuke and Naruto would force you to take it. " Naruto nodded. It was true after all. "Even if you didn't want to take the exam, if Sasuke asked you, you would try to take the exams anyway. For Sasuke and for Naruto."

"Can we cut this short. We all came we can pass, we don't we fail. I mean is not so hard to get, besides, we need to hurry, we waste enough time on brushybrow already."

"Alright then let me just say this" Cough. "Well done, I'm proud of you three. You're my team. Now go." The three smirked as they passed by the doors. Yet it quickly let their lips as they entered the room and everyone's KI hit them. Sakura had the urge to hide behind her teammates. The pressure in the room almost compared to Zabuza's.

"Sasuke-kun you're late! I've been waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you after such a long time." the unsuspecting Uchiha got hugged.

"Yo, Ino!" Naruto greeted the flashy girl who smiled happily.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Ino pig! Who gave you permission to act so familiar with MY teammates Huh?"

"Oh my it's you, Sakura. Your forehead is wide and you're still ugly… as usual."

"What did you just say?"

"What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?"

"Choji, Shika lazy as usual huh?" The Nara refused to dignify that with a response, more ever since it was becoming the blond's way of greeting them.

"YAHO! Find you all!" Kiba greeted the group, an always stoic Shino and a slightly blushing Hinata following him reluctantly. "So I see that everyone is here."

"H-Hello." The girl stuttered blushing when Naruto looked at her and gave her dazzling "Hi Hinata." Instant KO.

"What? So you three made it too? Geez…" Shikamaru said giving them all a bored look.

"I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam." The boy said giving the blond a pointed look making Naruto sweat-drop before turning to the Uchiha." How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?"

"You seem confident, Kiba. We trained like hell and we certainly won't lose to the likes of you." Again pointed look. Naruto laughed humorlessly did he do something against Kiba. The boy seemed hell-bent on making him suffer or something… 'Probably because of the Genin Exam, people were bound to dislike me because I just passed them without attending the Academy.' The whole atmosphere was tense. Kiba was right out glaring at Naruto who had a growing sweat-drop on the back of his head.

Choji meanwhile was eyeing Akamaru. 'He sure has grown… He looks tasty.' The boy stepped forward just for someone to block his way.

"What?" Choji asked Shino annoyed. The answer was silence. Finally following the boy's gaze to the ground where a small insect was crawling.

"Don't step on it."

"Huh?" The boy asked flabbergasted.

"I said don't step on it."

"You're going to eat that?" All the chatting in the room stopped. Naruto and the others blinked owlishly at the #ahem big boned boy.

"Hey, you guys. You should quiet down a little." Another weird guy approached them. He was wearing round glasses, it kind of reminded Naruto of Harry Potter… maybe the guy wanted to be a magician. Haha wrong carrier choice.

"Huh… they just keep appearing." Naruto said silently making the Uchiha scoff.

"So you're the rookie nine that just graduated from the academy, correct?" The silver haired guy asked making Naruto scoff. Why not give away all their information. They were just in room full of people who would gladly kill them to get a promotion, such fact weren't important no were they? "You're all fooling around with those cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip." You don't say. The asshole. Somehow Naruto couldn't help but dislike him.

"Who are you?" Ino asked quickly seeing through the guys mind game. Shish she was her father's daughter and Yamanaka heir... not that Ayaka's words didn't help.

"My name's Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…" The other did making them all flinch while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He was living at the moment with a dozen of red-heads, a guy obsessed with Scythe and gore, an ex-ANBU kinjutsu master who loved all kinds of pointy weapons and by the way loved even more chasing him with said weapons; like it was the most recreational thing she could do in their free time. This pathetic level of KI palled in comparison.

"Behind you are shinobi from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on."

"Well sank you." Naruto said dryly making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow. Naruto was one of the nicest and admittedly one of the most dangerous person in their age group. But he had yet to show right out hostility toward someone save Kabuto.

"I guess it can't be helped. Since you're rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me."

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura asked cautiously. Looks like Shikamaru wasn't the only one to pick up on the blond's uncharacteristic behavior. Wasn't so strange given both her and Sasuke were Naruto's teammates, they spend a lot of time together. They were probably the ones who know him best aside from their sensei and of course the blond's family.

"Yeah."

"Is this your second time then?"

"No, seventh time." Because that didn't make anyone suspicious, rrrright. "This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year."

Naruto tried to tune him out, instead he turned his attention to the crowd wondering where the Iwa shinobi were. Kumo didn't send anyone to the exam this time, unfortunately. He would have liked kicking their ass too.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then…" Naruto's attention was brought back to the silver-haired 'senpai'. Who give away information. They may be his underclassmen, and yeah they were from Konoha yet they didn't know each other. They could and will probably end up as enemies in the near future. "…With this recognition cards."

"Recognition Cards?" The rookie nine blinked seeing that all the cards were in fact blank.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my Chakra. I've collected information on this exam for the past four years." Okay… now the guy is even more suspicious. Who gives up four years of hard work for nothing in exchange? "There are about 200 cards. It looks white, but to get the information from this card… "

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked with a small sweat-drop as the card begun to turn round and round.

"This card are made so that you can't view it without my Chakra. Like this." Kabuto explained before he pumped some chakra into the card making it let out a small 'puff'. As the smoke cleared the card was full of information. After another drawn out explanation of why they held the Chunin exams.

"Are there any cards that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked bored of playing nice.

"Yes. Is there someone that you're particularly interested in?"

"Yes."

"The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information about the nine of you as well." Sasuke grinned with a cat that ate the canary.

"50 ryo he's going to ask my info." Naruto whispered to Ino who only giggled and nodded.

"You're on." Naruto smirked knowing he already won the bet.

"Gaara from Hidden Village of Sand, Rock Lee from Konoha,… Naruto Uzumaki."/ "Naruto " The Uchiha and Nara said in chore.

"Et tu, Shika?" The blond said with a small cloud of depression hanging over his head. Ino laughed amused.

"Oh you know their names. Then it won't take much time." After a quick search, wait too fast for Naruto's liking he held out three cards. "Here."

"Show me."

"Then first Rock Lee." The boy said placing down the card and channeling chakra into it the same way he did before. "He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones, 11 C-rank ones. The squad leader is Guy. His taijutsu skill have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chunin Exam. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuga Neji. Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience, eight C-rank ones and… this is amazing. He did a B-rank mission as a Genin. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him. But… it seems like he has returned from all his mission unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru asked aloud while Naruto hummed to himself, practically in his own little world as he scribed away.

"Last…eh?!"

"Oh you're looking for this?" Naruto asked holding up the card and making Kabuto's eye widen. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself. Seeing it used fuinjutsu. It's quite amazing." That 'amazing' sounded more like an insult. "Oh looks like I managed to break it… let's see let's see… Oh well seems your information is accurate" Naruto said smiling before the card's lit up on flames. Making the silver-head gawk. "Ups…" the boy said dully with an icy glare. "Looks like I didn't quite managed to bypass the seal's protection. How careless of me." The others around the blond took a step back. What gotten into the blond.

"It's… it's fine. It was an honest mistake..." Kabuto said with a smile making Naruto grin.

"Yup, I'm happy you understood. Wouldn't want senpai to resent me after all…"

"He just used a fire jutsu didn't he?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a small shake of his head.

"He's picking a fight isn't he." It wasn't a question yet the Uchiha felt like answering anyway.

"Hn."

"Should have seen it though. Naruto wouldn't let someone just expose his secrets. Troublesome."

"Hn."

"I'm starting to lose confidence." Hinata mumbled earing her a scolding from Ino.

"It feels like every examinee here…"

"That's right. It's not only Lee or Gaara. All the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't going to be that easy."

"Listen UP everyone! My name is Kiba Inzuka and I'm not going to lose to any one of you!" Naruto felt like face palming. But looking around he could see that the rookie nine's uneasiness was blown away. He'll cut the guy some slack, this time.

"What's with you idiot? Why are you provoking them?" Ino shouted at Kiba who took a step back from the enraged female.

"That idiot. He just made everyone here his enemy." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Troublesome right?" The blond asked with a smirk making the lazy shinobi crack a smile. All the sudden the blond's eye sharpened. Shikamaru followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Not a minute later a guy from Sound attacked them. Naruto ched as he saw Kabuto get attacked. But before the second shinobi could punch him Naruto stopped his punch with one hand. The crowd looked in disbelief as the blond cached two kunai by the hole in the handle and twirled them around lazily before making one disappear god knows where and point the second to the neck of the guy who seemed their leader. The speed of the punch and the force broke Kabuto's glasses. The silver-head stumbled slightly as he stepped back.

"Ano-sa… I might dislike this guy. But that doesn't mean I'll let you harm him."

"Take of you hand-" The black-haired girl shouted while he throw two senbon with dead accuracy at the blond.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted worried. Only for a clinging noise to pierce through. The boy caught them with his teeth making their eyes widen before he bit down heavily making the senbon brake and fall to the ground harmlessly. The blond simply spit out the rest of the metal still in his mouth.

"Majide?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"That doesn't look tasty." Choji said before going back to his chips.

"Leaving that aside. What the hell is Naruto's teeth made of?" Sakura half shouted as puff brought everyone's attention to the front of the classroom.

"Quiet down you punks! Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

* * *

I Love Naruto but there just somethings I don't understand.

*What is with that giant ass room on the third floor? Is it a dojo or what? And why on the third floor?

**They just freacking climbed the stairs now go down so Lee can jump down the rail and look cool. I mean I get that it looks cool but still… why?

Excuse me my rantings but I really hope I'm not the only asking this questions =.= If you know or have an answer please tell me.

**See you next week! Bye :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya guys I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy ^.^**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I am the head examiner of the first exam in the Chunin Selection Exam Morino Ibiki, you three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

"I'm sorry. I was excited since this is my first exam."

The examiner couldn't help but let out a small ominous laugh. "I guess is a good time to say this. You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

The other male from Sound chuckled amused. "This exams seems so soft and easy." The chunin examiners couldn't help but laugh at that statement while a ghost smile passed on Ibiki's face.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin Selection Exam. Turn in your application and in turn take one of these name tags. " There was some grumbling and glaring but everyone found their seat in a few minutes. "I will not accept any question, so listen carefully This is a team exercise." Ibiki's statement made everyone sober up. "You all have been poisoned."

"What?!" Total chaos descended. Everyone was shouting and screaming.

~.~

"It's so quiet…" Kakashi said in his usual lazy demeanor. "I almost miss them."

Asuma smiled and exhaled the smoke "Don't worry chances are that they will be back sooner than you think."

"Why is that?" Kurenai inquired.

The younger Sarutobi smirked. "I heard that the first examiner this year is Ibiki."

"Great another sadist..." Kakashi sighed.

"What sadist?"

"I forgot you were a new Jounin teacher Kurenai, is no surprise you don't know about him."

"So who is he?"

"He is what you'd call a specialist…" Kakashi explained simply earning making the kunoichi's eyebrow twitch slightly.

"In what?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Interrogation, torture of course I don't think he will use physical torture during the test. There is no need to. He works on people's minds. He's famous for it. Everyone knows about the head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Corps of Konohagakure Ibiki Morino. " Asuma explained with a smirk.

~.~

"Settle down." Everyone shut up Ibiki's presence simply demanded attention. "I never told you that there is no antidote. The first exam- save yourselves. Find one of the present chinuns and obtain the antidote of course you can just give up and give back your badge. Although… that means your teammates will fail too of course." Most shinobi begun protesting and questioning what they've been told until one of the genins throw up. "Quite an adverse reaction. Someone clean up." Ibiki said not all that bothered while the genins got even more scared. More people begun feeling sick, dizzy and barely able to breath. Someone threw away their badge and their teammates followed them out begrudgingly, almost half of the participants give up in the first ten minutes. The chunins meanwhile disappeared slowly one by one, leaving the already anxious genin's eyes widen. Ibiki smirked "I would hurry, you have less than an hour to find them and acquire the antidote." Most genin run off chasing the chunins. A handful remained in their seats. "What not going to follow the others examples? Or did you already give up." Sasuke scowled and was about to leave when Naruto stopped him. "Sasuke wait."

"We only have 60 minutes running around without thinking is only going to make us waste time." Shikamaru explained.

"Yes besides there is something you didn't tell us. First what information do we have about this poison." The blond begun, while Shikamaru settled in trademark thinking position. "You told us that this was a team exercise yet you never told us how many antidotes does a chunin have." The man smirked.

"I remember telling you I won't answer questions. Continuing the explanation where I left off there are Two vials of antidote for every team." This statement made the red haired suna shinobi smirk. He set up and left his teammates trailing behind him a bit lost. Naruto nodded to himself before he got up making Ibiki look at him.

"You said that all the chunins have two antidotes in their possession." The blond observed the man's reaction carefully. It was barely a twitch of lips. Micro-expressions were impossible to hide. "What about you. You are after all the head examiner." The man smirked amused.

"Do you think you are capable of getting any antidote from me." Naruto raised his hands in surrender before leaving together with Sasuke and Sakura. They both looked thoughtful.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked timidly.

Sasuke let out a hn. "We steal another teams antidote." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto would have laughed really a week ago he would have said the same thing.

"No. There is no need to do that. If what I'm thinking is true than we will be fine regardless of how many vials we get. " This made both his teammates raise an eyebrow. "Of course, that's only if you trust my expertise in poisons."

"You know more than you're telling us." Sasuke stated.

"I just have a… suspicion."

Sakura burst put yelling. "You can't risk our life on a suspicion!" The blond ignored her successfully. "But let's go and find our chunin." "Hn."

They didn't have to go too far before they found a chunin. The man wasn't even trying to hide. He was just leisurely taking a walk. Naruto smirked as they signed them the attack plan and a very similar expression found itself on both his teammates faces.

Henzo was walking happily enjoying the sunlight he just failed 2 teams after all. Serves the little bastards right. They didn't get what being a chunin meant. The man didn't even realize that he got caught up in a genjutsu. First the cool breeze felt nice but than the wind got stronger and stronger. Soon he was throw back a few meters before the wind picked him up and slammed him into a wall, the wall cracked under the pressure together with some of his bones. He managed to take out a kunai and send out a counter slash induced with chakra but the pressure only got stronger. He simply blacked out, when he came to it he was in a training field tied to a post with a black katana pressed again his throat. He looked up and was greeted by three grinning preteens.

"Welcome back!" The blond greeted him with an innocent smile. Not like he was holding him hostage or threatening him with a katana, nope, not at all.

"So you want the antidote."

"So easily. I didn't even get to chop off a finger. " The blond realized what he just said when all the three shinobi give him that look. "Shit…" The others sadistic nature was rubbing off on him, far too much to his liking. "Sorry about that, so the antidote where is it?"

"Hmm, I will tell you only… Only, if you tell me what will you do. It may come as a surprise to you but there are only two vials-"

"We know. We have been told. As for what I'm going to do well of course…" His sunny smile widened slightly "That's a secret!" The chunin would have fell over if he wasn't tied up. Henzo sighed absolutely annoyed.

"They're in my jacket's pocket." Naruto of course was only clone that got popped the second he approached the chunin who freed himself. Regardless to the fact that they took away all his weapons Henzo managed to free himself. He was a chunin after all, no big surprise there. Still before he could get away he was caught up in ninja wire, tied up like a Thanksgivings turkey and felt to the ground. Sasuke quickly tied the end of the wires to a tree while Sakura did the same.

Henzo felt the black katana pressed against his neck once again while the blond made himself comfortable on the man's back. "Try that again and you will be earless." Naruto said with a pleasant smile. His teammates took a step back. The blond kept getting scarier with every passing day. Taking out two vials from the man's pocket the blond smiled in a similar way to Kakashi. "Well hello there, beautiful."

"Naruto… you realize you're talking to a …liquid." Sakura said silently earning a glare.

"Not just any liquid. It's Black Water." Adjusting his glasses that appeared out of nowhere he begun the explanation. "Is a poison. It's odorless and insipid." He smirked. "Let me explain. We weren't poisoned. We were just made believe-"

"What about those who got sick?"

"They were planted I guess. Anyway next we were told that it was a team exam. Yet there were just two antidotes for any team. It was what made me even more suspicious. If two of us got the antidote, no even if one of us drunk it, we all would have failed. Am I wrong Chunin-san?" The man nodded.

"You said even more suspicious." Sakura pointed out.

"Well… I have a vast knowledge in poisons, and I am also immune to a large variety. I can tell if any foreign substance enters my body."

"Hmm that… bastard tricked us! Grrr!" Sakura shouted while several tick-marks appeared on her forehead. Naruto laughed while Sasuke sulked slightly. "What now?" he finally asked snapping Sakura out of her rantings.

"… well chunin-san?" Naruto asked while the man grasped.

"I'll tell you just… off… get Off my back!" Naruto laughed while jumped off making the man let out a oomph before fixing the blond with a glare. "You need to take the vials and get back to the room 301."

"You ain't lying right?" Naruto asked with an eyesmile. "You would bet your arms on it?" The blond asked grinning.

"Shut up freacki'n psycho! I'm not lying!"

"Just making sure." The man's eyebrow twitched furiously the blond placed a hand on his teammates shoulder. "Have a nice after noon!" Poof! Henzo blinked twice.

"Wait! KID! Come back!"

Poof! "Sorry I forgot this." Naruto said taking a bottle of water from beside the post he was previously tied to previously. "Bye!"

"Wa- " Poof! "Cough! Stu- stupid psycho blond. You did that on purpose!... uhmm someone! Anyone?…. help please?!"

~.~

Ibiki smirked as he saw team seven arrive. The blond waved slightly making the other rookie teams smile. Gaara smirked while the blond ignore the blood thirst the red-head let loose the moment he stepped inside the room. He sat down beside Shikamaru who nodded lazily before muttering a low. "You could have told me."

"And spoil the fun. Besides I was more than sure you will figure it out."

"Enough chit-chat. It's time to finish the first exam. Everyone here… you all passed -" He never got to finish the sentence. The window was broken as a blur jumped through it. It was Anko wrapped in a banner which's end got pinned to the wall. The banner read- The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko- Second Examiner of the the Chunin Selection Exam.

"Hello damn brats!" She shouted with a toothy grin. Most people were frozen over while Naruto sweat dropped. Ibiki was trying to restrain himself.

"Anko… you're a bit early." The women ignored him.

"Oi Oi! 26 teams… Ibiki are you getting rusty?" The man didn't get a chance to retort as the eccentric women begun conversing with our blond hero. "Brat you passed the first exam!" The blond grinned.

"There was never any doubt."

"Hoh someone's confident in their ability." That made the blond sigh in depression.

"Confident? No… I'm not confident… I just really don't want to go through that again…" he gulped as both Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What could have scared the blond? Whatever it was it must have been terrifying.

"Hahaha! Why are you sulking it just shows how much they love you."

"Yeah right… think I could use a little less love when training. Just so I won't fall to pieces. Sorry get thorn to pieces."

"Naruto… do you know her?" Sakura asked timidly.

"We are talking about a troublesome women. I'm about 100% sure Naruto knows her." Shikamaru said flinching slightly when Anko glared at him for calling her a troublesome. "Statistically speaking…" the Nara added quickly.

"That's true. Naruto seems to attract weirdos." The Uchiha got a cut on the cheek for that.

"Brat, who are you calling a weirdo?" She asked slowly liking the blood from her kunai and creeping the Uchiha out.

"Oi, don't scare him now, I still my team for the second part of the exam."

Anko smiled sheepishly "Ah… I forgot." Ibiki had to resist the urge to sweat-drop. "All right maggots listen up. The second exam will take place at training ground 44. You all have 15 minutes to get there. Got it?" She disappeared in poof. Naruto scratched his head apologetically before he did the same leaving his the other wonder what just happened.

~10 minutes later~

"Haha! You left them there." Anko doubled over laughing the blond nodded. He was sure Sasuke and Sakura will be able to find the training ground.

"Yeah there was something I needed to ask you."

"Alright brat. What is it?"

"But first about that promise…"

"I didn't forget."

"Good." Naruto sit down beside her unsealing a pack full of dango which made Anko's mouth start to water.

"Is this a bribe?"

"Will you take it?"

"I'll take it either way." She said as the pack magically appeared in her hands and Naruto's eyebrow twitch. "So what did you want to know?"

"In the second part of the exam we are allowed to kill." Anko hummed but neither agreed or denied it.

"It's about the team from Iwa? Do you want to kill them? I heard from Neko." The chunin explained which made Naruto sigh.

"Maybe… if they get in my way or annoy me. But what I wanted to ask is something else. Is about someone named Kabuto Yakushi. I think he's a spy for someone. Wouldn't be surprised if he would work for Danzo. The guy is just really fishy."

"Hmm I know just a little bit about his past. He was adopted by a captain of the Konoha Medic Corps although he isn't originally from Konoha. Who, why or how he came to be a shinobi of Konoha… I have no idea. But if Danzo had anything to do with it… well it would make sense."

"He tries to seem harmless. We both know that there would be no need for a cover if there is nothing to cover."

The women nodded before she sighed. "Did you get smarter? And why are you growing up so fast?!"

Naruto shook his head in defeat. "We were just having a serious conversation. For 30 seconds."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. Sides your friends are here." Naruto sit up and dusted his cloths off but Anko's voice stopped him before he could have left. "Brat. Don't die out there."

"I won't." The blond smiled as he walked toward his team leaving a grinning Anko behind. In five minutes all the participant teams found their way to the Entrance of the Forest of Death.

"Listen up brats. The next part of the exam you all will be given one of this-" Anko said holding up a scroll with the kanji Heaven on it and another one with the kanji Earth on it. "Your objective is this-One Get the missing scroll to compliment your set and two make it to the tower located in the heart of the forest after 3 days but before 5 days are up. You will be qualified to continue the exams only if all your teammates are present and capable of fighting."

"Eh? What about food?" Someone whined.

"Provisions?" Choji asked a bit terrified.

"There are plenty of food in the forest. Of course the moment you step in to the forest… you yourselves will become food for the other carnivores. So you will need to sign this wavers."

"Why?" A kunoichi asked a bit intimidated.

"Is a declaration that whatever you die get maimed Konoha and most importantly I won't be held responsible." As she said that a giant tiger leaned against the fence and roared loudly which made Sakura flinch and the blond Uzumaki take her hand into his own. "Oh one more thing before I forget. From this moment on… you will have new teammates. The scrolls will be handed out in exchange of the three signed wavers."

"What?!"

"Participant number 3, 17 and 9 you're a team. Participant number-" The chunins begun instructing the participants. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto didn't have any time to understand how they were feeling about the new development. Sakura happily got paired with Choji and another shinobi he didn't know. At least there was one less thing for Naruto to worry about, he was sure Choji will protect Sakura if anything were to happen even if their teammate were to turn on her and attack her. Ino too was paired with Shino. Only Hinata was placed in a team with foreigners, which made both him and the other rookies to worry. Kiba and Shikamaru both got placed in different teams the later in a team with Kabuto. Sasuke and the sound kunoichi got paired with the weird guy from Suna that dressed in a cat like outfit. 10 minutes later the blond Uzumaki was trying hard to ignore a certain red-haired Suna shinobi's gaze and not to glare at the Iwa kunoichi. The other shinobi were trying to keep their distance from the dangerous team. They walked inside the tenth making the chunin who was handing out the scrolls pale.

"…"

"…"

"Alright, if we want this to… work we need to decided who will have the scroll."

"I have no interest in the scroll." Gara stated simply, which made the Iwa shinobi glare at Naruto.

"I will keep it then." She said haughtily.

"Like hell you will." The blond said with a small smile. The kunoichi glared at him and he returned the glare full heartedly. Before both turned their gaze to the Konoha chunin who flinched at the looks he got. All the three of them were damn scary, even if the Suna kid wasn't glaring, he was just plainly disturbing that blank look and bloodthirsty smile seemed even more dangerous. In the end he handed the scroll over to Naruto. His glare was just more effective.

"Alright hand it over." Kurotsuchi demanded only to get a smirk. Naruto held out his already empty hand pissing her off even more.

"I swear I will kill you."

"Right back at you." Gaara let his sand encircle the two reminding them of the silent red-head. "Later of course." Naruto said with a tone of finality. "We'll have enough time for killing after we pass the second exam." The red-head agreed reluctantly and Kurotsuchi sighed. She will complete her mission, even if she won't become a chunin this time around.

She smirked. "Alright. Later." Gaara glared at her retreating back. There were flies disturbing his prey. He will squash them, fitting end for insects. His disturbing smile creeped the blond out slightly. Why did fate hate him? He just had to survive 3 days in the Forest of death, yet the most dangerous opponents weren't enemy teams and not even the animal residing in the forest but his new teammates.

"All right! Second Exam of the Chunin Selection Exams now Start!" Anko shouted as the gates opened and the genin rushed inside, all but three who walked at a leisure pace. Naruto sighed as he throw away every strategy he came up with. He could have easily lead his team to the tower. But with his new team… Kurotsuchi would never listen to his ideas. Gaara… well that's hard to tell, but he probably will do as he pleases.

"Troublesome…" he muttered silently taking a page from a certain Nara's book.

"Talking to yourself? You know is the first sign of insanity." The Iwa kunoichi supplied, the comment was not appreciated by neither of her teammates. Although she had no idea why Gaara was displeased about. So a heavy silence descended upon team 13.

~.~

Sakura looked at the Ame shinobi anxiously. She really hated the looks she kept getting. She moved a bit closer to Choji who bit into his potato chip louder than he should have bringing the Ame nin's attention the himself and glared at the man hatefully. He and Sakura may have not been best of friends but anyone who wanted to get to her had to go first through him. Even their own teammate.

~.~

Sasuke glared slightly at the kunoichi at his feet. Ten minutes ago they were ambushed by a team, and surprise surprise guess who lost.

"You are utterly… useless." He ignored the glare he got as he walked away while Kankuro throw the girl a kunai.

"Free yourself." He said before he followed the Uchiha to the dead bodies of the shinobi team that attacked them. One of them was a Konoha nin yet Sasuke didn't hesitate to kill him. It slightly reminded him of Gaara.

~.~

They were idiots. Naruto was sure about it. The first team they got across was full of idiots. No sane person would have set such a silly trap nor would have they activated it when they saw just who walked in the clearing. The team made of an Amegakure Oto and Konoha nin quickly meet their ends. Gaara squashed one of them in his sand coffin. Naruto simply substituted himself with the enemy shinobi, letting the explosion tags designed for them kill the man while Kurotsuchi killed the Konoha shinobi far too happily for Naruto's liking.

"I kind of begin to understand why they mixed our teams." Naruto said out-loud which brought both his teammates attention back to himself. He quickly searched the bodies and found the scroll. It was Heaven like theirs.

"Are you going to share?" Kurotsuchi asked annoyed by the long silence.

"Think of it like this. What would you do if instead of the Konoha shinobi your teammate would have faced you." This got her attention.

"I…" she had practically lost her words.

"Exactly. They wanted us to be conflicted. I bet there are some who already turned on their teand ab teammates both original and new. And I would also bet that in turn there are genins who already got or will end up betrayed. The uncertainty, the paranoia plus the exhaustion…. The next 72 hours are going to probably the hardest we have faced yet."

"Damn Konoha shinobi, they are real devils. They show their true nature, always hiding behind labels like 'friendly', 'proper' and 'we don't leave anyone behind'. Utter bullshit." Kurotsuchi murmured while she punched a tree over and over.

"You think so?" Naruto asked with a small smile. "I think this only supports those beliefs. Those who abandon their teammates are trash. If I do finish this mission and I become a Chunin do you think I will be able live with knowing that my teammates paid the price with their blood?..."

"The strong lives and the weak dies. Even if we get across my teammates I won't hesitate to finish them, should they stand in my way." Gaara said with a tone of finality.

"Mah I will just do as I see fit." Naruto said with a smile making Kurotsuchi narrow her eyes.

"So practically speaking if we come across Konoha nins you're going to turn your back on us?" Her question was only meet with silence and a small smile from the Uzumaki.

* * *

That's it for now, I'm sorry for the long absence but I just got a new part-time job, and with the exams I barely had time to do anything at home let alone write FanFiction. I'll try and update faster yet I can't update weekly anymore. Anyway Let me know what you think about the new chapter and the changes in the chunin exmas!

Bye-bye till next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Man... I guess I'm sorry for not updating I just got really hooked up on One Piece for a while. **

**Anyway new ch up and Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, **

**Also hope you enjoy the new ch.**

~The forest of death~

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he walked round the dead bodies. Some were horrendously mutilated yet he couldn't feel sorry for them. He approached silently the murderer sitting in the middle of the pile. This was definitely not what he's been expecting when he slipped out on his team. Those eyes gazed over him like he was a small insignificant insect. The blond wandered if this was what her father whished for when he trained her. He couldn't really believe that. Being able to control your emotions and erasing them totally were two different things altogether.

"You know, this is where a normal person would freak out." He said silently as one of the still breathing shinobis tried to beg for help. He steeled his already hardened heart as he ended the man's life with a swift move of his wrist. "…you deserve everything you got after all." Those eyes looking at him widened, they finally found color in this red world. The boy's electric blue eyes and sun-shine colored hair slip warmth in her cold monochromatic world. She jumped off her seat and moved towards him with a feline grace and confidence until then alien for her. He stilled and waited for her to react in any way.

It wasn't time to be freaked out by her smelling him. But he couldn't help and jump a bit when she liked his face. She didn't take rejection well. He didn't get to do anything else as he was furiously attacked. Naruto tried to get as far away as possible. Each of those punches could end his life. He cursed slightly, he really didn't want to hurt her. But apparently he was only pray for her. He debated using poison but he wanted to make sure she was back to herself before he knocked her out.

"Hi-a!" He said as he ducked, "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you" The girl didn't seem to recognize him she was too far gone. He silently activated the seal on his glove and jumped on a tree trying to avoid her punches and threw senbon which were batted away like irritating flies. He sweat-dropped as he was forced to jump again as the large century old tree give in and broke in pieces from one of her punches. Such stupidly strong brute force. "Come on, wake up!" He pleaded as he dodged yet again. "It's me Naruto!" The blond said as he got cornered. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't felt like getting killed tonight either. So he did the one thing he knew would calm any women. He cached one of her punches and ignored the pain in his arms as he brought her lips close to his own. He wasn't gentle but had no reason to be rough either.

"N-n-na-naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered as tears filled her eyes. Some light finally returned to her frozen eyes as she finally got back to her senses. He let go of her hand as she throw herself in the blond's awaiting arms without much hesitation and broke down. The blond ninja let himself slide to the ground as she cried her heart out. He wondered slightly if it was alright for him to even touch her. Judging by her thorn cloths it probably wasn't. He made no move to console her beside wiping her tears away. There was nothing he could say to make it better… just an apology that meant probably nothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here faster." He said silently making her sleepy and tired eyes open before a small shy smile spread over her face.

When she awoke she was in a different place. The empty tree trunk give them perfect cover, she sip up in the green camouflage sleeping bag noting her state of dressing or lack of it more like. Her cloths were totally thorn up. She smiled slightly as she saw a set of Naruto's usual cloths prepared. Although it was a ghost of her previous smile it broke the blond's heart.

"Aham." He cleared his throat quite loudly. The girl yelped, she flushed red before she jumped to cover her modesty. It made Naruto snicker a bit, the action reminded him of a cat really.

"G-go-gomen-asai… Na-rut-o-kun… I d-didn't…see"

"Alright from here on I ignore everything you stutter." He declared and she pouted slightly.

"E-eh… de-demo…"

"Did you say something?" The blond asked which made her pout become even bigger.

"Naruto-kun… mean…"

"Yes yes I'm mean and I brought some fresh food." He said as he walked past the blushing girl and ignored the cute shrink the Hinata let out as she realized she still wasn't dressed properly.

~.~

Ayaka sighed tiredly as she entered the Uzumaki compound she carefully avoided the kids running past her. The eleven year old who she learned was named Kibou greeted her shyly. She smiled and waved to the boy who seemed to get even more bashful and try to hide in his coat.

"Kibou hurry up already slowpoke!" The forceful and bossy only 8 year old was named Kaliq. She had to admit there were times when he greatly reminded him of Naruto. Tamotsu and Nuntis at least nodded in greeting as they saw her but not Kaliq. She looked over the house grid to see Akumu exit the house with now pink hair and a face ready to murder. She couldn't hold it and smirked. Oh yeah they definitely reminded her of the blond.

"Where Are They?" He asked her and she tried to answer but Eri beat her to it when she laughed so hard she felt out the tree she was lazing in.

"ERI!?... I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" The man said before he run toward the giggling bush the kids hid in. She smiled as he moved inside. She could smell some delicious cooking from the kitchen. She carelessly threw her shoes to the floor as she made her way to the dinning area.

"Shoji-san" She greeted the man who nodded in acknowledgement and continued to sip his tea.

"Hard day at work?" Kaen asked as he watched the silver-head settle in a chair.

"You could say that."

"Want a massage I have wicked good hands?" He asked carefully but he didn't expect Ayaka's reaction.

"Really?! Ah you must be my savior!" She asked with stars in her eyes. The man sighed before he gently moved her hair away and begun the ministration. He couldn't do anything with clear conscious now thanks to the adoring puppy looks she given him.

"Ah! That feels so good~"

"The food will be… What are you doing! You indecent women!" Inazuma said try shouted as he stepped out the kitchen. Ayaka had to withhold a smile at the man's appearance while Kaen took a step back.

"Oi don't stop!" The women said with a halfhearted glare (read pout) but before he could retort Inazuma stepped in between protectively of Kaen which made the red/ gray haired teen sigh.

"Stop corrupting… this youngster…" Somehow his image was ruined through by the small spatula that the man was holding while said red headed youngster couldn't help but ask dissatisfied.

"What are my mom?" The man chose to ignore this in exchange of an argument with the silverhead.

"They are ninja, they'll live. Where are the girls?" She asked finally ignoring the other's fuming.

"I… helped them… " The rest of them waited for the man to continue but Shoji God bless him decided to explain.

"They are still at the training grounds, they didn't left ever since Inazuma-kun give them a few tips to improve their Taijutsu if I'm correct." The man nodded.

"Hmm, I guess they don't the gaki to leave 'em behind." Kaen said indifferently while Shoji smiled slightly.

"This generation will definitely surpass the last ones." He said fondly.

"I guess I'll go fetch them." Ayaka said as she walked away with a playful smile on her lips although it slipped away from her face the second she was alone a painful grimace replacing it instead.

Kaen brows furrow as he looked at his hand "Her body won't be able to cope with it much longer…"

Shoji sighed. "That bad already?"

"You think Naruto knows about it?" The teen asked which made Inazuma shake his head.

"No."

"Inazuma-kun is right, although I only know him for a while young Naruto is quite compassionate of those he considers precious. And Ayaka is family to him. I don't think our young head-clan knows, yet."

"Still our chibi leader is quite cunning and shrewd."

"…it's only a matter… of time…" Shoji nodded acknowledging Inazuma's statement. It was only a matter of time but which would happen first.

~.~

"A-ano… N-naruto-kun… why …are you alone?" Hinata finally managed to ask as they stopped to catch their breath for a few minutes. They were traveling toward one of the gates so Hinata could finally leave the Forest of Death. Since his teammates died it was impossible for her to finish the exam. So leaving through a gate was the best possible action for now since staying in the forest was out of question. Naruto refused to leave her alone in the forest and she didn't want to hold him back.

"Ah… well. I just decided to ditch my crazy asshat-fuckfaced retarded psycho teammates." At least Hinata had the decency to blush after hearing Naruto's words.

"Hoh you won't be meaning us?" Kurotsuchi asked with a wide grin while Garra was glaring down at the blond from a high tree.

The only Uzumaki present sighed. "Why are you here?" He asked whining? Hinate blinked unsure of herself as he dodged what looked like a dozen kunai's from the Iwa kunoichi.

"Well it's troublesome if the pray gets away." Garra finally said while Kurotsuchi nodded. "That's right."

"Well maybe I wouldn't do that if you'd stop hunting Me!" the blond ranted. He was not happy by the numerous 'accidents' he almost suffered on the first day in their Chunin Exam. It didn't take much for them actually it was only an annoyed question of –"Are you trying to kill me?" to admit that "Yes." they were actually trying to kill him. Being a lesser person he would have gotten angry and started a fight but since he knew someone (namely his entire clan) would kill him if he didn't make it he just decided to dich them.

"We're supposed to be a team-tebayo!" Naruto sighed as his verbal tic appeared. After taking a deep breath to regain whatever self-control he still had he finally turned to his 'teammates.' "Sides… how did you find me so soon."

"That's a secret furface. Who's her?" Before Naruto could introduce Hinta a loud shout rang through the whole forest. The two Konoha shinobi shared a look before they took off with Garra and a pretty annoyed Kurotsuchi in tow.

~.~

Anko barely managed to scold her features. "This technique… "

"Wow…this is pretty gruesome." All the present chunin turned toward the voice… a bear cub? "Where are you guys looking at?" They turned back at the guy who managed to actually sneak up on them. They all jumped away getting a sigh out of the black haired man.

"And who are you?" Anko voice the question that rang through all their heads.

"Ah. You don't know?" The guys shook their head while Anko looked the man up and down critically. "…mah it's not important. Still who did this?" He asked ignoring the incredulous looks the chunin throw at him.

"You know you can't just bulge in our investigation just like that." One of the chunins pointed out with a twitching eyebrow that he had yet to get under control.

"I didn't." He said sternly, like he was chiding small children. "I just followed Bell here. She must have smelled the blood or something."

"Who's B… We don't have time for this! You need to report this to the Hokage immediately. Tell him to send at least two ANBU units." She shouted annoyed partially at herself for getting sidetracked.

"Yes." The three said as they Shunshined away.

~.~

Sakura looked at the her 'teammate' and tried to backpedal while bruising a bloody nose. The Ame shinobi kept getting closer. She couldn't help a scream escape her lips as he grabbed her by her hair.

"Stupid useless bitch!" He said as he grabbed a kunai and thorn her cloths. She was overwhelmed every part of her being shook with terror. She tried as best as she could to cover her small chest but the Ame shinobi tugged harder on her hair making her cry out in pain. She closed her eyes in fright as the man prepared to attack her only for something to wrap around his neck and a kunai to be plunged inside his back.

"Wha-gah-" the man said as he tried to catch a glimps of his attacker. Sakura long forgotten. "Fu-ckighn… pig…" the man said before he fell to the ground lifeless. Sakura looked up at his savior.

"Choji…" the boy although clearly shaken by what happened extended a hand to her. The pink haired girl nodded gratefully and took his hand.

~.~

Sasuke glared at the man who approached him while steeling his body. It was weird. He didn't know why but his body just wouldn't stop shacking. "I wanted to be entertained a bit more… now I'm disappointed."

He couldn't believe it. This was it? He was going to die like this. He didn't get his revenge… he let them all down. Event through he promised. He looked at the base of the tree the unconscious kunoichi was propped up against, his 'teammate' the other went missing after he was hit by the first attack. He couldn't believe he was missing the annoying blond or the bubble-haired girl. He know it was stupid but he thought that maybe if he was with them they would have managed to work this out somehow. Instead he was stuck with people he couldn't even turn his back to.

He needed to get away. Now! "Move!" he shouted as he slammed the kunai into his own thigh.

"Overriding fear with pain…" The man smirked as the boy jumped away. 'he's not just some normal pray after all.'

Sasuke quickly hide himself. He looked down and resisted the urge to snarl. He had no idea why he even bothered to save this girl. It was true they couldn't finish the exam unless all the three of them get to the tower but right now he was worried about survival and she was dead weight. Sasuke looked around almost paranoid and still barely managed to dodged the attack from a giant snake.

"Stay away!" he shouted as he pelted the giant snake with kunai. Thanks to his Sharingan he managed to hit vital points making the snake fall over.

"You can't let your guard down even for a second. Pray need to strain their mind all the time and run around…" the man said as he crawled out from the dead-snakes body. "… in the presence of a predator." The man said before he attacked. 'I'M GOING TO GET KILLED' was the Uchiha's last thought as the man got closer and closer.

"Sessaku mun: Half Moon" "Lava release: Lava bullet" the attack cut of the entire branch they were on while the fired lava bullets forced the enemy back. "Sand binding coffin" The red head tch-ed. All he catched in his coffin was an earth clone.

"Oi! you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked keeping a wary eye on the enemy as he jumped to the black haired boy's side. The rest of the team followed quickly settling in a defensive formation.

"Fine…" The Uchiha grumbled as he took the blond's extended hand.

"Kukuku…" the laugh made the blond sneer.

"Hinata Sasuke take the girl and get to cover."

"B-but Naruto-kun"

"Hurry up." Naruto voice was laced with fear? Sasuke couldn't believe it.

~.~

'I have to hurry.' Anko thought while a tick-mark appeared over her forehead. "Why are you following me?"

"What does it matter?" Akumu said in a bored manner while she grumbled something under her breath.

'Is bad. I'm running out of day-light. If the sun set's it's going to be disadvantageous for me. But why would he come?... I guess it doesn't matter. If he's here I'll just settle this once and for all.'

~.~

"Don't order me around Dobe." The boy said quite firmly which was in contrast with how his body was responding.

"For some reason the sick fuck seems to be targeting you. You need to get to the tower. You won't be of much help in that state. We'll" ignoring the glare he got from his temporary team. "try and keep him busy."

"No." The blond sighed before he looked at Hinata who got the message took Kin and quickly ran away. The man didn't even try to chase them as if confirming the blond's words. He didn't care for them his target was right before him after all.

"Kukukuku… Naruto-kun is right you know." The man said vanishing god knows where. "You won't be of too much help." It was a statement. "Still this is quite a surprise. The all-star team, why are you here?"

"Deepshit, you just targeted my teammate." Naruto said his expression finally turning back to his usual challenging look.

"What about the rest of you."

""… He's my pray."" They said almost in choir. "Oi!" The blond said annoyed.

"I see. Since there is no changing your mind…"

'Is that a thick question?' Was what rung in all their heads. There was no way they could just walk away from the start. The man would kill them the moment they showed weakness. Getting away was out of options.

"He's coming." Kurotsuchi said as a big wind lashed out. The four jumped away scattered. Kurotsuchi quickly dodged a series of wind slashes but didn't manage to avoid getting eaten by a large snake while Gaara was hit from behind he flew like a pin-ball being tossed from one place to another. His eyes widened as he realized that his sand defense couldn't keep up. Naruto was somehow in a similar state through he managed to push Sasuke out of the way of some kunai before he got introduced to the man's feet via axe-kick. He broke what seemed like a million branches before he stopped falling down.

"Now that they out of the way-" The man said approaching the wide eyed Uchiha before he was stopped by a sand holding him back by his ankle. He sighed as he turned around. Gaara was barely able to catch the clone that attacked him since he give up on his absolute defense.

"Eat this! Lava release: Lava Bullet!" The enraged kunoichi shouted as she spit out a series of lava bullets. The man's easily substituted himself with a Kawarimi.

The man smirked from his hiding space "They are quite ann-"

"Sessaku mun: Blue-moon" Everything seemed to be enveloped by darkness for a second only Naruto's eyes seemed to glow in an eerie blue light like his katana. The man' eyes widened as he tried to channel his chakra only to find himself unable. He moved back dodging the boy's slashes, his movement seemed to become faster and faster. He was actually beginning to have trouble dodging. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening and quickly kicked the boy as far away as he could. The three were upon him in a second but he easily dodged them, now that he had his chakra back. They were too slow for someone of his caliber.

Easily dodging the fireballs, lava bullets and sand sent his way he noted that the Uchiha started to fight back. Which was his objective but the boy had quite a troublesome timing. Still they were only genins no matter how brilliant they were. They were meant to run out of chakra soon. But as soon as they let up the blond was back. So that was their plan. While one of them kept busy they were setting up the next attack. Sasuke used shinobi-wire to jump and catch the blond by the hand before a large mass of send enveloped the branch they were fighting on. The man dodged the last of the kunai and shuriken Kurotsuchi throw.

Everyone was still for a second before a large water dragon tore through the sand heading right at Gaara.

"Shit…" Kurotsuchi said as she tried and failed to get there. She was almost out of chakra. She was worried for a second there before she heard it "Half-moon" the dragon was actually cut in two. Gaara looked at the blond conflicted. He used substitution, why would the blond save him?

"Sasuke." The silent command came making the Uchiha grin who only responded with a "Hn." The shuriken and kunai headed right toward the man while the blond ran right toward him. If he turned around the kunai would end up in his back if he didn't the blond was going to make sure his slash connects. What to do? It all happened in a matter of seconds. He threw some kunai deflecting them before he wrapped himself around the blond. The blond smirked before he exploded in water, making the shinobi's eye widen. He used the water from the –water dragon he slained to make a clone. The kunai that Sasuke throw moved weirdly. But it was too late. The wire's wrapped around him pinning him to a tree.

The Uchiha smirked. "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu" The intensity of the fire burned through the tree, leaving a gaping hole behind.

"Not that bad." Kurotsuchi said as she approached the boy who was still trying to catch his breath. Naruto patted him on the back almost making him stumble. The Uchiha give a week smile to the blond while Gaara walked up his other side.

"Where is Kankuro?" He demanded for a reason unknown even to himself. Their attention was brought back to the enemy shinobi by the sound of wires tearing.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Kurotsuchi said in disbelief. Before the man made a simple handsign making them all stumble.

"Paralysis…" Sasuke asked unsure. The man was toying with them ever since the beginning.

"I'm impressed you can use your sharingan so well at your age. You live up to the name of Uchiha. Through the rest of you are quite a surprise…" The man's voice got deeper. "Especially you Naruto-kun." He said as he approached them. Naruto barely contained a snarl.

"… If you're going to be two faced… you should at least make one of them …pretty." The man looked like he could care less of the blond's insult before he kicked him in the stomach with enough force to send him skidding a few meters. Naruto's whole body seemed to shake with effort even to stand up.

"I still can't decide…" He said as he eyed them like he was window shopping "Still the two of you are definitely brothers." The man said encircling the Uchiha now. "Your eyes carry more potential than even Itachi's. "

"Just who are you?" The man ignored his demands as he walked up to Kurotsuchi.

"Lava release, nostalgic really… and you" the man finally looked at Gaara who looked up with a crazed look in his eyes as sand encircled him.

"Mother said… she want's your blood…"

The man sighed. "Pitiful dog that bares its teeth toward its owner." The boy screamed as the enemy shinobi slammed his hand into his stomach placing a seal over the one the boy already had. Knocking him out. "Should have learned to behave... Now than- let's start with you" The man said as he walked toward the Uchiha. His neck become ridiculously long as he bit Sasuke before throwing him to the ground.

"Sa-suke!" Naruto shouted as he tried to punch the man but instead was punched in the stomach.

"Like I said impressive. Your body is slowly adapting to the effects of paralysis." He opened his mouth making his long teeths appear even more menacing.

~a few minutes before~

"This chakra…" Akumu said while a faint fear gripping his heart.

""Naruto"" He and Anko said together. Both rushed at the direction it was coming from full speed. They could see at the distance the clearing the four shinobi were and

"Orochimaru" She all but growled. The man tossed the Uchiha boy to the ground and begun walking toward the blond who was struggling to stand and fight. Orochimaru avoided the punch the blond throw easily before he delivered a strong punch into his stomach but he didn't let him fall to the ground instead he gripped him by his cloth and forced him to stand as he prepared to bit him.

The Kunoichi's eyes widened at the speed Akumu took off. His arms seemed to multiply as he throw a punch toward Orochimaru who managed to jump back in time unfortunately with Naruto.

"Stop! Put him down this instant!" Akumu demanded as he throw a punch toward the man who jumped away with his hostage.

"And why would I do that?"

"Unless you want every Uzumaki in Konoha after your ass. I suggest you let him go right now."

"Let Naruto go!" Anko demanded.

The man seemed to have a euphoria moment "The Uzumaki heir…" He let out a laugh before he grinned challenging than bit the boy.

"You fucker…" Akumu shouted as he rushed toward Orochimaru who throw the blond away happily Anko managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Akumu obliterated the tree the man seemingly melted into with only one punch.

"You have to forgive me… fighting you would be quite" Orochimaru's voice said as an echo through the forest "…troublesome right now. But this is an interesting development. I want to enjoy this" the voice seemed to become quieter "after all. If you take away my joy It will be over for Konoha."

~.~

"Orochimaru-sama... are you sure this is all right?" the boy asked adjusting his glasses as he kneeled before his master.

"Sasuke-kun will come to me he will seek me for power… if he survives that is." The snake Sanin said with a smirk.

"Testing the Uchiha was your primary objective after all .But what about the other one."

"Kabuto did you know…" He started as he looked at his right-hand man. "they say Uzumaki have the Art of sealing in their blood… That's why I placed the most powerful and the most destructive seal on him… I would say it's a masterpiece if only it didn't kill the one bearing it."

"But then why?"

"I want to see it. Because if there is anyone able to overwrite that seal…" the man smirked as Kabuto's eyes widened.

"It's the Uzumaki's."

~.~

Akumu glared at the fallen debris that was once before a loud scream brought their attention back to the genin. He cursed as he looked over the Uchiha. That seal was a nasty piece of work. He knocked him out before he glanced to where to blond was. Cradled in the proctors arms. Naruto didn't even twitch. He didn't know which was more worrying.

"We need to get them to the tower." Anko said as Kurotsuchi finally managed to stand up. "… we need to let Hokage-sama know. This has become quite a serious matter."

"Let's go." The man said as he picked up Gaara like weighted nothing by the back of his cloths and throw him over his shoulder before picking up the Uchiha too in a similar manner. At the entrance of the tower they were greeted by a worrying Hinata with a silent Kin and shocked Kankuro.

"Both team members are here. Good at least this saves us some time." Anko said as the ANBU opened the tower's doors.

* * *

I admit it one of the reasons I messed the teams up was because I wanted to see what the three well with Sasuke four could do against Orochimaru. I also know that Gaara is probably out of character here ah sorry but it's gonna happen a lot from here. Also no he didn't know that the shinobi who attacked Sasuke was Orochimaru. The reason Naruto has the seal is because Orochimaru wants the Uzumaki to say show him their genius and overwrite the seal. To make it live-able or else Naruto dies.

Mah that's about it. Bye- guys!


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for reviews **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Now on with the story. **

* * *

Naruto gasped for air as he tried to swim up. Everything around him was enveloped in darkness. He was tired, and his body practically refused to move as more and more chains wrapped around his body dragging him down. Every movement caused him pain, and his lungs were practically screaming for air. If he stopped even for a second he knew he would die. The blond couldn't help it he was scared; he hated this being all alone, dying like this. No way, he refused. His blue eyes glowed in the darkness as he forced his body to keep moving ignoring the pain. He didn't want to die like this.

~.~

Shoji sighed as he entered the medical room. Inazuma was glaring at the wall while he guarded the young Uzumaki.

"How is he?"

"Worse… his body is fighting the seal." The red head continued with what others may have thought a cold voice. But Shoji knew better. "They say he has less than 2% chance to make it."

"He's a fighter." The old seal master said reading between the lines.

"He's sweating blood…" the man lashed out in anger. But the old seal master just smiled painted but understanding. It made him feel embarrassed for his outburst. They were all worried after all."… I'm sorry. Is just I promised I won't fail this time… and yet…"

"You know I think we all did that. We were all alone, scattered scared and unsure... That day they robbed us from our family. A bond stronger than our desire for life. We were… hopelessly wondering searching for a home... and then when were just about done and almost give up on a hope He came for us. Called us all here, give us a new purpose and chased away our darkness. It seems ridiculous now, we never fit in anywhere because we belonged right here all along. He give us a place to call home." The man's fond smile turned into determination. "He's still fighting in there Inazuma don't undermine his strength. He's an Uzumaki just like us; something like losing to a seal is just not going to happen."

~.~

"Like hell!" Akumu said shocking everyone in the meeting. "We can't stop the exams. That bastard is here in Konoha somewhere binding his time. But there is no guaranteed that he will stay if we stop the exams."

"There are genins out there right now that could be fighting that- " The leader of the Kurama clan looked away. "We can't put their life in danger just for your vendetta." The man said finally in a somehow civil tone.

"It's not a vendetta. It's a hunt. When we find him…" the man grinned. Blood-thist dripping from his every words. "…he's going to wish he would have never been born. I guarantee that."

Ayaka shook his head. For someone like Akumu to act like this. The man hated violence, he was someone who the silverhead thought as of a gentle soul. He enjoyed the calm and liked teaching the clan children. The man was a protector and more of a teacher than a shinobi. For someone like him to act like this, maybe she shouldn't be shocked Orochimaru was the personification of everything the man hated. And the man made the worst sin he could have, he harmed someone they all considered family. Someone who was under their protection just for shit and giggles.

"You know you channeling Kaen isn't going to help here." Ayaka said with a sigh."Hokage-sama I'd like to remind you of the threat Orochimaru said. While unsure of what he's planning I don't think ignoring the words of an S-ranked ninja who has been given the title of Sanin is wise." Most of the clan heads had to agree but they still refused to play into the said man's hands. "Besides I think he already got what he wanted." That raised a few eyebrows. "Maybe I should correct that. I think he got what he wanted form the genins. According to Kurotsuchi's words he was only playing with them. The fact that he give both Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki a cursed seal might mean that they passed whatever fucked up test he give them."

Hiruzen sighed. "Ayaka's right. Our men are on lookout. If he surfaces again we'll catch him. Konoha is not going to bow down before no one. The Exams will continue."

"What about the teams that were affected?" Koharu asked worried about the villages image. After all everyone knew the last Uchiha and the heir of the Uzumaki clan was going to compete. If both of them failed to show something they were going to become the laughing stock of the other villagers.

"Well… " the Hokage sighed knowing what was going through the heads of his advisors. He hated politics. "Did they meet the requirement needed to finish the second part of the exam."

"Both team had the number of scrolls needed. We allowed them to enter the tower to treat the seals on them, Gaara has woken up, the seal on Sasuke was sealed away after an unexpected outburst he is still sleeping but he's stable and should be able to wake up in any given moment… Naruto well… he didn't show any signs of improvement. Shoji-san is still working on the deciphering the seal… but the seal it's a tough son of a bitch as he said." Anko reported with a matter of fact tone. "This is the third day of the exam. The rest of the teams that passes are supposed to show up after midnight. There are still 54 hours or so until the deadline."

"Alright… if they are all battle ready I'll make an exception and allow them to join." The Hokage said with a tone of finality. Looks like the meeting was finally coming to an end.

~.~

"Kaen-nii-chan" The teen looked down at the small red-headed girl who looked up at him with incredibly big hazel eyes. She sort of resembled a small kitten he remarked. But why was she still awake? Or more like what the fuck were all of them doing still awake…

"Nani…" He stopped for a moment to think of the name. To think of she rarely talked to anyone. "Lily?"

"Where is Naruto-nii-chan" The girl asked with big watery eyes. Her face was scorched up in pain but she still didn't cry.

"Why are you asking?" He asked carefully.

"I…-" she said hesitantly. "can't feel… Naruto-niichan…anymore." His eyes widened slightly as he realized what she was trying to say. She was a natural born sensor and she was what 5 years old? He looked at her with a somehow strained smile. Why wasn't Akumu here? He could be out hunting for that snake bastard. Instead he was on baby-sitting duty. He just knew that annoying black-haired man could have easily explained things, yet no he was the one stuck here. And not to misunderstand he liked kids, well the ones who weren't crying and whining all the time at least… but he wasn't the best person for this. He didn't know how to deal with emotional and worried children. He didn't want to say something stupid and end up traumatizing them.

"He's…" and now what. Can't just tell them the truth… and these kids weren't going to believe in lies. They had more life-experience than to do so. "Naruto's well" so going to get killed when he finally wakes up for making him deal with all this! And no there was no doubt what so ever in his mind that the chibi's going to wake up. He sighed and then sit down the veranda. They weren't going to give up unless he told them something. "All right all of you come here." He said and waited for them to come out of their hiding spots.

"You know he's fighting in the Chunin Exams." The kids nodded. "Well one of the enemy shinobi placed a seal on him. Right now the chibi's fighting the seal while Shoji-oji is trying to decipher it." He asked himself if his way of speaking was too technical, but was happy to realize that the kids actually understood that. He nodded satisfied and continued. "Mah he'll be fine, so don't worry that much." The kids nodded but continued to bombard him with questions.

And that's why and how morning found them. Kaen half-asleep still keeping an eye for anything that moved with all the kids huddled close to him, like to a kotatsu. He sighed as Lily turned and snuggled close to his arm.

"Arra… ka-wa~ii" Eri said as she looked at Kaen who's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Damn annoying girl." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't want to wake the brats up after all. His eyes widened when Eri jumped into the pile of kids and nuzzled closed to Kaen.

"~warm…" the sunset haired girl said lazily as she smiled. "…jutsu-ka?!"

"No… my body temperature is just that high." The man explained while the girl give him a dry look. "Why are you asking me if you already know the answer." The girl smiled.

"Kaen~… kind." The boy looked away from the sleeping girl with a small amused smile. Because really how many people would actually call him the Jigoku no supekutoru-zu kind? The girl was 100% clinically insane but she was one of the most intelligent persons he had met yet. Still…

"I'm not a frigging pillow, you brats." But he didn't move.

~.~

He was just about to give up when a plant wrapped itself around his hand and pulled him up. Naruto's eyes widened as he was pulled out the darkness. He grasped for air and coughed. The blond looked around. He was on a room yet there was green grass between his fingers, he could see the darkness that consumed him was kept in bay by what looked like thorns. He set up as something inside him urged him to hurry, so he began walking.

He was inside his mind he realized as he finally reached the end of the room and walked in the hall, but instead of dirty sewer like place it resembled kind of a castle, he shook his head as his mind quickly made the connection between a sleeping dragon and the lazy Kyubi inside the dungeon of his mind. He didn't have time to be amused.

Even if he had about na inkling of consciousness that time he still remembered Orochimaru placing the seal on him. And then the numbing pain. It was akin to anything he ever felt. He didn't even had the power to scream. What about Sasuke the teme was bitten too? He could just hope for the best. Still if he was in his mind this whole time, it meant he was unconscious. How much time had passed? For him it felt like an eternity but it wasn't the case. The last time he was here Kyubi told him that time passed differently here than outside. But it didn't really matter the others must be worried.

He could still see Akumu's distressed face as he tried to stop Orochimaru. He will have to apologize the man for scaring him like that. Not to mention Inazuma, the man was probably blaming himself for some stupid reason. Kaen will probably be worried too but he will instead mask it with anger. He was probably cursing him for being a stupid brat. Naruto hoped at least the kids won't find out. He didn't want the little ones get worried. But he knew they were more observant than that. Kids were pretty sensitive about this kind of stuff after all. At least Eri would stay focused no matter what others though he knew she was quite intelligent. He trusted her to be calm and composed in times like this. It was after all just her nature to act so. And what about Karin? She was after all still a bit of a crybaby, he trusted Haku would be there for her. They were rivals after all. He was sure she won't let do anything stupid. Haku was strong like that but he knew she will to be worried. They will probably try and come see me… how uncool worrying them like this. Naruto hoped Ayaka won't let them. Ah… the silverhead … she will be angry, won't she? Oh God he hoped no one let her drink any alcohol. He shook his head she will no doubt scold him and make him train extra hard and then some. He was sure that she won't let him out of his sight for quite a while after this and then there was Anko. She would kill him if he died. He had no idea how though. Maybe she'll search for Tsunade or something. The blond sighed as he continued walking, he was grateful at least Ino didn't know? He hoped so at least, she didn't show up in his mind after all.

He arrived to the throne room.

"Yo king!" A voice said as said voice owner sat up. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. "Fancy meeting you here. Still took your sweet time." The blond raised an eyebrow. "Look around… " He did so and his eye widened as he realized that the darkness had followed him here and was barely suppressed. The plant was rotting just as it made contact with the darkness, no matter how many buds the branches had and how quickly it grow it was slowly pushed back by the darkness.

"What do I have to do?" He asked as he approached him, the guy moved away from the throne letting him see the large tree behind him. It didn't resemble any tree he ever saw. It was large and its branches disappeared into the walls. Like it was one of the pillars the castle was built on.

"Fight back." The man said with an amused grin. Naruto walked closer and touched the tree's trunk and felt the power surge through him.

~.~

Inazuama's eyes widened as Naruto begun to cough up what looked like black blood. He tried to wipe it away only for his fingers to get burned by the blond's chakra.

"Shoji-san his chakra…" The man nodded before he tried to use a jutsu to calm the boy down. The red-head looked at the elder questioning.

"His body is rejecting foreign chakra. If I force my way I could end up damaging his chakra path."

"This…"

"Yes. It's either a good thing or a really bad one."

"… he doesn't look like he's in pain anymore…" Shoji nodded as he watched the seal burn and grow, black ink like substance spread slowly through his body before it stopped and the blond's chakra started to push it back.

~.~

The blond was pushing every power he had to stop the darkness from spreading. He was finally taking control and started to push back. It took very long and he was exhausted.

"Watch out!" The Kyubi's voice resounded through the place as the one behind him tried to decapitated him.

"You! But why?" Naruto asked as he hold his bleeding arm. A bit more and he would have lost said arm and his head too. He could see the Kyubi's chakra start healing it but he could still feel the pain. He guess a wound he got in his mind was more severe than one on his body.

"Why are you surprised I never said I was on your side? Quite the opposite this madness I quite like it."

"But that's impossible. You are me after all!" Naruto said as the blond figure smirked.

"Yes and no. I'm the darkness inside you." He said as darkness around the room coiled around him. "I have to thank you for pushing back the seal so much. Now I can dominate it."

"What do you mean dominate it?"

"It' simple. It has no real conscious, but since me and him are quite similar I can use its power. Now what are you gonna do? Your chakra is almost depleted. Are you going to ask Kyubi for more? Ah but didn't you hate him? And Kyubi too, ain't we friends why did you help him. It's all so contradictory…"

"I used to hate him… but I decided not to." Naruto said shocking both listeners. "I have no reasons to anymore. You probably don't know because I never thought about it like this before."

"Hah? Who are you trying to fool think about the villagers. All the things they done because of him. They hate you because of him because of the many people he killed, on the day you were born? Isn't that right... As a shinobi of Konoha you can't not hate him."

"Of course I can. The people of Konoha have the right to hate him. They decided to do so, while I decided not to hate him in behalf of other people. If they want to they can hate him for all I care. And what do you mean about the villagers, I can't hate him for their treatment. It wasn't the Kyubi who told them to kill me and hurt me repeatedly. Those sins are on them and not on him." He paused for a second. "But he did attack my village and my village retorted. They fought and the Kyubi was defeated and imprisoned. That's why I won't hate him there is no meaning in me doing that. That doesn't particularly mean that I like him. But he's got the worst punishment possible already. Is there a reason for a jailor to hate a prisoner he doesn't know anything about?" Naruto said shaking his head. "I see no sense in that. This particular prisoner even saved his life countless times. Though it may be only because of self-prevalence it doesn't really matter… as long as we are connected by this seal we share one fate."

"You!" Yami Naruto shouted and lounged before he was grabbed by the angle and plants curled around his body.

"You're quite stupid brat. But I want to see you live a little longer." Naruto smiled as he felt the Kyubi's chakra rush through his system. The plants died as Yami let his body get covered by the darkness. He throw a punch toward Naruto who dodged it before he wished he would have some weapons with himself and chuckled when he felt the tree resonating.

He kept dodging and grabbed a seed from the tree that quickly turned into some plant that coiled around his arm. He knew that he could finally start to fight back. He kept dodging still he wanted to make sure not to waste his chance. It could be his only one after all.

Yami kept going. It was another part of him. It knew what he was about to do even before he did. It was like a dance really, after all both knew what the other's move will be before he even thought about it. It was annoying really. For once he had no idea how to win.

~.~

Things seemed to stabilize for a while before the blond begun to threw up blood as the struggle between the seal and Naruto's chakra grew worse. Inazuma swear he could feel the spike of Kyubi's chakra before it mixed with the blond's one.

"We need to act now. Naruto's body isn't able to handle this yet." Shoji said as Inazuma nodded and took the boy into his arms and Shunshined to the room in the compound Akumu and Ayaka already set up for the sealing ritual. There were no greetings, they just placed the blond on the middle of the gigantic room full of seal and each took up a corner. And so it begun.

Kaen and Eri were both on lookout as the kids played around innocently Haku and Karin trying to keep them busy after all while being ready for battle. They knew that if Orochimaru wanted to strike this was the best moment to do so. They set up the best barricade seals, Kaen could see the strain Eri was in already and there were barely a few seconds away from the start. While the barrier was usually self-maintaining because nature type chakra gathering seals right now they were in Emergency mode, total lockdown. It was practically an impenetrable fortress but the attack mechanism in the seal functioned only when someone or multiple someone were directing it. That someone was being in this case Eri directing it with her mind. Needless to say that it was exhausting since they usually required more than three people.

The sunset haired girl let out a breath before calming herself. "It's all right. I'm fine" Kaen nodded before he turned back waiting patiently for the sleazy snake bastard to show himself.

"3 o'clock… three sound shinobi… No orochimaru…" Eri said before Kaen nodded.

"Let them in." The girl nodded before she opened a small door and let them 'sneak in'.

Kaen grinned predatory as he begun to hunt. His faithful dingo partner trailing behind him lazily. He knew his master had yet no need to use him.

"Katon:Jigoku no Keshin lvl1" (Hell's Incarnation lvl1)

Slowly stream seemed to leave his body while in the same time a squirrel run up his now outstretched hand and turned into a gigantic-scythe just as flames burst to life all over his body giving him a demonish appearance. One of the sound shinobi took a step back in fright as everything around them started to look distorted. They didn't even knew what happened before they were entrapped in a high ring of fire. It was this man's doing they were sure about.

"Wh-" Before he could finish the question he was dead. Seeing this the other two shinobi quickly jumped away. Kaen twirled the scythe expertly in his hand just like it weighted nothing before he turned to the one that lifted an earth wall to shield himself. Kaen raised an eyebrow and seemingly disappear for a only a moment. A second later the gigantic scythe cut through the barricade like hot knife through butter. The man behind was cut in two around his middle. He was still smiling stupidly as he fell to the ground.

Overconfident, idiot he should have moved the minute he finished the hansigns. Kaen looked over the third member of the small team that dared to attack them in their home. The man had pissed himself in fright. Weakling.

"Die Monster!" The fallen sound nin shouted as he throw a handful of kunai Kaen's way who only moved his head to side and let them pass him. The kunai turned midflight as the sound nin grinned and manipulated the chakra enhanced wire. Kaen let simply let the scythe revert back before he grabbed the wires and tugged on them bringing the man closer before smashing him to the ground with a punch from his other hand. There were spider-web like cracks around the man.

"Pathetic." He said as the flames dies out around him. His dingo partner walked up to him happily.

"Take him to an interrogation cell and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." The animal nodded before he dragged the still alive but unconscious man away.

"Eri anyone else?" He asked through the headphone annoyance sweeping through his voice.

"…No one strong here…" Eri said as he manipulated the ground around the compound and turned into quick-sand making one of the shinobi that attacked from south fall in before turning it into Earth-thorn and killing the two members of the team that rushed in to help him out. She grinned as she tightened the earth around the shinobi halfway in earth and made him suffocate slowly.

"That son of a bitch… sending weakling to do his dirty work." Kaen couldn't stop a series of curse escape his lips.

"…Is barely has been half an hour yet… there is no saying how many hours this sealing can take…" Eri said with an amused voice. "5 o'clock to east… want 'em?"

Kaen didn't really need to give an answer but couldn't help and ask. "They any good…"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." Eri laughed amused as she kept decimating the enemy's forces outside the barrier.

~almost four hours later~

"It's done." Shoji said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Finally." Inazuma said before Ayaka started to hobble toward the blond but thankfully Akumu cached her before she hit the floor.

"She's burning up." The black-haired male said as he took away his hand from his forehead.

"She needs medical attention. Take her to her room and I'll take young Naruto. Inazuma."

"I'll be back with someone trustworthy…" The man said as he disappeared in a Shunshin making the red-haired elder nod satisfied.

~.~

Naruto felt like his head is about to explode. He opened his eyes and shut them just as fast.

"You awake chibi?" Kaen asked making the blond wince sine he tried to nod. He didn't trust his voice to work after all. "How you feeling?"

"…like shit" he rasped out which made the red-head grin. Before helping him up and give him a bottle of water.

"That's what you get for letting that ass-hat put a seal on." Not an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

"…ha." the blond said resigned. "How is Akumu? He looked like hell than not to mention Anko-" He stopped as a hand connected with his head,

"You'll have time to worry for the others later so Shut up and rest for now." The blond blinked than nodded before he let himself fall back on the bed. "There is half a day before the Preliminaries." The red-head said. "If you want to have even a chance you need to rest."

The doctor nearby give Kaen a glare. The blond was in no state to fight in the Preliminaries. It didn't matter if the boy was a clan heir or not.

"… Arigato." Naruto said shocking the doctor. Instead of whining and giving excuses the boy said 'Thank you'. What the hell?

"I'll wake you when it's time to get ready so just sleep for now." Kaen said with a small smirk. She left the room with questions running through her head. Why would the boy thank him? He could possibly die out there? And because she was spacing out she almost run into someone.

"Are you alright?" Inazuma asked her. "Oh you're Naruto's doctor, how is he?"

Great another troublesome red-head. "Change of shift?" She asked a bit annoyed. To be truthful all of the medics were annoyed with them. They always got in way when they treated the blond boy. Of course they said it was to make sure they didn't sabotage or poison the young genin. Who were they kidding? There was no one here that would do that. She sighed as she realized the red-head was still waiting for an answer.

"Better. He woke up briefly but before I could check on him Kaen-san send him to sleep."

"That's good…" Inazuma said to himself with a nod unconsciously annoying the doctor even more.

"No it's not! I couldn't check on him, and yes his vitals are good it doesn't mean that he's 100%. He could have suffered some damage by it physical or mental. And then that damn boy had the nerve to say that. Like I'd let that boy compete unless he's 100%!" She shouted annoyed making the man looked at her incredulously.

"I don't understand… what are you angry about?" the man asked trying to gently coax out the answer of her. Well gently as he could his face was still cold and show just as much emotion as a stone statue. One that was scowling that is.

"Why am I angry about? That annoying red-head practically sent the blond to his death by saying he could compete tomorrow and his answer was- You know what it was? It was Thank you! Thank you of all things!" She ranted even more annoyed. "That's my problem!" then blinked as a cloud of depression hang over her head. She just said that to his face, he shouted at a patient's family and called one of them annoying in front of one of them.

"…mah that may seem strange to an outsider I guess. Kaen said that because he believes in Naruto." He explained which made the doctor stop dwelling in her depression and look up at the man.

"What do you mean believe?" she asked impatiently.

"Just that." Inazuma said as if it explained everything before he excused himself and moved to the room the blond was resting in.

* * *

**Don't you just love a pissed of Akumu and Kaen and practically everyone. And by the way Kaen had to stay with the kids so he could protect them since Orochimaru posses a threat and could try and kidnap them for experiments or something. **

**Oh and about Eri's speech well she speaks like normally only in battle or life/death situations. **

**That's all for now Bye-Bye!**


End file.
